


Undertale: What To Do When You Find Yourself Trapped In A Video Game

by DisMyFanfiction (SweetHeavenlyFancyCakes)



Series: Undertale: What To Do When You Find Yourself Trapped In A Video Game [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Gen, Ghost Chara, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeavenlyFancyCakes/pseuds/DisMyFanfiction
Summary: When a harmless hex turns out to be not so harmless Fancy finds herself trapped in a video game she knows next to nothing about.With only the clothes on her back and a child at her side, she has to figure out what to do now.If there is anything she can do that is.





	1. Prologue: There Is A Lesson We Should All Know Here But It Is Not Immediately Apparent. So First A Nap.

It was a nice autumn day. Birds were still singing, flowers were still blooming. On days like these, you should be out enjoying the weather.But Fancy would leave that to others and spend the day lounging on her porch surfing the web on her phone while her friend, Heaven, was sprawled in the chair next to her and reading a magazine as they sat in the kind of content boredom and silence that came with only the

But Fancy would leave that to others and lounge around on her porch surfing the web on her phone.

Her friend, Heaven, was sprawled in the chair next to her and reading a magazine and they sat in the kind of content boredom and silence that came with only the truest of friendship.

While everyone else was out this was all they were shaping up to be doing today but then a truck pulled up to the house and out hopped a face they both recognized.

“Hey isn’t that our nerd dealer?” Heaven eyed him with indifference over the pages of her magazine and Fancy nodded, reluctantly getting up from the comfy porch swing to greet their guest.

“That’s the guy from the game shop yes. Evening sir, how are you doing this fine day?” she gave him a polite but friendly smile as she leaned against the support beam of the porch, trying to smoothly skirt around the fact that she didn’t actually know his name.

“I’m good Miss Fancy. How are you?” He said with a shy smile as he paused at the bottom of the stairs.

Darn, he knew her name. She sighed internally, scolding herself, but kept her smile friendly.

“I’m good, can’t complain. What brings you here?” Maybe she could keep this up long enough that he wouldn’t notice.

This wouldn’t bother her so much if she didn’t see him fairly regularly and he was her sister's friend.

“Just dropping off you sister’s computer. I fixed her game.” He held up a familiar pin and patch covered computer bag and she took it from him.

“Oh, I didn’t know there was something wrong with it. Thank you.”

“There wasn’t anything wrong, just a friend of hers screwed up one of her games.”

“Oh. I remember that.” She scrunched up her nose.

Fair had been ranting about something Addy, a friend of hers, had done. She didn’t have all the details but she had never liked Addy so she was sure her sister’s anger was warranted.

It’s not like Fair wouldn’t forgive her as soon as she apologized so she had to enjoy the lack of the girl's presence in her life while she could.

“Yeah. I played with the files some and it should be fine now.”

“Well thank you. That really bothered her.” She gave him another smile. “Can I get you something to drink?”

His face grew a bit red and he smiled bashfully. “No ma’am, I should get back to work. Thank you though.”

She waved goodbye as he headed back towards his truck and she sat back down on the porch swing.

She pulled the laptop out and turned it on, typing in her sister’s password.

“Everything seems fine.” She opened Steam and logging on to her sister’s account. “What game was it again?”

“Undertale. You do realize you’re the only one who hasn’t played yet right?”

Fancy didn’t bother looking as she loaded up the game, making sure it would turn on.

“Stars. Can’t do it. Not today.” She waved her away looking for a way to exit out of the game now that she knew it would start.

“Oh, come on!” Heaven pointed to the screen. “It’s right there. Fair wouldn’t mind…that much.”

Fancy gave her a vague sound and kept trying to click out. “Not today.”

“We’re not doing anything.” Heaven spread her arms out, gesturing to their spot camped out on the porch. “You won’t even watch a let’s play.”

“Not today.” She shrugged her off and paused when the game started to glitch. “Oh wait, no it’s glitching-”

Anything else she was going to say was cut off as a zap traveled up her arm and through the rest of her body and she dropped the laptop with a yelp.

“ _Ow!_ ”

Heaven grabbed ahold of her, looking concerned as Fancy hissed, clutching her hand.

“Hey, are you alright? Should we go to the hospital?”

She inspected the hand and found no burns. “…ow. No, I’m fine. Just took a zap... _ow._ "

She stretched her arm out. She felt… electric. Like it was still under her skin making her feel shaky and weak.“Oh, that hurt.”

“Oh, that hurt.”

She looked down at the laptop which was just a black screen with the title “UNDERTALE” staring up at her.

“Yeah, I ain't touching you again. You can just sit there till Daddy gets home and deals with you.”

She shook the hand again trying to get the tingles to go away.

“What on earth did he do to make it zap me like that?”

“You know…” Heaven grinned as she tapped a finger to her lip. “I just remembered that your sister let me put a hex on her computer.”

“What?”

“While she was still all riled up because of Addy. She let me put a hex on her computer that would get anyone who used it without her permission.”

Fancy narrowed her eyes at her. “So it’s _your_ fault I got zapped.”

Heaven just kept grinning. “At least we know it worked!”

“Shoo!” She waved her away from her porch swing. “I’m going to take a nap and attempt to ignore this pain inflicted upon me by someone I welcomed into my own home.”

Laughing, she returned to her chair while Fancy curled up and tried to ignore the tingling in her arm.

She drifted off in the comfort of the warm autumn air and the smell of changing leaves but as she slipped away there was the sensation of everything around her crumbling away like in her fever dreams.

And then she was falling, falling into cool darkness as the wind wiped through her hair and clothes.

What was it they told her about falling in dreams? Was she supposed to wake up or not?

She didn’t have the time to figure it out before she hit the bottom.

* * *

Heaven shivered as she woke up, having dozed off herself.

The sun was all but gone and the air had quickly gone cold in its absence.

She yawned and stretched, looking around as she realized she was alone.

“Fancy?” She called out sleepily but received no answer.

She spotted the laptop and its bag still sitting by the porch swing and figured she must have moved inside.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and warily picked up the computer, hoping not to get zapped.

When nothing happened, she carried it into the warm house and set it on the counter, not paying the screen any mind.

“Fancy, where you at?” She called, wandering out of the room as Frisk's sprite on screen began to look around before staring at the larger sprite that was sill lying unconscious in the flower patch.


	2. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're in The Underground.  
> Now what?

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw dust particles dancing in the bright light that made her squeeze her eyes shut again.

Her body was throbbing and she was tempted just to go back to sleep so she didn't have to deal with it, but then a face came into view framed by a halo of light.

She didn't recognize the child staring at her but trying too helped her remember that she should not be here.

She shot up and instantly regretted it as the haze faded away and she started to feel all the damage of her fall.

[* Oh, _sweet Jesus_... have mercy. _Ow..._ ] She whimpered looking up and seeing a golden light shining in from where she must have fallen.

What on earth? She continued to stare upwards before looking down at the flowers she had landed on.

Everything looked... odd. Cartoonish? Pixelated? Not as basic as one the old games, it was all really detailed but everything had that retro gaming look to it.

What happened? Where was she? Was she dreaming?

She winced as her body was hit with another wave of pain. It sure _felt_ real.

[* Um... are you ok?]

She blinked and looked up at the kid squatting next to her, giving her concerned and confused look.

Well, they sure looked like a video game character.

The kid had sunkissed, golden brown skin, thick brown hair in a messy disarray of a bob and they were dirty and covered in scrapes and bruises with rumpled clothes.

But she was in a similar state so who was she to judge?

She knew them from somewhere and so she kept eyeing them till it clicked.

They looked just like the main character from UnderTale.

She should know with how much she had seen them on her dash since the game came out.

Oh well, _that_ gave her a bad feeling.

[* Uh, Miss…?]

She came back to the present and blinked at them before her eyes dropped down to the black box hovering in front of them where the question they had asked was typed out for her to read.

It was like in the video games where there would be a bust for the characters above their names or their speech bubble.

Shifting to face them she opened her mouth to speak. [* Who-]

She paused when the box in front of them blink away and appeared in front of her.

It was blank, but when she leaned over she could see a trio of dots looping on the other side.

[* Uh…?] The words appeared on their side followed by another trio of dots.

She looked up at the kid, who was watching her like  _she_ was the weird thing here and she leaned back.

Guess she was.

[* …Who are you? …Where am I?]

[* I... I'm Frisk.] They answered and the box reappeared in front of them and they looked up at the light above them. [* We fell down into Mt. Ebott.]

[* Where...? I don't-] She remembered her current situation and answered that for herself.

She also remembered that “Frisk” was indeed the name of the kid in UnderTale.

[* Oh never mind. You fell too? Are you ok?]

The box vanished as she leaned forward to check them over for injuries, trying to ignore the pain caused by moving.

They seemed fine other than a little battered from the fall. They just had a gash under the sleeve of their sweater but it looks like it was from before and was wrapped up in a bandage.

It had come loose and was needed to be changed but for now, she just cleaned it as best she could and retied it.

It glowed green for a moment before fading back to normal and they both stared at it and then each other before Frisked unwrapped it again.

The gash was gone, leaving nothing but the faint pink of a newly healed wound.

[* …Nifty bandage you got there sweetie.] She finally said.

It was a dream about a video game, right? That’s how bandages worked in games.

[* How about the rest of you? Anything else hurt?]

Frisk, who had just been silently watching her, shook their head.

[* I'm fine. Just hurts a little but the flowers broke most of my fall I think.]

She stared skeptically up at the light shining from  _way_ above them but nodded and stood up to stretch, trying to get the shock value out of her aches and walk it off.

She paused when she felt something oddly hard under her boot and looked down.

A stone slab lay at the head of the flower bed and she bent down to inspect it.

“Chara” it read and it didn’t take long for her to realize she was standing on someone’s grave.

[* Oh sorry,] She hurried off the flowers. [* Didn’t mean to disturb you.]

She always felt a bit silly apologizing to the dead in cemeteries but it felt wrong not too.

With a hand on Frisk's back, she gently led them forward as they gave her an odd look.

[* Come on hunny. Let’s leave the dead to their sleep and see if we can find our way out of here.]

They nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her through the darkness and straight to an archway, clearly carved instead of natural, and Frisk paused before moving forward.

[* Come here often, sweetie?] She teased, honestly curious.

[* Howdy!]

They both jumped and their eyes were immediately drawn to the sole patch of light in the darkness as a cheerful chiptune-ish song started to play, from where she had no idea, but the flower swayed side to side to the beat with a merry grin on his face reminding her of a solar powered window ornament.

[* I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!]

[*...Uh hi...] she greeted rather weakly and felt Frisk squeezed her hand tighter.

She just tried to remember that she was dealing with video game logic here. This kind of stuff was going to happen.

[* Hmm… You’re new to the underground, aren’t cha?] His voice as cheerful as the music. [* Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.]

Was this one of those lame tutorials? It would be the time for it huh?

[* Ready? Here we go!]

And with that, she felt a tugging in her chest and looked down to see a heart pop out of it and hover in front of her and her hands automatically reached up to it studying it with wide eyes.

It was plump and dyed a deep purple that had a heavy tint of red and a light seemed to pulse inside it to what looked like a heartbeat… Her heartbeat? It was shaped like a cartoon hearts so it couldn’t have been her real heart… could it?

While she was preoccupied, she didn’t notice how Frisk cautiously watched the flower only taking their eyes of him to stare at their own candy apple heart with surprise and confusion.

[* You see that heart? That’s your **SOUL** The very culmination of your being.]

She looked up at the flower and back down at the heart. Soul…? That was different from your heart, right? That meant her heart was still in her chest where it belonged keeping her alive and everything?

[* Your soul starts off weak. But it can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**.]

A box appeared next to her head with a blink and she studied it curiously.

**[LV 1 HP [||||||||||||||||||||] 40/40]**

A matching box hovered next to Frisk’s head with the but they had an "HP" of about 20 instead.

[* What’s **LV** stand for?] The flower began and she turned back to him.

[*…Level…?] She guessed with a shrug and the Flowey giggled.

[* No silly. It’s **LOVE** of course!]

[* How… sweet.] She said eyeing the “LV 1” in her box.

Apparently, she wasn’t a very loving person.

At least Frisk had the same amount so she didn't feel that bad about it. They seemed pretty nice. For like, the five minutes she had known them.

[* You want some **LOVE** don’t you?] He leaned forward eagerly. [* Don’t worry. I’ll share some with you!] He stuck out his tongue and gave them a wink with a little shooting star.

How…sweet.

[* Down here, **LOVE** is shared through… little white… “Friendliness Pellets.”]

Ok, something was off.

She felt Frisk tensed up beside her like they were bracing for something.

Smart kid.

As though sensing their wariness, both souls retreated back into their chest but still glowed like a flame inside a lantern.

A handful of pellets began to float around the flower, spinning idly.

[* Are you ready?] The pellets started to approach them slowly. [* Move around! Get as many as you can!]

They both sidestepped apart and watched as they passed between them and faded away.

The music slowed down a notch and when they turned back to the flower his smile took on a condescending air as his tone dropped to meet it.

[* Hey guys, you missed them. Let’s try again okay?]

The pellets reappeared and split apart, half headed for each of them so they stepped back together, again letting them uselessly floated by and disappear.

The flower gave them a confused, grumpy look and the music slowed down another notch.

[* Is this a joke? Are you two brain-dead from the fall or something? _RUN INTO. THE. ** ~~BULLETS!!!~~**  _Friendliness pellets.]

Her eyes narrowed and snapped down to the box. It showed no sign of a stutter but she knew what she heard.

They came again, faster this time and she grabbed Frisk, pulling the away from the “pellets”.

The music warped and slowed to a stop and Flowey’s face morphed into a Glasgow smile. Oh, this better not be a horror game.

[* Y O U  K N OW  W H A T S  G O I N G  O N  H E R E ,  D O N ‘ T  Y O U ? ] His voice was pitch lower and somewhat distorted and she pushed Frisk behind her with a shiver. [* Y O U  J U S T  W A N T E D  T O  S E E  M E  S U F F E R.]

A ring of bullet surrounded them.

[*D I E. ]

Its face split into a toothy, maniacal grin and it started to cackle as the bullets close in and she ran around the circle, looking for a way out but the bullets moved to block her without slowing their approach and finally, she just wrapped herself around Frisk as best she could and braced herself for the pain.

…but it never came.

She heard a yelp and looked up to see Flowey get blasted away by a burst of flame, hopefully, to be burned to ash, the demented little weed.

A figure hurried over to them from the darkness and she tensed squeezing Frisk tighter.

[* Oh dear, was that creature threatening you?]

The music returned but this time it was a softer, less eerie melody and she cautiously looked up, picking up on an accent she had heard somewhere before but couldn’t put her finger on.

A tall woman stood before her and her dress had a symbol on it that was unfamiliar to her but not quite as unfamiliar as she was.

The woman was huge, dwarfing even the tallest people she had ever seen and she was… animalistic? Like a lion…maybe a goat? She was covered in pristine white fur with small horns and she had kind, red eyes and a warm smile with her… paws clasped in front of her.

It was a nice start but she wasn’t quite ready to let her guard down yet.

At barely 5’ft she felt very, very small.

Frisk wiggled free of her protective hold and wrapped their arms around the stranger’s legs, burying their face in her skirts.

The woman looked surprised but then it melted into a fond smile and she reached down to pet their hair.

[* Oh, you poor things you must be so scared and confused. My name is Toriel.]

They looked up at her with a large smile and watery eyes.

[* I'm Frisk and this is...] They looked back at her realizing they never got a name.

[* Oh uh, I'm Fancy nice to meet you.] She introduced herself hesitantly. No reason not to.

[* It is nice to meet you both. You look like you could use some rest. I will take care of you. Come with me.]

She gestured toward another entry way and started walking, Frisk still holding onto her skirts, and Fancy allowed them to take her hand and lead her along.

Not like they had many options and that flower might still be around.

If it was smart it would be avoiding Toriel and that was a plus.

She walked them through puzzles and how to handle conflicts with monsters and she seemed to have childproofed the entire ruins, even had them hold hands through one of the puzzles.

What a nanny goat.

When Toriel stepped out from the pillar and told them she was simply testing their independence her shoulders slumped at the sheer babying and she finally relaxed somewhat.

[* I guess _you’re_ the tu _Toriel_  then huh?] She quipped and the older woman blinked before breaking into laughter. Not a giggle or a soft chuckle but the full belly laughs of someone who really loved a corny pun and Fancy couldn’t help the smile that twitched onto her lips.

[* Now my children,] She began once her laughter quieted. [* I must go on ahead and clear the way. Please wait here for me. There are other puzzles I have not explained so please do not venture forth without me. …Oh, I know!]

She snapped her fingers and dug in one of her pockets, pulling out a…

What was exactly was that? It was sort of familiar but she couldn’t quite place it as Toriel handed an eager Frisk the boxy… device?

[* I will give you a cellphone!]

Oh, that’s what it was. She was only 20, give her a break. She didn’t know what the original cell phones looked like.

[* I will return as quickly as I can. Be safe.] She waved goodbye before disappearing into the ruins.

[* We should go after her.] Frisk stated as soon as Toriel was out of earshot.

[* We should stay. She said there are puzzles and traps up ahead.]

She leaned against a wall and slid to the ground. Her body still sore and aching from the fall and she really wasn't up to exploring right now.

She hoped Toriel wasn’t secretly evil too and she really  _really_  hoped this wasn’t a horror game. She didn’t want to get baked into a pie or whatever.

[* What if she gets attacked?]

[* I'm sure she can take care of herself.] She snickered as she remembered the look she had given a Froggit that had approached them and the way it awkwardly shuffled off under her glare.

Frisk sighed loudly in exaggerated boredom and started wandering around the room while Fancy pulled out her own cellphone and tried to call someone. But her signal, or lack thereof, wasn't having it.

[* Hey Mom, how are you doing?]

She looked up and saw Frisk on the phone Toriel had given them.

They must undoubtedly be on the phone with Toriel, not only because that was the only person they knew on the underground phone network but also because a small box was hovering in front of Frisk’s face reading off everything the woman was saying with a sprite of her face emoting along with the words.

Well, that put emojis to shame.

[* No, we're fine. I just wanted to say hello... Ok but hurry back, you're the light of my life.] They winked and Fancy burst into laughter.

[* Did you just call her “mom” and then flirt with her?] She could hear and read Toriel's own laugher.

They put the phone away and started wandering again while Fancy tried not to move but kept an eye out for the flower, hoping it wouldn't show back up now that Toriel was gone.

Frisk called her a few more time, Toriel handling it with the patients of a saint, but once she ran out of things to say they gave up.

They took turns playing games on Fancy’s phone which made the time pass smoother and Toriel checked in once, followed a series of phone calls where a small white dog seemed to have stolen her phone.

[* Mom is in trouble!] Frisk shouted, hopping to their feet. [* Can we go after her  _now?_ ]

[* I don’t know this is really funny.] Fancy said as yet another call was disconnected and Frisk slumped over with their arms crossed.

It lasted till the next call and then they got up and headed towards the hallway Toriel had vanished into.

[* No more waiting. She’s never gonna get back at this rate.]

[* No wait... ok fine.] With a sigh, she reluctantly got back to her feet and followed them.

As soon as they stepped out of the room their cell phone rang and Frisk answered it.

[* Oh hello, I am sorry for taking so long but that little white dog stole my phone and I have been chasing him all over. You are still in the room, right? Oh good, you are so patient. I will be there as soon as I can. Goodbye.]

She hurried through her words and didn’t give them a chance to answer before hanging up, clearly in a rush.

[* Well technically we didn’t lie. Couldn’t get a word in.]

Frisk nodded and headed into a room off to the side where a bowl rested on a pedestal.

When she got closer she could see in was filled with candy and had a "Please Take One" sign.

[* Should we both take one or should we just take _one?_ ] Frisk asked without looking away from the sign clearly thinking hard about this.

[* Um... how about you take one and I'll pass just to be safe.]

[* You sure?]

[*...Yeah.]

 

* * *

 

They wandered deeper into the ruins, meeting monsters and sparing them, even if there was a lot of yelling and threats on Fancy's part when they were attacked or harmed.

After a few tongue lashing the monsters started to avoid them as if she was an actual threat and not just spitting fire.

When they did get into fights Fancy took the brunt of the attacks but Frisk always seemed to know how to peacefully end the fights and Fancy really didn't want to kill anybody.

The puzzles were interesting too. Toriel hadn’t been able to baby proof them yet but she had put up signs with clues. Or at least, she assumed it was her since the signs looked much newer than the puzzles.

[* Wanna see if I can throw you across?} She asked, staring at the clearly fragile floor they needed to pass.

[* Throw me.] Frisk nodded face and pose comically serious.

Fancy giggled and she lifted them up under their arms, still small enough for her to easily do that, and she built up some momentum before letting them loose.

They stuck the landing and turned to her with their arms up. [* Safe.]

Fancy nodded and backed up a bit before running forward and jumping as far as she could.

She landed and immediately felt the ground beneath her heels crumble but with some frantic arm waving and Frisk tugging at her shirt, she managed not to fall.

[* Safe.] She grinned, mimicking Frisk's earlier pose.

Looking back at the hole, she peered through to see another room under them.

It wasn't _that_ far but there had been enough falling for today. Thank you.

 

* * *

 

[* Can we just...] Fancy tried to step around the ghost pretending to sleep on the piles of leaves.

She huffed when she couldn't and lightly tapped the ghost with her finger.

[* Um, excuse me. Can we just-]

Her soul once more lit up in her chest and she sighed.

[* No I guess not.]

 

* * *

 

[* W- what do you think? I call it _“Dapperblook”._ ]

[* _Very_  dapper. Very handsome too. Never have I seen such a style.] Fancy gave him a wink; just glad the ghost wasn’t crying acid tears on them anymore.

Frisk nodded, a huge grin on their face. [* Would I smooch a ghost?  _Heck yeah!_ ]

Nabstablook blushed and looked down. [* Oh gee…]

 

* * *

 

[* By spiders. For spiders. From spiders. What a sales pitch.] She quipped reading the sign.

[* Can we buy something?] Frisk asked hopefully.

[* Uh…] Fancy paused making a face. [* Well… I guess “try new things.”] She had eaten weirder just visiting family.

Frisk cheered and ran back towards the spider bake sale.

[* Why do kids always wanna eat bugs and stuff?] She wonders and caught up to Frisk who was studying the menu.

[* Which one should we get?] They asked and Fancy dug out all the gold they had collected.

She did like this video game “you get money when you win a fight” system.

[* I guess we have enough for both.]

They left some gold on each of the webs (and a tip) and the spiders delivered their purchases.

[* Buying food from a spider bake sale. What a day. My mother would faint.] She murmured as she took the jug of spider cider being lowered down to her from the rope of spider silk.

 

* * *

 

[* You want this Frisk? It's just a toy knife.]

She held it out to the child and they stared at the knife with a strangely haunted look on their face.

Concerned, she knelt down to their level.

[* Everything alright hunny?]

Frisk held her gaze before looking back down at the knife and taking it from her.

It was made of plastic with a dull edge but it looked real and very nice and had the name “Romeo” elegantly carved into it the wooden hilt.

Frisk pressed the tip and it slid away into the hilt.

Oh, a stage knife.

She remembered the faded blue ribbon Frisk had found a few rooms back had “Juliet” embroidered in it. Seem they went together.

[* They belonged to someone. Where do you think they are now?]

[* …Who can say?]

Frisk stuck the knife in their boot and with one last glance at the view of the ruins the room offered they headed back.

 

* * *

 

They stepped into a new room and the music changed into a peaceful strumming.

Beyond the dark, barren tree with a blanket of leaves covering its base, was a tiny home with a waterwheel turning beside it, filling the air with the bubbling sound of water.

The front door opened and Toriel hurried out, looking down at her phone as she typed away at the keypad.

[* Oh, that took far too long, I hope they are ok.]

She pressed one last button and put it to her ear only to look up at them in surprise when their phone started to ring.

[* How did you get here? Oh, you went through the puzzles, did you? Are you hurt?]

She pressed a hand to both their foreheads, as her hands started to glow green.

It flowed through them like a wave of summer water and washed all their aches and pains away as the cuts and bruises healed away.

[* Oh, like the bandage.] Fancy said as she examined her now flawless skin. Well except for the dirt and sweat and other grime. [* That’s nifty.]

[* It is my fault for leaving you alone for so long. Oh well. Come inside I have a surprise for you two.]

She led the two of them into a cozy, tidy home and it was perfect. The kind you pictured when you hear the word "idyllic."

[* Right this way.] She led them to the right and stopped in front of a door. [* Here we are. Frisk this is your room.]

[* Thanks, Mom!] They hugged her leg again before rushing into the room.

Toriel stared after them, one paw covering her mouth while the other moved to her heart.

She looked ready to cry.

The sight of it took a chunk out of the distrust she had for the woman and she awkwardly looked away, feeling a bit intrusive.

After a brief pause, Toriel cleared her throat and turned to her, blinking away tears as she smiled.

[* Fancy for you there is… do you smell something burning? Oh, just a moment!]

She hurried away towards the other side of the house and Fancy watched her go before following Frisk into the room.

They were laying on the bed, idly playing with a stuffed toy and it seemed the day was catching up with them because they looked half asleep already.

Once she actually stopped and thought about it a wave of exhaustion hit her too and she sighed, setting down the jug of spider cider and sitting next to them on the bed.

[* How do you like it, sweetie?]

They rolled over to face her, squeezing the toy tight and giving her a sleepy smile.

[* I like it a lot. Moms’ really nice.]

Not sure what or if she should say anything about the “mom” thing she just smiled.

[* Yeah, she is.]

All suspicion aside she couldn’t deny that. Toriel had been nothing but kind to them.

So kind it was almost eerie.

Frisk hummed, eyes slipping closed and straight to sleep it seemed.

She got up and headed over to the lamp, clicking it off and as the room was bathed in darkness and the melody that surrounds them switched to a sleepy music box.

The door cracked open and Toriel peeked in, eyes moving from her to the bed.

[* Oh, they are asleep.]

She set the two slices of pie she had been carrying on the bedside table and managed to pull off Frisk’s boots without waking them up.

The toy knife fell out and onto the bed, making Toriel paused. She set the boots on the floor and picked it up staring at it for a moment.

[* Angelica…] She could hear her softly whisper with equal parts mourning and fondness in her tone.

She looked back at Frisk and gently tugged the ribbon from their hair, running her thumb across the embroidery.

[* …My little actress.]

She sucked in a shaky breath and set both the items on the bedside table before she maneuvered Frisk under the blankets and tucked them in, placing a kiss on their forehead.

She picked up one of the plates and turned to her, voice hushed so as not to wake Frisk.

[* Pie? It is butterscotch cinnamon. I hope you like it. It is what took me so long getting back to you.]

Fancy took the plate with a smile.

[* Never had it before but I’m trying all sorts of new things today.]

Picking up the small (for Toriel) dessert fork she took a small bite, wary of being drugged or poisoned but not wanting to offend her hostess. Manners.

Her eyes widened and she looked down at the slice in surprise.

[* This is really good!]

She took a much bigger bite and savoring it and deciding this was worth the risk.

Then she remembered that Frisk would be alone and vulnerable and felt like an idiot.

Oh well too late now.

Toriel beamed. [* Oh good. It is your first day here so I will hold off on the snail pie.]

Fancy paused at that while Toriel made her way to the door but then shrugged, following her.

If the woman could make something this divine she could probably make anything taste good.

[* Escargot.]

Toriel paused picking up the jug of spider cider.

[* I see you brought something to drink. How polite.] She joked and Fancy shrugged.

[* Manners matter.]

Toriel softly pulled the door closed behind them and the music switched back to the homey strumming from before.

She wondered if this background music thing would ever get annoying.

Toriel led her to a room that seemed to be both the dining and the living room with a cozy fire crackling in the fireplace, keeping the room warmer than the rest of the house.

With some effort, she climbed into the smallest of the three chairs and waited while Toriel went to fetch some glasses for the cider.

When she actually held a glass of the stuff she paused, watching Toriel easily take a sip and then braced herself. Now or never. Cheers.

…Mmm-nope. She eyed the glass weakly.

Frisk had dug into the donut they bought without a second thought but she just…couldn’t.

Eating insects were one thing but monsters were different. It felt a little too much like eating a person.

A lot of tiny eight-legged persons.

It was a moral dilemma.

She heard Toriel laugh and looked up at her with a weak smile.

[* It is not made from monster spiders my dear. It is made from normal ones.] She assured her and Fancy’s shoulders slumped in relief. [* They do use their webs for decorating the food, though. It gives the cider a nice shimmer.]

[* Oh, thank God. I’m fine as long as I’m not eating people.] She finally took a sip as Toriel continued to laugh.

She tried not to shiver at the thought of spiders in her mouth and let the taste wash over her tongue. It tasted like cider of course but also like something else she couldn’t really find the words for. Sweet but also kind of tangy? It was good though, really good. Clearly meant to be paired with the sweet treats the spiders baked.

[* So Fancy, tell me about yourself. How old are you? Where do you come from?] Toriel asked once her laughter had calmed down and she swallowed before answering.

[* I’m... well my birthday's soon... I think. What's the date?]

[* September the sixteenth I believe.]

[* ...2015?]

[* Yes...?]

[* ...I was wrong I still have a few months.]

Toriel looked delighted.

[* Oh really, when is your birthday?]

[* March the 8th.]

She nodded and looked around the house, a bit embarrassed.

[* There is... not much here, but we must do something. I promise.]

Fancy just smiled, wondering if she would still be here, trapped in a video game by then.

[* What was your other question? Oh yeah, we move around a bit for my parent’s job. But I’m originally from Louisiana.]

Toriel perked up at that. [* That is close to Texas, right? My little Benjamin used to talk about that all the time. He was always talking about how he wanted to move there and compete in rodeos and own a ranch and go on cattle drives…and learn how to spit into a spittoon from anywhere in the room but I was not too fond of that one. Or his love of gun fights.]

Fancy giggled. [* I don’t know about the spittoons or gun fights but we do have our share of the other ones…may I ask who this Benjamin is?]

Her face fell and she looked down at her plate.

[* He was one of the children I looked after here. You two are not the first to fall and perhaps not the last. They stay with me for a while… but they always leave.]

Toriel stared silently into her glass, grief painting her face and Fancy stayed silent, unsure how to comfort her and feeling guilty for bringing it up.

Finally, Toriel turned her eyes back to her and waved her paw as if to shoo away the gloom.

[* But that is enough of the woes of a lonely old lady. Tell me more about yourself, my child.]

She gladly let the subject change and they chatted till her slice was gone and then Toriel offered her a tour of the house.

Fancy could already see she would have problems with how tall everything was but she would manage. She had been living in a world too tall her whole life. This was just the next level.

[* This is my room, the doors always open, and this…] She stopped in front of a door with an “Under Renovation” sign on it. [* was my ex-husband's room.]

She opened the door and they peered inside, finding a room that looked like a flaming hurricane had come through.

Toriel quickly closed the door, a slight blush on her cheeks and Fancy pursed her lips to try and hold back a smile as a giggle bubbled up in her throat.

[* That was a lot worse than I remember. I will clean it up and get his things packed away. I have never had anyone but children live here with me and only one or two at a time so I am sorry I do not have something ready right away like Frisk, but you may have this room to decorate as you wish.]

[* I can bunk with Frisk for a while. I’ve shared with my sister plenty of time before. The fact that it’s a bed is plenty.]

Toriel nodded and headed down the hall but Fancy spotted herself in the mirror hanging from the wall and paused.

She had known she had been pixelated and altered from just looking at herself but this was her first time seeing her reflection. She looked so different…

Her hair was still long and curly if a bit of a mess at the moment, but now it seemed to defy gravity a bit more than normal. Even going so far as to defy reality a bit in the way only fictional hairstyles could.

Her coloring had shifted slightly. It was still her normal warm browns for the most part but there was something different. She was pretty sure it was her undertone and that it had shifted to a warm purple… the color her soul had been.

 Her proportions had shifted too. They were all… cartoony now? But she still looked the same as before, was still dressed in her old t-shirt and long broken in jeans and they fit the same.

It was like the most perfect sprite caricature ever, stylized to fit the look of the world she now found herself in but still recognizable as her original self.

She was still short and thick like her father, still round and soft like his grandmother had been. She still had his Créole features and some of her mother’s European ones. Her face was still round, and so was her nose. It was still her full lips and still her thick eyebrows.

The face staring back at her was still familiar.

It was still her.

She was just a video game sprite now. She was a video game character…

[* Fancy?]

She looked up to find Toriel watching her with confusion.

[* Uh… Sorry I just realized what a mess I am.]

Toriel nodded with a smile. [* You know where the bathroom is. You are free to wash off whenever you wish.]

They headed back to the living room and she gave the staircase a curious look.

[* What’s down there?]

Toriel froze, her back to her.

[* It… it is nothing. Do not worry about it.]

[* …Yeah?] She felt her paranoia creep back up on her at the obvious lie. The more she got to know the lady the worse she felt for her distrust but she couldn’t help it.

Toriel turned to her, face concerned and then a bit guilty.

[* You are worried… And you have every right to be. I tell you to treat a place like home and then keep secrets in it.]

[* I just…] Fancy began, looking for the words. [* A flower tried to kill me today, Toriel. I don’t know how things work here but where I come from attempts on your life aren’t normal. _Especially_ from a flower. And every other monster I meet attacks me… it’s kinda distressing.]

[* That is why I keep it a secret… But you are an adult and I should treat you like one.]

She looked at the stairs and gestured to the map hanging above them.

[* It is a doorway to the rest of the underground where most of the monster migrated to...]

She told her the story of how they got trapped down here. Of her two children and how she lost them and of how her ex had sworn revenge on the humans and promised to take the souls of each one that fell down here until he had seven and then they would go to war against humanity.

[* They all leave and he kills them all… all my children…] Tears are falling now and she wiped them away. [* If you leave, one of you will become the seventh soul. He will kill you. And to cross the barrier you… you would have to take Asgore’s soul. And I would not wish death on even that wretched man.]

She gave the smaller woman a pleading look.

[* I know it is not much here in the ruins. But we will have each other and whoever else falls down. And you will be safer here than out there. We could be happy.]

Fancy was silent for a moment absorbing it all before deciding she didn’t want to deal with it right now.

[* I’m so sorry for your loss Toriel…] She finally said quietly. [* Thank you for telling me.]

[* So, you will stay?] She asked hopefully and Fancy nodded.

[* I… I want to get back to my family but… I can’t kill someone to do it… And that’s even if I survive that long.] She leaned against the railing and rested her head in her arms. [* So, I guess there is no choice but to stay here.]

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. [* I know it hurts to be separated from the ones you love. But there is no other way.]

[* I don’t want to leave.] They both looked up and saw Frisk standing there with their slice of pie. [* I want to stay here with you mom.]

Toriel gave the child a warm smile.

[* You do not have to go anywhere my child. You can stay here forever. I will do everything I can to give you a happy life here.]

Frisk nodded and gave Fancy an encouraging smile.

[* We can be happy here.]

There was just something in their voice that told her they were trying to reassure themselves of that just as much but she nodded, blinking back tears and gave them a weak smile.

But how happy could she be trapped here for the rest of her life?

Toriel urged Fancy to go wash off and that she would find something for her to wear before taking Frisk to get some spider cider for their pie.

She probably just sensed Fancy needed some time alone and she was glad for the chance.

Thankfully, Toriel had indoor plumbing and hot water and that was beautiful. She turned the water to as hot as she could stand and she begin scrubbing off all the filth as her mind ran over everything.

She was trapped here.

She was trapped in a video game and she didn’t know how to get out.

Could she get out?

Would she ever see any of her loved ones again?

Would she spend the rest of her like down here with murderous flowers and no future outside of it?

What was the point of the game?

She hadn’t a clue.

Plot wise it was obviously out in the underground, making her way through challenges and enemies till she got past Asgore and finished the game.

Would finishing the game break whatever was holding her here and send her home?

She could leave, but the monsters in the rest of the Underground would try to kill her and who’s to say she would just reload at the last save point like in a game. She might die for real.

And if she didn’t die she would have to kill Asgore or why bother? And that was something she didn’t want. She couldn't kill someone just so she could leave this place.

Even if this was a game it was real to her, the confidence that this was just a dream has just been slowly crumbling in the back of her mind as they had made their way through the puzzles and everything had just felt so real. At this point, she was just hoping that this was all a dream but even that was slipping through her fingers more and more with every moment.

She was really here, right? This was actually happening? Her life was some cliché fanfiction plot?

She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know where to turn. She didn’t completely know what was going on.

It was dumb to think like this. To feel like this. It was just a dream. This couldn’t be real.

But it all  _felt_  so real.

There was a soft knock on the door and she realized she had finished washing a while ago and was now just standing under the spray, arms crossed tightly as her nails dug into her skin.

It took her a bit to find her voice and when she did it was weak. [* I’m behind the curtain.]

Toriel quietly left the clothes and Fancy thanked her before the door was shut and she was alone again.

Now clean, she uncrossed her arms and flexed her fingers, sore from the tension.

She had drawn blood. Fantastic.

She plugged the drain and sat down in the tub, letting the water rain down and began to pool around her.

[* Ok you know the drill.] She whispered and pulled her knees up to her [* You hate crying in front of others so let it out now.]

…nothing. Yeah, she knew the drill. She could never cry when she wanted to.

[* You’ll feel better if you just let it out. Natural stress relief and a flood of endorphins and all that. Let your body do its thing.]

She tried to coax herself into getting it over with. Focusing on the frustration and grief. But while she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes they just wouldn’t fall.

When the water was just above her chest and grazing her collar bone she gave up with a groan and shut it off, slipping under the surface and letting the water swallowed her whole.

One good thing about being in the home of someone so big; the tub was huge and she could just drown in it.

If only.

She could hear the music of Toriel’s home even underwater, although it was a little distorted.

She listened to the melody while her thoughts bounced around alongside her emotions and even without the crying she eventually calmed down and leveled off into a numb state.

She unplugged the drain when the water got too cold and gently wrung the out her hair before climbing out and poking around the bathroom supplies.

Toriel said she was welcome to everything so she only felt a little guilty using some of the products and once she was finished she pulled on the clothes Toriel had left.

The bloomers that would have to work for underwear had to have belonged to one of the larger children but they fit even if it was snug and on the other side of things she was drowning in Toriel’s shirt.

She climbed up on the step stool and fussed with it and her hair in the mirror before sighing, feeling a bit silly to be caring about such things right now.

She put the stool away before drying up any water on the floor with her towel and tossing it in the hamper.

She made her way towards the voices from the other side of the house, noticing she couldn’t feel a grain of dirt on the floor under her bare feet.

[* There she is, your turn Frisk.] The small child groaned. [* None of that there is bubble bath and toys.]

They perked up at that, looking surprised and eagerly ran toward the bathroom as Toriel stood to her feet.

[* I will be right back.] She said before following after the child and Fancy sat down in front of the fire, the rest of the house feeling chilly outside of the humid bathroom.

Normally when she sat next to a fire it was uncomfortably warm but no matter how close she or her hands got she simply felt pleasant, toasty warmth.

Part of her wondered if maybe she was just a bit too disconnected right now because she stuck her hand in the flames curiously and while she could feel the flames licking at her hands they didn’t burn. Must be magic.

_‘Did you just stick your hand into an open flame to see if it burned?’_

Toriel really was the queen of child-proofing.

_‘She’s had plenty of practice.’_  Her brain provided and she wondered if she should scold herself for such a thought. She couldn’t really tell right now so she played with the flames until Toriel returned.

[* Are you feeling better now my child. I know it has been a lot to take in. I am surprised Frisk is adapting so well.] She settled down into her reading chair again, giving her a kind smile.

She noticed it rocked a bit and remembered how her mother once had a rocking recliner once.

She remembered climbing into her lap in it even as she got older.

She felt the tears sting her eyes, threatening the numbness and she turned back to the fireplace.

[* I’m fine, just tired.]

Half true. She wasn’t fine but she would deal.

She felt a hand on her back and turned back to the other woman who gave her a small smile, one eyebrow raised.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and looked down, hiding behind her hair and cursing herself as the tears started to fall and her body began to shake.

_‘I told you to do this earlier.’_

The hand on her back started to move in soothing circles and she shifted, burying her head in her arms on the older woman’s lap as she just continued to rub her back and make soothing noises that sounded like a mixture of purring and humming.

Lions don’t purr and neither to goats. The thought popped into her head despite everything and she wondered for a bit what was wrong with her?

Another stray thought drifted through her brain that one of the fallen children must have had curly hair because Toriel knew to only pet her hair or run her claws along her scalp briefly so they didn’t get tangled in it.

Or maybe her maternal instinct was just that good.

 

* * *

 

After the cry, there was that rush of endorphins trying to fix everything, along with the embarrassment of crying in front of anyone let one someone she hadn’t even known for a day.

Toriel knew just how to handle it though and let her get it all out.

[* Sorry for crying all over you.] She said when she finally pulled away voice scratchy and nose stuffy.

She kept her hair between them like a curtain knowing she probably wasn’t a very pretty sight.

[* You are no trouble my child.] The monster assured her, handing her a tissue and she wanted to laugh at how practically perfect in every way the woman was.

She dabbed at her eyes and Toriel brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She hid her mouth and nose behind the tissue knowing she hadn’t gotten to her runny nose yet.

[* It does not stop hurting, being separated from those you love. But it does get easier.]

She pets her hair one more time and with that mother’s magic, or maybe just life experience, she knew to leave and give her some space to recover and she went to go check on dinner while Fancy shakily got to her feet and headed towards the front door.

She thought she saw Frisk out of the corner of her eye but when she looked again there was nothing.

She shook her head and headed out of the house, sitting down on the leaves at the base of the tree and taking a quick look around.

She thought she saw something again but when she looked there was nothing.

Hopefully, this wouldn’t become a trend. She would get paranoid.

Taking another look around she saw nobody and felt free to blow her nose before settling back against the tree and just trying to breathe.

 

* * *

 

Frisk was playing with a boat in the bathtub, sweet smelling bubbles surrounding them and the tub was so big they couldn’t see out of it.

There had never been stuff like this the other times they had been here.

Of course, there had never been a bathroom either.

A lot of things we’re different this time.

They paused as a head began to slowly raise out of the water, eyes and grinning mouth black sockets that inky liquid drip from.

The other child was fully dressed but the water didn’t seem to touch them and their whole body was glitching sporadically.

Frisk paused for a moment and then they kept pushing the boat along.

[* You better not gunk up my bathwater with that stuff.]

Chara’s face glitched back to normal before pouting and grabbing a mermaid from the bottom of the tub, making it swim around under the surface.

It had a fish tail like the ones popular on the surface but the top part looked more like Undyne than any human woman.

With the other hand, they grabbed a shark and had the two toys fight.

That was another good thing about this time. They had a lot more freedom to interact with the world.

[*  _“I’ll have you for dinner my pretty little mermaid!”_ ] They said in a gravelly voice before casting a brief glance up at Frisk. [* Oh yeah, the new girl was crying in the living room.  _“That’s what you think you stupid shark!”_ ]

They wacked the shark with the mermaid’s tail and sent it “flying” out of the water and into the bathtub wall and the mermaid pounced on its limp body while Chara made noisy munching sounds as Frisk grew silent again.

[* …She’s not like us. She has people she wants to get home to.]

[* Then why did she climb Mt. Ebott?] Chara scoffed. [* Besides, the sooner she realizes a monster like Mom is worth more than all of humanity the better for her.]

A wicked grin curled their lips and the mermaid let the shark fall to the “ocean floor” and swam its way over to Frisk’s boat.

[* A monster like  _Jerry_  is worth more than all of humanity... ok maybe not _Jerry._ ]

Frisk giggled and sent their boat on another spin around a pile of bubbles trying to lose the mermaid.

[* What are you doing?]

[* I’m a siren and I’m gonna sing you ship to its doom.] They started singing an old monster folk song and Frisk smiled, remembering a time when they performed that song with Shyren once.

[* …Not all humans are bad. We’re pretty ok if I do say so myself. Fancy seems nice… and there are lots of reasons to climb Mt. Ebott.]

Chara shrugged [* We’re alright. I’m not so sure about her. She shows up and everything is different. Why?]

[* I don’t know. But that doesn’t mean it’s her fault or that it’s a bad thing. There’s no invisible person controlling me for once and you’re not trapped in my body with me anymore.]

They gesturing to the toy Chara was playing with. [* We didn’t have this kind of freedom before until we got out of the underground and our puppet master left.]

[* Then why can I still feel someone else’s determination connected to ours? I can still feel someone else connected to our soul. You think it’s her? It was always her?] They set aside their play to give Frisk a serious look, the mermaid sinking down to the bottom of the tub.

[* No, she’s too confused and surprised by everything to have gone through so many runs.]

[* And what’s with that Frisk?] Chara leaned in closer, glaring at the other child. [* We only went through one run before. We got the happy ending. We lived with everyone on the surface. And then I wake up with you on my grave again and you’re… why were you so _scared_ of me when you first saw me?] Their voice grew quite towards the end, filled with hurt and confusion as they looked down at the bath water.

Frisk looked down too, letting go of the boat and moving their hands to their lap, looking guilty and uncomfortable.

The unguided boat drifted off into a mound of bubbles and then crashed into the wall sending the sailor toy plunging into the water and right into the sirens arms.

[* We’ve woken up on your grave a lot of times Chara … The second time we woke up… something bad happened.]

 

* * *

 

Feeling in control of herself and not like a blubbering mess, Fancy got back to her feet and made her way back to the house and into the kitchen where Toriel was still at work preparing dinner.

She gave her a smile but said nothing else before going back to cooking.

Fancy rinsed out the handkerchief, tossing it in the basket for dirty kitchen rags before washing her hands and splashing some cold water on her face.

[* Need any help?] She offered once she dried her hands off, giving the older woman the best smile she could manage right now.

Toriel nodded, eyes sympathetic, and beckoned her over to the oven.

 

* * *

 

Fancy was setting the table when Frisk got out of the bath dressed in pajamas with little golden flowers all over it and matching socks and they both shared a tired smile. The day had really taken its toll.

[* Hey sweet pea, all cleaned up?] She asked, helping them up into the chair she was just noticing was child-sized compared to the other two huge ones and they nodded, looking tired and wilted.

 [* You ok?] She tipped their chin up, raising an eyebrow.

They nodded, giving her a smile and she poked them in the nose, making them giggle before heading back to the kitchen.

She poured everyone some cider while Toriel carried in the bowls of stew and bread and they had a nice dinner even if no one was feeling top notch.

The two humans suddenly realized how hungry they were and went back more than once and having food in their bellies seemed to brighten everyone’s mood enough that they could smile and laugh and it actually managed to be a pleasant meal.

 

* * *

 

They all felt very tired after dinner and turned in right after.

[* Hey Fancy…] Frisk asked after a silent moment of staring at the ceiling.

The two of them were sharing the twin till Fancy’s room was fixed up and they had found a comfortable enough position for both of them with Frisk laying on their back and Fancy curled around them, their little leg resting on her thighs.

[* Why did you climb Mt. Ebott? Everyone knows people who come here don’t often come back.]

[* I… was just kinda dropped here sweetie. I didn’t wanna be here.]

They nodded still staring at the ceiling.

[* …why did you climb Mt. Ebott Frisk?] She asked after a bit and they were quiet for a while.

She figured maybe they didn’t want to talk about it and was about to let it slide when they spoke up

[* …they told stories of how they trapped evil monsters under the mountain a long time ago and how anyone who went up there would be taken by them like the fairies in some of the old stories. And some people told stories about changelings and how the monsters would steal human children. Nobody wanted me out there so I wondered if maybe anyone down here would.]

They gave her a small smile.

[* I guess one of them did.]

She stared at them for a moment before squeezing them tight and pressing a kiss to their cheek.

[* Yes, she did. In fact, I think she needed you. You too are gonna give each other a lot of joy and the family you both deserve.]

They reached out and put a hand on her cheek.

[* You can be in the family too Fancy.]

[* I already have a family sweetie.]

[* You can always have more.]

[* Yeah, I guess you’re right… So, you like fairytales?]

Frisk nodded giving her a hopeful look.

[* There were all kinds of fairy tales and folklore at the library.]

[* So you know all the classics? Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, all that?]

They nodded again. [* They had the whole Disney collection at the library too.]

[* Good, then let me tell you a story…] She trailed off wondering where to begin while Frisk wiggled and curled into a ball next to her, watching her eagerly.

[* Once Upon a Time, in a place called The Enchanted Forest, Snow White and Prince Charming were getting married but the ceremony was crashed by The Evil Queen Regina…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bunch of oneshots and drabbles I've written since finding UnderTale.  
> I don't think there's anything left to write about in The Underground so I've put all my writings spanning the plot of the game in chronological order and tried to string them together.  
> It probably reads like that instead of an evenly paced story but whatever.  
> This all started with my sister, our friend and myself playing with the idea of what would happen if we fell into The Underground but then I actually started coming up with plots and putting more thought into it and I don't like writing myself for long periods of time so I made an OC instead.  
> It is still part of a bigger universe that the other two are creating in as well so there are going to be things and characters that don't seem to connect to this story in particular but are part of the bigger story.  
> Enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this even if most of this chapter was written about a year ago.


	3. The New Normal: A TuToriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans settle into life underground and all that comes with it.

The next morning Fancy woke up for the first time in the place that was to be her home for the rest of her life.

Aside from the weirdness of it all, it was a pretty normal as far as mornings go. Toriel had clearly done this a few times before.

She woke them up for breakfast which was big and had all sorts of treats in honor of their first morning with her and they all ate together before she shooed Frisk off to go run around and get their brain working while Toriel cleaned up.

Fancy followed them, still wary of leaving Frisk all alone with evil flowers and the various other monsters who had attacked them still around, and they played together in the yard until Toriel called them in to start schoolwork.

Toriel knew how to handle children and had Frisk’s lessons perfectly planned out but she was very deliberately making it a point to treat Fancy like an adult.

Which meant she had free access to romance novels and the wine cabinet but she still had chores and schoolwork.

Instead of having to sit through lessons she was given a reading list and essays to write but otherwise left to her devices.

Which was fine. She loved reading, analyzing and writing essays on books. She had a blog littered with ones she had done for fun and Toriel would sit and talk with her about characters and themes and critiques for hours on end, they certainly had the time to spare.

It was interesting to read and learn about monster history and culture and Toriel somehow had a collection of everything from Jane Austin and other classics to dollar store sci-fi and romance novels.

Romance novels were, of course, in Toriel’s room out of easy reach for tiny hands.

Toriel also had a computer. An old one with no internet but it got the job done. It was definitely a step down from her laptop and all its bells and whistles but it could get the job done and she quickly filled it with all sorts of writings, from essays to stories.

Toriel was delighted and loved reading them and any other stories she had so bedtime soon grew to include all three of them telling stories.

A routine quickly formed as they learned their way around the ruins and discovered the small community of monsters living in the abandoned city.

There was some wariness on both sides what with them being human and a lot of these monsters having attacked them before. But Frisk was determined and made friends with  _everyone_  so any hostility quickly melted away and they were soon able to run wild through the ruins without Fancy having to follow them around, worried for their safety.

The spiders’ bake sale was always open and the Vegetoids had a produce market set up in an old shop and it was a daily routine to go and pick out groceries for supper and some sweets for the day.

On Thursday Toriel grabbed her basket and took them to a building in the ruins where a rabbit monster had somehow appeared overnight and set up shop in another abandoned shop.

Toriel handed them both a basket from the shelves and let them wander around and look at all everything it had to offer.

Fancy paused in front of a small selection of products and noticed that none of them belonged together but she did know she was going to need some of them and she realized she hadn’t seen them in Toriel’s home.

That in mind, she started placing several items in her basket.

[* You like those human?] The rabbit gave her a bright smile from his place at the counter. [* They just sit in our store room but I heard the queen had some new humans with her now so I brought a little of everything to see what you might like. Though, none of the other humans have ever shown much interest in these things.]

Fancy laughed a bit nervously, glancing down at the pads in her hands and wishing he would have asked while she was holding literally any of the other items in her basket.

She had never been shy or embarrassed about the subject but she wasn’t sure how to explain it to someone who might not ever have to deal with said subject in his life. Did monsters even have this?

[* It’s for older humans.] She settled on and inspected two razors while the rabbit nodded.

[* I see. Should I bring back more of those next week?]

[* With that last item it’s more of a monthly thing. So I’ll need a new pack every month.]

One was a men’s razor and had a better blade but the other had a pretty design… the dilemma.

He nodded again as she finally just put both in her basket and looked up giving the rabbit a wary look.

[* You know Toriel is queen and you know we’re humans. Why haven’t you haven’t turned us into the king yet? Don’t you want to be free?]

The rabbit paused and twiddled his thumbs awkwardly. [* The monsters here tell me you’re very merciful and kind for humans. They don’t want to see your souls taken.] He cracked a smile. [* Plus, well, my family has been doing business with the queen and her humans for a while now. It’s not a bright idea to cross her even if it means freedom.]

Fancy laughed and relaxed a bit. [* She can be intimidating. I’d hate to see her angry.]

[* Yes, we’re all too intimidated to talk to her. She seems much happier now that you’re here, though.] He turned to look at the queen, who was chatting happily with Frisk over some toys. [* That’s good. She always seems so sad and lonely.]

She hummed thoughtfully as she packed away the products into her basket and paid the vendor. [* She’s a nice lady. She deserves to be happy.]

 

* * *

 

The background music didn’t get annoying. Eventually, you just got used to it, only noticing when it did something different which was kind of helpful.

Different areas and situations played different music and eventually, she stopped paying it any mind.

But one night she was singing in the shower and noticed that the music had shifted to play alongside her.

When she finished the second verse of Bohemian Rhapsody it went off on the guitar solo and she paused, listening in wide-eyed wonder.

She clapped when it finished and trailed off into an idle beat without her singing along.

[* I didn’t know you could do that! _That’s cool!_ ]

The music lifted in what sounded like a happy note and started playing along when she started to sing the bridge.

She broke into delighted laughter when it went off at the epic instrumental part and she sang along loudly, rocking out with it.

[* Oh, you’re neat! I _like_ you!] She laughed, grinning excitedly and it played a few happy chords.

* * *

 [* Why is she talking to the music?] Frisk asked Toriel as they sat in the living room listening to her loud laughter and shouting.

Toriel shrugged, looking just as confused, but they both lept to their feet and took off running when they heard a yelp followed by a loud crash.

 

* * *

 

The thing about monster food; it's  _magical._  And when eaten it dissolved into pure  _magical_  energy that  _magically_  gives your body anything it needed.

Problem with that was that it worked completely different than human food and her body wasn’t sure how to adjust so after a few days down here she started getting nausea, phantom hunger pangs and all sorts of unpleasant things as her body tried to figure out why nothing was working like it used to and kept warning her that she needed to eat  _something_  or she was going to die heedless of the fact that she was, in fact, doing just fine.

Frisk had the same problem and for a while they were both sick and shaky as Toriel cared for them, assuring them that every human that came down here had to deal with the adjustments and it would end. She was always there with a cool rag and healing hands when someone was too woozy to get out of bed or was stuck dry heaving with nothing in their stomach to come back up and did everything she could to ease the transition till it wore off and their bodies adapted to their new diet and they could return to life as usual.

With that came some other major changes that would take some getting used to, however.

They made one interesting discovery while Frisk was playing in the yard with Fancy and tripped, scraping their knee.

[* It’s not that bad.] She assured them as she looked it over and their eyes looked a bit watery but they weren’t crying.

She picked them up, propping them on her hip and carried them into the bathroom, setting them on the counter before grabbing a washrag.

She cleaned their knee and rubbing some ointment on it before placing a bandage on it and watched as it glowed green.

Frisk moved their leg back and forth before giving her a thumbs-up and she nodded.

[* Alright then. Good as new.] She leaned down to press a kiss to the bandage for good measure before noticing Toriel standing in the doorway, looking at them with surprise.

[* What?]

 

* * *

 

[* Ok so wait, that’s not normal?] Fancy asked as she watched Toriel search her bookcase.

[* No, do bandages do that on the surface?]

[* No…?] She glanced at Frisk unsurely, she actually didn’t know what the surface was like here, but Frisk also shook their head.

[* Then why would you think they would down here?]

[* …maaaaaaagic…?] She shrugged. That had kind of been the excuse she used to just shrug everything off, right alongside “it’s a video game.”

But magic was the only explanation she could come up with for how she ended up her in the first place.

Personally, she thought it was a weak explanation and if the niggling suspicion in the back of her head was true and her life was, in fact, a fanfic, she was judging the author so hard. That plot point was bad and they should feel bad.

They should also bring her back to her family and give her a happy ending.

She was distracted from sassing the theoretical author of her life when Toriel started to speak, seeming to find what she was looking for and pulled a book off the shelf.

[* That is an understandable assumption. And a correct one. Clearly, you are a mage.]

[* …ok what does that mean exactly?] Fancy asked, trailing after her with Frisk as she made her way to the living room and sat down in her chair, the two of them sitting cross-legged on the rug in front of her.

[* Mages use magic in a way very similar to monsters because they are the descendants of humans and monsters. They are a hybrid of the two race.] Toriel told them as she flipped through the book.

Fancy raised a brow. [* …are you saying I’m not human? Cause that’s news to me.]

[* You are certainly more human than monster after all these generations apart, but you would not have magic if your **SOUL** didn’t have some monster in it.] She held open the book to them and showed them a picture of a human and a monster holding a baby. [* There are ways for humans to “borrow” magic from monsters but that is not what you did. That magic was your own. Not borrowed from someone else.]

[* …nothing…quite like this has ever happened to me before.] Fancy mulled over it, looking down at her lap. She had never heard of anything like this. Never though it could be real.

She had grown up with all kinds of things that wouldn’t usually be considered normal. From traiteurs to all the “gifts” and “talents” passed down through her family. She had been raised with the mentality that the supernatural was real and to be more open-minded to a more mystical side of things.

She had met Heaven as a child through their shared interest in the subject and they had gotten into all sorts of stuff (and trouble) growing up. Nothing as serious as getting one of them sucked into a video game before but hey; people had always told them playing with it would get them into trouble one day.

Probably should have listened.

But this was different. This wasn’t local folklore or traditions. This was the stuff of fantasy and…video games.

[*…Why now?]

[* You have never been exposed to so much magic before on the surface. Your **SOUL** does produce its own but it can only make do with what it has fed into it. Now you are surrounded by beings made of magic that use it regularly. You are eating food made from it and your body is living off it completely now. So naturally you are producing more of it and can do more with it. Honestly, it is surprising it took this long. It should have shown up as soon as you arrived.]

[* I mean… it kinda did. I healed Frisk with a bandage as soon as we fell.] Of course, she hadn’t thought much about it since, having just figured that’s how it worked.

[* I can do it too! So I’m a mage too right?] Frisk asked, smile huge.

[* That does not surprise me.] She nodded with a smile. [* You look to be descended from the humans native to the island. And all of them were mages when we were sealed away.]

Frisk looked very excited at the thought and Fancy smiled.

[* So, what happens now?] She asked and Toriel beamed, letting Fancy know the answer before she even said the words.

[* I will teach you like all mages were taught before the barrier. And I bet you thought you had escaped my lessons, Fancy.]

Fancy rolled her eyes with a smile, giving Frisk a look and they just giggled.

The woman loved to teach.

 

* * *

 

And so began magic lessons.

Mages were apparently different than monsters in one way. Having a physical body instead of being made of pure magic meant they needed something physical to channel through to be most effective.

Their bodies could work to a certain extent but it really helped to have something else to channel through.

Band-Aids and other medical products help with healing, a match or lighter helped with fire magic, so on and so forth.

Personally, she still thought it sounded like when an item in a video game granted you a new ability but that was just her…living in a video game…

All in all, having magic turned out to be both very cool and yet very anti-climactic. Toriel had helped teach a few mages during her time on the surface so she knew what to do and the lessons went rather smoothly.

Neither of them accidently messed up or cause a series of events that sent them into some sort of adventure. Mostly they just found themselves cooking with fire magic and doing other magical things without a thought.

Not to say it wasn’t fun and special. It was just so normal for monsters that it wasn’t “oh my gosh wow!” it was just a normal part of growing up and life, which kind of bled off into them and quickly normalized it in their heads.

It was totally normal. The new normal but still just normal.

She was learning to cook, bug catch and crochet too. Magic wasn’t any more complicated than any of those. If anything, it was easier in some ways since it came so naturally.

The hardest thing for Fancy was figuring out “how?”

She wasn’t like this before. Coming over had changed her into a game sprite, changed how she worked and somehow turned her into a mage. Just how different _was_ she now?

She guessed she must just be data now since data could be shifted and altered into something different. But that was just her guess, some explanation for it even if she mostly had to just shrug and accept it.

Like everything else involved about coming here.

 

* * *

 

Not that Frisk had been a bad roommate but it was nice when she finally got her own room. Even if she had to scavenge everything it took to furnish it from the ruins after Toriel removed all her ex’s things.

…well, the  _remains_  of his things.

But the scavenging and decorating was actually pretty fun and she liked the patchwork, mix and match look it gave the room even if it didn’t match the rest of the house.

There were still a few scorch marks or a scratch here and there but she could just cover them up.

They had made her laugh that first time but not anymore. They weren’t from the anger of a spat with an ex or a bad break-up. They were from the grief and rage of a mother who had lost her children to a man she had loved and raised two kids with. A man she had shared this room with.

So she tried to ignore the fact that this room had belonged to someone before her. She asked the shop bunny to find her some paint and redid everything, slapped new pictures on the walls and moved everything around and made it hers till it finally looked so different Toriel didn’t seem so hesitant to come in here anymore.

That’s when it started to feel like hers.

With all of them sewing and knitting as one of the ways to fill the large amount of spare time they had down here there were plenty of cloths being made for everyone and soon she actually had a wardrobe and Frisk’s wasn’t just a mishmash of hand me downs.

Most things Toriel made for Fancy had a fleur de lis on it somewhere like the one on the old Saints tee she had fallen down in. She wasn’t sure if Toriel thought it was important like the rune that decorated most of her clothing but she also put stripes on most of Frisk’s things so maybe she just picked a theme for both of them?

[* Hey Nanan, why do all of Frisk’s clothes have stripes?] She finally remembered to ask one day as they folded laundry.

Well, Toriel and Fancy folded laundry. Frisk had burrowed under the warm, fresh from the dryer clothing, enjoying it while it lasted. Occasionally they would pop out yelling “Boo!” along with the occasional hand or zombie impression. Sometimes it was just a loud “Hercules Mulligan!”

Hamilton _totally_ counted as a history lesson and educational entertainment. Even if she had to get Nabstablook to censor the song so Toriel would let Frisk listen to them.

[* Because our children wear stripes in the underground. Is it different on the surface?] She asked as she hung up a shirt and smoothed it out.

Fancy nodded, trying to fold a shirt like they did in the stories but finding little success.

[* But you better believe I’m never wearing another stripe in my life.]

Toriel laughed, quickly making her way through the pile while Fancy still fruitlessly tried at shirt folding perfection.

[* Fancy, what does Nanan mean? Silly old lady?] She chuckled after being silent for a bit.

[* It means “Godmother”. It’s a human thing. It’s kind of a second mother. If something happens so that your mother isn’t around anymore  _they_  become your mother. Normally it’s chosen by your parents at birth but… I don’t really like who they picked so I’m giving it to you… if that’s ok. You’ve kinda taken me in so...]

Toriel paused, looking at her with surprise before her face filled with delight and she gave her a warm smile. [* It is wonderful…thank you.]

Frisk smiled from their place under the sheets, feeling all warm and fuzzy and not just from the sheets.

 Suddenly, Fancy ripped away the sheet from on top of them, shouting “Hercules Mulligan!” and they leaped to their feet

[* A tailor spyin’ on the British government!] They hopped out and ran off with the laundry basket. [* I take their measurements, information, and then I  _smuggle_  it!]

[* …more snatch and run than smuggling, but ok.]

 

* * *

 

There was still television down here, but it only had one channel that seemed to revolve around a robot superstar named Mettaton called “The MTT network.”

He had a morning talk show, an afternoon cooking show, an evening news show, and a late-night talk show with movies and TV shows spanning all kinds of genres and even a Saturday morning cartoon block to fill in the spots in between.

They all starred him and a handful of other actors but they were all  _really_  good at their jobs so it wasn’t so bad, if a bit more like watching a single acting troupe and their  _primo uomo_  than television.

At least there was no worry about being typecast down here.

It was interesting to get a glimpse of the rest of the underground and its inhabitants outside of the ones here in the ruins. It almost didn’t seem so bad.

Well, until someone would talk about the surface or King Asgore.

They just needed one more soul and they would be free. Seven humans had already fallen in the last decade. It couldn’t be too long now. Then they would return to the surface and take it back from the humans. That’s what everyone was always saying on the screen. There was always that sense of hope, that motivation that just a little bit longer and they would be free.

One more soul, her soul,  _Frisk’s_  soul. Were they even people to them are just souls?

Or were humans really that despised down here? She supposed that’s what happened when the only thing they really know about a people group is that they locked them underground for no other reason than fear and power.

Look at what humans thought of monsters even if they didn’t believe in them.

 

* * *

 

 In the face of such hostility on the television, she had started taking “walks” around the ruins that were really just her learning how to dodging the attacks of a few monsters who agreed to help her while Toriel wasn’t looking.

Just in case.

But maybe Nabstablook wasn’t the best choice in sparring partners.

She hissed as a few acid tears splashed on her skin and their head dipped down, looking guilty.

[* Oh no… did I hurt you? I’m sorry…]

She looked up from the burnt skin and shook her head, hurrying over to pat them on the back.

[* No, no, Blooky, I wanted to practice my dodging skills remember?]

She used to wonder if her hand would just go through them but no, she always felt the cool soft sheet. But it did have a sort of barely there feel to it. Like she would go right through if she pushed too hard.

She had gone right through them more than once from just tripping and stumbling into them and felt nothing but chilly air.

She wasn’t sure if Nabstablook had always been a ghost or if they were one of the more traditional “was alive once” types. She wasn’t sure how to ask or if it would be rude to do so.

The eyes and mouth holes on their face seemed to be fully capable of emoting with large sad lights shining out in the place of eyes and the sheet seemed to fall over a human figure but she had yet to see anything under it and once again, she wasn’t going to ask.

[* Hey, why don’t we stop for the day? You could show me that new music you were telling me about.]

They perked up at that and let her lead them back towards the house.

Frisk nearly crashed into them as they barreled out of the yard.

[* Hi Fancy, Hi Blooky!] They greeted and gave the ghost a tight hug before taking off, clearly free from lessons for the moment and off to go play and run wild through the ruins with “Chara.”

Fancy assumed it was an imaginary friend since there was already a perfectly visible ghostly visitor right beside her, even if she swore she kept seeing a child that wasn’t Frisk out of the corner of her eye.

It had given both Toriel and herself pause when they had first heard the name. Fancy had explained to her how they had found the tombstone when they first fell and that must have been where they had gotten it.

She asked if she wanted her to talk to them about it but Toriel had shaken her head with a sighed and let it be. She only wished Frisk could have real friends their own age but there were just no other children in the ruins right now.

Nabstablook was the only one who even vaguely felt Fancy’s age and she wasn’t even sure how old they were.

She paused at the bathroom door and nodded down the hall.

[* I’m gonna take care of this and grab a snack. Make yourself at home.]

They nodded and floated down the hall towards her room while she went to step into the restroom

[* What happened?]

Fancy jumped and turned to Toriel who was suddenly right behind her.

[* It’s nothing. You know how Blooky’s tears are.]

Toriel, who was already inspecting her arm, gave her a look and she shrunk a bit, well aware that the woman knew her well enough by this point to know when she was hiding something.

[* Fancy.] She began warningly and she broke quickly, knowing there was no point.

[* Ok, ok! I’ve been practicing dodging with some of the monsters. Please don’t be mad. I just want to be able to take care of myself if… something happens.]

Toriel was silent for a moment and Fancy didn’t have the nerve to look her in the eye, worried she would have to fight her over it or that she thought she was planning on leaving.

But instead, she just reached up to heal the wound with a glowing hand.

[* I… understand. I will do everything I can to protect you but I know you are concerned about what might happen if someone discovers you are here.]

Fancy looked up, cautiously hopeful.

[* You don’t mind then?]

[* …I would like to be there when you do spar and I would like to teach you myself. Just to make sure you are safe.]

[* You can fight?] She asked looking at the queen with surprise and the older woman laughed.

[* I was alive during the war, my child. Did you think I would not fight?]

Oh right, sometimes she forgot just how long the older woman had been around for.

[* Go tend to your guest. I will think of how to start your training.]

She nodded, happy that had gone smoothly and grabbed a snack before heading back to her room.

[* All right, what you got Blooky?] She asked as she flopped onto the bed and the ghost settled down next to her.

They laid there for the rest of the day. Chatting and listening to the remixes they had made and other things.

Next to Toriel and Frisk the ghost was probably the closest friend she had made down here. A friendship built on a love of just laying around and listening to tunes.

Fancy had a phone full of music from the surface and a willingness to share and pay attention to the ghost’s passion… even if passion seemed a bit strong for Nabstablook.

She had copied all her media files onto a banged up but still useable phone the ghost had found in the dump so he could upload and share them to the undernet without anyone getting suspicious about their origins.

Which basically meant the underground now had accesses to hundreds of new songs but also the assortment of memes, vines, and gifs she kept on hand for her personal use and amusement.

She wasn’t sure what they would do with them but it was fun to watch on T.V. and the internet on Nabstablook’s phone.

God she missed having internet.

 

* * *

 

Toriel didn’t lie. She taught both her and Frisk how to fight with magic and weapons…and weapons made of magic.

She was as safe about it as she could be but it was still better and faster than the pace she had been learning on her own and it was mostly all self-defense but that was fine with her.

Taking a monster’s life was something all too easy for a human but also something she didn’t want. She just didn’t want to die. Didn’t want Frisk to die.

She didn’t want to die here at all and honestly, she didn’t want to live here either.

It was nice here. The monsters had grown fond of them and they had been accepted as part of their community but she really missed her family. She stayed awake at night wondering if they were out there somewhere without a clue where she was. What it was doing to them.

It was a game. Maybe if she finished it would set her free but the thing was when you’re in the game you can’t always see the plot coming.

What was the point of the game? How had her being here altered it? Was she in one of those time-skips and she just had to live every day instead of skipping straight to the plot with a montage or a straight skip to the action?

She tried to think of how this plot would work and honestly the only story she could see right now was beyond that doorway.

But she really didn’t want to be passed that doorway.

But how much more did she want to be with her family?


	4. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy and Toriel are tired but Frisk is determined.

Before she knew it she had been down here for months. She talked to everyone and explored every nook and cranny of the ruins many, many times.

She knew everyone’s stories, knew the ruins like the back of her hand and she could walk through the obstacles of puzzles between the city and Chara’s grave without giving it a thought.

She had read every book time and time again and the shop bunny didn’t have anything new to bring her either. The Underground wasn’t exactly overflowing with reading material so she had actually managed to read everything it had to offer.

She could cook and sew and knit and crochet like a pro and her wardrobe and dresser were now filled to the brim with clothes.

Magic and fighting skills could always be improved upon but she still had them down to a T and didn’t she didn’t _feel_ like that was going anywhere anymore either despite her steady increase of skill.

She loved Frisk and Toriel, they were a family and the community they lived in was tiny but fantastic. She had never lived anywhere where she felt so accepted like she could trust every single person there let alone be loved by them all. And she didn’t mind the domestic, quiet life or the routine but there was a difference between that and being trapped.

That’s what this was: trapped.

Trapped in the ruins by fear of monsters in the rest of the underground and trapped in the underground by a barrier she would have to commit murder to get past.

It was a comfy cage with good company but they were all inmates together.

She hated feeling trapped. The feeling of being stuck as time tick forward. What did the future hold for them? The same thing every day for the rest of their lives? They deserved better than that.

Toriel knew it wasn’t much of a life but also knew what her options were.

Frisk sometimes looked bored or sat longingly in the golden light that filtered through into the ruins sometimes but if Fancy ever mentioned returning to the surface they would clam up and seemed terrified of the idea.

The weird thing about that was that Frisk did talk to them and told them about their life before falling down here.

She remembered the afternoon they had spent in the kitchen, cooking, Frisk had sat on the counter, watching them and kicking their feet, waiting for something to do as they answered Toriel’s questions on what their life had been like on the surface.

[* I don’t know where I’m from. I was just one of the kids left on Mt. Ebott that no one wanted.]

[* Oh, my child,] Toriel had put down the knife she had been cooking with and scooped Frisk up in their arms. [* I want you. And I love you so very much.]

She had pressed a kiss next to their forehead and Frisk had smiled, wrapping their arms around her neck.

[* I love you too Mom. That’s why I’m staying with you forever.]

Toriel’s eyes had gotten misty as she held the small child closer making Frisk look so small in her arms.

And there was another reason she couldn’t leave the ruins.

It would break Toriel’s, heart. And who knows what it would do to her if she died.

Toriel loved them both, and probably every other child that had fallen. She loved them so freely and fiercely she bore a scar on her soul for every one of their deaths.

And if she killed Asgore… Toriel resented him sure but she had been his wife, the mother of his children. Fancy knew she still loved him deep down even if it was scarred and would never be the same after so many betrayals and all the grief he had caused her. Toriel’s love wasn’t one that could ever be broken. It was great and unconditional.

Fancy wouldn’t be the one to kill yet another person the poor woman loved. Whether that be killing the king to escape or giving him her soul to free them all.

Toriel had gathered herself and blinked the tears away, pressing another kiss to Frisk’s face before pulling up a stool to put them level with the counter.

[* Now then, do you want me to teach you how to mince? Be careful with the knife my child, you could hurt yourself. Let me help you.]

Toriel had handed the kitchen knife to Frisk and carefully guided their hand with her own. Still, there had been a wariness and haunted look on their face as they stared at the blade.

They looked the same way while Toriel was teaching them to fight sometimes. Like they had hurt someone and were afraid of doing it again. They were scared of themselves.

Despite how open Frisk was with their life before falling down it still felt as if they were keeping something to themselves.

 

* * *

 

She lasted a little over a year before she noticeably began to fade and wilt in the ruins and Toriel and Frisk began to really worry.

It probably would have taken less time if it wasn’t for the two of them and even Nabstablook. But the inevitable could only be pushed away for so long.

Fancy saw it coming long ago.

It became so hard to get out of bed and equally hard to get to sleep. Her time spent hanging out with Nabstablook began to feature a lot more of just sitting around, feeling like garbage.

And sometimes, even the usually constant music of this world would fade into silence despite how much she had grown to love it and how much time she spent dancing and singing and playing with it.

She had treated it like it was a sentient being and it was her friend, interacting with her in a way it did with no one else. But nowadays, sometimes it couldn’t reach her just like the rest of them.

And _god_ , she _hated_ the earsplitting, overwhelming silence that crawled into her brain in its absence and inflamed that awful depression. That feeling of pointlessness, of aimless wandering through life, of drowning in monotony while you kept on breathing. When you hit that point where you stop being afraid of dying and in its place is that fear that this was it for the rest of your so very long life trapped in a cage.

The shop bunny had offered to take her away, help her hide and maybe be a little happier somewhere else. Toriel and Frisk had teased her that he was sweet on her, even if he was a little older than her. She thought he was just being sweet. He saw her hurting and wanted to help however he could. Monsters were good like that.

But she knew it wouldn’t work. She couldn’t live like that either.

She tried to remind herself of the hope that things might change one day but that hope was a flickering candle in the face of the overwhelming hollowness of right now.

It ate at the other two as well but not as quickly as it consumed her.

Toriel tried but silently knew there was nothing she could do. While this was all they had ever known for the monsters around her, the queen remembered the surface and felt the sting of the barrier just as acutely as they did. She remembered how bad it was when she was all alone in this little house in the ruins. How depressed she herself got when there was no one else but her in this house.

She knew this was no real life but she also knew there was no other choice so all she could do was offer what comfort she could and wish she could give more.

Frisk was a far too determined for that.

They couldn’t watch Fancy fade away down here and what that did to Toriel.

So, they had a plan.

 

* * *

 

[* This is a stupid plan.] Chara grumbled in Frisk’s mind, where they were hiding from everyone as always and Frisk shushed them as they made their way through the ruins looking for Fancy.

Finally, they found her in the small park of the old abandoned city. She was sitting on the edge of the old wooden deck, her feet kicking lazily in the water of a small, natural spring where the water was warm from the volcano and offered a nice break from the chill throughout the rest of the ruins.

Music was playing from her phone and Frisk hoped it wasn’t to fill the silence that seemed to follow her lately. Even when Frisk or Toriel would come in, the music they brought with them sounded discordant against the vacuum that surrounded her when that happened.

It wasn’t right after how closely the music had stuck to her before. It was never quiet around her.

Shaking off the bad thoughts Frisk snuck up on her before letting out a roar and tackling her into the water.

Fancy let out a squeal before she vanished underwater and when she resurfaced she whirled around and snatched up Frisk, chunking them across the water, making them let out a shriek of laughter before splashing back into the water.

When they came back up they were met with a wall of water and the two of them engaged in a water fight, their laughter and playful insults bouncing off the walls of the caves around them.

Eventually, they had to stop when Fancy got too tangled up in her hair and had to free herself one limb and lock at a time.

Frisk giggled, padding around her in a circle as she grinned and muttered threats with absolutely no venom in them.

For a moment, it all felt better and she wasn’t sad and Frisk wasn’t worried but then the reason they had come to find her caught up to them and their smile faded as they grabbed the edge of the deck.

Fancy gave them a concerned look, pinning her hair up before swimming over.

[* Hey sweet pea,] She set them up on the deck so they were eye level with her and brushed their wet hair from their face. [* What’s wrong?]

Frisk looked up at her, seeing the familiar warm smile but also saw the exhaustion that lingered in her eyes lately along with the heavy shadows under them.

They looked down at their feet and gripping the wooden planks tightly.

[* It’s nice to see you smile, but you’ll just be sad again soon.] And sometimes watching her crash almost wasn’t worth bringing her mood up at all.

Fancy looked away guilty. She knew what her state was doing to the others and wished she could stop. It wasn’t fair to them.

[* …I’m sorry sweetie… I just… I’ll try…]

What? Try harder to be happy? To hide it better? She wanted to but she had run out of the energy for it long ago. She already felt so tired just thinking about it.

[* …Let's head back. We need to dry off.]

Frisk’s head snapped up, looking distressed. [* I-I have something to tell you.]

She blinked. [* …Ok…?]

Frisk fumbled with what to say and after a few moments Fancy pulled herself up on the deck beside them waiting for them to find their words.

Finally, Frisk just sighed. [* Just get it over with] They mumbled and braced themselves.

Fancy watched as a screen appeared in front of Frisk with two options on it:  **[*Load]**  and  **[*Reset]**

Frisk pressed the load options and suddenly Fancy was at the table having lunch with Frisk and Toriel.

She wasn’t wet anymore and she was wearing the same clothes and she was just about to take the last bite of the meal she’d had for lunch.

She stared at the cheesy pasta sitting on her fork before looking over at Frisk who was watching her, clearly nervous.

[* Is something wrong my dear?] Toriel looked up at her curiously, wearing the same thing as earlier as well.

[* Uh… just suddenly got hit by some déjà vu.]

She finished the last bite, setting her fork down on her empty plate and Toriel nodded, collecting the dishes before heading into the kitchen.

Fancy watched her go before quickly turning back to Frisk. She leaned forward expression thoroughly freaked out. [* What was  _that?_ ] She whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

[* I’ll explain, just wait till we’re alone.] They pleaded holding up their hands up in a placating gesture, begging her to play it cool.

[* Oh, you better believe you’re gonna explain.] She hissed, pointing at the kid with a stern look before leaning back when Toriel reentered the room.

She stared at the table, trying to figure out what was going on while Frisk tried to look like nothing was up.

Toriel paused at the sight of them and put her hands on her hips.

[* …You are sure everything is alright?]

They both nodded and she gave them a look, eyebrow raised as her eyes moved from one to the other.

[* Mmhmm.] She hummed doubtingly and Fancy wondered how mothers everywhere managed to make that same exact sound throughout all generations and worlds.

[* I must go over Frisk’s school work for today and prepare tomorrow’s lesson.] She decided to let it drop and headed towards her room. [* Do not get up to any trouble while I am busy.]

[* Yes ma’am.] They both lied and waited till her door closed before they turned back to each other.

[* Ok now talk.]

Frisk nodded and hopped up gesturing for her follow and led her to their room.

They tugged her phone from her pocket and turned the music on as loudly as they could without getting scolded by Toriel and then they ran around the room looking under the bed and what not as if checking for anyone hiding in here.

[* Frisk…] She began warily. [* What’s going on?]

Now sure that they were alone, they turned to her, their hands clenched awkwardly at their sides. [* I… I haven’t told you and Toriel everything.]

[* You don’t say.] She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised.

[* I…I’ve done this all before. I’ve been here before and met Toriel and Flowey and everybody. More than once. But it’s different now. You weren’t there and it wasn’t like this.]

Fancy remained silent, watching them expectantly, so they continued still looking around and nervously tugging on their sleeves.

[* The first time I woke up in the underground I wasn’t in control of myself. I was just walking around and stuff but it… felt like I was being tugged along by strings? Sometimes I could just do something or refuse to do something but for the most part, it was like I was just waiting for someone to tell me what to do and it… didn’t dawn on me to panic or fight back? I was there but… not in some ways? …But I wasn’t alone. Chara was there too.]

Fancy’s eyebrows drew together, confused.

[* Chara? You’re imaginary-]

She was cut off when another child stumbled  _out_  of Frisk’s body like they had been shoved into view. Once they found their footing they whirled around to glare at Frisk who shrugged with a smile, still looking nervous.

For a moment, Fancy thought it was another Frisk before the differences set in. Their neatly styled auburn bob and the lighter skin with a face full of freckles and a pair of rosy cheeks.

They looked just like the Chara in the photo hanging on Toriel’s bedroom wall and they were even wearing the same green sweater with the yellow stripe.

Honestly, they somehow managed to be dress exactly like Frisk yet completely different. Frisk usually dressed like they were ready to go rolling around in the dirt and exploring rather than like they were dressed for Sunday or school.

When the new child turned to her she noticed their eyes were big and colored a bright red before they looked away with a scoff, crossing their arms primly and standing with feet together at the heel. Their pouting face and body language all clearly stated they were not happy with anything happening right now.

Fancy sighed and moved her hands to her hips.

[* …Right. Should have guessed that when your “imaginary friend” had the same name as the kid whose grave we landed on of all names. That’s on me.] Turning her gaze to Chara she continued. [* I’m guessing you’re Toriel’s Chara then?]

Their eyes darted over to her for a second before they huffed and snapped them closed, refusing to speak and Fancy felt her eyebrow twitched and her lips twisted into an annoyed smile.

Royal brat.

Recognizing that look, Frisk hurried to intervene, shoving Chara lightly as they did. They scowled at Frisk but the other child was unaffected, well aware their anger was just bluster to cover up their discomfort.

Fancy did the same thing. In fact, Frisk knew the two were very similar. They were just unsure if that would help or hinder relations between the two.

Seeing it was getting them nothing, Chara gave up the glare and returned to pouting moodily, glowering at the floor with their fists clenched at their side.

Knowing they wouldn’t lower their hackles till they didn’t feel quite so uncomfortable and unsure, Frisk pillaged on, counting on Fancy to be an adult and let it go.

[* Yes, this is Toriel’s Chara. They’ve been with me since I first fell into the underground. Though no one else has ever been able to see them but me.]

Fancy nodded, staying silent and knowing it was the quickest way to get an explanation.

[* They were in my head, talking to me as I was led across The Underground but whoever was in control, they had me befriended people and solve problems till they found a way to break the barrier without killing anyone and set everyone free.]

Fancy perked up at that, feeling hope stir inside of her for the first time in a long time.

[* There’s a way to peacefully break the barrier?]

Frisk nodded. [* It’s not easy but they did and we all went free. I was in control of my body and lived with Toriel and we were all happy.]

They had a fond smile on their face but then it dropped away, replaced by guilt and dread.

[* But one day I woke back up on Chara’s grave trapped in my own head again as something pulled me up and lead me into the ruins.

They knew what they were doing. They knew where they were going, they were familiar with the ruins and where to go and knew not to trust Flowey. But…] Their voice grew shaky and Fancy moved over to them, concerned. [* But they made me attacked and killed every monster they could find, even Toriel and P-…]

Fancy felt a chill go down her spine and Frisk kept talking but she could see tears pooling at the corners of their eyes.

[* They were clumsy at first but then they got better and better. Toriel was so sad when she died. She looked at me like I was a demon. But it wasn’t me! I didn’t want to do it and I tried to stop them but-!]

They broke into sobs and Fancy hurried over to hold them, noticing Chara reaching out to them as well, their face distressed and… guilty?

She pulled them close and Frisk continued to weep in her arms, their words shaky riddled with sobs and hiccups.

[* I couldn’t stop them. They made me kill  _everyone_ _!_ In the cruelest ways they could! Even people who didn’t attack them. They hunted everyone they could down. Sans tried to stop them, he tried so hard, but- but they killed him too. And Asgore and Flowey. _Everyone!_ And I was so alone! I was trapped in my body, with their sins crawling all over me. And Chara was gone. It took them away and twisted them too and-]

They broke off, no longer able to speak just shaking and sobbing.

The door opened and Toriel rushed over, scooping them up and trying to soothe them as she asked what was wrong.

Fancy remembered that her mother could hear it when she or her sister was sick from across the house in her sleep. Of course, Toriel could hear Frisk crying over the music from in the next room.

Fancy and Chara sat to the side, Toriel never once noticing the other child.

As Frisk sobbed in their mother’s arms Fancy noticed when Chara ducked their head and began to shake too. She couldn’t see their eyes but she could see the tears that fell into their lap.

Heart clenching, she grabbed their hand, a bit surprised she could touch them and pulled them out of the room where she could comfort them without looking to Toriel like she was talking to the air.

Once they were out in the hall Fancy let go of their hand they looked away wiping at their eyes in irritation but the tears kept falling.

Not really sure what to do Fancy reached out but didn’t touch them. Chara looked at her hand and then away but didn’t reject it so she slowly touched their shoulder and slowly, very slowly, giving them every chance to stop her, started rubbing their back and pulling them closer, unsure how to sooth them.

They kept their hands at their side, fisted in their sweater, not initiating any touch but also not pulling away, just resting their forehead against her as they cried.

Fancy just couldn’t leave them to cry alone no matter what so she gently ran a hand through their hair and wished she was Toriel right now.

Touching them was like touching Nabstablook. You could do it but there was fragileness to it. Like if you were too rough or you wanted to you could push right through and there was only something there because you expected there to be.

Judging by the sounds from Frisk's room they both started to calm at about the same time and Chara pulled away when Toriel started asking Frisk what had them so upset.

Fancy let them go, looking away while the ghost composed themselves and it wasn’t long after that when she blinked and found herself back in the room, standing in front of Frisk with her arms crossed as music played from her phone.

Frisk lacked any traces of tears but there was still a heavy sadness in their eyes and posture.

Chara stepped out of them and moved over to the dresser, their arms wrapped tightly around themselves and the other two let them be, giving them space.

Frisk turned back to her, looking very tired and very young.

[* Whoever it was…they made me do a lot of bad things.] They simply said and Fancy was silent for a moment before heading over to sit on the bed.

Frisk climbed up next to her, pulling one of their stuffed animals over and hugging it tightly.

[* I died when I first fell. But I saw Chara’s tombstone before I blacked out and when I said their name it called them. Our two broken **SOULS** fused together and brought us both back and we both live in my body now. But whoever was in control of my body was linked to our **SOUL** too somehow and when they did those things it corrupted us. Got into the cracks and into places where pieces were missing, where it hadn’t healed. It got into all the bad stuff inside us and spread till there was nothing else. Both of us were lost in it and we couldn’t even find each other. It looked like Chara but it wasn’t, it just took their anger and it wanted to destroy humans and monster and it used the power we have to just… erase everything.]

They both glanced over at Chara who’s face was hidden by the shadows of their hair and Frisk squeezed the toy closer.

[* I don’t know where I was but I was so sad. There was nothing but sad all the time it was cold and I was trapped. Chara was gone and it was there instead. It wanted out and it wanted more.

* When whoever it was that controlled me came back it offered to rebuild the world for them if they sold it our **SOUL**. They accepted and they went through all kinds of timelines till they couldn’t find anything new and finally they **RESET** and left for a while. I guess they got bored. When they finally came back they did what it had been waiting for. They befriended everyone, solved all the problems, broke the barrier and let everyone move on to the surface. It didn’t do anything for a year and then it made me kill them again. Just kill everyone till the world was empty and then they destroyed that too, burned it to ash and then nothing was left and it still wasn’t satisfied.]

They sucked in a shaky breath and buried their face in the stuffed animal.

[* And then I woke up on Chara’s grave again. I was me again. I wasn’t cold and sad, I was just me and Chara was back to normal but couldn’t remember anything after that first good timeline. Whoever was controlling us was gone and instead you were there and now everything is different.] They looked around the room, filled with toys and other things. [* There’s…more in the world now...It’s the same but totally different…I don’t know how to explain it.]

They turned back to Fancy who was staring down at the comforter, completely silent, her face was ashy and there was horror in her eyes.

Chara glanced over as well, studying the older human, wondering how she would take this.

[* I know how to get out of here Fancy but I’m  _afraid_. What if everything’s fine for a year but them we turn back into that thing? Or someone drags us back to the beginning and makes me kill everyone again? We didn’t want to do those things or become that thing but we didn’t have a choice. It just crept inside us and corrupted everything.]

They shifted to face her, giving her a pleadingly look.

[* I know it’s hard being down here and it’s not fair to keep everyone trapped but maybe we’re all safer if I’m trapped down here in these ruins. Who knows what kind of evil thing is still waiting inside me.]

Fancy gave them a sharp look at that and Frisk flinched, waiting for the storm to hit. She knew everything they had done now. How dangerous they were.

[* You are _not_ evil Frisk. I know you.]

They paused looking up at her slowly and Fancy gave them a stern look and glanced over at Chara too.

[* And I don’t know you but I know you’re not evil either. Everything that happened was the fault of whoever was controlling you. Both of you did nothing wrong. You just got dragged into something awful that you didn’t deserve. Don’t either of you believe otherwise for a second. It wasn’t your fault.]

Frisk stared at her for a moment before their eyes started to water again. [* You-you’re not mad? You don’t think I’m evil? You still love me?]

Fancy’s face softened and she took their face into her hands. [* Yes, of course I still love you. Come here.]

She pulled them into her lap, holding them close and they wrapped their arms around her, crying again but luckily it wasn’t loud enough to summon Toriel.

Chara finally wandered over, climbing up onto the bed and when they looked at her their face lacked the hostility from earlier. She would count that as progress.

[* We don’t know who was controlling us or how or why. We don’t know why things are different this time or what’s going to happen. You’re something completely new. Why are you here this time?]

Fancy looked down at Frisk who was calming down and sighed.

[* I… haven’t told you everything either… Before all this, back home there was this really big game out called “UnderTale”…]

The next chunk of time was spent trying to explain how she had ended up pulled into the game and whatever had the power to do that probably caused all the changes in this world.

[* I mean, technically I’m the “player” so with me here there’s no one to… play...]

Fancy had never been one to take the bad end in a game just because she could but it felt wrong to think of this place as just a game.

Frisk and Toriel, Chara and Nabstablook, all the other monsters, whatever they were before they were people now. Whether they were organic or digital their souls weren’t just a bunch of pixels in the shape of a cartoon heart anymore. They were real. This was real. She wasn’t about to pretend this last part of her life and the people in it weren’t real.

[* So, all those other timelines were just other players?] Frisk asked looking confused.

[* No, the game was too popular for that to be all the different playthroughs. You probably only saw the ones on my sister’s copy. She played till she got the happy ending and that was your first run and then she quit. She went out of state for a week on vacation and forgot her laptop there. She didn’t get it back till we had time to drive back and the friend who held onto it for her had reset the game so she played it again to get the happy ending but… I don’t understand everything, I never played but apparently you can’t have a happy ending again if you did a “bad run” there’s just a surprise bad ending waiting for you.

* Another friend of hers deleted and edited the files to destroy effects of the bad runs so I guess that’s why everything went back to normal. For all the game knows, it never happened. I don’t know why you remember and Chara doesn’t. I just know this clearly isn’t just a game anymore and I can’t say why any of this has happened.]

[* …So, we won’t turn back into that thing?] Frisk asked, both children looking hopeful and Fancy shook her head giving them a sad smile.

[* No, you shouldn’t. He said it deleted all the effects of the bad run.]

Frisk lips twitched into a smile but then it dropped again. [* Then why can I remember?]

She shrugged helplessly, honestly wishing they couldn’t. This was way more than a kid should have to deal with.

[* Maybe because you’re the player character?]

They nodded but their face was still worried and they were all silent for a moment before Chara spoke up.

[* So, what are we going to do? Are we going to try to get our happy ending back or stay here and try and make a new one?]

Fancy immediately recoiled at the idea of willingly staying trapped here any longer but she wrestled it down and tried to think unbiasedly of what was the best option.

She knew they didn’t have any evil lying dormant inside them and it wasn’t healthy to let them lock themselves away out of fear. Both of them deserved to be kids running around under the sun with a future and Toriel shouldn’t have to be trapped here out of fear of losing another loved one.

And Fancy could see that she worried for the rest of the underground. She could see it when they watched the news pieces on the TV. Toriel was still their queen through and through and they were still her subjects and she cared for them. She never stopped loving _anyone._

And could she really leave Nabstablook and all the other monsters she had befriended trapped down here?

She would worry about the rest of the monster if Frisk hadn’t mentioned that the monsters gave up their plans for war with the humans and found peace instead. And she wasn’t afraid of Frisk or Chara so she really saw no reason not to free the monsters.

And though she tried not to let it sway her since it was selfish, she couldn’t help wondering if finishing the game would return her to her family? And if not at least she could be free and build a new life in this world.

[* I want to try.] She decided and the other two looked to her. [* I gotta try and get back to my family. And I can’t just leave everyone trapped when we could free them.]

Chara looked to Frisk and they looked between the two of them before looking away, face conflicted.

Fancy gently turn their head to look at her.

[* I know you’re scared. But you did nothing wrong and you shouldn’t punish yourself. You deserve your happy ending and you shouldn’t stay trapped here, living in fear. I know you, Frisk. You wouldn’t hurt anybody. I believe in you.]

Their heart warmed at her words but they bit their lip and looked down. They really did want to be with everyone on the surface again. It was the happiest they had ever been.

Chara wanted to return to the surface too, Frisk knew it, but they were scared too and would follow Frisk’s lead if they decided to stay.

They just didn’t know…

[* …Hey.] They looked up and Fancy was giving them a patient smile. [* You don’t have to decide right now. It will take a few days to get ready to leave. Why don’t you tell me how to get the happy ending and if you want you can stay here and I’ll go by myself?]

Frisk thought about it for a bit before nodding hesitantly. They were sure Fancy was leaving one way or another.

 

* * *

 

The next few days are spent sneaking around Toriel but luckily weird had become the norm for her so the other woman wasn’t  _too_  suspicious.

After digging around the house, she finally found a bag she could fit everything she needed into and a smaller one for Frisk just in case.

She also had a list of things she would need to grab right as she was leaving to avoid Toriel’s notice and a journal with everything she needed to do to get the barrier broken. Though, honestly, the kids could really learn some little things like  _details._ She could tell she was going into this with some bare bones instructions.

The main thing they stressed was that she  _could not_  kill  _anyone._ No matter how much they tried to kill her first.

Everything else was just a vague outline.

They tried. Better than nothing.

Fancy could in fact load a save which they had discovered after some experimenting and that would come in handy even if it felt _super weird_. She just hoped she could come back from the dead like Frisk remembered doing.

If not, Frisk could just load. Even if they stayed behind they would hear about it on the TV and could just reset then.

It was all very stressful and there was definitively a lot of fear but there was also an edge of excitement. Of hope.

She was getting out of here, she was going to get to do something. Everything was going to change and everyone would be free.

She might get to go home and if not the three of them could make a new home on the surface.

Toriel could be a teacher and Frisk and Chara could go to her school where she could watch them play with other kids and grow up happy. Fancy could go to the local college and they could all have breakfast and dinner together in a new home.

She could take Nabstablook to a music store or a concert, maybe hang out in _their_ room for once listening to them make their music.

The hope that just the thought of it gave her was so much help. She was out of bed more, getting ready and planning. She was more awake and laughing more even if her stomach was always full of butterflies or bees.

The music hadn’t gone silent since that talk with Frisk and Chara and she was even humming along to the familiar old tune of their home as she kneaded the dough in the kitchen, Toriel chopped up vegetables to put in the pot simmering on the stove.

Frisk was off somewhere, they seemed to be trying to spend time together with everyone while also taking a lot of time to think.

[* You are looking better lately.] Toriel gave her a tentative smile, unsure about bringing up the subject at all. Everything had a light, warm feeling right now that she was hesitant to ruin.

But it was true. While there was still something off and nervous about her, Fancy was looking much better. More rested, the shadows fading under her eyes. She was back to dressing up more rather than spending all day in her comfort clothes. Just looking more awake every day honestly.

Fancy glanced up at her, some flour smeared on her cheek before looking down at the dough with a nervous smile.

[* Yeah, I’m feeling better lately. I’m… _here_ right now. I wanna enjoy it while I’m still here. I don’t know how long it will last.]

She fell silent after that, idly rolling some of the dough into a dumpling.

Toriel was quiet for a bit before she set the knife down and came over to wrap Fancy in a hug.

[* I am sorry. I know it is hard but there is no other way.]

She sounded so sad, so regretful, and Fancy could only sigh and lean into the hug.

[* It’ll be ok.] She buried her face in the cloth of her shirt. [* I promise.]

 

* * *

 

Everything seemed to take forever to plan but at the same time, before she knew it she was packing her bag in the wee hours of the morning, long before Toriel would be up but with a good night’s sleep behind her.

Frisk was awake with Chara when she crept into their room, the two of them sitting on the bed, looking on edge.

She had gotten used to seeing the little ghost trailing along behind Frisk. They no longer felt the need to hide now and Toriel never reacted to them.

They were a stubborn, sassy little brat with a creepy smile but they were growing on you.

Slowly.

Like fungus or a grumpy cat.

She ruffled their neat hair as she knelt next to their bed and they gave her a scowl that she answered with a cheeky smile.

[* You coming?] She whispered and Frisk looked between their backpack and their lap, still looking unsure and after the silent debate dragged out for a bit Fancy just smile and reached out, stroking their hair.

[* It's ok, Toriel will have someone to comfort her while I’m gone. See you sweet pea.] She looked over at Chara who was grumpily fixing their hair. [* Look after each other. See you on the other side of the war.]

Chara’s scowl twitched into a smile for a moment and they nodded.

[* See you on the other side of the war.]

She waved one last time and then she was gone and Chara looked back to Frisk who still looked conflicted.

Unsure what to do they reached out and patted them on the head.

[* I’m sure she’ll be fine. We couldn’t have laid it out any clearer for her. She’d have to be a total idiot to fail.]

Frisk just bit their lip, glancing at the backpack and then the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of heavy dialogue and emotions.  
> Don't like writing either of them.


	5. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're a-walkin in a winter wonderland.

Fancy sighed and pulled her gaze away from the door leading back to the ruins.

She had been standing in the snow staring at it for who knows how long. If the whole point of sneaking out was to avoid confronting Toriel she should get moving before she found her note and came after her.

After only a few steps towards the forest and she heard the sounds of crashing and fire from behind the door and she whirled around, watching it with wide eyes. After a while, it settled down before it grew silent once more.

She must have destroyed the door to keep Frisk from leaving too.

No turning back now, she had stalled long enough and needed to get going.

She turned away and started down the snowy path through the woods but she tensed when she heard the door open behind her and spun around watching as Frisk’s head popped out from behind the door. Their face looked sad but perked up when they saw her.

[* Fancy! You’re still here!]

They ran forward to hug her and Fancy caught them watching as Chara followed them out and cast one last sad look at the Ruins before pushing the door closed.

[* I thought you were staying behind.]

_‘I was kind of hoping you would.’_  She tacked on quietly to herself, thinking of Toriel left all alone in the Ruins with sadness and guilt.

She looked back at the door realizing what the noises she had heard must have been.

[* You were right.] Frisk pulled back and looking over at Chara who came up beside them. [* We can’t hide forever. We have a chance to befriend everyone again. And this time we can actually do it and set them free as us. We can’t miss that just because we’re scared.]

The two children shared a glance and Chara nodded giving them a smile.

Fancy patting Frisk on the head.

[* You’ll be fine. Now let go find us a happy ending.]

Frisk nodded, grabbing the straps of their backpack and the three of them headed down the path and into the forest.

It was dark and cold, but it was a dry chill. Just enough to keep the snow from melting so their basic warm clothes kept them warm enough.

Fancy stepped over a large branch, silently cheering when she didn’t trip and took in all the pine trees around her.

It was all very…wintery. It looked like something straight out of a photoshoot about snowy forest path. But really, everything about the underground she had seen so far was picturesque.

She tensed when there was a snap and the soft music that had been playing in the background cut off with it and she turned around seeing both Frisk and Chara looking back.

The branch she had stepped over was snapped in half but no one was there.

[* Punny bonehead.] Chara muttered rolling their eyes, but Frisk clearly looked nervous.

They already had a hard time facing the people they had been forced to watch die by their hand and Sans’ deaths had been some of the worst.

They knew Sans had some knowledge of the timelines, what if he knew what they had done?

Fancy’s eyes narrowed. Right… Sans? Was that his name? She had seen a lot of him on her dash. He was supposed to be some kind of big deal and they had told her he was supposed to show up here.

Still _…_

She moved both of them to walk in front of her, giving the path behind her one last scan before urging them forward and kept a shaper eye on the forest around them.

The music stayed silent and every sound echoing in their ears like a clap of thunder.

They heard footsteps behind them and Fancy snapped her head back, still seeing nothing.

_Oh, I already don’t like this guy.’_ She grumbled to herself, annoyance rushing up against the fear and unease and Chara glared at the woods around them with an irritated smile for much the same reason.

That annoying feeling of guilt from the knowledge of what they had done to him in the past did nothing to improve their mood.

Plus, they could tell Frisk worried. They kept biting their lip.

They felt their nerves start to flare up worse and worse as the inevitable encounter made the wait almost unbearable. Could they really bear to face him?

When they finally reached a bridge with a highly ineffective fence “blocking” they heard the steady approach of footsteps in the snow and Fancy and Chara whirled around while Frisk froze and began to shake.

The other two watched as a shadowy figure approached. Two glowing white light trained on them from under the shadow of his hood.

It reminded Fancy of glowing eyes that had watched her from the woods at night and the shadows lifted for just a bit as he closed in and they saw a flash of the bottom half of his grinning skull.

He stopped just before them, cloaked in shadow and it was silent for one long moment.

[* H u m a n s. . .] He began voice low and deep.

His eyes studied her for a moment before landing on Frisk who was still frozen and shaking.

For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of blue.

[* D o n ‘ t  Y o u  K n o w  H o w  T o  G r e e t  A  N e w  P a l ?]

Fancy tensed as he slowly held out his hand noticing the tips of his finger bones were sharp in a way a humans were not.

[* T u r n  A r o u n d  A n d  S h a k e  M y  H a n d…]

She heard Frisk take a deep shaky breath and start to turn but she couldn’t bring herself to let the skeleton out of her sight long enough to check on them and Chara glanced at them worriedly, eyes bouncing between them and their new “pal”.

Frisk saw the untied sneakers and their eyes started to sting but when they looked up and saw him, saw through the scare prank and his ever-constant grin and saw the wariness he watched them with.

He knew.

A sob shook their form and they crouched down burying their face in their arms and knees.

[* I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Sans!]

Fancy and Chara knelt beside them trying to calm them and Fancy pinned him with an icy glare.

He was frozen now and from this angle she could see his face much better and the sweat that began to appear on his skull.

[* …uh…] his eyes darted of to the side and his grin became nervous and awkward as his arm pulled back a bit, fingers curling inward before reaching back out tentatively but he froze when she narrowed her eyes, his own darting of to the side again to avoid her glare.

[* …it-… it was just a prank kid. sorry if i came off a little _chilly_ but it ain’t nothing worth _cryin_ over.]

He stopped and his shoulders slumped when her mouth twisted into a scowl.

[* tough crowd. quite the _cold shoulder_ , think i feel a _chill_ running down my spine.]

When only icy silence and more sobs followed his attempts to lighten the mood he knelt down trying to catch Frisk’s eye and Fancy noticed his voice wasn’t pitched quite so low anymore and was colored by what she’d been told was “core accent” in the ruins but just sounded east coast to her.

She also realized that the background music had returned but was now a quirky tune.

[* hey kiddo, i’m sorry for scaring you so c’mon, stop the water works. you’re got me feeling _bad to the bone_ …?]

His grin was tentatively hopeful and Frisk peeked out at him and he wiggled his eyebrows making their lips twitched and a weak but genuine laugh bubbling out of their throat.

Sans sighed in relief, his grin relaxing, and he held out a hand to help Frisk up.

They smiled timidly and took his hand and everybody froze as an unmistakable sound filled the air.

His grin only grew as confusion and then realization dawn on their face and they hung their head, shaking with laughter and their bright giggles broke whatever was left of the tense atmosphere.

[* I can’t believe you fell for that. And when you _knew_ it was coming!] Chara groaned hand flying to their face. They said this not mentioning that they had also forgotten about this little prank.

Sans chuckled, pulling Frisk to their feet before holding up his booby-trapped palm, wiggling his fingers with a wink.

[* woopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny.]

Slipping his hands into his pockets he looked between the two of them and Fancy had to keep reminding herself others couldn’t see Chara.

[* so, you two are humans, right? that’s hilarious. i’m supposed to be on the lookout for humans but i don’t really care about that.]

He shrugged with a “what can you do” air.

[* my brother though. he’s a human hunting _fanatic_.]

He looked past them eyebrows perking up but a glance down the path revealed nothing to them.

[* speaking of, i think that’s him now. here follow me.]

He slipped past them and across the bridge, gesturing at an outpost up ahead with his thumb.

[* don’t worry about the gate, he built it too big to actually keep anyone out.]

Frisk trailed after him without hesitation so Fancy followed their lead and Sans nodded to the side.

[* quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp and, uh…, outpost.]

Frisk hurried behind a lamp that really did conveniently match their silhouette and Fancy gave him a look that he simply answered with a grin before she moved to hide behind the outpost.

It was only big enough for one person and chilled condiments, buns, and hot dogs filled the shelves. Maybe it was a hot dog stand instead? Or maybe he just went through that many hot dogs a day.

She peeked out and saw Frisk still hidden behind the lamp and Sans staring at something down the path unaware of Chara’s presence beside him.

[* SANS!]

She quickly ducked behind the stand ears trained on the sound of quickly approaching footsteps and noticed the music once again shifted and she realized what was going on.

Why didn’t she get a theme song?

Though neither did Frisk or Chara now that she thought of it.

[* sup bro?] Sans started with an easy grin, like he wasn’t aware of the humans hiding just to his left.

[* YOU KNOW WHAT’S ‘SUP’ BROTHER!] He began stopping in front of him. Hands on his hips and pose totally disapproving. [* IT’S BEEN _MONTHS_ AND YOU _STILL_ HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!]

Fancy listened to the brother’s banter and argue peeking out to shoot Sans a look when he kept bringing unnecessary attention to their hiding spots. Sans eyes flickered over to hers for a moment before returning to his brother, his only reaction was the slight widening of his grin.

She eventually got distracted by the reading material.

There were joke books and funny newspaper comics and magazines but inside she found a book on quantum physics and scribbled formulas on various surfaces and other science related things.

Inside those were more humor related media and so on and so forth till Fancy just set it back on the shelf.

Frisk peeked out from behind the lamp watching Papyrus strike a dramatic pose and his scarf blew in the wind behind him somehow as he spoke of the glory that surly awaited him in the future.

They smiled but the sight of their friend brought back memories of his many deaths and they pulled back peeking out the other side at Chara who was watching the skeleton with a dry expression but Frisk could see the warmth and fondness in their eyes.

Finally, the taller skeleton left and when the music switched back to Sans’ theme the corporeal humans came out of hiding.

[* well you should probably get going. if he comes back you’ll have to sit through more of my jokes.] He said with a wiggle of his…brow bones and he moseyed behind the outpost leaning against the counter his eyes slipping closed.

[* Sans…] Frisk hesitantly approached the outpost.

One of his eyes cracked open one brow quirking up curiously.

[* what’s wrong? there’s nothing to be afraid of. just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and monsters.] His eye slipped back closed, chuckling.

[* Sans…] Frisk tried again. [* I don’t know how or how much… but I know you know.]

Fancy tensed as the music fell silent but Sans’ face didn’t change. His eyes stayed closed and his grin was in place but he seemed… colder. Less responsive.

[* you gotta be more specific kid. i know a lot of things.] He said his tone still joking but seemed empty.

[* though some will tell you this skull of mine is totally empty.]

He rapped his knuckles on his head a few times and a hollow sound came from it.

The unease had returned to the air and it put everyone on edge and brought the tears back to Frisk’s eyes.

He snapped to attention when he once more heard crying and looked down at the kid with a touch of panic.

[* hey kid, really, it’s fine. don’t cry what’d i say about the waterworks?]

[* It’s not fine. You know and you must hate me.]

They wiped at their face with their sweater sleeve but more tears just took their place.

Fancy and Chara step up once more trying to soothe them and Sans hesitated reaching across the counter, unsure of what or if he could do anything.

[* nah kiddo. i don’t hate you-]

[* I know what it must seem like but please just let me explain.] They started and Fancy put a hand on their shoulder, saying their name but they just shook their head.

[* He already knows some of it.] They looked back at him and he paused. [* He should know everything. Why it all happened and if it will happen again.]

Sans eyes narrowed into pinpricks at that and watching him Fancy could see that Frisk was right. He knew _something_ and it wasn’t good. And without all the information he could come to a lot of bad conclusions so she pulled back and let Frisk explain.

By the end of it the lights had disappeared completely from his sockets and his mouth was as close to losing it grin as she had seen it.

They sat in silence for a while before Sans finally said something.

[* well… that explains a lot. quite a tale kid.]

They looked down, their face twisted with guilt and Chara looked away, wrapping their arms around themselves with an identical expression.

[* I’m sorry Sans. So many bad things happened because of me.]

[* Hey! No, no you stop that.] Fancy said turning them to face her and giving them both a stern look. [* We’ve been over this you didn’t do anything. Neither of one. It’s not your fault.]

Sans blinked, the lights coming back into his eyes and bounced between them before settling on Frisk.

[* hey kid, listen.] They looked up at him and he leaned over the counter. [* is what you told me true?]

They nodded, unsure.

[* then the way i see it, you didn’t do anything wrong.] His grin was genuine this time and his eyes were big and bright for the first time since he looked at them. [* we’re good kiddo.]

Frisk looked at him with hopeful eyes and then reached up to hug him from across the counter and he paused but then ruffled their hair, grin growing softer.

[* you’re alright kid.]

When they let go he gave them an easy grin and leaned back from the counter.

[* well, i don’t know about you but i need a nap after all that. you guys go on ahead you’ll be fine.]

He started walking off in the direction of where they’d come before pausing.

[* oh yeah. it’d make my bro’s day if he found a human. you think you could play along?]

Frisk nodded and he quirked a brow.

[* maybe i’m repeating myself here?] He shrugged and kept walking [* ‘preciate it.]

[* You know you can’t burst into tears and spill it to everyone, right?] Chara ask dryly and Fancy gave them a look that they just returned with a raised eyebrow.

Frisk tugged at the straps of their backpack looking down.

[* Yeah, It’s just… I could just tell he knew and I could stand the thought of him thinking I…]

Chara’s shoulders slumped a bit and they rolled their eyes grabbing Frisk’s hand and tugging them down the path.

[* Whatever, let’s just not make a habit out of it.]

Frisk nodded catching up to them and swinging their arms, giving them a warm smile that Chara determinedly ignored focusing on the path ahead but they didn’t take their hand back.

Fancy followed them with one last glance in the direction the skeleton had disappeared to.

 

* * *

 

[* So, we just leave all our stuff in this box and later there will be another box with it inside? No one steals your stuff? Someone just moves it while you’re not looking free of charge? And no matter what box, at whatever time, wherever we are, the box will have all the stuff we put inside it?]

She gave them a look and they returned it.

[* When are you gonna stop questioning how thing work down here?] Chara asked and after thinking it over for a moment she nodded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Frisk pulled on the worn pink leather glove they had found inside before they started digging through their bag.

[* Sometimes it’s just best not to ask.]

They carefully put in a piece of wrapped butterscotch cinnamon pie they had taken before leaving the ruins. [*You bought some things from the spiders before you left, right?]

Fancy nodded pulling off her own bag and Frisk dug through it pulling out a small bottle of spider cider and a wrapped spider pastry and put them in the box with the pie.

[* We might need those later.] Chara informed her before giving her that twistedly cheerful smile of theirs. [* Muffet is less likely to feed paying customers to her pet.]

[* …uh-huh.]

* * *

Further up the path they properly met Papyrus and Sans was by his side easy grin in place, ready to tease his brother.

Papyrus was giddy with excitement before getting it together and informing them of their imminent capture before running off to prepare his puzzles, his brother following at a slower pace.

They met a friendly snowman and played a game of fetch with a dog till all the “paranormal activity” drove him to hide behind his station and smoke dog treats.

They were still laughing to themselves when they stumbled into the clearing where Papyrus awaited them.

[* HUMANS! ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE?]

The puzzles were fun and you didn’t need much skill to complete them, just the determination to keep trying.

Fancy watched Frisk and Chara run around trying to get a snowball in the hole, slipping and sliding and laughing. She was sure they could have solved it by now but they were just having fun at this point and Sans seemed happy to keep replacing the snowball.

[* That was a quick nap.]

Sans looked up at her, surprised she had broken the silence they had been sitting in.

They hadn’t spoken or even been properly introduced. He had been a bit too busy with Frisk and she had been a bit too busy glaring at him. Even now she wasn’t even looking at him, eyes on her charges.

He shrugged eyes slipping closed.

[* i’m pretty good at it. got lots of practice. i can even do it with my eyes closed at this point.]

He seemed to doze off right there and Fancy watched the little ‘Z’ drift off him before a quiet giggle bubbled out of her and he cracked an eye open.

[* hey look at that. i got a laugh. maybe she doesn’t hate me. could have fooled me with the cold shoulder you’ve been giving me. thought we’d be in hotland before you warmed up to me.]

Maybe he had scored some brownie points comforting the kid after screwing up and making them cry twice?

She scoffed side-eyeing him.

[* Don’t go getting any ideas, bright eyes. You still made my baby cry.]

She was smiling but her eyes still had a bit of ice in them and he chuckled nervously.

[* “bright eyes” huh? i get pet names? didn’t know you cared so much.]

She giggled again and he relaxed a little more.

[* Fancy! Sans! We did it!] Frisk called over to them waving their arms in the air both of them looking super proud of themselves.

[* nice job kiddo…’s.] He tacked on after a pause remembering there was a third member of their team he couldn’t see.

[* That’s great sweetie. I would have snapped my neck.] She said, pointedly walking around the ice to get to them. [* You ready to move on?]

They nodded and Sans waved goodbye from his spot but when they walked into the next clearing he was standing next to Papyrus.

[* HUMANS BEHOLD YOUR NEXT PUZZLE.]

There was a piece of paper sitting on the ground in front of them and Frisk ran forward to pick it up. [* Fancy do you have a pen?]

[* SANS, WHAT IS THAT?]

 

* * *

 

[* Oh hello, you… you are very cute.] Fancy cooed, if a bit nervously, at the royal guard that spotted them and began to approach, clearly planning to engage them.

It was an armored dog that stood on his hind legs and _oh it was another dog!_

Frisk and Chara both squealed and ran over to pet him. Chara floating up to his head.

The dog seemed both confused and delighted. He was supposed to fight humans but his tail started wagging and he just got so excited. Only the small human was petting him but he swore he could feel another pair of hands scratching his ears.

Fancy’s eyes lit up and she reached up so to bury her hands in the fluff of his neck and smush his cheeks.

[* _Oh._ Look at you! Who’s a good boy?]

He looked at her with eager eyes. Was it him? Was he the good boy?

[* _Hey!_ ]

Frisk jumped back and his head snapped down to them, ears perked up, and Frisk grinned slowly reaching behind them.

[* What do I have here behind my back?] They sing-songed and he leaned forward eyeing their hand intently.

[* It’s a stick!]

They whipped out the sturdy stick they’ve had with them since falling down. It was worn down by a year of play but still good.

[* Want to play fetch?]

His tail was going a mile a minute at this point and he nodded, beginning to shake with excitement.

[* Read… set… GO GET IT!]

They pulled back and threw the stick off spinning into the field and Lesser Dog dropped his sword and shield and took off after it.

They played fetch for a while, taking turns throwing the stick and Chara and Frisk traded places, Frisk’s normally closed eyes opening to reveal eyes the same color as Chara’s.

The few times Fancy had seen Frisk eyes they had been a dark black color so this must be a side effect of the whole two souls sharing a body thing.

It had weirded her out a bit the first time she saw it she wasn’t going to lie, but now she was getting used to it.

When they finished playing fetch they went back to petting him and Fancy wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur and she felt herself tear up.

The other two gave her odd look while Lesser Dog whined.

[* I just miss having a dog _so_ much…] she said, lip trembling, and took his face in her hands.

[* You are such a good boy. You deserve all the love you beautiful canine you.]

She smooched his face leaving yet another purple lip print on his snow-white fur and he just panted happily looking overjoyed at all the attention he was receiving.

Frisk and Chara just giggled as she buried her face back into his fur.

She stayed there for a while, content and listening to Chara narrate Frisk’s petting adventures with overdramatic intensity when she noticed they were starting to sound farther and farther away.

She pulled back from the cuddling and looked up eyes going wide.

Lesser Dog’s neck had stretched up quite a bit and Frisk was latched around his neck like a koala, still petting him while Chara floated next to them with a big grin.

[* Is that ok? Maybe we should stop now?]

[* There is no way to stop this madness.] Chara called back down too her. [* Lesser Dog enters the realm of the clouds.]

She tried to call him back down worried about Frisk falling from that height.

[* You call the Dog but it is too late. It cannot hear you.]

She sighed and patted him on the shoulder hopping to get his attention that way. It seems to work and his neck… starts to curve downward- is he ok?

[* It's possible that you may have a problem.] Chara told Frisk once they’ve returned to a safe distance from the ground as if they were not grinning and clearly enjoying this as much as they are.

[* Perhaps mankind was not meant to pet this much.]

Frisk just laughed, hanging upside down now and continued rubbing the dog’s ears.

[* It continues.]

 Frisk was almost where Fancy could reach them… almost…

[* Lesser Dog is questioning your choices.]

Finally, she plucked them from his neck and looked back to Lesser Dog and wondering how to fix this.

[* Lesser Dog has gone where no gog has gone before.] Chara says nodding wisely with their hand to their chin as their feet return to the ground.

The both notice his head is continuing to lower till it reached the ground and Fancy looks over at Frisk to find them still petting the dog over her shoulder.

[* Really...?] They both ask them and Fancy hitches them up on her hip out of reach of the dog and turned back to the issue at hand.

[* well looks like you’ve found yourself in quite a _lengthy_ situation.]

They all turn back to find Sans watching the situation with wide eyes and an amused disbelieving twist to his grin.

[* you were taking a while. paps is getting antsy.]

[* Can you fix him?] She asked looking between him and Lesser Dog with concern. [* How did this even happen?]

[* you gotta pet responsibly with this guy. it’s happened a time or two… never quite like this, though.]

He whistling at the dog, catching his attention.

[* time to reign it in l.d. the humans gotta go now.]

The dog whined and but, like one of those measuring tapes or retractable cords, his neck zipped back to its place on his shoulders.

Hesitant to start the neck stretching again she patted the dog on his snout. [* Later Lesser Dog, I’ll miss you.]

She finally put Frisk back on the ground and pulled them along by their hand.

[* Bye bye puppy!] They waved.

Chara floated up and poked his nose causing him to sniff and twitch his nose in confusion and they floated after the others two with a pleased smile.

[* I booped the snoot.]

Sans looked up at Lesser Dog and snickered, seeing all the purple kisses spread across his face.

[* you got a little something on your face pal.]

 

* * *

 

They encountered more puzzles and a dog couple who had battle axes they had to dodge before they got to pet and play with them.

The puppy love was strong with those two.

They finally caught up with Papyrus and solved one puzzle before following him to the next.

This one came with quite the explanation that left her just blinking blankly at him.

[* DO YOU UNDERSTAND HUMAN?] He asked when he finally finished explaining the tiles.

[* As much as I’m ever going to.]

[* Let’s do this!]

[* Why are you so pumped? You know how this ends.]

[* THEN LET US BEGIN!] He started the machine and she warily watched the tiles until the flashing lights made her head hurt.

When she cracked her eyes open, there was a pink path of tiles before them surrounded by red ones.

[* _Jesus_ …] she breathed out a laugh in relief. [* …be a fence all around me every day.]

They watched as Papyrus slowly… spun away.

[* Wait no, come back! It’s-]

But he was already gone leaving behind his brother who was silently shaking with laughter.

The next puzzle required a lot of slipping and sliding across the ice but Fancy was mostly slipping, only sliding when it was right off the ice and onto the level below and after a few times she refused to get up again laying there like the lump of snow with Sans’ name on it beside her.

 Lacking the physical strength to lift or drag her, they turned her into a snow mermaid instead till she got too cold and grudgingly got up.

She just fell flat on her back again when the reached the ice again and decided not to get up as she slid towards the edge but the kids were determined and pushed a steered her body through the puzzled and down the path through another patch of trees till they hit snow again and came to a stop, covered in snow with a tiny white dog sitting on her stomach.

It shook off snow into their face and gave Frisk’s a lick before running ahead.

Aside from slipping on all the ice, snow in general, and dodging attacks from random monsters it was pretty fun. Reminded her of their first day in the ruins.

And she really liked all the gold they were collecting from these fights.

They undecorated a Christmas tree monster, played with another dog and ditched some weirdo named Jerry before finding Papyrus waiting for them across a bridge.

His newest trap was actually pretty intimidating but luckily the taller skeleton seemed hesitant to put them through it and put it away before marching off and they followed him and found themselves in them the small town of Snowdin.

It was filled with only a handful of houses and small business and it looked like Christmas was just around the corner.

The white of the snow made everything seem brighter along with the colorful lights and door reefs decorating the homes and the big, beautifully decorated tree sitting in the middle of town.

[* It’s like its Christmas every day here.] Frisk told her looking around with bright eyes. [* But it never looked so cool before.]

Chara nodded, brushing their fingers over one of the decorations on the tree.

[* Everything has so much more… everything this run.]

Fancy sort of wanted to check out the town, especially the dinner, but Frisk seemed set on getting somewhere quickly and in no time they were headed out of town.

Frisk and Chara had a whispered conversation before Chara vanished inside Frisk and they ignored her curious look and led her into an icy mist.

[* Um… Frisk?] She started noticing it was getting harder and harder to see but then she spotted a figure ahead of them and quickly recognized the silhouette.

[* LET ME TELL YOU OF SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS.]

The three of them listened as Papyrus made a grand speech and offered them his friendship before stopping and remembering he had to capture them instead and Fancy tensed when her soul was tugged from her chest and the world seemed to focus in on them like it always did in a battle.

Everything around them was cast in shadow and all that existed was the battlefield and the people on it and the mist cleared away revealing Papyrus posed determinately in front of them.

[* Ok Papyrus but first… I have to show you my secret power.] Frisk said looking up him from beneath their hair, fist clenched at their sides and Fancy raised an eyebrow at them wondering where this was going.

[* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HUMAN?] He asks the resigned determination slipping away to be replaced by the beginnings of excitement.

[*I’m talking about the **special power of my soul!** ] Frisk pointed at him and displaying their soul with their other hand.

Frisk soul was still candy apple red but after getting to know them she could now see that while the heart was whole and healthy now it had been shattered at some point and was now covered in cracks that had been fused shut.

It was almost twice the size of her own and now that Chara wasn’t hiding from her she could see the chocolate red shell around it. The remnants of their two souls holding each other together. Frisk filling the hollowness left in Chara’s soul by the loss of Asriel and Chara forming a protective shell around a soul that would have fallen apart without it.

She thought it was really sweet and cute but Chara hated it when she had described it like that.

Papyrus gasped looking amazed. [* WHAT IS THIS “SPECIAL POWER” HUMAN?!]

[* My special power is… my _soul mate_.]

They put a hand to their chest and seemed to grab something before twirling Chara out of them and holding onto their hand with one arm while pressing the other hand to their heart and giving Chara a sappy grin.

They knew how much they hated it when they used that term with other people and Chara just glared at them face already glowing red.

Fancy just blinked. Were they telling everyone now? And wasn’t the effect lost on Papyrus since he couldn’t see Chara?

But then she heard him gasp and looked up to see him staring straight at Chara.

[* WHERE DID THAT OTHER HUMAN COME FROM AND WHY ARE THEY SEE THROUGH?]

[* This is my soul mate Chara. Our souls are fused into one and that gives us a **special power.** ] Frisk proudly stated pointing at the sky.

[* Wait what?] Fancy ask looking down at them in confusion but the two kids ignored her focused on each other.

[* Are you ready?] Frisk asked them quietly.

Chara’s face was still a bit red and they looked nervous but they nodded. [* Yeah, I guess.]

[* Just like we practiced!]

Fancy and Papyrus watched as the two kids started to dance together and a fun song with a nice beat started to play. It was clearly practiced but you could tell Chara was embarrassed and a bit stiff.

But then Frisk twirled them and laughed and Chara cracked a smile and started to giggle too and after that their routine went much smoother.

Papyrus watched with wide awed eyes like this was the coolest thing he’d ever seen and Fancy laughed with delight, her hands going to her chest.

This was the _cutest_ thing she’d _ever_ seen.

But it seems sort of familiar. Like she had seen this before but she couldn’t figure out where… Oh wait, it couldn’t be… She grinned, hands flying to her face and she wanted to squeal.

The two of them finished their dance with Chara dipping Frisk and the two of them laughed as their soul, glowing a bright warm red between them, grew brighter till Fancy and Papyrus had to look away.

When it faded away there was just Frisk standing in front of them, Chara nowhere in sight, but then they opened their eyes and they we’re the same bright red as their soul and their face was covered in Chara’s freckles and the dark flush of their cheeks, just a different shade on Frisk’s skin.

[* _Tada_!] They cheered with fanfare.

It was Frisk’s voice but the tone was different and when they smiled it wasn’t Frisk’s smile… well, not _just_ Frisk’s smile.

[* Oh wow. It’s a fusion!] She whispered to herself, absolutely giddy.

They pointed at their opponent and posed.

[* Ok Papyrus let’s go! But I warn you I’m going to win you over with power of my love and mercy!]

Papyrus grinned and readied an attack with a cheer. All the hesitation and reluctance of earlier seemed to be long gone and now and he just seemed pumped up and excited for a good fight.

Fancy pushed down the giddy fangirling and shifted into a ready stance as Papyrus launched his attack.

At first it seemed pretty easy but after going through one of his blue attacks both their souls turned blue and they felt the slight weightlessness of having their souls outside their bodies vanish under the weight that came with the color change and they lost the ability to jump higher and stay in the air longer that came with it.

After that dodging and hopping over and under his bone attacks was a bit more challenging but not anything they couldn’t handle. They hadn’t been training for nothing.

Papyrus was on a roll, talking about how great everything would be for him after he became a royal guardsman. He practically had stars in his eyes.

[* I’M GOING TO BE A HERO! EVERYONE IS GOING TO LOVE ME AND WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!]

The kid ran and handsprang over a few bones sticking the landing perfectly and holding their hands up with a grin before they gave him a wink and struck a flirty pose.

[* Hey you’re already my hero!]

Oh, that had to come from Frisk the little flirt.

An orange glow spread across his cheekbones and he stumbled back.

[* FLIRTING? COULD IT BE YOU REVEAL YOUR TRUE FEELING?] He looked off to the side trying to look indifferent. [* NICE TRY HUMAN! BUT I AM A SKELETON WITH HIGH STANDEREDS.]

[* I can make spaghetti~] They sing-songed and his hands flew to his skull with a gasp.

[* OH NO! YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDEREDS!]

[* Oh my god.] Fancy laughed to herself in the background almost getting herself knocked in the head by a bone.

[* I GUESS NOW I _HAVE_ TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU... L-LATER AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!]

[* You got it! Now come on show me what you got!]

Papyrus sent another wave of attacks their way and they ducked and dodged their way through them as he brushed off his bashfulness and returned to tales of his future grander but eventually he faltered and started to question himself.

[* BUT… BUT WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU DO…?]

The conflicted expression from earlier returned to his face and he frowned trying to shake it off.

[* BUT NO I HAVE TO DO THIS! I HAVE TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARD! GET READY FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!]

The attacks had been getting steadily more difficult and Fancy braced herself for whatever this might be eyes bouncing around waiting for it to appear.

But nothing happened.

Papyrus looked behind him and they all noticed a tiny white dog gnawing on a large bone.

[* NO, YOU STUPID DOG! THAT’S MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!]

The dog gave him a wide-eyed look before running away with the bone that was much too big for him.

[* ARGH! GET BACK HERE!]

But it was already too late and the dog was long gone.

[* OH FINE, HAVE THIS REGULAR ATTACK INSTEAD!]

Maybe it was his frustration but the next attack was a bit too much for them and they dodge a few but the last one looked really tall. Was it possible to get past that?

[* Here goes nothing.]

They tossed themselves into the wave, jumping over and off bones as they ducked and dove.

They got clipped a few times but they managed to make it through with only a few cuts and bruises and tumbled into the snow on the other side, rolling from the momentum.

They pulled themselves to their feet to get ready for the next attack but he wasn’t even facing them, turned away and slumped over with disappointment and their souls went back into their chest as the world around them came back into view and the fog started to creep back in.

[* I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT YOU HUMANS.] He sighed. [* I GUESS I’LL NEVER BECOME A ROYAL GUARD AND HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS…]

[* I’ll be your friend Papyrus.] They approached him and he turned to give them a shocked look.

[* REALLY? A NEW FRIEND?]

[* Two new friends- well technically three.] She said walking up and pointing a thumb at the kid.

She needed to figure out if they had a name.

[* WOWIE! THREE NEW FRIENDS?]

He scooped them into a tight hug and the kid wrapped their arms around his neck equally tight while Fancy patted his back.

[* THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!]

He set them back down and seemed filled with energy and happiness again.

[ *I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU CELEBRATORY SPAGGITTII! OH AND WE STILL HAVE OUR DATE!]

[* We can have it right now!]

[* GREAT IDEA! FOLLOW ME I KNOW THE PERFECT PLACE!]

They took off running back towards town, leaving Fancy, who didn’t have the energy to even try to keep up, in the dust.

She sighed and stretched, feeling the adrenalin wear off and leave her feeling tired and achy. Toriel’s training had gotten her in shape but she was so not ready to go running around town after that.

[* Ugh, where do they get all that energy?]

[* beats me. maybe they absorb it from us?]

She looked up in surprise and saw Sans leaning against a tree.

Geeze, was he everywhere?

[* If that’s the case, with a brother like Papyrus you make a whole lotta sense.]

He laughed and shrugged.

[* someone’s gotta take it easy. he sure won’t. how ya feeling?]

She rubbed the back of her neck and propped her hand on her hip.

[* Tired, hungry, in desperate need of a hot shower after all this snow. But putting that aside, I’m pretty good.]

[* tell you what, since my brothers stolen you company away for the evening how’s about i take you out?]

She gave him a sly smile with a raised eyebrow.

[* Are you asking me on a date Sans?]

[* yesssss? soooo?] He raised an eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

[* But I barley know you.] She coyly turned away, hand on her chest and not quite keeping her laughter from bubbling up.

[* we don’t have to rush to the alter babe. let’s grab something to eat first. we can get to know each other over dinner. then we’ll find an official.]

[* Sounds like a plan.] She agreed, hooking her arm in his and batting her eyelashes. [* I only saw one food joint in this place so…?]

He looked down at their linked arms in surprise before giving her a wink.

[* yup, grillby’s it is.]

 

* * *

 

They made their way back to town and she paused when she spotted Papyrus and the kid through the window of the house on the outskirts of town.

They looked like they were having fun and it looked like the kids were still fused.

She really did need a name for them.

Chisk, Charrisk, Fara, Frira, Friska, Frihara, friskhara… whatever.

Later.

It was time to get some food.

She hadn’t realized how cold she was till she stepped into the toasty warmth of Grillby’s and felt the warmth wash over her and she sighed happily. It smelled like alcohol and good food and the people sitting around seem so perfectly at ease they must practically live here. She liked it already.

She noticed the song playing in the background and side eyed the skeleton. Just how much time did he spend here?

The dogs they had met earlier were sitting around playing cards and Lesser Dog seemed to be playing a game against himself but dropped everything and bounded over when he saw her.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around the neck of the dog monster, careful not to pet too much and he wrapped her in a hug and nuzzled against her.

After a while, Sans patted the dog on the shoulder. [* ok l.d. how’s about you let me have my date back, yeah? don’t need her get cozy with another guy when i’m trying to wine and dine her.]

The dog whined but made his way back to his table and Fancy noticed they had the attention of the whole building now and they all greeted Sans, eyeing her with friendly curiosity.

The use of the word “date” would make sure it was the talk of the town before night’s end she was sure.

She had lived in her fair share of small towns and communities. She knew how the grape vine worked. The people around you were one of the main and only forms of entertainment.

Sans led her to the bar and they hopped onto two of the open stools and the bartender made his way over too them.

He was a fire elemental dressed in a nice serving uniform and it was nice to have him standing in front of her. He was like a living fireplace, crackling and chasing away what was left of the chill in her bones and it added a little extra warmth to the smile she gave him.

[* hey grillbz.] He greeted the barman with easy familiarity not even glancing at the menu. [* i’ll have the usual. and my lady friend…?]

She skimmed the menu, chewing her lip before tapping on what she wanted.

[* I’ll have the spicy burger and fries and whatever wine cooler you think goes best with it.]

He nodded and moved back to the bar, filling a mug with a nice smelling mead and placing it in front of Sans who took a swig with a lazy two fingered salute.

He mixed up her drink and she gave him a smile and a “thank you” before he headed into the kitchen and she took a sip of the sweet fruity drink (With sugar on the rim! He really does know his stuff.)

It was so nice to get back to her preferred drink type of choice after over a year of nothing but Toriel’s wine cabinet. She liked the stuff don’t get her wrong, but the sweet drinks had hooked her young.

She turned to her “date” who was just watching her with a pleased grin. She could only guess it was from everyone frequently glancing over at them and their murmured gossiping.

Ah, the joys of going out in a small town. Pap had the right idea taking Frisk to his house.

But, when you grew up in this environment you only had a few options. Some hated it or at the least simply tolerated it while others enjoyed sampling the local gossip or even loved it.

Other chose to be something worth talking about. And she was always glad to be the entertainment of the evening.

She gave him her best flirty look, batting her eyes and smiling sweetly and he paused, brow hitching up in surprise.

She turned toward him and leaned in watching as a hint of nervousness crept into his grin.

[* uh…w-]

He was cut off when she hooked her boot into his stool and tugged, their stools scooting closer together and suddenly she was well within arm’s reach and her knees we’re brushing up against his as she propped her cheek in her hand and walked two fingers across the bar and let them lightly caress his arm.

She hadn’t thought his eyes could get any wider.

They were huddled together in the corner of the bar and since the guy who usually camped out at the jukebox was off in one of the booths it was just the two of them down here.

He cleared a throat he didn’t have and his eyes slid away from hers reaching for his mug as blue started to dust his cheekbones and sweat began to dot his skull.

[* So how was your day?]

He blinked.

Her tone and question did not match the look she was giving him. It clicked and he caught on and relaxed.

Putting down his drink, he whipped out comb out and ran it along his skull like he was some greaser styling his hair.

She burst into laughter and he tucked the comb back into his pocket and leaned in giving her his best smooth grin.

[* was pretty good all things considered. already suspected some pretty crazy things were afoot but it’s got nothing on the real story.]

She nodded with an amused smile on her face and she reached back to grab her drink.

[* Pretty crazy.]

[* you’re pretty far from home.]

[* _Very far_. Way farther than I should be. Still not sure how I got here.]

[* hey at least you got a hot date out of it.]

She grinned and leaned back in and he jumped, banging his knee on the bottom of the bar when she rubbed her foot up along his leg.

They burst into hushed laughter, hands flying up to their mouths and both of their faces flushed as they felt the stares of everyone in the bar on their backs.

She pulled herself back together and put back on her flirty smile and he returned it though they were both still shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

[* Yeah, I guess getting a date with a cute skeleton make it worth getting dragged into a video game.]

She said leaning in closer and he grinned and leaned in as well.

[* cute huh? been told i got a nice _bone structure_.]

She reached out to run a finger down his face playfully.

[* Yes, _very_ impressive.]

His blush grew brighter and she felt hers heating up to match and they both started to shake harder as few snorts broke through.

They should really stop before their faces burst into flames but this was too much fun.

Suddenly it got much brighter as their food was placed in front of them and they jerked away from each other and straightened up in their seats.

[* hey grillbz, thanks, bud.] He said nervously as they both tried not to burst into laughter and she nodded managing a polite ‘thank you.’

He stared down at them for a bit before nodding and going to make his round of the room.

They snickered quietly to themselves and Sans handed her a ketchup bottle and she took it only to have the cap fall off and pour a generous amount all over her fries.

Sans cracked up beside her she buried her face in her hands breaking down herself.

[* Oh god, what are you twelve?]

He grinned, enjoying the sound of her laughter and the warmth in her eyes when she looked at him.

It was such an improvement on the earlier icy glares and silence.

[* here, here you can have my fries. i actually like them like that.] He nudged his plate over to her and she took it, swapping the burgers on their plates and still shaking with laughter.

She tied her hair back to keep it out of the food and grease before screwing the lid back onto the bottle and putting a far more liberal amount on her plate. She set it back down in front of him with a look that just made him laugh harder.

Just looking at him would send her right back into fits so she took to deliberately not looking at him so she could eat her food without choking.

The burger was good and she hummed in approval giving Grillby a thumbs up which he answered with a nod.

They ate their burgers in the companionable silence that good food tended to bring and she could feel the magic of it easing the aches from the day. Talk about comfort food.

Greasy food wasn’t normally her thing, she was more of a home cooking kind of girl, but that was all she’s had for the last year in the ruins with Toriel and so it was nice for a change.

She finished first and was just sipping on her drink and finishing off her fries when Sans finished sucking the left-over grease and sauce from his fingers, staring at the wall behind the bar with a distant look on his face.

[* hey…]

The world around them seemed to slow and darken, almost like when she was in a battle and she gave him a wary look noticing the music shifted into a quietly playing piano.

[* so this chara kid. they’re cool right? the kid isn’t just putting their trust in someone who doesn’t deserve it?]

She watched him silently. His grin was steadfast but his eyes gave him away. He was concerned and yet… almost resigned like he was worried but he really didn’t want to bother caring.

[* Chara… is not Frisk. They haven’t really talked to me about it but they’ve been through a lot and it’s left its mark on them. I haven’t known them as long as I have Frisk but I know that they deal with a lot of anger and it led them to do a lot of bad things. But that first run they got their happy ending and Frisk helped them work though it and they had over a year on the surface to find their peace. I can see that they’re still dealing with it sometimes but they’re trying.]

He watched her silently and she took another drink.

[* That’s all they remember. That’s all that ever was for them. No one ever died, they had friends, everything was peaceful and everyone had hope. And then they wake up back underground and find out they’d been twisted into something horrible and killed everyone they love and destroyed the whole world.]

She looked him in the eye, face serious.

[* They’re angry and they have every right to be but their also feeling scared and guilty. We can tell them, both of them, a million times that what happened wasn’t their fault and give them irrefutable proof that they’re innocent but they’re still both going to feel that way. We just gotta keep telling them.

And no, I don’t think they’re a danger. Look at Frisk. They got twisted and corrupted by the bad runs too. They were consumed by despair and ended up giving up. Is that the Frisk we know? Cause the Frisk I know is a kind and merciful child who’s determined and won’t let anything, even their worst fear of becoming corrupted and trapped in darkness again, stop them from helping everyone they can.

So no if that demon wasn’t Frisk then that demon wasn’t Chara either. This is the Chara who helped Frisk get through the underground and save everyone. I trust them as much as I trust Frisk. And just like if anyone tries to hurt Frisk, if they hurt Chara…]

She leaned in giving him a dangerous smile.

[* It will be the last thing they ever do.]

The lights completely vanished from his sockets and the music vanished with them and she glared into the black depth while his grin thinned into something into something a bit more threatening and she could see the sharp points of his canines.

They stayed like that for a bit before he leaned in closer to get right in her face.

[* well then.]

He leaned back picking up a fry and the lights and the usual sounds of the bar returned along with the lights in his eyes and his easy grin.

[* good to know. just wanted to make sure.]

Seeing that he had understood her warning and seemed to be put at ease by her trust in Chara she dropped the hostility and returned to the more pleasant mood they had earlier, ordering another drink.

 

* * *

 

Chara slipped out of Grillby’s and turned to go back to the brothers’ house where Frisk and Papyrus were waiting.

They had been sent to go get their two wayward compadres while the other two were busy cooking a “spaghetti of friendship” to bring them all closer through its taste.

Or at least that’s what Papyrus had said.

They had, of course, found Sans in Grillby’s and luckily Fancy had been with him.

They were about to call out to her, maybe tease her about how closely the two were sitting together when they had heard their name.

It had hurt, to have someone they considered a friend distrusts them like that but they had understood. Even if they glared at him and felt the anger and guilt start to bubble up inside them.

But then Fancy had told them what she thought. Told him she trusted them and that they weren’t a demon.

Threatened to kill Sans and anyone else who tried to hurt them.

They didn’t have to see her face to know she meant it. Her tone and the look on his face were plenty.

They looked back through the window. where they sat at the bar drinking and cracking jokes. Flirting like they hadn’t just been baring their teeth at each other.

They felt warmth fill their soul even as the guilt and anger still ate at it and they scowled and headed back to the house, arms wrapped tightly around themselves.

[* Did you find them?] Frisk asked as they set the table and Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen looking for them even though he knew he could see them without their soul engaged in some way.

[* They’re at Grillby’s having a date of their own. Goofing off and flirting with each other like idiots. They already ate so I didn’t bother interrupting.]

Frisk blinked in surprise before relaying this to Papyrus, in much more polite terms and his nose wrinkled.

[* OF COURSE MY BROTHER WOULD THINK THAT GREASY PLACE WAS A GOOD PLACE FOR A DATE. I’LL HAVE TO GO OVER THE DATING MANUAL WITH HIM LATER BUT IT WOULD BE RUDE TO INTERRUPT NOW.]

He placed a hearty serving of his spaghetti down in front of Frisk.

[* MORE FOR US THEN. DOES THE INVISIBLE HUMAN EAT?]

Frisk glanced over at Chara who was shaking their head rapidly.

[* No, they’re good.]

Kind of a lie. Chara could taste things through Frisk if they were inside their body but Chara clearly had no interest in tasting the spaghetti and hopped into a chair.

Frisk noticed they seemed distracted and caught their eye giving them a concerned look.

They waved them away and Frisk let it slide, knowing they could get them to tell them later in private.

They held their hand under the table though and eventually felt them squeeze back.

Papyrus let out a pleased sound as he tasted a forkful of the pasta so Frisk’s actual cooking abilities must have saved the dish.

They both remembered the first time Papyrus had actually tasted his spaghetti from their first time on the surface.

It hadn’t been pretty.

 

* * *

 

They kept drinking and talking long after they finished their fries and only left when Sans noticed the time.

[* almost time for pap’s bedtime story. we should head back. he gets grumpy without it.]

[* Oh man, your right. Walk me home handsome?] She asked with a smile.

[* but of course. what kinda bonehead doesn’t see his date home safely?]

[* Sure you’re not just after a goodnight kiss?] She quirked a brow and he gave her a sly look.

[* maybe i am. think purple’s a good color on me?]

She smirked and added another coat popped her lips.

[* Guess you’ll have to wait and see.]

She had noticed while drinking wine and other things with Toriel that monster alcohol wasn’t as strong as its human counterpart even if the taste stayed the same.

So even with all their drinking she only had a bit of a buzz and easily hopped off her stool while Sans stumbled off his as the world spun.

She steadied him and he blinked waiting for everything to settle.

[* Careful whiskey, sheriffs coming.]

[* is it the drinks or am i falling for you?]

[* I’ve been told I’m quite a trip but it’s probably the booze.]

He laughed, a sound that had grown louder and come easier with each drink he had and turned towards the bartender.

[* put it on my tab grillbz. see ya later man.]

They made their way to the door the patrons called out their farewells.

[* Have a good time with you _lady friend_ tonight Sansy!] A cute but clearly drunk bunny called from her booth giving them a knowing grin and the rest of the bar broke into raucous laughter.

They both flushed but laughed along knowing they had brought this on themselves with the “all over each other” act.

[* goodnight everybody.] He simply said before they stepped outside and the chilly night air cleared away the fuzzy warmth from her head and seemed to help Sans as well.

It had started snowing lightly and she watched it fall as he led her back toward his house.

She wasn’t one for snow. Didn’t like living with it in the slightest but with the whole Christmas feel the town had and the music playing in the back ground it was kind of nice.

But when she looked up she simply saw darkness instead of twinkling stars and the beauty of space.

[* we’re home.] He called out opening the door and she shook off the sudden melancholy and followed him in.

The first thing she noticed was that unlike Grillby’s it was pretty cold in here. Only a bit warmer than outside.

Their three amigos were curled up on the sofa watching TV and Frisk ran over, wrapped up in what looked like a cozy blanket.

[* Welcome back! We had friendship spaghetti.]

[* Sound delightful. How was your date?] She asked scooping them up and snuggled them close. Both out of affection and a need to leech off some of their warmth. Same thing really.

 [* It was fun. But we decided to just be friends.]

Frisk giggled as she rubbed her cheek against theirs before pulling back and gave her a teasing grin.

[* How was _your_ date?]

Papyrus stalked over to his brother and put his hands on his hips looking down at him disapprovingly.

[* SANS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BRINGING YOUR DATE TO THAT GREASE TRAP? AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN CHANGE YOU CLOTHES! DID YOU AT LEAST GIVE HER A GIFT?]

[* aw come on bro, she seemed to enjoy it. and the time we spend together is gift enough, right babe?] He glancing over at her and she nodded and turned back to Frisk.

[* Yeah it went so good we’re getting married. Came back to pick you up for the wedding.]

Frisk giggled and Chara snorted from their place on the couch but Papyrus looked down at his brother in shock.

[* SANS IS THIS A JOKE? I CAN’T TELL. SANS, WE DON’T HAVE A TUX WHAT ARE WE GOING TO WEAR?]

[* what can i say bro? when ya know ya know.]

He made his way over to the couch and slumped down into the middle.

[* i’m not sitting on the other kid am i?]

[* Nah you’re good.]

She propped Frisk up on her hip and turned to the brothers.

[* Well thanks for having us but we should go get a room at the inn before it gets too late.]

[* Aw but the movie isn’t over.] Frisk pouted at her.

[* Don’t give me the puppy dog eyes. Who knows what time they close. I’m not sleeping in the snow. I don’t know how to build an igloo.]

[* you can spend the night here. the inn can be kinda pricey and we got a big comfy couch that’s free.] Sans offered patting the seat next to him invitingly.

[* Oh, we couldn’t impose-]

[* IT WILL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!] Papyrus cheered and now she had two pairs of puppy dog eyes.

[* besides, what will people think if you don’t stay at my place tonight?] Sans winked at her with a sly grin.

[* The truth.]

She glanced between four faces urging her to stay and sighed.

[* Well if you don’t mind-]

She was cut off by cheers as everyone headed for the couch.

[* But you’re gotta bump up the heat in here.]

Plans were made to stay up late but everyone was drooping by the end of the movie and she put the kids in the bathtub before set up the sofa downstairs with the bedding Papyrus gave her.

[* What story are you going to tell tonight?] They asked yawning as she led them out of the bathroom.

[* What do you wanna hear sweet pea?]

[* I want to hear about the Midnight Man and the idiots who summon him.] Chara voted.

[* That’s a scary story. The point is to put you to sleep not keep you awake all night.]

[* YOU TELL STORIES HUMAN?] Papyrus asked, popping his head out of his room. [* SANS READS ME STORIES ALMOST EVERYNIGHT.]

[* You hear that? You can hear something new from Sans. Hopefully not about demons from the spirit world.] She said as she lead the two kids into the room.

[* nah, we’re a “peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny” family here.] Sans said from his place at the headboard holding up a book with a fluffy pink rabbit on the cover.

Papyrus climbed into bed and Frisk followed tugging her down so they could crawl into her lap and curl up while Chara settled down beside her and watched Sans expectantly.

He opened the book with it facing towards them and started reading and he must know the words by heart because he hardly looked at the pages.

Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny ended up being one of those surprise heart-wrenchers. Not quite on The Little Match Girl’s level but still.

This was clearly one of Sans domestic skills. He didn’t “do the voices” or anything but he had one of those low soothing reading voices that were made to read bedtime stories and he clearly had lots of practice, Frisk barely held out till the end when Fluffy Bunny finds his lost friend and immediately snuggling down into her arms and doze off.

[* ’s good story.]

She hummed in agreement as Chara vanish inside Frisk and carefully crawled off the bed.

[* GOODNIGHT HUMAN’S.] Papyrus said, probably as quietly as he could while Sans went to go put the book back on the shelf.

[* ’Night Pap.] She whispered before leaving the room.

She tucked Frisk into bed but before she could leave to go take her own shower their eyes open and the bright red color of them almost glowed in the dark.

[* Everything alright?] She asked settling back down on the floor.

[* Ghost don’t need to sleep.] They murmured simply.

[* But they can. Want me to sing you something?]

They gave a noncommittal hum and Fancy rolled her eyes before searching through her memories for something they might like.

She started singing and they were clearly dozing off but seemed to be fighting it.

When they we’re still awake at the end of the song she fell silent, giving them a concerned look.

[* Hey, you sure everything’s ok?]

[* …why do you trust me so much?]

Her eyes widened in understanding before growing soft.

[* Because you deserve to be trusted Chara. You’re an angry and creepy kid but you still a good one.]

[* I convinced my brother to let me kill myself and put him and my parents through watching me slowly and painfully die so he could absorb my soul and kill six humans. I hated all of humanity and didn’t care if they died. I became a demon and killed everyone, _everyone_ , and erased the world.]

She sighed and pulled herself up onto the sofa looking down at them.

[* You did some messed up things sweetie. No way around it.]

She slowly brought her hand to rest on their cheek, giving them the chance to reject it, but they let her.

[* But you’ve changed. You’re not that kid filled with hatred anymore and that demon was never you. You we’re long gone by the time that thing showed up. Hey look at me.]

It took a moment but finally they looked her in the eye.

[* You know you’re forgiven, right?]

Those words seemed to be the key because tears welled up in their eyes and Fancy pulled them into her lap, rocking them while they cried, just letting them get it out as she started humming.

[* I was just so happy here.] They said, shaking with their face buried in her sweater. [* Happier than I ever thought I could ever be. But the monster we’re all so sad trapped under here and their all so good. They don’t deserve to be locked away in the darkness. I was already so grateful for the time I had here I didn’t mind dying too free them.]

She felt their hands fist in her sweater.

[* They called me a changeling. Said the fairies had stolen their real child and left a demon in its place. One day I just couldn’t take it anymore and ran to the only place I knew they wouldn’t follow. I can still hear them shouting after me. Telling me to run back home to my real family and send their child back. If they hadn’t been killed or tainted by the fairies already.]

They settled somewhat and she looked down to find them smiling slightly.

[* I didn’t find their real child but I _did_ find my real family. And they gave me so much I knew there was only one way I could repay them for everything they had given me.]

Their smile crumbled and a fresh round of tears started.

[* I had a plan. I should have just stayed with them but I still had so much anger and I thought I knew how to get my revenge and free them. I knew exactly where they lived. And there were more than six souls there I knew deserved life less than the monsters deserved to see the sky and everyone else would just make us stronger so we could keep our family and our people safe.

My soul fused with Asriel’s and I took my body and led him right to that horrible place where I grew up and when they saw us they screamed. They though it was me returning in my true form and that I had killed their real child out of spite. They started attacking us and seeing them I was just _so angry._ I tried to kill them all but Asriel wouldn’t let me. He said he understood now and held me back while they landed blow after blow on us, He told me killing them wasn’t what I needed and he couldn’t let me do this. He loved me so much… that idiot…]

They were quiet for a moment, shaking with more tears and she pulled them closer, rubbing their back as her heart broke for them.

[* He took my body and returned home and those horrible people lived while he crumbled to dust in our parent’s throne room… and it’s all my fault. I killed him just because I was so angry and stupid.] They snarled at themselves. [* …and then I became a demon just like they said I was. They were right.]

Fancy sucked in a breath and steeled herself grabbing their face and lifted it up to look at her.

She had never seen the red of their eyes look so dull and she could see so much misery in them. It wasn’t right for someone so small.

[* You are not a demon. They’re horrible people who were wrong about a whole lot of things. Especially that. You were just a kid and they hurt you when they should have been the ones protecting you. You made mistakes but you’re not one and I know you’ve done everything you can to fix it. You’re loved and you learned to love and now you’ve set that anger aside and found your peace and that the best thing you could have done.]

She looked them in the eye, making sure they were getting all this.

[* You’re forgiven. I forgive you. Frisk forgives you. God himself forgives you. I promise. I know Toriel would forgive you and I bet Asgore and Asriel would too. You can forgive yourself Chara. You made your mistakes but you’re not the one who killed everybody. That was someone else. A girl named Addie who was just playing a game and had no clue what _she_ was doing. It wasn’t you. It still isn’t you. I’m gonna keep saying this as many time as I have to till you believe me. Even if they’re the last word I ever say. You’re not a demon and it’s wasn’t your fault.]

They stared at her for a moment before letting her wrap them in another hug and they buried themselves in it.

It took a while but finally the tears settled and she picked them up and headed to the kitchen.

She wiped their face down with a paper towel while they sat silently on the counter watching her and she was honestly still somewhat surprised the standoffish child was letting her help so much.

After drying their face off she held it in her hands.

[* Better now?]

They nodded and she smiled, pressing a kiss to their forehead and she took it as a sign that they really were feeling better when their face scrunched up slightly and they wiped at the spot.

She laughed and picked them back up and carrying them back to the living room, already singing again, as they rested their head on her shoulder.

She walked around the living room swaying and rocking them and wishing for Toriel’s rocking recliner.

Wishing she had Toriel period.

They clung to her, hands clutched in her sweater and face buried in her neck, but the night had taken a lot out of them and it wasn’t long before they went limp in her arms and she lower them down onto the couch and tuck them in.

Holding Chara while they cried felt oddly familiar for it to have only happened that once. She though back to those days when Frisk would come get her or Toriel, needing comfort for something neither of them was completely sure of, thinking it was just from their lives before. But now she wondered if she had known Chara longer than she had thought.

She stared down at them and smiled stroking their face.

She really loved this kid. Both of them.

After a moment when she was sure they would stay asleep she grabbed her bag and headed back upstairs to the bathroom.

[* hey…]

She looked up and saw Sans leaning against the railing.

He was in nothing but black boxers and a gray t-shirt that said “world's okayest brother” with thick white socks.

She could only assume it was his sleepwear even if it didn’t look much different than what he was wearing earlier.

His smile was softer than normal and there was concern in there.

[* is the kid alright? heard them crying.]

She nodded and came up next to him staring down at the tiny sleeping body below.

[* It’s was a bad moment.]

He made an understanding sound and they watched them sleep in silence for a bit before she sighed and lowered her head down to the banister.

[* I just don’t understand. I know it happens. I’ve seen it plenty of times. But I just can’t understand why people do this, to children no less. They shouldn’t have to deal with this. This shouldn’t happen to them. Either of them.]

[* no, it shouldn’t.]

They didn’t say anything for a while before he sighed.

[* this doesn’t happen with monsters. we would never do something like this and if we did the king would never allow it to happen again or go unpunished… maybe it’s best we don’t understand. not sure i want to.]

She hummed in agreement and after a while she sat up.

[* I’m gonna go take a shower and head to bed. Good and ready for some sleep after today.]

He nodded pushing back from the banister.

[* gonna head back to bed too. not one to pass on time spent sleeping.]

She smiled and went to head to the bathroom before pausing.

[* Oh right, I forgot.]

He looked at her curiously and blinked when her hands cupped his skull and tilted it so she could press her lips to the side of his mouth.

His bones were cold as death even in the now warm home and they were hard and smooth but it gave a bit under her lips. Not soft but somewhat pliant.

She pulled back and inspected the lip print she left behind while his hand slowly lifted to his face, staring at her in surprise.

So this was the small skeleton her dash was swooning over? She could see it.

She giggled quietly at the look on his face and stroked his cheek.

[* Purple does look good on you.]

His eyes widened and he let out a weak but genuine laugh, the blue blush spreading across his face and lighting up the dark.

[* yeah?]

[* Mmhmm.]

She let go of his face, letting her fingers brush teasingly across the bone for as long as possible before heading into the bathroom.

[* Goodnight Sans.]

She waved with a wink and a playful smile before shutting the door and he waved back absentmindedly, hand still where she had kissed him.

[* night… heh.]

He smiled but it slipped away when he glanced back down at the kid.

It wasn’t polite to eavesdrop but he was glad he heard them. Glad he could see and hear Chara talk about it.

It was nice to know the kid was… a kid.

It put his mind at ease to see it for himself and not just have to take Fancy’s word for it.

He headed back to his room and flopped on the bed letting his eyes slip closed and sleep washed over him with practiced ease, the dog curled up next to him.

But then his phone lit up and he glanced at it before he groaned and covering his faces as it started to glow again.

[* what did i say about spying on people in their houses al?] he muttered.

 

* * *

 

Luckily the brother’s shower wasn’t too hard to figure out and she scrubbed and washed the day away and just let the hot water relax her body.

It wasn’t a bad day but she was ready to put it to rest.

Had she really been at Toriel’s just yesterday?

She crawled under the covers and the little body next to her, whoever they were at the moment, snuggled up to her.

It was big couch but it was still only just enough room for them both. About the size of Frisk’s bed in the ruins.

She held them close, pressing a kiss to the top of their head and sighed contently, feeling her body give into its exhaustion.

Before she went to sleep she pulled Frisk’s phone out of their bag and hit the first number on speed dial.

It rang for a bit before going to voicemail and she sighed.

[* Hey Nanan…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More heavy dialogue and emotion. Why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Also, we gotta make the smol skelly blush. You just gotta.
> 
> And I REALLY need the older siblings to show some teeth over their younger sibs. I might have died if I didn't.
> 
> Fun Fact: My list of spelling and grammar mistakes on this thing was way up there, even for me.  
> And then I remembered Sans doesn't capitalize anything and my spell check just LOVES that.


	6. Interlude: No One Is In A Rush To Have Spears Thrown At Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time with friends is best spent on food.

It was weird not falling asleep in her bed in the ruins but it was even weirder waking up.

Her lower half was still under the blanket but she lacked a pillow. She was pretty sure she could feel it across her upper back.

The kid had crawled on top of her at some point and was sprawled across her back and her hair was everywhere.

[* SANS, YOU STAY HERE AND _TRY_ TO WAKE UP.] She heard Papyrus say and the only answer he received was a sleepy grunt.

She slowly woke up, trying to figure out how to get free without waking the kid. She decide the first step was freeing herself from her hair and then slowly wiggled and slid out from under them and ended up stumbling to the floor.

She heard a muffled snicker and glance up to see Sans watching her from the table at the dining area on the other side of the room, his head buried in his arms and his shoulders shaking with laughter.

She spared him a brief glare and climbed to her feet before checking on the kid who stirred a bit but stayed asleep and she was able to tuck them into a corner of the couch.

She pulled on the short robe that matched her pajamas and tugged the sleep mask from her hair, trading it for her glasses before peeking into the kitchen where she was greeted by Papyrus.

[* GOOD MORNING HUMAN! DID YOU SLEEP WELL?] He gave her a bright smile that she sleepily returned.

The clock on the stove said it was almost 6 and it was Saturday so Frisk and Chara’s cartoons would be on so she headed back into the living room.

The remote was sitting next to the sprinkled covered rock on the table next to a snoozing Sans.

[* May I borrow this please?] Her tone was teasing but unsure. She had spoken with rocks down here before.

But it said nothing in return so she took it with a thank you and switched on the TV, gently shaking her companions awake.

[* Morning.] Frisk murmured stretching and their eyes were immediately drawn towards the screen.

[* Morning sweetie.] She pressed a kiss to their forehead and they wrapped their arms around her neck in a quick sleepy hug.

Papyrus popped out of the kitchen and grinned at the television.

[* I LOVE THIS SHOW.]

[* Why don’t you watch it with Frisk then and I’ll make breakfast?] She straightened, making her way over to him.

[* I COULDN’T LET YOU DO THAT! I’M YOUR HOST AND I SHOULD-]

She pushed him towards the couch shaking her head.

[* Its fine, I got this, It’s no trouble. Go watch T.V.]

Finally, he nodded and headed over to the couch and she started looking around the kitchen.

Spaghetti. Lots and lots of spaghetti and nothing much else but an empty bag of potato chips.

She felt a bit hopeful when she found a box of oatmeal but there wasn’t much left.

[* Looks like we’re having spaghetti. That will take a while though…] She murmured, peering into the fridge.

[* not the way my bro cooks it.]

She looked up and somehow Sans had appeared on the counter, yawning sleepily.

[* need me to run you to the store?]

[* Yeah maybe, let me get dressed real quick.]

[* no need. i know a short cut.]

He hopped off the counter and headed out of the kitchen and she followed him with a dry smile.

[* I still need to change out of my pajamas if we’re going out…]

She paused when she walked out of the kitchen and found herself standing in the back of a store and when she looked behind her she only found a wall filled with refrigerated produce.

[* just pick what you need. i got the bill since you’re feeding us.]                                 

She turned to stare at Sans who was leaning on a shelf, giving her a mischievous grin.

[* How did you… never mind.] She shook her head, deciding it was too early and started looking at the shelves seeing what she could find.

The shopkeeper looked surprised when she saw her but then she spotted Sans trailing behind her and understanding dawned on her face followed by a sly smile.

[* Morning Sans. This the lady friend my cousin was telling me about last night?]

[* morning bonnie. and yeah, this is fancy. just looking for some breakfast.]

He nodded to her and she awkwardly waved, wrapping her robe around herself and the other woman’s smile just grew.

She only just now noticed her lip print was still on his face, a little smudged but still recognizable, and the purple stood out clearly on his pale skull.

She didn’t know if he knew it was still there but she decided not to point it out right now.

[* Finally gonna eat something other than spaghetti or Grillby’s?]

Fancy left them to chat and walked around, deciding to make pancakes and she grabbed the ingredients for that along with some fruit and other toppings.

This was clearly a make from scratch or go out to eat town but this was one thing she could make even before falling underground.

On her way back to the counter she spotted a faded, pink, breast cancer awareness bandana with abs printed on it and had to grab it, noticing it matched the glove Frisk had found yesterday.

She placed everything on the counter and the shopkeeper started added everything up while Sans studied it curiously before grinning.

[* “tough guys wear pink”? oh that is _nice_. the kid will love it.]

She nodded with a bright smile and asked the woman behind the counter how much it was but Sans waved her away.

[* i got it don’t worry]

[* Sans I can get the bandana its fine. It can’t be that much.]

[* exactly so it’s not a big deal if i cover it with everything else.]

When she went to protest again he cut her off before she could.

[* come on now. how about you let me treat my lady?]

She raised an eyebrow at that and put a hand on her hip smirking. [* “ _Your lady_ ”? That a bit much for _one night_.]

[* what can i say? you’re really something. i’ve taken quite the _fancy_ to you.]

[* So who’s paying?] The shop keeper asked, already done and looking between the two of them with amusement.

[*i got everything. put it on my tab bonnie.] He insisted and she relented. [* and can we get some of those cinnamon bunnies? they’re still real fresh, right?]

She nodded. [* Right out of the oven. How many you want?]

[* a whole dozen.]

He took the warm box she handed him and a handful of the groceries and held the door open for her.

Wary, she bid the bunny goodbye and eyed him, slowly stepping towards the door. He just watched her in amusement and sure enough, when she walked through the doorway her feet landed on his kitchen floor instead of the snowy ground.

She looked back seeing the entrance to the living room while Sans just strolled over to the counter and dumped the food onto it, pulling himself back up on the counter to watch her as he pulled out one of the cinnabuns.

Deciding not to bother, she dug out a bowl and skillet and started cooking while Sans alternated between snoozing, cracking jokes, and stealing toppings.

[* Will you _stop_?] She laughed moving the whipped cream she had made _yet again_ because he kept appearing next to it when she looked away.

[* i got sticky fingers.] He wiggled said cream covered digits at her before going back to sucking it off.

She rolled her eyes and placed it right next to her flipping a pancake before it burnt.

She leaning down to feed another berry to the other cute boy who was actually waiting patiently at her feet and scratched him behind the ears.

It was the same little dog that appeared in the ruins sometimes to cause trouble or just to do something weird but he was cute and sweet and it was nice to have him around even if he never stayed.

She would think it a normal dog if it wasn’t for the intelligence and awareness in his eye marking him as a monster.

[* Does he live here too?] She asked as she straightened and caught Sans trying to steal more cream, smacking his hand with her spatula.

[* I’m done just make your plate! Pancakes are ready!] She called into the next room.

[*  _careful_ , i’m fragile. and yeah kinda, he just hangs around when he feels like it. doesn’t pay rent or anything but he’s pretty cute for a freeloader]

He hopped off the counter with an exaggerated sigh and grabbed a plate, putting two pancakes on it.

He drowned them in syrup, slathered a ridiculous amount cream on them and covered the sugary mess in toppings before heading into the living room, easily ducking around the other three who came barreling past him.

[* How many pancakes do you want?] She asked Frisk, picking up an empty plate.

[* I want ten!] Frisk said with a huge grin and way too much energy for pancakes.

[* You can have two.] She shook her head, stacking them onto their plate.

[* I’m _eating_ for two!]

[* You can have four.] She rolled her eyes, adding another two.

[* I want all the toppings!]

[* Put more chocolate chips and chocolate sauce on it.] Chara said eyes bouncing between the chocolate and pancakes greedily.

[* That’s too much chocolate Chara.]

[* No, it’s not.]

Choosing to ignore the bickering children she went ahead and made their plate on her own, putting a cinnabun on the side, and just handed it to them when she was done.

[* Oh and here, found this at the shop for you. Be sure to thank Sans. He bought it.] She said showing it to them before tying it around their neck.

[* I love it. Thanks!] They said before running into the other room where she heard them loudly thanking the shorter skeleton.

She made her own plate and grabbed a bowl filled with the last of the oatmeal, mixing in a few berries and set the bowl down on the couch for the dog.

They all watched the animated adventures of Mettaton, Papyrus and the kids crowed around the TV, leaving the couch for her and Sans, the dog snuggled up to him when he was done with his bowl.

It was a bit odd doing it in a strange living room but the shows on the screen were familiar and made her think of countless Saturday mornings spent with Toriel.

She sighed sadly, carrying the dishes to the sink, thinking of Toriel spending her first morning alone in the ruins.

When she came back, Sans was holding the bowl of whip cream even if she couldn’t remember him ever getting up and when he noticed her he paused, looking between her and the bit of cream scooped onto his finger before going ahead and sticking it in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him reaching over to scoop some out for herself.

[* uh excuse me?]

He moved the bowl farther away from her and she hooked her finger in the bowl and pulling it closer to her again.

[* You’re excused.]

He laughed and she felt her smile return, lifting her plummeting mood.

It was surprisingly cozy for them to have just met yesterday but it had been the same with Toriel. For whatever reason, monsters we’re just more comfortable to be with.

But eventually the cartoons ended and they had to get dressed and ready to go and with Waterfall as their destination.

They wore their sweaters over their swimsuits for the brief walk in the snow but it was still pretty nippy.

[* Thanks for having us guys. It was fun.] She said as they all stood in front of their house, ready to part ways.

[* IT WAS FUN HAVING YOU AS WELL HUMANS. COME BACK ANYTIME.] Papyrus put Frisk down after a big hug before scooped Sans up and posing. [* COME ON SANS. PERHAPS TODAY WE WILL FIND A LESS FRIENDLY HUMAN AND CAPTURE _THEM_.]

He took off back towards the ruins and Sans lazily waved from his place over his shoulder.

[* later.]

The three of them watched as they disappeared across town before turning back to the icy mist behind them.

[* Let’s get a move on.] She said headed towards the mist and the two kids followed.

Frisk, as usual, reached out for her hand, always craving the physical contact they had so little of before the underground and Fancy didn’t think much of anything of their old habit by now.

But she did look down in surprise when she felt the cool, ghostly sensation of Chara’s hand slipping into her other hand.

They didn’t look at her, just staring straight ahead and she didn’t say anything and squeezed tight.

Fancy realized the cause of the thick mist when they reached the other side and were hit by a wall of humidity and air poured into her lunges like water.

It was dark in Waterfall. It was dark in the whole underground really, but it was especially dim here. But there were crystals embedded into the walls and the ground and mushrooms that both lit up and dimmed down to help brighten the area.

The sound of water filled her ears, the flow of the river, the rush of various waterfalls and the drip of the condensation from the stalactite above.

There was still a bit of a nip to the air still but it was already warmer than Snowdin and just seemed to get warmer the deeper they went.

The path curved and tucked into the alcove it created was a sentry post with snow on its roof and, of course, Sans snoozing behind the counter.

There was also a small dinosaur kid wearing a stripped pullover that she remembered from back in Snowdin. Talking to them had been one of the few things Frisk had been willing to take time out to do on their determined march to confront and befriend Papyrus.

The two children talk and she waved politely to the other monster in the room. Some sort of fish.

He waved back cheerfully but his smile dropped when the flower next to him spoke.

[* _My only purpose in life is to explain how this flower works._ ]

[* Don’t listen to it. It lies.] He had the same voice as the one coming from the flower and after a moment the flower repeated his words.

He laughed nervously and she just smiled, choosing to pretend that never happened to spare the guy some embarrassment, turning back to the kids.

The other child seemed to have snuck out here to see Undyne their idol and ran off ahead to go search for her promising to come get them if they found her and Frisk and Chara headed over to the sentry station

Frisk hid in front of it grinning and they rapped twice on the wood.

Sans cracked an eye open, scanning the area and his eyes briefly settled on her before moving back to in front of him.

[* who’s there?]

[* It me!] Frisk cheered popping up in front of him with a big grin and arm held high.

His grin grew but he simply arched a brow.

[* “it me” who?]

[* It’s a me! _Mario!_ ] Frisk giggled and the other two humans laughed while Sans just raised a brow.

[* know your audience, kiddo. flew right past me.] He teased reaching out to ruffle their hair and glanced over at her. [* _fancy_ meeting you here.]

[* You stalkin' us?] She asked coming to stand by the outpost and eyeing him with mock suspicion.

[* haven’t you seen a guy with two jobs before?]

He stood up from his chair and stretched.

[* luckily that means twice as many legally required breaks. how’s about we go grab some lunch?]

[* Like we didn’t just eat brunch together not that long ago?] She asked but Frisk tugged eagerly at her sweater.

[* I never got to go to Grillby’s.] They pleaded giving her the puppy dog eyes.

[* Oh, put those away, I wasn’t saying no.] She smushed a hand to their cheeks.

[* great. i know a shortcut.]

Knowing what that meant she suddenly found herself in Grillby’s after a far too brief amount of walking in the wrong direction.

He waved to everyone and led them over to an empty booth. Frisk hopped into one side and Chara sat across from them, the adults taking the outside.

Grillby dropped off some menus and took their drink orders, leaving some crayons and paper for Frisk much to their delight.

Frisk and Chara quickly decided on what they wanted to eat and went to drawling (Sans accepting the floating crayons in stride.) and just because they could, alternating seats by ducking under tables or flying over them. Kid stuff.

Of course, they were a little more cautious after plopping down next to Sans and right onto a whoopie cushion.

Fancy didn’t really think twice about looping her legs up with his to block Frisk from slipping out from under the table and running around the bar. It was an old habit learned from years of eating with kids but Sans jumped, looking up at her in surprise as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

She looked up at him in confusion before smiling.

[* Relax bone boy. I’m not getting fresh with you. Just gotta keep the little one contained or they’ll be all over the place.]

Frisk peeked under the table and giggled giving Sans a cheeky look. Chara did the same but he couldn’t really see that.

He ruffled the kid’s hair and turning their face away, making them laugh.

[* good. there’s already one person being _frisky_ up in here. don’t need any more than that.]

Grillby came back with their drinks and took their orders, the dog pack coming in for lunch right as he was leaving.

Lesser Dog hurried over for some TLC but was quickly lead away by the other dogs who greeted them warmly and the place started to fill up with the lunch crowd.

Chara disappeared inside Frisk and took control as they started sucking down their chocolate milkshake with glee.

When their food came and Fancy grabbed the ketchup for her fries, making sure the lid was secure before using it and Sans just grinned when she handed it to him giving her a wink.

[* want some ketchup kid?] He asked, holding the bottle out to them and Chara gave him a suspicious look before shaking their head and dipping the fries in their milkshake.

Fancy laughed and he shrugged.

[* more for me.] He tipped his head back and chugged.

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. At least he wasn’t one of those idiots who drank hot sauce for a gimmick.

The kid stole a tiny shredded carrot from Sans plate and she watched them in confusion.

Frisk was back in control and pulled out the snowball they had taken from the Snowman and made it a face from the chocolate chips in their milkshake, sticking the carrot in the middle like a nose.

The face seemed to come alive, looking around in confusion before looking back to Frisk who waved happily and he smiled.

[* Hello, friend!] He had the same voice, just smaller.

They all greeted the now sentient snowman piece and chatted with him as Frisk and Chara went back to their drawling, lifting it up for them to see when they were done.

It was Grillby’s, not like it was right now filled with the whole town, but how it must look normally.

It had the crowd from last night, the regulars, hanging around and Grillby was behind the bar cleaning glasses.

[* Very good chickabees.] She praised and Sans nodded.

[* looks just like a regular day at grillby’s. _sans_ a certain skeleton. nice work kiddos.]

The two of them beamed under the praise.

[* Can we go give it to Grillby?]

Fancy nodded and untangled her legs from Sans letting them slip through from under the table and watching them run up to the bar, snowman in hand.

Grillby leaned over the counter and took the picture looking it over before reaching out and lightly ruffling Frisk’s hair.

He pinned it up behind the bar and everyone came take a look and praise the little artist.

After that they wandered around, talking to everyone instead of coming back to the booth so the two of them went back to their lunch, watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

It was a nice break. One they didn’t need but one they could afford to take. It’s not like they had a time limit.

But she wasn’t going to pretend she wasn’t kind of stalling the inevitable confrontation with Undyne as long as possible.

…and delaying finishing this journey at all.

[* i’d say “why the long face” but it’s as cute and round as usual.]

She turned her gaze back to him answering his smooth grin with an amused look before she leaned back, sighing.

[* If “finishing the game” sends me back home. I’m never gonna see them again.]

He nodded, his grin dying down to a sad smile.

[* do you _want_ to go back?]

Right now? [* No…] She sighed propping her head in her hands and picked up a fry, idly dragging it through the ketchup. [*…yes. I have a family I need to get back too but…] She glanced over at Frisk and Chara who were laughing and remaking old friends.

[* you have one here to.] He finished for her and she nodded sadly before shaking her head.

[* I’ll deal with it later whatever happens when I get there I just want to enjoy everything right now.]

He jumped as she began stoking his leg with her foot again and giggled at the look on his face. [* Like that cute blush of yours. Gotta enjoy _rattling you bones_ while I can.]

His eyes widened and the lights in them narrowed to pinpricks as his whole skull turned blue. [* ah…ha ha… heh…]

Her eyed widened as well and she burst into laughter even as she felt her face heat up till it was as bright as his.

[* Oh my god, I actually did _not_ intend that to be as suggestive as it ended up being. _But hey!_ ] She decided to roll with it leaning in with smirk even as her face remained red. Her voiced pitch low so only he could hear it. [* Would you sound like a xylophone if I play ya right?]

He finally broke down laughing even as he pulled his hood over his head and tried to hide in his arms and she followed suit burying hers in her hands, feeling like her face was about to burst into flames.

It was quiet for a while as they both tried to calm down but eventually she heard him say something, though it was muffled by his sleeves

[* I’m sorry what was that?] She asked folding her arms in front of her.

He lifted his head from his arms face still blue but looked far less painfully so.

[* i said… i’ll be your xylophone but i’ll need you to hit the high notes for me.]

She slapped a hand over her mouth as a surprised laugh burst out of her and a fresh wave of heat rushing to her face.

[* What are you two talking about?]

They both glanced over to see Frisk and Chara staring at them, with knowing looks, one giddy and one disgusted.

[* We were uh- talking about musical theory.]

Sans snorted across from her and she gave him a look.

[* Yeah, I don’t think so.] Chara remarked and Frisk nodded.

[* You’re totally flirting. You’re even playing footies under the table.]

[* And you blushing.]

[* Ok yeah, the footsies are totally flirting.] She said waving her hand. [* But we’re totally taking about music. Sans was interested in my vocal range and I was kinda embarrassed cause I can hit some real power notes sometimes.]

Sans guffawed, putting his glass back down before he choked.

[* Yeah you can get really into it sometimes.] Frisk said innocently and both the adults broke out laughing.

[* Oh Lord help me. But I do this to myself.] She sighed, head in her hands. [* Ok maybe we should go now.]

[* i’ll show you a shortcut back. can’t risk you getting a cold from the chill before i get a chance to hear those _power notes_.]

She snickered and followed him to the door while the two kids shared a look.

[* We’re missing something. I just know it.]

[* I’m not sure I _want_ to know.]

He opened the door to the bar for them and when they walked through they were back at his sentry station.

He took the snowman from Frisk and set him down on the counter, hopping back into his stool and resting his head back into his arms.

[* well you guys have kept me from my work long enough. i’ll look after this little guy for ya but i gotta get back to the job.] He said before promptly dozing off.

She rolled her eyes and gestured ahead.

[* Alright let’s go.]

[* Aren’t you going to kiss your _boyfriend_ goodbye?] Chara teased.

[* Yeah, we know you did it last night. You left a calling card.] Frisk finished with a kissy face.

She gave them both a droll look but they would not be swayed.

[* Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it-]

[* Ok _fine._ I cave to peer pressure.]

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. He didn’t stir and she wasn’t sure if he was awake or not.

[* It’d be even funnier if he had them all over his face.]

[* Yes but… no, actually you’re right.]

She pressed kisses all over his face much to their delight, giggling over his lip-gloss covered skull and she rolled her eyes but smiled at the sight herself.

[* Ok _now_ let’s go.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The humans lack the ability not to take the flirt option and it has caused me no end of embarrassment to write.
> 
> Like I said, I didn't write any of this in order and ended up with two meal-centric scenes side by side. Oops.  
> But I like them both too much to get rid of either so I tweaked and tried to make it work.
> 
> The breakfast scene made me crave cinnamon buns for WEEKS.
> 
> PSA: Dogs can have oatmeal and berries but Blueberries, Strawberries, and Blackberries are the only safe ones I know of and be sure to only give them as treats in moderation.
> 
> And tell you dogs I love them.


	7. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans run from The Head of The Royal Guard and discover that something odd.

[* Well, they really don’t like boxes.] She said looking away from the sign and cracking the box open, surprised to find that all their stuff had in fact made it from Snowdin. [* How about that?]

She repacked the box to fit their bags, not wanting to worry about everything inside getting wet and hen she was done, they kids had disappeared on her.

[* Frisk, Chara, where are you?]

[* Down here! Help!]

The yells came from over the edge of the waterfall and she rushed over to the edge in a panic only to find them standing on a wooden bridge, just fine.

She scowled at them but they both just giggled and ducked behind the curtain of water.

Cautious but curious, she followed them down the wooden stairs, cringing every time the creaked. Why didn’t they have safety rails?

She hugged the wall of the cliff, getting soaked and having to dodge around falling stones but she was more interested in staying away from the edge.

She paused when she found a hidden camera and gave the lenses an odd look before moving on and feeling around until the wall disappeared and she poked her head through finding a hidden cave.

Frisk had found a tutu and was twirling around and posing as they danced with Chara and she smiled but looked over at the camera when she heard whirling and she was sure she saw it snap back to face forward.

Uh-huh.

She stepped fully into the room and Frisk grinned at her and posed. [* Tada!]

[* Looking like a real prima ballerina.] She nodded, pulling out her phone, safely sealed in a waterproof sleeve, and they both posed started to dance again as she snapped some pictures.

When they were done, they ducked back out of the cave and moved forward till they hit a patch of tall grass and started picking their way through.

They paused when they heard Papyrus’ voice and looked up at the level above them. He was talking to someone about them and she could only guess it must be Undyne.

They listened to them finish and Frisk tugged her down to hide in the grass when Papyrus left but the sound seemed to alert Undyne who peered down from the level above with a spear at the ready.

She felt a spike of fear but they held still and didn’t make a sound and she eventually left, the heavy sound of her armored footstep filling the room.

They all let out a sigh of relief and crawled out of the grass, jumping when the kid from earlier barreling out after them looking ecstatic.

[* Did you see that!? She looked right at you! So lucky!] He laughed before running on ahead falling on his face but easily climbed back to his feet and took off like nothing happened.

They followed him at a more sedated pace, Fancy not really looking forward to seeing her again, even if it was inevitable.

 

*  *  *

 

She paused when they entered a new cave and looked up at the gems sparkling above them in the dark.

[* Almost looks like stars.]

[* You can wish on them like stars.] Frisk said as both of them squeezed their eyes shut and made theirs.

Fancy looked back up at the ceiling and picked out a  jewel before closing her eyes. _I wish for a good life…whatever happens to me after this is all over. Whatever I have to lose…_

Did a wish count if you were not sure what you wanted?

The next room was filled with dark water and it was barely lit by the gems in the ceiling above so they couldn’t see very far ahead, just following the bridge under their feet until it suddenly lurched beneath them and started to glide across the water like it was being pulled.

She wobbled and fell down, reaching out to steady the kids and it carried them across the dark water till a figure came into view standing on a pier.

[* Kid?] Frisk wondered peering at the figure that became clearer till they slowed to a stop in front of them.

It… _looked_ like the kid but it also didn’t. They were in grey-scale and the pattern on their sweater was different. But most of all it was the blank look on his face and the large, white, pupilless eyes that stared right through them.

[* …Kid….?] Frisk asked again reaching out to touch them when finally, they spoke.

[* Have you ever thought of a world that is exactly the same… except you don’t exist?] Their voice was oddly detached and hollow sounding compared to their usual energy. [* Everything functions perfectly without you…] They looked down at the dark seemingly bottomless water through the wooden planks of the pier. [* Ha, ha…] they chuckled emptily. [* The thought terrifies me.]

The three humans looked at each other with concern.

[* Kid, what’s wrong? I’ve never-]

Frisk jerked back from reaching out to them again when a blue spear embedded itself in the wood between them.

The other child didn’t react at all as the humans’ heads snapped over to find a shadowed figure glaring at them and reading another spear.

[* We gotta run.] Fancy hurried to her feet and pulled the children along.

She went to reach for the monster child but a spear cut her off and she got the hint and just took off running, hauling her kids along with her.

They both glanced back at their friend but didn’t protest and started running on their own.

They ducked and weaved through the spears as they ran across the deck and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. This was probably the most danger she had ever been in and she was likely to die so she was grateful for the adrenaline rushing through her and the temper rising up to burn away the panic.

She cast a glare over at the armored figure but notice most if not all the spears were aimed at her making it significantly easier for the kids to dodge and remain untouched even as she built up a collection of nicks and gashes. Nothing bad enough to slow her down but they stung like hell and every time she had a minor heart attack.

They finally reached the end of the pier and dove into the tall grass waiting on the other side and she hissed as a spear got her leg and she could only stumble a little farther through the grass before it gave out on her and she fell to the ground.

She motioned for the kids to keep going but they wouldn’t leave and she huffed before rolling over to face the sound of heavy footsteps approaching them.

They were silent and still as they footsteps grew closer and closer and the grass started to shift and move as she closed in till they could only see her helm through the grass as she searched for them.

They all jumped when she suddenly lunged prepared to look death in the face.

But nothing happened and she cracked an eye open to see her glaring at whatever she was holding. She couldn’t see through the grass.

She glared at it for a hard moment before her eyes narrowed in annoyance and she set it back down with an annoyed sound before stalking away.

When the music switched to a quiet soothing song, she felt safe enough to relax and check her leg, finding a bad cut along the inside of her knee but it could still be worse.

She crawled out of the grass and the kids followed, watching her with concern as she eyed the dark water with unease before pulling off her over wear and shoes and lowering herself into the water with a shudder.

She began to wash out the cuts in the chilly water, trying not to think of the fact that she couldn’t see anything around her in the inky blackness around her and they all jumped when the grass rustled but then Kid burst out, grinning brightly.

[* Oh man, did you see that? Undyne totally touched me! She-]

[* Kid!] Frisk cut them off, throwing their arms around them in a hug. [* What was up with you earlier? I was so worried!]

[* What?] They cocked their head giving them a confused look. [* Was acting weird earlier?]

[* Yeah back at the pier.]

They gave them an odd look.

[* Last I saw you was the last time we saw Undyne.]

Frisk’s brow furrowed in confusion but they just smiled and shrugged.

[* Oh well, see you later!]

They went running off but then paused looking at her.

[* Wow lady! No one has the courage to swim in that water. There are so many stories of scary things in there. You’re so brave!]

Fancy tensed as they ran off tripping and falling on their face once more before vanishing.

She swore she felt something brushing up against her leg and shrieked pulling herself out.

[* Ok that’s enough, everything’s clean.] She scuttled away from the edge with a nervous laugh and Chara snickered.

She popped a few of Toriel’s monster candies into her mouth and it was enough to heal most of the wounds but not the knee that had taken the bad hit so she dug out some bandages she had kept with her and wrapped it up watching it start to glow green.

It still hurt but she could walk on it and that would have to be enough for now.

[* Alright I’m good, we can keep moving.]

Frisk glancing back towards the pier with a perplexed expression before nodding and following her out of the room.

They passed a piece of crystalized cheese and suddenly the music was gone and everything felt…off. She placed it immediately as similar to the feeling of being teleported by Sans. The feel of the world shifting dropping you somewhere new.

It still _looked_ like Waterfall but the hallway beyond and behind them was curtained by shadows like there was nothing beyond this little slab in this sea of darkness.

Well, nothing but a single gray door.

It looked very out of place on the stone walls of Waterfall and they all eyed it warily.

[* I don’t remember this. Do you remember this?] Chara asked Frisk who shook their head.

[* No, but I don’t remember that version of Kid showing up either.]

[* …so we don’t know what’s behind the creepy door in the creepy hallway?] Fancy asked and she sighed when they just nodded [* Stay behind me.]

She reached for the knob and slowly opened the door, tense and ready for a fight, but she only found a monster standing there, staring into space but she didn’t have much time to think about him. She was too busy having a heart attack when she realized he was standing on a slab amidst a vast endless void of black.

The only sound was the howl of the wind whipping at her face as clung to the doorway, afraid of falling when she knew if she did she would be lost forever.

The monster was a skeleton, or at least she thought he was. His face looked more like a mask made from bone than a skull and had two cracks in it making one eye sag weakly. Perhaps the weirdest thing about him was that he was wearing black house slippers and a dressing gown over some and slacks and a white turtleneck. She halfway expected him to pull out a pipe and start reading the newspaper.

He didn’t react to their presence, much like the monster kid from before, staring straight through them like they weren’t there with an absentminded smile.

[* Mister?] Frisk asked from behind her. [* Why are you here all alone?]

He didn’t react to their words and after a moment Frisk started to move past her but she snagged their wrist keeping a death grip on the doorway.

[* Please Fancy?] Frisk gave her a pleading look. [* He looks so sad and lonely.]

Fancy’s heart hammered as her eyes darted between them and the mystery man. He… was creepy and the situation was more than a little worrying.

But his face… it was sad even with the smile, maybe because of it.

[* If something goes wrong we can always load.] Chara reminded her and she looked at them and back to Frisk’s imploring face.

After a moment she nodded, letting go of the door jam but keeping a tight grip on Frisk’s hand as they approached him.

[* Hello, mister?] Frisk asked and when her he still didn’t respond they reached out to tug his robe. [* You have a nice smile.]

He startled when they touched him and lights appeared in his sockets and darted between the with surprise and then he seemed to panic and faded away.

[* Hey wait!] Frisk called out, reaching for him but he was already gone.

[* What was that all about?] she wondered, looking around. [* Not that I should ask you seeing as you’ve never been here before.]

[* Yeah but…I could swear I’ve seen him before.] Frisk said staring at the air.

[* Where?] Chara asked coming up next to them.

[* I don’t know… I just have.]

Fancy looked around at the endless black. Nothing. Nothing but the wind.

[* It…doesn’t look like there’s anything else here, maybe we should go.]

They nodded and walked back out into the hallway but Fancy paused when she went to close the door.

Over the howling of the wind she could hear something and she listened closely for a while, dread growing with every second.

She quickly closed the door and turned to the kids, visibly scared.

[* What’s wrong?] Frisk asked giving her a concerned look.

She tried to smile reassuringly but it was weak.

[* It’s just a scary place…]

She looked around at the darkness surrounding them and slowly approach one side of the hallway.

[* I guess…since we came from that way we should go this way?]

Both of them shrugged still looking a little worried and on edge but maybe they should be? She was.

They cautiously stepped into the shadows and as soon as they did they felt the same shift as before and found themselves back in Waterfall and the music picked back up.

The cavern up ahead was dim but visible and there was a glow up ahead and she looked back and saw the crystalized cheese but no gray door and not nearly enough space for the hallway they had been in.

Frisk ran up and down the hallway a few times, but nothing happened and all they could do was shrug.

[* That was…weird.]

On that, they all agreed but couldn’t even begin to find an explanation so they decided to set it aside for now.

Fancy rubbed her arms to chase off the lingering goose bumps. Screaming. She had heard angry screams carrying on the wind in there. And they sounded eerily familiar somehow.

What was that place?

 

* * *

 

[* You really are just everywhere aren’t you?]

Sans looked up at them from where he had been napping against the wall and gave them a lazy wave.

She noticed his face was free of any lip-gloss and could help but smile.

[* busy guy like me? gotta be all over the place. speaking of: been thinking of getting into the telescope business. wanna give it a shot? normally it’d be 5000g but since i know you i’ll let you try it for free.]

She nodded and propped her glasses up on her head before leaning in to look through.

As soon as she saw the red she sighed, realizing what had happened and pulled back, reaching up to feel the powdery paint circling her eye and Frisk and Chara broke into laughter as Sans grinned.

[* not satisfied? don’t worry i’ll give you a full refund.]

She gave him a look, before turning it on the kids. She tracing her finger along the lens of the telescope before snatching Frisk up and finger painted all over their face as they laughed and tried to wiggle free.

But for all their struggles they still ended up with a red nose and whiskers.

They ran over to the water to see their reflection and Fancy turned to Chara who stopped laughing and gave her a warning look.

[* I’m a ghost. You can paint on my face don’t be stupid- Hey wait no stop!]

She snickered as she watched Chara stare down at their reflection with a confused pout; their face somehow covered in red polka dots while Frisk laughed and wiggled their new nose at them.

Sans handed her a handkerchief and she took it, struggling to find a clean space on the already paint covered cloth.

[* Is this revenge for the lip gloss?] She asked handing it back to him and moving her glasses back into place.

[* nah, i’ve _left my mark_ on everyone who’s walked past today.] He gave her a sly look. [* should watch it with all those kisses, though. people gonna think you like me or something.]

[* What?] She placed a hand on her chest. [* _Whatever_ would give them that idea?]

Frisk ran over, their face still damp and glowing from the bioluminescent water as the pointed excitedly at the room next to them. [* Fancy can we get some nice cream?]

[* Sure, why not?] She turned to Sans. [* You want some?]

[* i’m due for another break.]

They chatted with the nice cream man and the snowman piece who was enjoying the refrigerated air around his stand.

Apparently Nice pronounced like niece mind you, still wasn’t getting much business out here in this isolated cave in quiet Waterfall and he was feeling down about it.

[* Try somewhere warmer.] Fancy suggested giving an appreciative noise as she started on her cone. [* Can’t be the product. This stuff is delicious.]

[* Really?] The blue bunny asked with a bright smile.

[* yeah pal, you should give hotland a shot. i’m sure you’ll find some _hot_ business opportunities there.]

[* Location, location, location.] Frisk said with a wise nod probably mimicking something they had heard on TV.

[* Yeah? I think I’ll try that.]

He finished serving them and packed up his cart, heading off with a cheerful wave.

He’ll do fine.

[* Did you get the snowman piece back form him?]

[* …ehhhhh, i’ll pick him up later.]

They sat down at the edge of the canal with their feet in the glowing water and as soon as they finished their ice-cream Frisk ditched their boots and dove into the water, splashing and paddling about with Chara.

Sans kept taking bites out of his popsicle and she winced every time.

[* Doesn’t that hurt your teeth?]

He shook his head.

[* nah, i can sense hot ‘n cold but it doesn’t really affect me.]

He finished off the last of it before holding the stick up, eyes following the text with way too much excitement for a popsicle stick joke.

[* ok here we go… “you know who’s cool as a popsicle? …you!”…could use some work in the _joke_ department but it was a good popsicle. think i’ll _stick_ around for more.]

She laughed and looked down at her cone. It was mint cherry flavored, like that medicine you didn’t mind taking as a kid. Nice had recommended it after seeing her bandaged knee, saying it had higher healing properties than the other flavors. Curious, she checked the band around the cone and it read “It will be better in no time!”.

She tested out her knee and found that it was already feeling better and when she was finished it was good as new and the inside of the band read “See I told you.”

[* Will you swim with us now?] Frisk asked swimming over to the edge. [* The water goes all around the next area.]

She nodded and got up, packing away their boots and overwear into the box to collect later.

Frisk had packed a tiny quiche they had found earlier and insisted on keeping. They had even told it goodbye and promising that they would be back for it later.

Somehow, they got the impression that it did really believe them.

[* You coming for a swim?] She asked him as she slid into the balmy water. It wasn’t chilly like the black water from earlier but its glow clearly wasn’t indicative of heat.

[* nah, i gotta get back to work.] He wagged a finger at them with a stern look. [* you three keep distracting me from it.]

[* Just making sure you don’t over work yourself.]

[* never in danger of that.]

She giggled and beckoned him closer. He paused before leaning in, looking a bit hopeful as his cheek bone dusted with blue.

She leaned in slowly and his eyes grew wide as her mouth just barely ghosted against his and she grinned when the lights of in them grew big and bright taking up most of his socket.

And then she pulled back and launched a wave of water into his face, laughing as he sputtered and blinked at her in shock.

Grinning, she hooked a finger in his jaw and pulled him into a big kiss with a noisy “ _MUAH_ ” before shoving him back and diving into the water.

[* Later _bright eyes!_ ] she called from a safe distance away before swimming off and the kids swam after her, laughing cracking up.

She swam until she need to stop for air, trying not to choke underwater as she laughed and it burst out of her as soon as she broke the surface and the sound echoed through the cavern as she leaned on the side of the channel  and the kids were in a similar state when they popped up next to her.

[* Did you see his _face?_ ] Chara gasped out, arms wrapped around their middle.

[* I think he’s _in love!_ ] Frisk laughed, clinging to the wall unable to keep themselves afloat.

[* That was fun.] Fancy sighed as her laughter died down and the other two nodded still cracking up.

Once they calmed down, they returned to swimming and she took some time to enjoy the sights. Looking around at the glow surrounding them and the aquatic monsters swimming that waved as they passed.

Did she mention everything was glowing? She was glowing. It was all so pretty and she loved it.

Frisk tugged her along, leading her down a canal and the three of them just swam along, listening to the echo flowers tell secrets and stories.

Frisk found some shoes to match the tutu they were still wearing and it was fun to watch them try to dance underwater in them, twirling and spinning and Fancy filmed a bit of their underwater ballet.

But then they felt the same sensation as earlier and the world fell silent.

They shared a concerned look before resurfacing and found themselves next to a strip of land with a channel of water on either side and a large patch of tall grass growing in the middle.

Everything beyond that was hidden in shadows like in the hallway and they jumped as they heard some rustling in the grass.

[* …h-hello?] Frisk called out timidly, swimming closer to Fancy.

[* _Shh_. I’m trying to focus.] a voice came from inside the grass. [* Bug catching isn’t easy you know.]

[* Uh… pardon us then.] she swam farther down the channel, keeping Frisk and Chara close.

[* Hey,] they froze as a new voice came from out of the grass. [* Can you do something about your friend with the creepy smile? They’re freaking me out.]

Both Fancy and Frisk looked at Chara but the ghost wasn’t smiling and just shrugged.

Feeling a sudden spike of fear Fancy whipped around to look behind them but no one was there.

Her heart pounding in her ears and she quickly swam to the end of the grass and they all climbed out of the water.

With one last wary look around they hurried into the shadows, breathing a sigh of relief when the world went back too normal.

They glanced back and sure enough, there was no sign of the grassy bug catching spot.

[* That was weird too.]

The other two nodded, worried about this growing trend, and they moved on to the next cavern.

The glowing water was soaked into their hair and bathing suits, coating their skin and leaving them glowing a faint blue that shined off the walls faintly as they walked along the path to the next cavern

The water was normal and she thought it was empty till a large tentacle slipped out of the water and she tensed.

It waved and Frisk waved back, Fancy slowly following suit. It slipped back underwater and a large octopus like monster emerged.

They didn’t look dangerous but neither had Flowey.

She really should let that one encounter go in the face of the countless other monsters she had met but, you know, first impressions.

Luckily “Onionsan” seemed to be harmless, if lonely and a bit stir-crazy and they chattered and following them through the room and seemed so sad when they reached the end that they felt kind of bad just leaving so they took a bit more time to talk to them.

It wasn’t like they were on a deadline and the monster could clearly use the company.

Fancy wilted a bit as she listened to them talk about how monsters were running out of space, especially when certain monsters needed certain environments.

She hadn’t thought much about how shallow the water had been. It had only been as deep as the deep end of a pool and that wasn’t much for someone like Onion-san.

When they waved goodbye to their new friend she comforted herself with the knowledge that they were going to fix this. The end goal of this trip was too free everybody from this mountain.

[* I’m sure you’ll be swimming in the ocean in no time.] She assured the monster who perked up at her words and nodded with a smile.

[* Yeah! We’ll all be free in no time. King Asgore is going to fix everything.]

 

* * *

 

They next room had a piano that Chara was immediately drawn to, climbing up on the bench and moving their fingers over the keys, playing simple random tunes as Frisk started to dance and twirl in their new shoes.

Chara seemed to work through whatever rustiness they had and started to play a familiar song.

[* Let’s go in the garden you’ll find something waiting.]

Fancy sat down on the bench next to Chara and started to sing along as she swayed and Frisk hummed along, twirling to the slow beat.

[* Right there where you left it laying upside down. When you finally find, it you see how it’s faded, the underside is lighter when you turn it around.]

She glanced up when she spotted someone peeking into the room and found a lady with a cute fish for a head that seemed to be unattached to the rest of her floating mermaid like body.

Fancy smile politely and waved at the monster who shyly hid behind the wall but waved timidly.

Frisk spotted the shy monster and waved, heading over to them.

[* Everything stays right where you left it. Everything stays but it still changes. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly in little ways when everything stays.]

They took her hand and lead her into the room as they started the second round of the song and eventually she eventually relaxed and started to sing along, her voice soft but growing louder and surer with time.

They seem to catch the attention of others as people started to trickle in to listen and watch the small child dance and sing with the shy siren.

She seemed to get nervous as a crowed started to form but Frisk grabbed her hands and spun her around making her smile as Chara started another song.

[* I can’t help it if I make a scene stepping out in my hot pink limousine. I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic. When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh.]

Frisk posed, grinning up at the siren and she smiled back, starting to dance and sing along again.

[* I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in. They're hypnotized by my way of walking. I've got them dazzled like a stage magician. When I point, they look and when I talk, they listen, well, everybody needs a friend, and I've got you and you and you.]

Frisk pointed at random people in the crowd their finger landing on her dance partner last and Shyren laughed in delight, head ducking shyly.

[* So many, I can't even name them. Can you blame me? I'm too famous.]

[* Haven't you noticed that I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world is turning. Haven't you noticed I've made it this far? Now, everyone can see me burning.]

The room got so crowded the two of them had to climb on top of piano and Frisk spotted Sans through the crowd at the door, selling tickets.

Chara was grinning and played the duo through more songs and the crowd loved it, cheering and throwing socks.

Shyren gave the crowed a nervous smile and seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable under all the attention and gave Frisk an anxious look.

They paused before nodding and crouched down to whispering something to Chara then Shyren who nodded with a relived smile.

Chara started to play the beat to a song Fancy easily recognized.

[* So long, farewell, to you my friends. Goodbye for now until we meet again. I say,] Frisk began and Shyren joined in. [* So long, farewell, to you my friends. Goodbye for now until we meet again.]

The crowd seemed to get the idea and started settling down smiling and some of them started to sing along.

[* It’s been great to play and sing together and now its time to say goodbye.]

They rubbed their hands, snapping and clapping with everyone in the crowd who could.

[* So long, farewell, to you my friends. Goodbye for now until we meet again. Goodbye for now until we meet a-… _gain._ ]

The crowd cheered as the performers bowed and waved before starting to leave, talking animatedly between themselves and waving goodbye.

Frisk hugged Shyren before she left as well leaving them alone in the room and Frisk sat down cross-legged on the piano grinning down at them. [* That was _fun_.]

[* I’m so happy that the whole underground knows a few songs from children’s cartoons because I had them on my phone when I fell down here.] Fancy laughed, turning to face the piano and tapping out a few random notes.

[* Why is there a piano in the middle of a random room anyway?]

[*It’s a puzzle. This is monsters after all.] Chara explained placing their fingers back on the keys and starting to play a melody.

When they finished the tune, the room shook and the wall opened to reveal entryway.

[* Ooh, what goodies are hidden in there?] She wondered, getting up and heading over while Frisk and Chara shared a look before climbing down after her.

It lead to a hidden room where a red orb sat on a pedestal with a plaque covered in ancient runes.

[* Should we take it or will it go all Indiana Jones on us?]

Frisk patted themselves down and searched her warily before approaching the orb but when they tried to grab it a box like the ones that appeared when they spoke popped up in front of it

**[* Your party is carrying too many dogs.]**

[* What?] She asked and then looked down, noticing the little white dog snoozing in her arms. [* Oh. It’s you…how did you? Where…?]

The dog woke up and looked around sleepily and his tail began to wag when he spotted the orb and he wiggled out of her arms.

[* No no no no no!] The kids cried trying to catch him but he hopped up onto the pedestal and…absorbed the orb before running off and the kids slumped to the ground.

[* Annoying dog.] Chara muttered and Frisk pouted.

[* I thought maybe we could get it this time.]

[* …so that’s it huh?] She looked down at her arms and chest and found it covered in dog hair and glowing crystals and…spider webs? [* Ugh. I’m covered in…dog residue.]

* * *

[* Hey you got some umbrellas! Cool let’s go!] The monster kid ran up and dove under Frisk’s umbrella as they started walking with them, eagerly chattering about their school life and how cool Undyne was. Clearly, they had a case of hero worship.

The music from the statue they had passed followed them as they walked through the underground rain shower and a view of “New Home” appeared.

[* Wow.] She simply said as they stopped for a moment to stare at it. They really had built quite a kingdom down here.

The path hit wall and Fancy lifted Frisk up onto the next level but when she went to do the same for the other child they shook their head and set off on their own.

[* You guys go on a head. I know another way. See you in a bit!] They yelled before taking off and she shrugged before climbing up herself.

They came across a wooden structure of bridges and stairs and slopes and Frisk took her hand giving her a serious look.

[* Right.] she said quietly. [* When she starts, I want you run ahead and show me where to go. I’m pretty sure she’s aiming for me so the farther ahead you are the less likely you are to get hit.]

They both nodded and after a deep breath, they all stepped out onto the wooden planks.

Everything was quiet for a moment, but then the ground around her started to glow and she pushed Frisk ahead.

[* Go!]

The spears shot up around her as Frisk took off and once the spears faded she followed, slowed down by zigzagging and dodging around more of them.

But Frisk was fine, running ahead of her and leading her to the finish line, not one spear coming their way.

She occasionally caught sight of the figure stalking her from the level below but she had been successful in dodging so far, catching only a few nicks and slices but the spears were coming faster and faster and as one shot up right in front of her she found herself praying it wouldn’t be much longer.

She found Frisk and Chara waiting at a dead end and slowed to a stop, Looking at them in confusion. Were they lost?

Their eyes focused on something behind her and she turned around as she heard heavy footsteps approach, feeling Frisk come up behind her.

She stared down the tall figure with a determined glare and the eyes inside the helm stared right back, both refusing to back down.

Undyne swung her hand down and a wave of spears slammed into the wood between them and they felt it groan beneath them and begin to fall apart.

She cried out and pulling Frisk tight as they plummeted down.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, the world around her was black and she heard nothing but the wind howling.

She blinked a few times wondering if her eyes were closed or there was something wrong with her vision but everything stayed black.

She could feel Frisk in her arms and looked down at them, finding them still out cold.

Remembering their fall, she sat up and pulled them into her lap checking their breathing and pulse. [* Frisk? Chara? Are you ok?]

Had they died from the fall? Was this what it was like before they loaded?

She relaxed a bit when they groaned and slowly came too and she looked around, wondering if they had just landed somewhere dark.

She paused when her eyes landed on Chara sitting not that far away.

Or at least it _looked_ like Chara.

Their red eyes were trained on her and their eyes were glowing a bright blood red instead of their normal shade and a big, blank smile was plastered on their face.

It made her hair stand on end and the chains around their ankles, wrist and neck weren’t helping.

[* Chara…?]

[* No.] they answered with what was definitely Chara’s voice but their tone, despite the smile, was _furious_. [* My name is Addy.]

She heard a gasp and looked down as Frisk shot up and stared at the other child in horror and Chara slipped out of them and stumble back before Fancy grabbed their wrist to keep them from getting too far in the unknown place.

[* Frisk, Chara, what is it?] She asked, pulling Chara behind her and both of them clung to her.

[* T-that’s them…] They began, their voice terrified. [* That’s the demon that stole my body.]

[* It was **_M_** ** _̴͔͍͕͔_** ** _I_** ** _̿ͭ_** ** _̆_** ** _ͬ̒͑_** ** _̓_** ** _͟_** ** _N_** ** _̶̩͎͎̝̼̈́_** ** _E_** ** _̜̻͚̩̫̍̎͌̿_** ** _!_** ** _̓_** ** _͉̻̩͍͍ͤ͑ͨͦ_** ] They all scrambled back as the demon lunged at them, their face twisting with demonic rage. [* **_Ĩ_** ** _͔̭͙̺̺͉͚_** **_̈́_** ** _̂_** ** _̵̠͈_** ** _O_** ** _̍_** ** _́_** ** _̯_** ** _W_** ** _ͬ_** ** _̔̄_** ** _̵͇ͤͫͨ_** ** _ͅ_** ** _͈͇̝_** ** _N_** ** _͐ͮͦ̾_** ** _̦_** ** _͕̫͕_** ** _E_** ** _̌_** ** _̷̹̯̠̥_** ** _D_** ** _̍͊_** ** _̓_** ** _͕͔_** ** _̀_** ** _͔_** ** _Y_** ** _͛_** ** _̉_** ** _̄_** ** _̢̹̝̱̮ͫ_** ** _O_** ** _̑ͭ̿͒_** ** _̊_** ** _̉_** ** _̡̜͔̗͆_** ** _̣_** ** _̪_** ** _U_** ** _̩̩_** ** _̦_** ** _̭̳̼_** ** _R_** ** _̅̽ͨ̑_** ** _̃_** ** _̫_** ** _ͅ_** ** _͇̰̫_** **_̌_** ** _͉͎͙̲͚̝_** ** _S_** ** _̐_** ** _O_** ** _̵̯_** ** _U_** ** _ͬ̿͐ͣ̈́_** ** _̧_** ** _̹͈̥͓_** ** _L_** ** _̓_** ** _̓͂_** ** _͇ͥͯͣ̚_** ** _ͅ_** ** _̝̬_** ** _!_** ** _͗͋_** ** _̊_** ** _́_** ** _̫͛_** ** _̃_** ** _ͣͤ_** ** _̂̄_** ** _̘_** ** _I_** ** _̊_** ** _̻̖̼̟̼̺͕ͮ̾̈́̽̽͋_** **_̫͍̞̫͇̮ͥ_** ** _O_** ** _̾_** ** _͂_** ** _͌̅_** ** _̈_** ** _W_** ** _̞̝̹̬̠̈́͗ͭͬ̎̐͊͠_** ** _N_** ** _̴͖̲͙͊͒͗ͨ̅͐_** ** _E_** ** _ͨ_** ** _̂_** ** _̅ͩ͒_** ** _̀_** ** _͓̜͉͐_** ** _D_** ** _ͫͪͪ̍͊_** ** _̊_** ** _̤̀_** **_̶̫_** ** _T̃_** ** _͌͛̅̅_** ** _̧_** ** _H̀_** ** _̙͙̪͈̱͡_** ** _I_** ** _̖́_** ** _S_** ** _͋ͫ͑_** ** _̓_** ** _̅͏͈_** **_ͨͭ_** ** _̄_** ** _͉͊̏_** ** _W_** ** _̷͇̾_** ** _ͅ_** ** _̟͖̭̠_** ** _O_** ** _̔_** ** _̭ͫͥͦ̒_** ** _R_** ** _͙͈͟_** ** _̦_** ** _L_** ** _͗ͣ͋ͬ_** ** _̄_** ** _ͧ̓̕_** ** _̦_** ** _̻_** ** _D_** ** _̒̐_** ** _͂̓̊_** ** _͖̺͇̖̓͆͝_** ** _!_** ** _ͦ_** ** _́_** ** _̎̓_** ** _̇_** ** _̵̮͇_** **_ͧ_** ** _̌̇̋_** ** _ͭ_** ** _̄_** ** _̶͊_** ** _Y_** ** _̯̳̰ͪ̾͌͛ͫͤͪ_** ** _O_** ** _̽ͯ͑_** ** _̉_** ** _̙_** ** _U_** ** _̗͌̏ͪ̾̐ͣ̐_** ** _̣_** ** _̟_** ** _̃_** ** _̵̝̗̲͙̹̻̽_** ** _T_** ** _̬͢_** ** _O_** ** _͑̅͊̈́_** ** _̌_** ** _̖̗̐̎_** ** _O_** ** _̲̹̭͈͕͈_** ** _K_** ** _ͨ̍ͣ_** ** _̈_** ** _̿_** ** _̌_** ** _̟̫͍̞̘̞̱_** **_̛̳_** ** _I_** ** _̂_** ** _ͫ_** ** _̋_** ** _͚̫̲̜͑͝_** ** _T_** ** _͂_** ** _ͨ̓̐_** ** _̔_** ** _̮͓̱̗͈̪_** **_͒_** ** _́_** ** _͆_** ** _̇_** ** _ͤ_** ** _̆̆_** ** _͏͓̟_** ** _̣_** ** _̙_** ** _F_** ** _̯̫̫̲̠̥̯͝_** ** _R_** ** _ͨ_** ** _̂̇̆̊_** ** _͙̰̻͓͆ͯ_** ** _ͅ_** ** _̥_** ** _̣O_** ** _ͫ͊ͯͬ͊͋_** ** _̃_** ** _̩_** ** _̦̣Ṁ_** ** _ͮͩ͒̅_** ** _̔_** ** _͎̮̘̜̩̫̮ͩ_** **_͔̳̥̬͇͊_** ** _M_** ** _̡̤̠̫͉̥ͤ̅_** ** _E_** ** _͖͔̲͚͔͘_** ** _!́_** ** _̩̠̲̫͓͓ͯ_** ]

Their distorted and illegible shrieks were cut off as the chains ran out, yanking them to a stop and they watched as it furiously fought against their bonds, body and face warping and glitching as black liquid starting to ooze from their eyes and mouth.

[* Why are they chained like that? What happened?] Frisk asked as tears began to stream down their face as they shook.

Chara wasn’t any better, staring at the demon in horror as they shook their head weakly.

Fancy got to her feet backed up farther and farther eyeing the chains and the wards they were chained to.

[* Anti-demon firewall from hell…well for hell in this case.]

[* What?] Chara asked, turning to her in confusion.

[* When Heaven put the curse on the laptop she probably took steps to keep out demons.]

They both looked at her in confusion and she shrugged.

[* It’s what you do. When you cast any kind of spell you take steps to keep out evil things. It doesn’t take much and as you can see it pays off.]

[* So… they're chained up? They can’t get out?] Frisk asked, daring to look hopeful.

[* Yup they’re stuck.] She assured them watching as the demon stopped thrashing and the tiny red lights in the hollow sockets glared at them.

Chara didn’t seem to be put at ease at all. [* But why are they here? Where are we?]

[* YOU’RE NOWHERE. ONLY THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN ERASED FROM THIS WORLD DWELL HERE.]

They all whirled around and found the mystery man from earlier standing there and the box before him was filled with nothing but symbols.

[* What-? I’m sorry who are you?] Fancy asked quite frankly tired of people just randomly showing up and she backed away from him too.

[* I AM DOCTOR W.D. GASTER. ROYAL SCIENTIST.] he paused. [* WELL, FORMER ROYAL SCIENTIST. BUT THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT. YOU WON’T BE HERE FOR MUCH LONGER ANYWAY. THE VOID CANNOT HOLD YOU VERY LONG.]

He gave them a friendly smile.

[* DON'T WORRY, THIS ONE ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE. THEY HAVE BEEN CHAINED UP LIKE THIS FOR OVER A YEAR AND I DON'T THINK THAT WILL CHANGE ANYTIME SOON.]

[* I…what-?!] She cut off as she stepped back and the ground was suddenly gone, sending the three of them plummeting into more darkness.

 

* * *

 

This time when she woke up it was with an odd sense of déjà vu as her vision was filled with golden flowers.

Maybe they did die and had to load? This far back, though?

The last year of her life just gone. All that time with everyone in the ruins erased.

She felt a wave of sadness well up inside her at the thought but her fears were laid to rest as she sat up and looked around, seeing the dim, water filled cavern she was in and the remains of the bridge scattered around her.

Frisk’s woke up and looked around blearily before their eyes widened and they shot up looking around.

[* Was that just a dream?]

[* The thing with the evil twin and the mystery man? No. Not unless we had the same dream.]

She held their face and turned them to look at her.

[* How are you doing? Both of you.]

Chara slipped out to sit in the flowers with them, both of them looking a bit shaken.

[* I didn’t like seeing them again.] Frisk said quietly as they ran their fingers across the petals of a flower.

[* I didn’t like seeing myself like that at all.] Chara pulled their knees up to their chest and hugged them.

[* That wasn’t you, though.] Fancy reminded them reaching over to brush some hair from their face.

[* You’re here and they’re chained up in… “the void”. You’re separate people. And no offense but they’re _way_ creepier.] She laughed as they gave her a dry look. [* That sucked but look on the bright side here. If they’re chained up, you don’t have to worry about them showing back up and stealing your body again.]

They both perked up at that and Chara turned to Frisk.

[* They can’t come back.]

Frisk nodded, a small smile appearing on their lips.

[* We can break the barrier and get our life back!]

The prospect seemed to help lift their spirits and shake off the gloom of the encounter but Fancy’s smile dimmed.

She had been so worried. The thought that her whole life underground and all her relationships here had just been erased… They had been through that. Twice. Not to mention all the other things they had been through and the way their second life on the surface had ended.

She pulled them both into a hug and squeezed them tight.

[* We’re gonna get out of here.] she promised, pressing a kiss to both their faces.

Chara’s face screwed up with disgust and they made an unhappy noise but didn’t pull away.

They hugged until Fancy was done, squeezing them tight once more before letting them go and everyone felt a lot better whether they admitted it or not.

[* Alright, where are we?] She asked, looking around and her eyes settled on a pile of trash.

[* The dump.] Frisk chirped climbing to their feet.

[* Ew, garbage water.] Fancy wrinkled her nose up and looked down at herself. [* Ugh, I’m filthy.]

[* Wash u self!] She looked up as a cute turtle monster marched over to them with a tiny washtub and a tiny bird in place of a shell.

[* Uh…hi?] She asked as the monster glared at them disapprovingly.

[* They want to give us a bath.] Frisk supplied.

[* Oh. Ok sure I guess we could use one huh?]

The monster’s face lit up and they hurried over and showered them with warm soapy water as the tiny bird flew around them scrubbing at the grime with a brush.

They rinsed off all the soap and the duo admired their work with proud expressions.

[* All clean.]

Fancy and Frisk were drenched but they were also very clean and very shiny. And…sparkling.

[* Wow. Thank you. I don’t think I’ve ever been cleaner.]

She examined herself and Frisk patted them on the head making them both beam proudly.

They wandered off, happy as a clam and the trio started to make their way through the garbage-filled cavern, picking up random knickknacks and poking around.

A lot of this stuff looked very familiar, if from a few years back.

Fancy stepped carefully, wary of her bare feet. No shoes hadn’t been a problem before now but with all the trash around she was wary of stepping on something sharp.

At least Frisk had picked up some shoes so they were safely running around with Chara, playing and climbing the garbage piles while Fancy skimmed a dime-store trashy romance novel.

She completely understood how it ended up in the garbage.

Suddenly a very angry dummy was roaring in her face about his cousin and she shrieked, chunking the paperback at him and nailing him right in the face.

[* WHAT’S YOUR _PROBLEM_ _MOTHER_ -] She cut herself off and gritted her teeth. [*… _Mary_ , give me your heart: so beautiful, so pure, so immaculate; your Heart so full of love and humility that I may be able to receive Jesus in the Bread of Life and love Him as you love Him and serve Him-]

Frisk and Chara waited for her to finish calming down, eyes bouncing between her and the dummy who was blinking and staring in shock.

His eyes narrowed and he began to steam, like literally steam, and Fancy paused when the world around her grew dark and her soul popped out of her chest as the music picked up into an angry, energetic and oddly familiar tune.

[* YOU’RE GOING _DOWN HUMAN!_ ]

Her eyes narrowed and she turned to face him.

[* _Bring it,_ bub.]

Frisk looked between the two worriedly, hoping they didn’t have to remind Fancy that they were taking the _pacifist_ route.

They ran to her side as dummies surrounded them on all sides and Frisk tugged her down to give her a quick rundown on how to defeat them all before they started attacking and they had to start running.

Explosions and crashes filled the cavern as they ran around, dodging dummies, magic attacks, and missiles. Even Chara was under attack, somehow visible to their enemies and whatever magic they used worked on ghosts.

The Mad Dummy grew more and more furious. Screaming and ranting in rage from the center of the room and getting cotton everywhere as he went on and on about his future modeling career.

Each of them was trailed by a pack of missiles they had to out run but with some quick footwork, they maneuvered them to head straight for the dummy while they all ran for cover.

The dummy watched as the missiles quickly closed in on him, eyes growing wide. [*Oh Sh-]

The explosion shook the cavern and the rest of the Waterfall causing the garbage piles crumbled, which was bad because they had all taken shelter behind them.

Fancy backed up against the wall as the garbage spilled out into the water and spread out to cover everything.

Sans tumbled out of a cardboard box and landed on a ratty old couch cushion but he was fast asleep and didn’t stir in the slightest.

She gave his snoozing form a disbelieving look before her attention was pulled away by a scream of rage from the dummy.

He was burnt and looked like he was barely held together anymore as his seams split and stuffing spilled out of him but he still looked ready to fight.

[* ALL OF YOU GET OUT! YOU’RE FIRED! I’LL DO IT MYSELF!]

All the robotic dummies cleared out and he turned to glare at her.

[* WHO NEEDS FRIENDS?! I HAVE KNIVES!] He snarled as a large knife suddenly levitated out of the garbage beneath him and twirled to face her before shooting towards her like a bullet.

She flung herself out of the way, the knife slicing her cheek and she watched in horror as it flew straight for Sans.

She breathed a sigh of relief as it lodged itself in the cushion right in front of his face, popping the snot bubble that somehow existed but still he didn’t stir.

She turned back to the dummy who looked at a loss for what to do.

[* I’m, uh… out of knives…]

They all stood in silence for a moment, unsure what to do.

[* IT DOESN’T MATTER!] He decided, regaining his fury and giving them a maniacal grin. [* I’M A GHOST SO YOU CAN’T KILL ME! YOU’LL BE TRAPPED HERE FIGHTING ME FOREVER!]

He broke into crazed laughter, screaming “FOREVER” over and over again and Fancy looked over at Frisk and Chara from across the cavern, gesturing to the guy with a disbelieving look and they just shrugged helplessly.

They looked back to their opponent when his cackling suddenly broke into cursing.

[* WHAT IS THIS? ACID RAIN?!] He growled as something dripped onto his head, burning him no matter where he moved. [* Tck, you know what? Forget this! I’m out.]

He stormed out of the cavern and they watched as a sheeted figure floated down to the floor.

[* Blooky!] Fancy cheered, grinning at the sight of her friend and quickly climbing over the garbage to get to them.

[* Oh no, was that your friend? He left as soon as I came over. I’m sorry. Oh no…]

She tackled the ghost in a tight hug Frisk quickly joined in.

[* Don’t be silly. You saved us! Thank you Blooky you’re the best!]

She pressed a kiss to their cheek and a small timid smile appeared on their face.

[* R-really? Oh gosh.]

She pulled back from her friend and he looked back towards the exit.

[* Well, I guess I’ll head home now. You can, uh, you can come if you want.]

[* Of course! I’d love to see your place.] She assured him, taking Frisk’s hand and following the ghost out of the cavern.

Sans was completely forgotten and left to snooze on the couch cushion.

 

* * *

 

Fancy flopped down onto a tattered old bean bag Nabstablook had brought down from one of the higher floors that could only be reached if you could fly or phase through walls.

They had run into Washua on the way to the house and they given their grime covered selves a disbelieving look before insisting on another bath so she was clean and back in her overwear, retrieved from a nearby box.

She bought some tea from an old turtle and was nursing a cup as she listened to Nabstblook’s newest remix of “Spooktune”.

They really had improved a lot since they gain gained more music to learn from.

[* So, you left the ruins?] they asked from their computer. Frisk and Chara were watching them as they surfed through the Underground music forum while Frisk idly pets the quiche they had retrieved from the box.

[* Yeah, we’re making our way to the capital. Gonna see the king and see if we can maybe reach some kind of compromise. Talk him into letting us live.]

[* Oh, well if that doesn’t work and you get turned into ghosts too you can come stay with me.]

She smiled wryly. [* Thanks, Blooky. That’s sweet of you.]

 [* Oh! Do you want something to eat? Let me check the fridge.]

They floated over and search the fridge but seemed disappointed with what the found inside. [* Oh. There’s nothing but some ghost sandwiches in here. Sorry…]

[* It’s cool Blooky. I ordered out.] She gestured to the spider web in the corner as some spiders lowered a box of doughnuts to the floor.

She paid and thanked them, carrying the box back over to the T.V.

[* Your favorite shows on soon right?]

[* Oh, yes! Here you can have a ghost sandwich, right?] He asked, holding out the translucent subs to Chara and Fancy almost choked on her tea.

[* You can see them?!]

Nabstablook shrunk into themselves, looking down at the ground gloomily.

[* Yes…? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought it was a secret…I’m sorry…]

She stared at the three of them in disbelief, before sighing.

[* It’s fine, it’s fine. It was. Don’t worry sweetie. Come on let’s watch T.V.]

They all somehow managed to fit in the bean bag and watched The MTT Music Hour. It was a mixture of the robot’s music videos for both his original songs and the ones he made for the songs from the surface. It was incredibly interesting to watch his interpretations of some of them.

When it was over it was time to lay on the ground and feel like garbage and she sprawled out on the ground with a happy sigh. It was nice to just relax after everything.

She had done this with Nabstablook a million times and could almost pretend she was back in her room in the ruins.

But eventually, she sat up and broke the spell, stretching lazily.

Her wounds had been healed by the food and bandages and she climbed to her feet and stretched before starting to unwrap the bandages from around her feet, which she had indeed managed to cut in the dump.

She was wearing her boots from now one.

She dumped the bandages in the trashcan and walked over to give Nabstablook a hug.

 [* Well Blooky, it’s been real. But we should get a move on.]

[* Oh, ok. See you later.] They hugged her back before the kids took their turn.

Frisk walked over to pick the quiche up and pet it again. [* Ok, come on quiche. Time to go back in the box. But we’ll come back don’t worry.]

[*Actually…] Nabstablook began timidly. [* Maybe it can stay? It would be nice to have some company here. But only if it wanted to. I get it if it didn’t want to hang around with me. It just…]

They looked at the abandoned quiche with big sad eyes.

[* It understands.]

Fancy’s shoulder slumped, remembering how their cousin had disappeared one day with nothing but a note and she patted their back soothingly.

[* I think they’d like that.] Frisk said with a smile and placed the quiche back on the table. [* Welcome to your new home buddy. I hope you’re happy.]

They patted it one more time before the three of them waved goodbye and left.

[* I think they’ll be happy together.] Frisk said as they made their way out of the small neighborhood.

They noticed a muscular seahorse was creeping about looking scared as Nabstablook’s music echoing oddly through the cavern eerily.

[* What is with this snail farm? Always so spooky here.] They heard him mutter as he slunk away and they snickered.

[* Moving on then strangers?] The old turtle called out to them as they passed his stand.

[* Yup.] She told him with a polite smile as she walked up to the counter. [* Got place to go. Things to see. People to meet.]

[* Yeah, Undyne was in here earlier asking about someone who looks a lot like you. She one of those people?]

She tried her best to keep the smile on her face.

[* Nope. Can’t say I’m looking to run into here.]

He gave her a knowing look and she tapped her fingers on the counter nervously.

[* I’d watch my back kid. And buy some items.]

Oh boy. He knew. She just knew he knew.

She felt Frisk tug on her cover up and looked down as they placed a notebook and a pair of glasses on the counter.

She paid for the items along with some more bandages. They were going through those quicker than she thought she would.

Frisk tripped over their own two feet and their new glasses clattered to the ground.

[* Frisk hunny, these are prescription. And very old.] She said, examining the cloudy lenses that wouldn’t clear no matter how long she rubbed at them.

[* Yeah.] They sighed with disappointment.

[* Here, try this.] she popped the lensed out and handed them back.

She had done the same to her own. The cracks and scraps from her fall had been annoying and the lenses had just popped out one day while she was cleaning them but somehow just putting the frames on and willing them to let her see worked

Magic was weird.

Frisk put them on and tugged out her phone so they could look at themselves and their smile grew on their face as they watched themselves on the screen and took a selfie.

[* I look like you!]

[* You do!]

[* Now you’re both nerds.] Chara quipped and Fancy shot them a look.

She knelt beside them and smiled at the camera, pulling Chara into the middle.

[* Say, _nerds!_ ]

[* Nerds!]

[* Both of you are.]

 

* * *

 

After that the caverns became pitch black, lit only by a few glowing plants and crystals, the only exception was a cave populated by a clan of Temmie monsters, and she sighed when they hit another dead end, sick of stumbling through this cavern.

[* _Behind you_.]

She froze at the whispered words of the echo flower in front of her before whirling around to find Undyne emerging from the shadows.

[* Seven human souls.] she approached them slowly but determined. [* Seven human souls and King Asgore Dreemurr will become a god.]

Fancy stepped in front of Frisk, glaring at her and Undyne’s eyes narrowed.

[* He’ll be able to break the barrier and we will reclaim the surface from you, humans.]

She formed a magic spear and shifted into a battle stance.

[* Surrender your soul to me human. Or I will rip it from your body.]

Fancy just shifted into a battle stance of her own and Undyne growled, charging them but skid to a halt when the Frisk’s friend threw themselves out of the grass beside them.

[* Undyne I’ll help you fight!]

They looked around eagerly and grinned when they saw them.

[* You made it! You can help us catch the bad guy!] They looked around but paused, brow furrowing when they saw no one else. [* Wait… where are they?]

Their confusion only grew when they saw how Undyne was pose to attack and the way they were braced against the wall.

[* Wait…what’s going-]

They were cut off as Undyne started to drag them away.

[* You’re not going to tell my parents, are you?]

As usual, Fancy refused to relax until the music gave her the all clear by returning to its usual melody and Frisk tugged her over to the wall, pulling back some moss to reveal a path they had missed before.

[* We’re gonna have to fight her soon.] Chara reminded her and she nodded.

[* Yeah, I know.]

She kept reminding herself that she had to. For Frisk and Toriel and the whole underground she had to.

Even if some people down here were going to fight them every step of the way.

[* Hey!]

They were crossing a bridge when the monster child caught up with them and paused before them, looking nervous and unsure.

[* I…I’ve never had to ask someone this before but…are you, two humans?]

They glanced at each other before nodding and they slumped.

[* Oh… I guess we can’t be friends anymore then…can you…maybe say something means so I can hate you?]

[* …you’re a turd.] Frisk tried, but there was no malice in their tone and they laughed weakly.

[* That all you got? My sister’s said way worse.] They sighed. [* But you’re right. I am a turd. I can’t do this. I should just go home.]

They turned to walk away but tripped over their feet and toppled off the bridge and they all dove for them.

Luckily their sweater had caught on a nail but it was ripping and wouldn’t last long.

[* H-help!] They cried and she hauled them up and onto solid ground.

[* You’re ok, you’re ok.] Frisk soothed, patting their head as they trembled and Fancy saw Undyne emerge from the shadows.

Kid slowly calmed down and looked up when they noticed Undyne standing there.

They looked between them and the ledge, before giving Undyne a determined look and standing up to stare her down.

[* Y-yo…if you what to hurt my friends, you’re going to have to go through me.]

Undyne stared them down and they started to shake but stood their ground.

She shot the two humans a glare but turned and stalked off without a word.

[* She left.] The monster child sagged with relief and turned to them. [* You saved me…I guess we can’t be enemies after all.] They shrugged and gave the two of them a warm smile. [* Guess we’ll have to be friends instead... thanks, dudes.]

Frisk gave them a hug and Fancy patted their head.

[* No problem sweetie.]

[* Man, I should really go home.]

[* Yes. Yes, you should.]

[* Later dudes.] They said before running off.

[* Stop skipping school! And stop hanging out with criminals like us! Education is important!] She called after them and the kids all rolled their eyes.

[* She’s waiting up ahead for us.] Chara reminded her and she nodded taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

She could do this.

[* Let’s get this over with.]

 

* * *

 

[* You know what never mind. I’m not ready.] Fancy decided, the wind howling around her as she stared up at the tall armored woman glaring down at her from the top of the entrance.

Meanwhile, she stood here, unarmed, in nothing but a bathing suit.

A spear imbedded itself in the ground in front of her and she tensed, wondering if her opponent was tired of waiting but she just kept glaring and the spear didn’t fade away.

Cautious, she grabbed the spear and pulled it out of the ground feeling it hum in her hands. It was made of magic but it had a weight to it that grounded her, reminding her of time spent training with Toriel.

She could use this.

[* You two ready?] She asked as she tied her hair up.

[* Almost!]

She turned around and watched the kids as they performed their dance and fused together with a bright flash.

[* Ok not that that’s not cool but why do you do that?] She asked as the kid opened their now red eyes.

They posed and looked like they were about to say something but then shrugged. [* It’s just really cool and fun to do. Plus, Chara doesn’t like getting left out during fights. There’s only so much floating around invisibly on the side lines you can take.]

[* Yeah, I can get that.  Why do you dance, though?]

[* It wouldn’t be a _magical transformation_ if we didn’t.] They said, giving her a “duh” look.

[* Fair point.] Fancy nodded. [* You’re not fighting, though.]

Their shoulders slumped. [* _What?_ You let me fight Papyrus!]

[* Papyrus wasn’t in for the kill.]

[* But I wanna help.] The pleaded and she smiled stroking their cheek.

[* You did help. You told me how to beat her. But…I’m sorry do you have a name.]

[* Chisk.]

[* Chisk, you’ve already been through so much. I know you can just come back if you die but I don’t want you to die at all. I’m here to protect you this time. Let me.]

The looked like they wanted to object but also saw she wasn’t budging.

[* …fine.] They sighed. [* Don’t forget you can’t beat her. We gotta run as soon as we can.]

[* I will just lead the way. Now hold tight.]

She turned to look up at Undyne before sucking in a deep breath and stepping forward.

[* ALRIGHT! HERE I COME!] Undyne roared as she threw herself down and landed in front of her with a loud crack in the earth beneath her and the world around them darkened as her soul was pulled from her chest.

Undyne stood up and formed her own spear and Fancy wondered why every “boss fight” made her feel three feet small.

With a wave of Undyne’s spear, her soul turned green and she felt like her feet were fused to the ground.

[* _NGAHHHHHHHH!_ ] Undyne roared as she threw her spear at her and Fancy would be thanking Toriel if she could spare the focus it took to deflected spear after spear.

She had taken a few hits and was bleeding from multiple gashes but she was still alive and that’s what mattered right now.

Finally, she felt the magic break and her soul turned back to its normal color as she leaped out of the way of a spear.

She spotted Chisk waving urgently from behind Undyne and Fancy hurled her spear at her.

Undyne deflected it, of course, but it gave Fancy the gap she needed to slip past her and run into the entrance. Scooping it back up as she ran.

[* GET BACK HERE YOU PUNKS!] She hollered from behind them but they just kept running.

It wasn’t much of a head start and they had to zigzag and dodge spears constantly, but they were quick and Undyne was slowed down by her armor.

[* How long is this tunnel?] Fancy ask as she deflected a few spears before they rounded a corner and started booking it under the brief protection from deadly projectiles.

[* Right there!] Chisk answered, pointing to the bright entrance up a head. [* Hurry.]

The picked up the pace, putting everything they had into it when Chisk’s phone rang.

[* Hello?] They answered, not letting themselves slow down or look back.

[* AH HUMAN! I WAS THINKING. YOU, ME AND UNDYNE. WE COULD ALL BE BEST FRIENDS! WHY DON’T YOU COME BY HER HOUSE AND I’LL INTRODUCE YOU? GOT TO GO BYE!]

Fancy huffed out a laugh as they broke through the entrance and were hit by a wall of dry heat.

They spotted Sans snoozing at his outpost but didn’t pause and kept running, the sound of Undyne’s angry shouts keeping them motivated and they must have been out of range because there were no more spears to dodge

They heard her yelling at Sans but didn’t stop running till the heavy metal footsteps faltered and stumbled to a halt in a loud crash and then they skidded to a stop and looked back, seeing Undyne collapsed on the ground.

[* Quick get her some water.] Chisk told her, grabbing a cup from the water cooler before running over to the fish woman.

Fancy paused before just picking up the whole water jug and carried it over and letting it pour down onto her face until she stirred and finally leaped to her feet.

She glared at the two humans, taking in the scene and seemed to put together what had happened before glaring daggers at them.

[* Uh, hi….] Chisk awkwardly waved as Fancy eyed her, ready to chunk the water jug at her if she tried anything.

Undyne scowled down at her feet before growling and storming back towards Waterfall.

[* And it's over.] Chisk slumped over with relief, splitting apart with a bright flash as Chara appeared next to Frisk.

Fancy sighed, setting the water jug on the ground and crouching next to it, resting her forehead on her arm.

[* Sheesh.]

[* And now we get to go hang out at her house.] Chara chirped.

[* _Ugh._ ]

Fancy straightened, groaning as she felt the fight catching up to her, and carried the water jug bag back to the cooler, replacing and grabbing a glass.

[* I’m a good person. I don’t deserve this.]

The kids let her decompress for a bit, perking up when she sighed.

[* Alright. Let go befriend the murder lady.]

[* This way, I know a short cut.]

[* You’ve been hanging out with that conman too much.]

 

* * *

 

They lead her to the river, where a hooded figure ferried them back down to Waterfall and they thanked them with a tip before heading back towards the houses.

The walk to Undyne’s wasn’t long and Papyrus was waiting in the yard for them.

[* AH THE HUMANS ARRIVE!] he greeted them, voice competing with the sound of someone loudly and angrily playing piano from inside the house.

Papyrus took in their appearance; sweaty and disheveled and in Fancy’s case, bloody and injured with clothes shredded to hell and back.

[* IT APPEARS YOU’VE ALREADY MET UNDYNE…BUT NEVER FEAR! I HAVE JUST THE PLAN TO MAKE YOU FRIENDS!]

He winked and marched over to the door, giving it a knock and turned back to them in a hushed voice. [* DO NOT WORRY, I BROUGHT YOU A GIFT TO BRING HER AND EVERYTHING.]

[* Papyrus!] She heard Undyne greet him. She sounded much nicer and far less murdery like this.

[* Are you ready for your super-secret, one-on-one training?]

[* YES, I AM! AND I BROUGHT FRIENDS!]

He sidestepped and gestured to the two humans. One of which seemed very unhappy to be here while the other waved with a bright smile.

[* Oh, hello I don’t believe we’ve-…]

The friendly look on her face melted away as she recognized them and her expression darkened.

Chara, who was using the top of Frisk’s head as an armrest, smirked.

[* What the-]

 [* Hello mother-!]

[* _Language!_ ] Fancy warned, cutting them both off.

It was meant for Chara but when Undyne gave her a startled look she returned it with an icy smile and Undyne narrowed her eyes at her, glancing at Frisk.

She gave Papyrus a hard look but he just grinned back even as he started to sweat.

They stood there in silence for a moment as everyone waited to see how _this_ turned out.

[* Why don’t you…come in.] Undyne finally spoke, leaving the door open as she turned sharply and marched into the house.

Papyrus did an excited jig on the door mat before waltzing inside followed by an eager Frisk and Chara.

Fancy scowled and raised her eyes to the heavens, getting it out of her system before going inside with a sigh.

[* THE HUMANS BROUGHT YOU THIS GIFT, ALL ON THEIR OWN.]

He turned and gave them another wink before whipping out a bone with a bow tied around it.

[* …right. I’ll…put it with the others.] Undyne said, dumping the bone in a draw full of them and Fancy sighed with a roll of her eyes.

[* So, uh…let’s get started then?]

[* WOOPSIE DOOPSIE! I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!]

And then he threw himself out the window.

Undyne glared at the window before turning her heated stare on them.

[* What are you two doing here?] she growled. [* Here to rub your victory in my face?]

[* No, no!] Frisk said, holding their hands up. [* We just want to make peace. Be friends.]

[* _Friends?_ ] Undyne barked out a laugh. [* As if I’d ever be friends with _you!_ You’re the enemies of everyone’s hopes and dreams! If you weren’t my houseguest I’d pound both of you into the ground. So you can take you’re “ _friendship_ ” and get out of my house!] She snarled at them shifting into a battle stance and Fancy glared right back.

[* Maybe I don’t want to be friends with _you_ either ya spear slinging lunatic!] she hissed, hands on her hips.

[* WELL DARN.] Papyrus came back up to the window, leaning on the frame and resting his chin in his hand, looking disappointed. [* I THOUGHT YOU ALL COULD BE GOOD FRIENDS. GUESS I OVERESTIMATED YOU TWO.]

He snapped his fingers in an “oh darn” fashion and walked off andFrisk and Chara snickered while Fancy gave him a disbelieving look.

Oh, if he thought she was going to fall for that-

[* _Excuse me?_ ] Undyne stormed up to the window. [* You think I can’t be friends with them? Cause I can! Matter of fact we won’t just be friends.]

She turned and bared her teeth at Fancy in a threating grin.

[* We’re gonna be _besties._ ]

[* Oh, _as if._ ] Fancy snapped rolling her eyes.

[* Oh yeah.] Undyne grinned. [* We’re gonna be _so close_ you won’t be able to think of anyone else.]

[* Oh, _really?_ ] Fancy asked, cocking and eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

[* Yes. _Really_.] She hissed before putting on a “friendly” smile. [* Have a seat.]

Frisk tugged Fancy to the table and pushed her towards a seat with an imploring look.

With a sigh, she flopped down into the chair and drummed her nails on the counter.

[* Can I get you anything to drink?] Undyne asked as she dug through her cabinets and laid out the options.

[* I’ll have the tea.] Frisk chirped and turned to Fancy who just continued to drum her nails and glare at Undyne.

[* Hey.] Chara started, leaning on Frisk’s head again. [* You know that thing you always rag on me about doing? “Being a brat?” You’re doing it. Right now.]                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

Fancy slowly turned her head to give them a look and Frisk snickered.

[* Uh, _excuse me-?_ ] Fancy stood up, cocking an eyebrow at the smug looking ghost but then a spear hit the table snapping it in half.

[* Hey! You’re the guest! Sit down.] she growled before putting her smile back on. [* You, uh, can just tell me what you want.]

[* We’ll both have tea thank you.] Frisk smile as Fancy and Chara bickered above them, Fancy pointedly not sitting down.

There was an awkward moment as they waited for the tea to brew and the silence was only filled by, what sounded to Undyne, Fancy arguing quietly with herself.

[* Ok first of all chicapea, it’s “do as I say not as I do”, second of all all-]

[* Who are you talking to?]

The two looked away from each other as Undyne brought over two cups of tea.

[* My ghost.] Frisk answered, taking the teacups from Undyne and handing on to Fancy. [* You can’t see them but they’re there.]

Undyne cocked a brow. [* I live next door to a ghost. Never have a problem seeing them.]

[* Human ghosts are different. Only some people can see them.]

[* Oh yeah. I remember reading that Alphys’ human history books now that you mention it.] she murmured before grinning. [* You humans suck but your history is pretty awesome.] She gestured to the giant sword mounted on the wall. [*And your giant swords are pretty sweet too.]

[* Not really my area of expertise.] Fancy shrugged. Some of the swords Toriel owned were pretty big but Fancy hadn’t used them and she didn’t know much about swords or swordplay other than what she had taught her and Undyne nodded understandingly

[* So what? You one of those priestesses that can see spirits and run around fighting demons and purifying stuff?]

Fancy blinked, caught off guard and her hostility melted away.

[* Wait what? What are you-?]

[* This tea is really good Undyne. Thank you.] Frisk interrupted clearly trying not to laugh, which was hard with Chara openly snickering above them.

[* Oh, thanks, punk. You know it’s funny you picked that. I always keep it on hand for someone else.]

They listened as Undyne told them about how she met Asgore and how he taught her how to fight and her affection for the king was obvious in the way she talked about him.

Fancy felt her shoulder slump and looked away taking a sip of her tea.

[* Hey, you alright punk? Didn’t take you for one of those emotional types.]

[* Shut it.] she snapped grumpily. [* I just miss my dad alright.]

[* Oh.] Undyne paused and then nodded. [* Yeah, I get that. Dads are pretty awesome.]

It settled into an almost pleasant silence when there was suddenly a loud grumble and Undyne patted her stomach.

[* Ah man I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since-] Her eyes widened and then her challenging grin returned.

[* It was supposed to be Papyrus’ cooking lesson right now but you’re here instead.]

She pounded her fist on the already broken table and shot to her feet.

[* Nothing brought me and Papyrus closer than our cooking lessons and it’ll be the same for you!]

She leaped from the table onto the counter and knocked everything off it with a sweep of her leg before smashing a pot onto the stove. [* Let’s cook!]

The next few minutes were spent trying to make spaghetti, which was mostly Undyne trying to cook by attacking and Fancy trying to actually cook and the two of them bickering as Frisk and Chara watched, unsure what to do.

Naturally, it blew up in their faces.

Literally.

The house was on fire.

[* Ok... What next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?] Undyne asked with a strained grin and Fancy just gave her a look, whipping soot and splattered sauce off her face while Frisk and Chara shrugged.

Undyne’s shoulder’s slumped.

[* You’re right. I don’t like you and you don’t like me. Guess we aren’t meant to be friends.] She sighed with disappointment before glaring at them and baring her teeth in a smile. [* But that means I _can_ pound you into the ground.]

She whipped out a spear and the humans’ souls appeared.

[* Come on! Show me what you’ve got! I’ll let you have the first hit.]

[* Oh, you wanna fight? Ok.] Fancy walked over to the counter where Undyne kept her drawer full if kitchen utensils and mini weaponry.

But instead of going for the drawer, Fancy scooped up a handful of tomato paste from the chopping board on the counter above it and chunked it at her and the paste smacked her right in the face.

Undyne froze before slowly opened her eyes finding Fancy grinning at her smugly.

Her eyes narrowed and she let the spear dissolve away as she reached for another drawer, pulling out a tomato.

[* _Food fight!_ ] Frisk squealed with delight and they all started hurling any food they could find, chasing one another around the house, laughing and diving behind furniture.

Fancy chunked a handful of chocolate pudding at Frisk only to have a potful of burnt spaghetti noodles dumped on her head.

She gasped and looked up at Chara who smirked.

[* That’s for wasting chocolate.]

[* You little _brat!_ ] she laughed, flinging the whole bowlful of pudding up at them and somehow it hit and turned them into a chocolate coated ghost.

[* How _dare you._ ]

[* Oh, _I dare_.]

[* You punks think you can take _me?_ ] Undyne hollered slamming and basket of tomatoes on top of the piano. [* You’re going _down._ ]

She went to start chucking them but then there was a loud groan from the house around them and they all looked at each other with wide eyes, remembering they were inside a burning building.

[* Or maybe we should get out of here.]

[* Agreed.]

 

* * *

 

They watched the house burn, hearing the flames roar and the heat whip at their faces.

[* Well. Looks like I’ll be crashing at Papyrus’ for a while.] Undyne sighed as she rubbed her neck and turned to the two humans and they regarded each other for a moment before Undyne grinned and reached out to punch Fancy on the shoulder.

[* You not bad humans.] She ruffling Frisk’s hair who giggled.

[* Not bad yourself.] Fancy said crossing her arms with a smile. [* Well as far as my attempted murderers go.]

Undyne just grinned. [* What’s that between besties?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waterfall was mostly a bunch of drabbles and only a few written scenes. Can you tell?  
> I tried to come up with a scene for Temmie Village but it just ain't happening.


	8. Interlude: Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has his biggest sleepover yet.

Papyrus opened the door and found a batch of food splattered people on his door step.

[* …DOES THIS MEAN YOU’RE ALL FRIENDS NOW?]

Fancy laughed and nodded.

[* Yes Papyrus. You’re plan worked. We’re just dropping this one off ‘cause she burnt down her house.]

[* AGAIN? AH WELL, AT LEAST IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE.] He grinned, pleased all his friend were now friends and turned to the humans. [* IT’S GETTING LATE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR DINNER?]

[* is she cooking again? cause if she is i insist.] They heard Sans chime from inside.

[*YOU HEAR THAT HUMAN? YOU MUST!]

He ushered them in Sans, who hadn’t even bothered to get up off the couch, started cracking up at the sight of them.

[* Shut it.] she pointed at him, trying to glare even as she fought a smiled and he just laughed harder.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to Papyrus.

[* Is there anything but spaghetti in here?]

[* OF COURSE NOT.]

[* Well I’m all spaghettied out for today. Let me go book us a room at the inn and wash up and I’ll be back with some groceries.]

[* OH, DON’T BE SILLY. WE HAVE A SHOWER UPSTAIRS AND THEN WE CAN ALL GO.] He urged her, pushing her towards the stairs.

[* Clothes Pappy. I nearly froze walking through town in my bathing suit.]

[* they’re in the box right? i got it.] Sans said rolling off the couch and walking out the door returning almost immediately with two bags in hand.

[* THERE WE GO. OFF TO THE SHOWER WITH YOU.] Papyrus said catching the bag Sans threw him and handing to her.

[* Ok fine, I’m going, I’m going.]

Once everyone got bathed and changed into something warmer they all headed to the store to get some food.

All six of them in that poor tiny store.

She shook her head at the turkey Undyne showed her with an eager grin. [* It’s too late for that, it gotta be quick.]

[* Ok but what if we turned the oven up really high-]

[* You’re not touching the oven.]

[* …yeah that’s fair.]

She ended up picking out stuff to make tacos which were quick and easy to make in bulk, even if she had to get a bit creative with the seasoning.

Sans paid for everything again, even Undyne couldn’t get him to take her gold under threat of a noogie. It didn’t even seem like that big a deal to him. Their house was really nice for a bachelor pad too. Where did he get all this money?

Once she started cooking Undyne and Papyrus were both kept out of the kitchen. They fed off each other and were of better use entertaining the children.

Sans kept her company, he seemed to like her for some reason and she found herself laughing and talking just as much as she had last night at Grillby’s even without the booze.

Why were monsters just so easy? It had only been a day, by all right she should still be giving him the cold shoulder after his less than stellar first impression. Not to mention she shouldn’t let Undyne be in the same part of the map as Frisk and Chara.

Even after over a year of being underground it still nagged at some part of her. She was being too careless; she trusted these people too much.

But they were all so genuine, it just happened.

Monsters weren’t humans, it was obvious but there was a lot more to those words.

Monsters were empathetic and compassionate, they weren’t perfect but she could always count on the fact that their motives would never be based in cruelty or indifference. Instead of choosing to hate and fear when face with something foreign and perceived as dangerous, every monster had instead put down their weapons and offered them understanding and even friendship instead.

Humans could do that too but for monsters, it wasn’t up for debate, it’s just how they were.

Undyne had spent the whole day trying to steal her soul, but in the end she hadn’t let all her prejudice, justified or not, or her duty as the head of the royal guard make her do what she knew was wrong.

Sans knew everything. Knew what had happened in passed timelines and even if it wasn’t the kids’ fault some distance or hesitation on his part would have been understandable. But a day later and he and Frisk were sitting on the couch making goofy faces at each other and playing “see food.”

And Papyrus was an angel. Opening his home to them, being their friend, doing everything he could to help them befriend Undyne. The man was a saint and there wasn’t a mean bone in that battle body.

It was hard to be wary or hold a grudge when the living room was filled with warmth and laughter, with good food to sweeten it.

But they day did come to a close and it was getting late so she stood too her feet, stretching. [* Ok, come on, couch is taken tonight. We gotta get to the Inn before it closes.]

[* AW, BUT I’M SURE WE CAN MAKE ROOM. FRISK CAN SLEEP IN MY BED WITH ME.]

[* Yeah, and you can sleep down here with me bestie.] Undyne said, pulling her into a headlock.

[* Yeah, this couch was barely big enough for me and Frisk,] She pulled Undyne’s face back and swept her feet out from under he, letting her fall back to the couch. [* I don’t think so.]

But then she came face to face with Frisk and Chara’s puppy dog eyes.

[* Please, please please?] Frisk pleaded and she sighed.

[* …I guess you could stay here and I could just go get myself a room.]

Undyne grabbed her around the middle and lifted her off the ground and Fancy huffed tossing all her weight back and knocking her over before maneuvering her into a headlock of her own.

[* NO! YOU CAN SLEEP WITH SANS!] Papyrus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Fancy paused, hearing Sans start coughing.

[* I’m not sure that would be… appropriate Papyrus.] Fancy settled with quiet laugh.

[* WHY NOT? YOU’VE ALREADY BEEN ON A DATE. AND YOU’VE KISSED HIM.]

Frisk and Chara started snickering and she shot them a look.

[* Wait what?] Undyne asked, too distracted to break her hold and she looked between Fancy and Sans as a grin slowly appeared on her face.

[* I can see how that sounds without context but no. It’s not like that. His face is just very charming and smoochable.]

[* aw jeez.] Sans laughed, blushing as scratching his cheekbone.

Frisk tugged on her shirt [* You should stay with Sans, Fancy. The people in the other room at the Inn snore really loud. And harmonize.]

[* How do you- never mind.] She cut off that dumb question and turned to Sans.

[* Do you mind?]

[* uh, no. but my rooms pretty…lived in?] he shrugged.

[* NO PROBLEM! I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR FILTHY ROOM!] Papyrus shot to his feet and scooped up his brother, hauling him upstairs.

Undyne turned back to her with a big grin and she rolled her eyes letting go of her and climbing off the couch.

[* Go get dressed for bed sweetie.] she told Frisk and started collecting dishes as they went to dig their pajama’s out of their bag and Undyne followed her into the kitchen.

[* You and _Sans?_ ]

[* Chisk went on a date with Papyrus after we fought him and Sans took me to Grillby’s while they were busy. We flirted. I flirt. It’s what I do.] She shrugged, scraping the leftover food into the trash and moving the plates to the sink.

She had noticed this morning that it seemed to have been shortened recently but it was already so tall she was on her toes trying to use it, why had it been taller?

[* Who’s Chisk?]

[* Frisk and Chara do a dance and fuse into Chisk. It’s magic soul bond stuff.]

[* Oh yeah, I’ve seen some humans do stuff like that in Alphys’ books. Is that what they were doing before our fight earlier? Rad.]

Fancy shot her another confused look but before she could open her mouth Undyne set in again.

[* And what about the kissing? I saw a picture on Undernet earlier where Sans was _covered_ in kissy marks.]

[* Oh, that was because they dared me to and it was super funny. And I told you: he has a smoochable face. And I smooch people. It’s what I do.]

She leaned over and kissed the taller woman on the cheek, leaving a purple mark to prove the point.

[* I am the kissing queen. Frisk!] She turned to the children who were obviously lagging on their way to the bathroom to listen in on their conversation. [* Come here, let me show her!]

She ran over to grab them and they squealed, making a break for the stairs but she caught them at the first step and started smothering them in kisses while they laugh and squirmed.

She snagged Chara with the other arm. [* Did you think you were safe?]

[* _No! Stop! Ew!_ ] Chara groaned trying to wiggle away and suppress their laughter. [* You’re gross!]

Sans’s door slammed open and Papyrus pose triumphantly with a vacuum and rag.

[* I HAVE…MADE IT HABITABLE. NOW I MUST SHOWER.]

They all laughed as he made a b-line for the shower and once he was done and Frisk was dressed for bed everyone piled onto the racecar for story time. Apparently, it was her turn tonight and she told one of Frisk’s favorite Once Upon A Time stories at their urging.

Frisk was out like a light by the end of it, Chara already hid away inside them, and she crawled over to kiss their forehead before leaving the room with the other three, waving goodnight to Papyrus.

They tried to stay up a little longer but they were all nodding off on the couch, the day catching up with Undyne and Fancy and Sans was just…Sans.

Eventually Fancy started to fall on top of Sans and as soon as he noticed he froze eyes darting between her and the screen awkwardly.

He heard Undyne snicker and saw her snap a picture with her phone before taking pity on him.

[* Alright nerds get off my bed. Go upstairs and cuddle or something.]

Fancy blinked awake and nodded getting up and heading to the bathroom to change.

[* Have fun~] Undyne teased him as he headed upstairs as well and he spared her a glare.

[* you’re as bad as your girlfriend.]

[* What?]

[* nothin’.]

He awkwardly stood in his bedroom. unsure what to do, till she came in and looked around.

“Lived in” was the exact opposite of how she would describe this place. It was the absolute barebones of a bedroom, with a dresser, a bed and a treadmill in the middle of the room for some reason.

A tornado of trash spun around in the trash bin in the corner, like someone had tried to throw it away.

[* i can, uh, sleep on the floor if you want.] he started as she walked over yawning. [* it’s clean now and it’s not like i have trouble sleeping anywhere.]

She shook her head tugged him over to the bed sleepily, pushing him onto it.

[* Don’t be dumb. It’s fine.]

They crawled under the blanket, each moving to their own side of the bed while having to share the pillow. It was bigger than the couch but still a tight fit and they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

She giggled when he looked away awkwardly, unsure what to do and he laughed along weakly, turning blue.

[* You make a good nightlight with that blush there, bright eyes.] she teased and he glowed brighter.

[* my face has to be good for something. can’t just get by on being “smoochable”.]

She grinned and leaned in to kiss between his sockets.

[* I dunno, it’s pretty irresistible.]

He laughed and the awkwardness lifted, letting them both get more comfortable.

[* Sans… thanks for being so nice to us. You and your brother have really looked out for us. Even if you keep taking naps while people are throwing sharp things at me.]

[* heh…sorry.] He shrugged and gave her an apologetic grin. [* but don’t worry about it. it’s just the nice thing to do. you don’t gotta thank me.]

[* Yeah, but I am. Monsters are pretty good at being good but you two have been really nice. Haven’t tried to kill us once.]

[* not setting a very high bar there, pal.]

She snickered. [* Fine, I guess it pretty cool that you keep taking the time to show us around and check in on us. And it’s really cool of your brother to keep being such an awesome friend and opening your home to us.]

[* nah it’s nothing. pretty cool that you guys are gonna free us all. even if you’re freeing yourself too.]

[* Yeah,] she looked out his window at the empty darkness above. [* I can’t wait to see the stars again. I miss them. Those crystals were pretty but it’s not the same. Bet you’ll love it you already have a telescope and everything.]

[* yeah?] he asked, glancing out the window with a soft smile and she nodded.

[* It’s so amazing to look up and see it all. You feel really small but it’s ok because you’re part of something so _big_. And the moon is just shining down on you and _it’s_ so big but it so far away you can cover it with your thumb. They say you can see a man’s face on it but I never could. I could see the rabbit sometimes though.

And the starts are so amazing too. Like with the crystals they’re up there and they’re reachable but the stars are so far away and you can just feel it. Those tiny specks of light are out there burning somewhere so far away you’d never reach it in your life. Our galaxy is called the milky way because there are these spots where they look like spilled milk scattered across the sky.]

He watched her as she described it, slowly nodding off with the images she was painting in his head with her bedtime story.

[* And you’re gonna see it all. I promise.] she told him once he fell asleep and she saw his smile leave for the first time, replaced by something peaceful and relaxed. [* All of you.]

She was ready to sleep herself but then she remembered something she had to do and slipped away.

Finding Frisk’s phone, she quietly crept out onto the balcony and hit the first number on speed dial.

It rang and rang before going to voicemail and she sighed.

[* Hey Nanan. We’re back at the skeleton’s house in Snowdin. We made it through Waterfall but we ran into the head of the royal guard. It’s fine though, we’re friends now. She’s sleeping on the couch actually. Burned down her house trying to show us how to cook spaghetti. She alright I guess.] Fond amusement colored her tone and she stared out around the house and across the trees where she knew the entrance to the ruins was.

[* We’re doing alright…I miss you and I’m sorry but I promise we’ll be together again and it will be better than ever… I love you...]

Before she could say anything else there was a beep and her time had ended.

She sighed and rubbed her arms, looking up at the empty darkness again before heading inside.

 

* * *

 

She woke up to the sound of the door being kicked open, which did very little to wake either of them up. They were comfy and both just grumbled and pulled the covers up and over their head.

[* OH NOT YOU TO HUMAN! IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP!]

[* M’wake. Gimmie minute.] she said drifting back off and heard Sans make a vague noise of agreement.

Felt it too actually. Through the vibrations in his ribs. That was weird.

And then someone ripped the covers off them, which she did not appreciate and she would not negotiate with or give into terrorist demands.

She buried her face against Sans’ skull but without the covers the icy cold of his bones and breath was a bit unpleasant. She was determined to sleep though so she ignored it.

But it was hard with all the giggling started and she opened her eyes realizing she had a small pile of bones curled up in her arms.

She let go and started to scoot back but he put an arm around her and pulled her tighter, the sound of his breathing taking on a soft purr.

Skeletons don’t purr. Why did monsters that shouldn’t purr keep purring around her? Did all monsters purr or something?

Oh well, it was kind of cute and someone agreed judging by the giddy sounds.

She side eyed her tormentors and found the three of them peeking in from the door, getting a huge kick out of her suffering as Papyrus stood at the end of the bed, looking at them with disapproval.

[* Stop being a bunch of weirdos.] she grumbled, rolling her eyes as she pulled the pillow over her head. She could feel her face turning red and she didn’t want to deal with this right now.

Papyrus kept nagging them and reached over her and picked Sans up but the smaller skeleton was surprisingly strong and managed to lift her off the mattress as he clung to her like it would keep him from having to leave the bed but eventually his brother pried him loose and everyone made their way downstairs.

Fancy slapped Undyne’s arm away as she showed her the photo she had put online.

This was way too much this early. Let’s go back to yesterday where she can throw a spear at her or something.

She noticed Frisk and Chara quickly passed back out on the couch where an anime was playing on the T.V. and glanced at the clock and groaned. _4am?_ Why so early? They didn’t usually wake up till nine…

[* TINY HUMAN, ARE YOU STILL SLEEPY? YOU’VE BEEN ASLEEP SINCE STORY TIME.]

She patted his arm. [* Young humans need a lot of sleep Pappy. It’s good for their heath and development. Wake them up 9 ok?]

[* OH, WELL IF IT’S FOR HEALTH REASONS THAT’S ALRIGHT. I SHALL RETURN THEM TO BED THEN.]

He carried them back upstairs and when he came back down he gave her a bright grin.

[* HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US ON OUR WAKE UP WORKOUT?]

She just now noticed he was wearing some… _eclectic_ work out gear, looked like he’s was going for a jog in Miami rather than Snowdin.

[* Um, I think I’ll pass, _jogboy_. I’ll just go to the store and get some stuff to make breakfast when Frisk gets up.]

[* i’ll walk ya.] Sans stood up from the table he had again been dumped at and she followed him out the front door. But instead of the store he brought them into a small bedroom.

[* Uh…?] she gave him a confused look and he stared groggy at the room for a bit before it dawned on him.

[* ah sorry, it’s the room at the inn. i come here all the time to catch some extra sleep where pap can’t find me. must have come here out of habit. hold on…]

He turned to open the door but she waved him off, climbing onto the bed.

[* Nope, good plan. I just wanted to get away from the morning people.]

He let out a relieved sound and climbed in after her snuggling up to the pillow with a happy sigh.

[* Why did he wake us up so early? He didn’t do that yesterday.] she asked, brushing her hair out of the way and laying down.

[* you “needed to recover from you amazing fight” yesterday.] he shrugged. [* plus, he lets me sleep in till 9 on saturdays. i’ll just lock him out anyway. we have an understanding.]

[* I know why you’re so tired now.] she yawned.

[* eh, part of the reason. i’m also just that lazy. he on the other hand, never sleeps.]

[* Have mercy.]

They fell silence, starting to slip off when she noticed the snoring next door.

…really? They really harmonize? She might not have been able to sleep with that if she wasn’t so tired. 4am wasn’t enough sleep to recover from yesterday and all the crazy stuff that had happened.

[* Hey wait.] She sat up suddenly as she remembered something.

He let out an unhappy sound. [* you’ll learn to drowned them out.]

[* No not that. My daddy snores louder than that. I just remembered. Weird things were happening in Waterfall yesterday.]

She sat cross-legged, facing him and he rolled onto his back and rubbed his face sleepily.

[* what kinda weird?] he asked clearly unhappy at being kept up.

[* Ok you see it all started when we ran into this weird gray version in of Frisk’s friend...]

She told him about all the weird moments and his brow furrowed, growing more and more confused.

[* i know the entire underground like the back of my hand and neither of those rooms exist. and i know everyone down here and no one looks like…]

His face was confused but there was something else there and after a moment, he kicked off the blankets and headed to the door.

[* come on i wanna show you something.]

She followed him out of the room and found herself in some kind of lab. The tiles were painfully cold beneath her feet and he seemed to notice, kicking off his slippers for her as he made his way to a drawer.

She put them on and looked around curiously. It was small but looked…nice? She wasn’t very familiar with labs so she couldn’t really tell.

There was something under a tarp in the corner but other than that it didn’t look like it had been used much lately.

[* that him?] He closed the drawer and held up a photo to her and she took it from him studying it.

It was a photo of Sans, looking a bit younger, still a teenager or not much older. He was wearing a lab coat that was too long with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and he had a huge grin on his face.

He looked happy.

I mean, he seemed happy now but he had a weariness to him that she could see even more now. The shadows under his eyes, the slump to his posture. He had clearly been through some stuff.

He looked so young in the picture.

She let her eyes drift over the other people, scanning the faces till she saw him.

His face wasn’t cracked and he looked a lot happier himself but it was the mystery man.

[* Yeah that’s him.]

He came to stand beside her, staring at the photo.

[* i know everyone in this picture. they were the science staff while i was growing up, they all raised me and pap. they were our family. but i don’t know him. and both me and paps have so many blank spots in our memories we don’t even know where we came from. and he’s a skeleton. not like us but still.]

She nodded as she studied the man in the photo. Like when she saw him before, he only vaguely resembled a skeleton. Sans and Papyrus were hardly accurate representations of the one sitting inside her right now but Gaster looked more like a stylized interpretation of one.

[* Why do you think you can’t?]

His eyes darted over to the tarp and she followed his gaze.

[* i don’t remember that machine or what it’s for but one day it blew up. it sent me into a coma and killed everyone else in that picture. no one can tell me what we were building or who that man is.]

His grin was barely there at this point, the lights in his eyes were dim and sad so she was quiet, giving him a moment, but when he didn’t come back from his memories she reached up to turn his face to her.

He blinked a few times, coming back to the present and she stroked his cheek bone with her thumb before moving her hand to his shoulder.

[* Gaster. He said his name was Dr. W.D. Gaster and that he was the former royal scientist.]

She gave him a small smile and he weakly returned it, reaching up to pat her hand before squeezing it.

[* gaster. the royal scientist. makes sense…thanks.]

He looked down at the photo in her hand for a moment.

[* when i woke up. i could do things like take shortcuts or even just-] Everything went black for a split second and then they were standing on the other side of the room. [* teleport. i can even just pause time like that night in the bar. couldn’t do that before.]

He let go of her hand and moved over to the counter, holding up the blueprints covered in symbols she couldn’t read.

[* the only traces i can find of him are these blue prints and papers that were in the room when it blew, but they were damaged in the fire and i can’t make any sense of them and no one can read this code but me and paps. we don’t know where we picked it up from. i don’t know what it was supposed to do. all i know is when the timeline resets everything around it is unaffected. it’s how i know what’s happened. i have journals in here.

other than paps this was all i had after the accident so i tried to figure it out. we’re kinda loaded, apparently from being related to the royal scientist, so moneys wasn’t a problem. and this house was ours but no one knows how. we just inherited it somehow so i took everything and moved out here with paps…our place in the core didn’t feel right without our mom.]

She looked back down at the picture and the pretty ice elemental with her arms around his shoulders in a hug before looking back up at him.

[* You couldn’t figure it out then? Doesn’t look like this place gets used much.

He pulled himself up on the counter and looked down with a bitter laugh.

[* well you see… one day i came down here and everything was trashed. the machine was smashed into a big old hunk of junk. a lot of my notes and journals were destroyed. kinda like someone didn’t want me to know something.]

[* Flowey.]

He smiled tightened the lists in his eyes icy pinpricks.

[* probably. can’t think of anyone else. whoever it was kept a low profile after that. never found out who they were just know they did some bad stuff and i dunked on them a few times but they avoided me ever since. i upped the security in here so it’s not happening again. i’d know who they are.]

He looked over at the tarp and sighed.

[* but there’s no fixing the machine now and the blueprints are too damage to start from scratch. i don’t know what it was for anyway and i don’t know where to start so i threw in the towel. didn’t have much to do after that though. just hung around the house being “the idle rich”. i know at least a few resets happened but one time the timeline went on long enough and paps started nagging me for being so lazy and convinced me to becoming a sentry with him and then the kid show up a took over.]

He leaned back against the wall and turned to give her a tired smile.

[* sorry for spilling all that onto ya this early. anyone ever tell you you’re a good listener?]

[* A time or two.] she pulled herself onto the counter next to him. _But somehow it feels like you’re still leaving things out._

[* So Gaster might be the answer to all your questions?]

[* might be.]

[* Then, I’ll try to talk to him next time I see him.] She fell quiet for a moment, fiddling with her nails before speaking again. [* We did see him again though.] He looked at her with surprise and she shrugged. [* I was leading up to it but we got distracted. Undyne kinda collapsed a pier underneath us and it was a pretty big fall. When we woke up we were in a place that was totally black and…the demon that possessed the kids was there.]

She felt him tense beside her and patted his arm softly.

[* Don’t worry, It was chained and bound. Heaven know how to take basic precautions and if she can send me into a video game I’m sure her demon ward and trap can hold. I don’t think it’s ever getting out and it wasn’t too happy about it.] She wrinkled her nose, remembering the demon. [* Gaster showed up and said the place was “nowhere” and that only things that have been erased from the world end up there. Which would make sense because the guy got rid of the effects of the “bad end” by deleting some files from the game. When you mess with files like that you can get glitches like deleted rooms and stuff that didn’t make it into the final game.]

He sat up and staring down at the floor, his brain clearly going. [* so what you saying is somehow gaster got “deleted” from the world so there’s blanks where he was.]

[* Uh…] She trailed off. No, not really but that made sense and he was clearly going somewhere with this.

[* but he’s still alive. he’s still out there. the machine can screw with the game mechanics and so can i from being exposed to it. it could definitely have just deleted someone from it entirely. but even if data is deleted if it’s not gone it can be restored. maybe if you could get to him again, maybe you could bring him back and it might restore him. i could maybe get my memories back and finally get answers.]

He turned to her with a hopeful smile and she bit her lip thoughtfully.

[* You need us to go into the games recycling bin and restore Gaster?]

[* i mean there's no guarantee. but still, it’s something.]

She nodded returning his smile. [* Yeah, it’s something. And of course I’ll try.]

[* it could work. i could get him back. get _someone_ back.]

They both paused as a box appeared in front of him, showing her his stats and she watched as the HP went up too two.

After a moment they looked up at each other and his eyes were wide as she grinned at him.

[* Looks like someone found a little bit of “HOPE.”]

 

* * *

 

They stayed in the lab for a bit and Sans was the most animated she had seen him.

His grin was huge and his eyes were so bright. He had even started pacing at one point as he talked, pushing the sleeves of his jacket up over his elbows.

Her eyes were soft as she watched him. He looked like in the picture.

The HP increase, even if by only one point, was huge.

She had to bring Gaster back. It had to work. It would make him so happy to get something back after losing so much and she would hate to see him go back down to one.

But his energy did wear down eventually, he was a too mellow a guy to stay up there for too long, so once they had talked it all out and had a plan, their earlier exhaustion caught up with them and they we’re both yawning.

[* Three hours till nine. Sound like a good nap to me.] she said and he nodded leading her out of the lab and back into the inn room.

They crawled back into the bed and he gave her a warm smile, eyes fuzzy with sleep but still glowing brightly.

[* thanks.]

[* No problem. Now shush. Who’d of thought _you’d_ be keeping me from a nap.]

He laughed and it was so light and happy she couldn’t help but join in and just for right now it chased all the bad stuff away because they had hope.

And for now, that was all they need.

 

* * *

 

Her alarm went off thirty minutes to 9 as usual and she opened her eyes to find Sans curled up in her arms again. Wasn’t hard in these tiny beds and for someone so cold he seemed to like warmth.

He grumbled, searching for the alarm and shutting it off when he found it. Oh yeah, he could sleep through battles but “Circle of Life” bothered him.

He snuggled back up to her and got comfy, starting to purr again. He was weirdly comfortable for a freezing pile of bones and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and slowly wake up for the next thirty minutes like she usually did but she had stuff to do.

[* No. No cuddles. We actually need to go to the shop now.]

She sat up and he opened his eyes, confused by the missing warmth before blushing and scooting back.

[* sorry.] he said, voice rough from sleep.

[* No problem, your comfy.] She flopped back down on the bed and stretched, trying to crack every bone in her body, before going limp and pulling out her phone.

She paused when she noticed Sans staring at her. His sockets were wide and his grin looked more like a terrified grimace. He had sat up and was slowly scooting back towards the edge of the bed and she swore the sharp ridges on his spine were raised like hackles.

[* What?]

[* what was _that?_ ] he asked, eyes trailing down her body fearfully.

[* What was _what?_ ]

[* what do you _mean?_ it sounded like you were… _breaking bones_.]

[* Oh, no I was just cracking them.] She waved her hand but her words did nothing to relive his worry. [* Ok, bad phrasing. It’s more like I was shifting and popping them. It feels good.]

[* …you have _bones?_ ] He eyed her body again, still terrified but there was a hint of curiosity too.

[* I have a whole skeleton. Here look.]

She held out her hand and he sat up more so he could free his hand and hesitantly took it.

He poked and squeezed, feeling the bones beneath the skin and his eyes went wide as he moved farther and farther up her arm, glancing at his own as he made out the familiar shapes.

[* …huh.] He sat back and considered this new knowledge. [* and it feels…good to do that?]

She nodded and he was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

[* you humans sure are strange. store then?] he asked and she nodded with a quiet laugh.

He threw off the covers off before he could be seduced by their warmth and climbing to his feet.

[* first i need to go pay lynn for the room and let her know she needs to wash the sheets.]

[* What? You mean we’re not sneaking into random inn rooms and napping for free?] she asked as she climbed out and straightened the bed.

[* whoa there. you might be a bit too wild for me.]

They headed downstairs, gladly leaving the symphony of snores behind, and Fancy heard someone greet Sans.

[* Good morning Sans, hiding from your brother again?]

[* heh, yeah. undyne’s staying over and it’s a little crowded over there.]

She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a rabbit who looked a lot like the one from the shop next door and she looked at Fancy with surprise before smiling knowingly as Sans rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

[* I see. I’ll have to charge you for two them, you know.] she said teasingly as scribbled something down in a notebook.

[* sure thing, just put in on my tab.]

She nodded and they left walking out the front door to the Inn only to end up in the store.

[* Do you have a tab _everywhere?_ ] She asked as she picked out what she would need to make breakfast burritos out of the left-over tacos.

[* carrying a wallet around seems like a hassle. they know i’m good for it. money’s not an issue.]

[* Then what’s with all the money scams?]

[* did you just imply that i’m a scam artist?]

She just gave him a look as she turned and walked to the counter.

[* i’ll have you know i’m an honest guy with a plethora of honest jobs. you don’t stay rich by spending money you don’t have to and not having anything coming in. thanks bonnie, have a nice day.]

[* You were selling toilet paper tickets to a free “concert”.]

[* that’s called “seizing an opportunity.” do you want your cut? do you need an agent? cause i know some people at the mtt resort. you could be a star.]

She laughed as they returned to the kitchen and she started preparing breakfast.

[* My hands are a bit full right now with the whole “breaking the barrier” thing. So I’ll have to say no.]

Papyrus appeared in the entryway of the kitchen and gave them a suspicious look.

[* THAT WAS A LONG TIME “SHOPPING FOR BREAKFAST”. YOU TWO WEREN’T SLACKING OFF SOMEWHERE WERE YOU?]

[* nah bro, i just showed her the lab and we got side tracked.] Sans waved him away but his grin was excited. [* but hey bro, look at this.]

Sans posed with his arms spread as the others came to see studying the box that popped up displaying his stats to them.

Everyone’s eyes went wide as they spotted the HP and Papyrus grinned and scooped him into a hug.

[* BROTHER THIS IS WONDERFUL! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW?]

[* while we were talking this morning. speaking of which, i gotta tell you something.]

He filled them in on what had happened and what they had discovered while she cooked.

The kids didn’t follow all the science stuff and Undyne was confused at some of the meta once she stopped thinking he was joking, but Sans was good at explaining it in a way they could understand and with all the others going with it Undyne decided to do the same.

At least till she could ask Alphys about it.

[* Alright, so we just have to find this Gaster guy and carry him out of “the void” or whatever. I patrol all over Waterfall, I’m sure I’ll stumble onto one of these “glitches.” I’ll let the other guards know to keep a look for him too.]

[* thanks, undyne.] He told her with a sincere smile that she returned with a nod.

[* No problem, it’s my job and you’re my friends. You got a picture of him so we know what we’re looking for?]

[* yeah sure hold on.]

After some typing on his phone there was a chime and she nodded, typing something out before putting it away.

[* Alright, the whole Royal Guard has orders to not let him go and bring him to me or your house if they find him. That food ready Fancy? I’m starving.]

[* Yeah sure come make your plates.] she called out as she switched off the stove.

She wrapped Frisk a burrito and the others studied how she did it before making their own.

Papyrus and Undyne packed theirs as full as they could, trying to beat each other on who had the biggest before pouring themselves huge glasses of milk.

Sans filled his with all the fillings and then doused it with gravy, syrup, and ketchup and she screwed her nose up at him.

[* i see you judging. judgy.] he shot her a look with a grin.

[* Oh, I’m gonna judge. That’s nasty.]

He took a big bite of the monstrosity and let out a pleased moan.

[* _delicious._ ]

[* _Ew_.] she cringed even as she laughed.

He left and she noticed Frisk and Chara still standing there with their plate.

[* What’s up sweetness?]

[* His HP hasn’t gone up since the first time we got to the surface.] Chara told her and her smile fell.

[* It went up the whole time we first made it to the surface but after that, it never went up again. Not even on the next “good run.”] Frisk nibbled their lip before looking up at her. [* These glitches are weird and kind of scary but I’m glad they’re helping somehow.]

She smiled and brushed a hand through their hair.

[* Yeah, me too sweetie. We’ll just have to make sure to find him.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans explaining was so hard. I wrote so many different versions of that scene.
> 
> And this made me crave tacos and breakfast burritos for weeks. I've tortured myself so much with this fic.
> 
> Dog/Cat like traits in the bros is my weakness. You do not even know. I love werebeast stories and it kinda spilled into the backstory I've made for them but it probably won't show up in here much.  
> Maybe later if I ever post my other writings for this universe.
> 
> My greatest regret is that I never found a good place to have Sans discover the warmth coming from the heating system he never bothered to turn on and just ending up sprawled over one of the vents in bliss.


	9. Hotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A killer robot attacks but Dr. Alphys is here to help.

They all left at the same time and the brothers waved before heading back to the sentry station.

[* Well punks, good luck in Hotland.] Undyne ruffled Frisk hair hard enough to make them stumble and slung her arm around Fancy’s shoulder, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. [* If you need help just call! I’ll come beat them up for you!]

[* Will do, now stop crushing me ya nerd.]

Undyne grinned and squeezed her tighter getting a grunt out of Fancy before she let go and headed back toward Waterfall with a wave.

She waved back with a shake of her head.

[* To think she wanted to kill us yesterday. To Hotland?]

[* To Hotland.]

They made their way back into town, past the library with the misspelled sign and into an alcove filled with houses on one side and on the other was a small building with a wolf throwing large blocks of ice into the river. She heard him singing under his breath as they walked past.

[* Grab that block of ice lift it over your head turn around throw it in the ocean. Snap back, eyes straight. Convey. Convey. Ready you paws, here comes another cold one.]

They River Person was waiting there with his boat and they all greeted them as they climbed into the boat.

[* Why didn’t we do this in the first place?] Fancy asked as she took her seat.

[* We had to befriend Undyne. And the river person only takes you as far up the river as you’ve been.]

[* Of course.] she sighed, before turning to their guide. [* Hotland please.]

They nodded and started down the river, passing the wolf who was still singing to himself.

Ah, monotonous jobs.

They air grew more humid as they passed Waterfall before becoming hotter and dryer as they approached Hotland.

It was a wonder all these shifts in climates hadn’t made one of them sick yet.

[* Grab that block of ice lift it over- Stop it! You’re gonna get it stuck in my head!] She scolded the music that kept playing the tune to of the wolf’s song. It did that odd tune that she had learned to associate with it laughing at her before shifting into a song that sounded mechanical with lots of bass as Hotland came into view.

They climbed off the boat and tipped the river person before heading up the stairs, the two children giving her the run down as they climbed.

She was suddenly glad she had stuck to shorts and a tank top even if she had been freezing in Snowdin earlier. She was already starting to sweat.

[* Ok, so first we meet Alphys in the lab, right?]

[* Yup and then Mettaton is gonna “attack us” and then we gotta run away from him through the rest of The Underground.]

[* But It’s all staged by Alphys so we’ll like her but then Mettaton decides to make it real.]

[* Yup.]

[* Ok, I got it. Let’s do this.]

They reached the top of the stairs and headed for the lab, waving to the two guards passing by, and Fancy wrinkled her nose at the smell.

[* Ah the smell of industry.]

The other two nodded in agreement as Frisk pressed a button and the front door opened to reveal a wall of shadows with only a few lights flashing in the dark.

She clicked on the flashlight app and they headed inside, finding a monitor that was tracking their movements and a desk covered in papers, sticky notes, and bowls of instant noodles.

There was the sliding sound of a door and they looked up as a yellow lizard monster came out and froze as the light of the flashlight fell on her.

She was wearing slippers and pajama bottoms and a kitty face t-shirt with dirty lab coat thrown over it all and she stared like a deer in the headlights before clapping her hands, switching the lights on.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Alphys started to sweat.

[* Oh wow, you got here so early. I’m not ready, I haven’t showered. I’m not dressed.] She fretted to herself.

[* It’s cool.] Fancy assured her. [* It’s pretty early for a Sunday.]

They stood in awkward silence for another moment before Alphys seemed to collect herself whispering something before facing them.

[* H-hi there! I-I’m Dr. Alphys. A-Asgore’s Royal Scientist.] she greeted with a nervous smile.

[* I’m Fancy and this is Frisk-]

[* Oh, I know!] Alphys blurted out, interrupting her, with a huge grin. [* I’ve been watching you with my monitors since you left the ruins!]

Before Fancy could comment or even think much about how creepy that was, the doctor continued with a wistful grin.

[* Your adventurers, your friendships, your fights. It’s just like an anime.] She ended with an awed whisper giving them bright smile. [* Really makes you root for someone.]

[* Oh, uh, thanks. Not everyone’s as… welcoming.]

[* Most try to kill us or at least attack us.] Frisk chirped from her side, leaning back on their heel under the support of her hand.

[* Oh!] Alphys startled, [* W-well I won’t do that. I’m not one of the “bad guys” I want to _help you!_ I know a way for you to get straight through to Asgore’s castle, no problem.]

She paused and fiddled with her fingers nervously before clearing her throat.

[* W-well, there is… _one_ problem. I c-created this robot to be act and p-perform and be a c-celebrity but… I-I might have i-installed…a-anti-human precautions too… I tried t-to remove them once you showed up but I-I might have m=messed up and… t-turned him into a k-killer robot with a thirst for human blood…]

[* … ]

Fancy stared at Alphys then looked to Frisk.

[* … ]

Frisk stare back at Fancy before turning to Chara and they shared a look before turning back to Alphys.

[* … ]

Alphys’ eyes darted between the two humans, hands clasped in front of her as her tail gave a nervous sweep across the floor.

[* …that’s unfortunate.] Fancy finally broke the silent stare-off.

[* I-I’m sure it will be fine t-though. I-I’ll help you a-avoid him and get t-to the castle.]

There was a loud crash and Alphys looked around stiffly with a nervous smile.

[* D-did you hear something?]

There were a few more smashes that shook the lab before something smashed through the wall next to them with more smoke than it should and they coughed as the smoke cleared and a figured came into view.

[* _Hello beauties~_ ] Mettaton stood before them in all his boxy glory, posed with a mic in hand. [* Who’s ready for today’s _quiz show?_ ]

Cheers and applause roared from around them in the empty room, making them all jump as balloons and confetti rained down and a sign flashed the words “ **Quiz Show** ” lowered into view.

[* Tell me darlings,] He zipped up to them and suddenly they had a mic in their faces and a metallic noodle arm wrapped around them. [* are you ready for your big break?]

[* Uh…] It was very surreal to be this close to someone she had never met but who’s face- or screen she was completely familiar with he was… taller than she expected.

[* Well I didn’t exactly dress for the camera this morning.] she joked as Frisk waved eagerly at the camera yelling “Hi Mom!”

[* Ah-ah! Never worry! I’m on it.] He said before turning to the camera. [* We’ll see if the humans survive after this short break!]

[* Survive?] She asked before she was distracted by the dizzying blur of Mettaton’s arms pulling and tugging with his hands all over her face but before she could say anything or protest he was whirling back around to the camera yelling “And _action.”_

A glance at the camera reviled that they now looked rumpled and messy like they had just traveled and fought their way to this point. Well, if this was a movie and “dirty and travel-worn” meant their makeup was perfect and their hair and clothes were stylishly messy while still looking good for the camera.

[* Alright darlings are you ready? Never played before gorgeous? No problem! There’s only one rule. Answer correctly…]

He zipped over to Alphys and turned to face them, screen flashing red.

[* **_or you die_.** ]

He let out a wicked laugh with a dramatically evil pose as the world around them darkened and their souls appeared. Mettaton stood pose before them with Alphys nervously waiting just behind him.

[* All right, let start with an easy one! What’s the prize for picking the right answer?] He gestured to the sign above him which changed to show 4 options.

  1. Money
  2. Mercy
  3. New Car
  4. More Questions.



Had…had she even seen a car down her that wasn’t a toy or Papyrus’ bed?

[* Uh…]

She caught sight of Alphys forming a “D” with her fingers.

[* D!] Frisk chirped beside her and when she glanced down at them they gave her a wink.

[* That is correct!]

The rest of the game went that way, following Alphys’ instructions and they managed to make it through without a hitch, no matter how random or complicated the questions got.

And then he asked a random question about an anime and Alphys snapped, going full on fangirl for her favorite magic girl.

Mettaton was still for a moment, lights going dim.

[* Alphys…] His tone was scolding but had a faint undertone of weary affection. [* You’re not helping our contestant, are you?]

Alphys shook her head with a nervous grin but he clearly didn’t believe her.

[* Well, in that case, I know just what to ask.] The way he said it was teasing and horror dawned on her face as Mettaton turned back to them with an evil chuckle. [* Humans: who does Alphys have a crush on?]

  1. Undyne
  2. Asgore
  3. The Human (which human?)
  4. “Don’t Know”



[* Uh…] she caught sight of Alphys who was frantically shaking her head as the kids giggling to themselves.

[* Is it me?] She joked and heard the “wrong” buzzer.

[* No way! I ship Sancy all the way! Don’t even joke about that! I don’t mess around with my ships!] Alphys insisted fervently hands clenched in front of her.

[* …wait, you ship what?] she asked, laughter bubbling just under her tone but Mettaton cut in.

[* Ah yes, Sancy, the underground's hottest celebrity couple, or at least it will be now what it was featured on my show.] The sign above him flashed with the hashtag _#sancy_ and Frisk and Chara almost fell over laughing while Fancy stared in disbelief.

[* But I’m afraid that’s all for now, my dears. If Alphys is helping that just takes all the fun out of it, now doesn’t it?] He turned to the camera and switched back to his announcer's voice. [* But this was just the pilot episode of “Attack of the Killer Robot” stay tuned for more danger, more romance, more _bloodshed!_ ]

And with that he pulled in his arms and rocketed away, the film equipment shutting down and flying after him leaving them alone with Alphys, surrounded by streamers and balloons.

[* We’ll that was something.] Alphys shrugged with a nervous smile and Fancy nodded. Frisk picked up one of the balloons, clearly already over it.

[* So uh, how about I give you my number so I can help you while you keep heading through the Underground?]

Frisk nodded, handing her their phone and Fancy shrugged digging her phone out to wave it helplessly.

[* It’s not hooked up to anything down here, I just use it as… ironically everything _but_ a phone.]

Alphys took both their phones, brow furrowing.

[* This is ancient. It doesn’t even have texting! And I’ve never seen anything like this. Hmm… Wait here.]

She disappeared upstairs and they were left to stand awkwardly in the lab, unsure what to do, before Alphys bustled back down.

[* I am _so sorry_ can I get you something to eat or drink I have…] She opened her fridge and her shoulders slumped. [* noodles and soda.]

Fancy shrugged. [* Sounds fine to me. Haven’t had either of those since we fell down here so…over a year.]

[* O-oh. I’ll make you some then.] She handed them both a bottle of an unfamiliar yellow soda and put some water on to boil before turning to them, awkwardly tapping her fingers together.

[* I-I, uh, didn’t realize you’ve been down here for so long.]

[* We’ve been in the ruins. The monsters there weren’t as eager to take our souls.]

[* O-oh…]

Silence lingered and Alphys’ eyes kept darting towards the stairs.

[* I can make instant ramen if you wanna get started on the phones.] She offered helpfully and Alphys jumped at the sound of her voice.

[* I-I, well, i-if you don’t mind. T-there’s anime you can watch on the monitor. Help yourself to more soda if you want.]

She rushed back upstairs and Fancy poured the boiling water into the bowls of noodles.

She used her limited anime knowledge to make a guess at which of the shows sitting by the console would good to watch and they settled on a cheesy anime about a cat girl princess who came to earth while they ate noodles and drew faces on balloons.

It was decent. Wasn’t the greatest but it had some funny moments and Alphys came back down after one episode.

[* O-ok I connected your phone to the n-network and I upgraded them both and c-connected them to the undernet. I even signed you up for the underground’s b-biggest social network!] She paused, phones hidden behind her back. [* I-I, uh, might have gotten a bit c-carried away with yours Fancy and then it just s-spilled over onto Frisk’s a-and, uh…]

She hesitantly held out…two magic girl items?

She handed one to Frisk that looked like a red and white compact mirror with the delta rune on it and it clicked open with magic sparkles when Frisk pressed a button making their eyes light up. They opening it to find it was a flip phone, the top screen had a big heart for a background and some of the buttons on the keyboard were gems.

[* _Cool!_ ] they said starry eyes and Chara leaned over their shoulder looking equally enthralled.

[* Wow.] Fancy smiled, studying the device and taking the other from Alphys.

It looked like a fancy makeup case and was about the same size and shape as her phone, maybe a little thicker, and it was gold and purple with a fleur de lis on it.

She clicked it open and it did the magic sparkles thing to bringing a huge grin to her face.

When she opened it up her phone was there, the screen lit up while the top half seemed to be some kind of wallet.

She unlocked the phone, eyes growing bigger as more sparkles came off the screen at her touch. Other than that, it didn’t _seem_ any different, just a few new apps but when she pressed one a bolt of electricity shot out.

[* Woah...]

[* I-I’m not really f-familiar with you phones t-technology but I did the best I could. Sorry I c-couldn’t install a jetpack like I did Frisk’s.] She looked apologetic, tapping her fingers together again.

[* Are you kidding? This is the coolest! Thank you!] Fancy told her, so giddy she felt like jumping up and down.

She turned to Frisk and mouth “jetpack?” but they just wiggled their eyebrows at her with a smug smile.

[* Thank you Alphys. For everything.] Fancy put the phone away to look at later and Frisk nodded their head with a huge grin.

[* I-it’s fine. N-no problem.] Alphys said, look very nervous but pleased that they liked them.

She didn’t seem to know what else to say after that and started to sweat and grow more and more nervous. Finally, she announced that she had to go to the bathroom and disappeared behind a door labeled as such, ignoring the fact that monsters didn’t need bathrooms and that they could see her feet tapping anxiously behind the door.

They shrugged and made their way out and as soon as they walked out the door Frisk stopped to sit down and keep fiddling with the phone they had yet to look away from and Chara hovered over their shoulder, watching and pointing to different things on the screen.

She heard the now unfamiliar sound of her notifications and unlocked her phone, finding a friend request from Frisk waiting.

Seeing as the kid was doing the same thing, she felt absolutely zero guilt about leaning against the warm metal of the lab and taking a moment to familiarize herself with her upgrades.

Facebook and Tumblr still wouldn’t respond, along with the normal browser apps but she did have an “Undernet” and “UnderSpace” app now.

She got Papyrus’ number from Frisk and sent him a text to let him know who she was before adding all their friends on UnderSpace, including Nabstablook who had sent and immediately canceled a request of their own.

She skimmed everyone’s profiles before spotting the “trending tags” and seeing MTT, Attack of the Killer Robot, their names, and yup, Sancy on the list. What on earth had happened to her life.

There was already a surprising number of pictures of the three of them floating around, taken by others as they had traveled through the underground, though she doubted anyone else could see Chara in them.

Finally, she put her phone away and pulled the two children away from what was no doubt their quest to send a friend request to everyone in the underground and they started to make their way through puzzles and battles with monsters as they received a steady stream of Alphys’ status updates and calls.

The worst part was the pads that would launch you into the air and you would spend a moment with nothing but air and hot magma beneath you and any time spent like that was too long.

How were they even this close to it without dying? It was hot don’t get her wrong but it really seemed like it should be more so when you were literally _inside_ a volcano with a lake of magma surrounding them. But it remained just this side of unbearable.

There was students lockout of school and people kept from work and they waited on the cliffs like it was a lakeside instead of a drop to certain death.

And not of them seemed too bothered by the heat, even the guy in a full suit. One guy was drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

She was missing the crisp air of the ruins and maybe even the icy chill of Snowdin right now. She certainly missed both their lack of magma.

And then they unlocked a door and found themselves facing the biggest leap yet. Chara had to shove her onto the pads and she screamed bloody murder the whole way as she was tossed from pad to pad before she finally landed on the blue tiles of the other side and stumbled a few steps before sinking to the floor.

[* Nope. Never going back.  Say goodbye to the other side of the Underground. I can never go back through that again.]

Frisk landed behind her and hopped over to, arms going around her shoulders.

[* Oh, come on. It was fun!]

[* Nope. Not fun. Opposite of fun.]

Eventually, she climbed back to her feet and they made their way forward, finding themselves in the dark.

She turned on her flashlight and looked around, the light revealing they were in a kitchen.

Nothing made you feel safer than being in a dark kitchen.

Frisk’s phone rang and when they answered it she could hear Alphys clearly in the silence.

She turned the lights on and the kitchen that came into clear view looked straight out of a catalog and was set up almost like…

[* Oh no.]

Mettaton rose from behind the counter and posed as the show's music beginning to play.

[* Oh yes~ Are you ready for the next part of today’s show: Cooking With a Killer Robot!]

More applause rang out from nowhere.

[* Well then let’s get started!] he gesturing to the counter at the back of the room with a swoop of his arm. [* Will my lovely assistances please collect the ingredients for me?]

With limited options, they did as he asked and Fancy started to mix the cake as he wheeled around posing and talking to the camera.

Frisk was crouched down behind the counter and before she could ask what they were up to, they whipped out a big white sign used for lines. It had the words “Mom I’m Fine” on it and they held it up for the camera before waving.

After that, they started to help out and Fancy pulled out a step stool for them and started going over how to bake the cake, more for the benefit of the camera and the people watching than for the kid who could already bake like a pro.

Mettaton trained the camera on them and out of the corner of her eye she could see the camera cutting dramatic, mouthwatering shots of the batter as Mettaton “ooh” and “ahhed” over it.

[* Would you look at that smooth, tasty cake batter? Oh, that is going to taste _fantastic_.]

[* I’m gonna just shove my whole face in the bowl.] Frisk grinned, pulling the bowl into their arms and she held them back with a laugh.

[* Yeah, maybe don’t.]

[* Yes little one because we still have to add one last ingredient.]

They looked over at the robot in confusion and he whipped out a chainsaw.

[* **A human soul!** ]

He revved the chainsaw and began to approach them, his screen flashing bright red again.

They backed up, and Fancy picked up the bowl prepared to chuck it at him and book it when he got a call.

He paused, before taking it and they all listened as Alphys whipped up a “vegan” excuse and convinced Mettaton to go along with it, leading them over to a counter way on the other side of the set where a can of human soul substitute waited.

[* Do… do you eat human souls enough to have to create a substitute?] She did not remember any of this in Toriel’s cooking lessons.

She reached for the can but cabinet shook, sinking into the floor a bit before shooting up into the air.

[* I’ll remind you, we’re on a time limit so if you’re too slow we’ll have to return to the previous plan.] Mettaton told them as they all watched the counter continue to rise.

[* I got this.] Frisk pulling out their phone and pressing the circle between the wings of the delta ruin, transforming it into a jetpack.

[* Race ya!] They told Chara with a grin before flying away.

[* No fair!] Chara shouts at them before hurrying to catch up, leaving Fancy to just stare after them.

They bobbed and weaved around all the ingredients and bombs he rained down on them as they raced to the top while she dove out of the way of the food raining down and back into the kitchen to watch.

Frisk snatched the can with a cheer, sticking their tongue out at Chara playfully while Mettaton snapped his fingers in a “well darn” fashion.

[* It seems you’ve bested me! But only thanks to the help of Doctor Alphys. My, my, what could have happened if she wasn’t there for you? Till next time beauties~]

The stage lights and camera shut off as he turned to Frisk.

[* Haven’t you ever watched a cooking show, darling? I already baked the cake. Toodles~]

He took off again and they flew back to her jetpack turning back into a phone as they landed on the ground.

[* You have a jetpack. You’re living the dream chickabee.] She told them as she fruitlessly tried to wipe off the flour from their face.

It was all over them, along with all the other ingredients and they looked like a powdered donut.

She turned back to the counter and poured the mix into the cake pan before handing the bowl and spoon to them.

[* Here you wanna lick the spoon?]

[* Yes!] They both cheered, taking it from her and climbing up onto the counter while she used magic on the stove to quickly finish the cake so that it was done by the time they finished off the spoon and bowl.

They both had a slice (they deserved it) before leaving the set and heading towards the elevator, Frisk pointing out the core to her as they walked.

They both paused when they felt the now familiar tug in their stomach and the music trailed off into silence as the world around them darkened to just the strip of land between them and the elevator. Only the core visible in the black void, glowing ominously in the distance.

A gray figure was standing in front of the elevator and something about it all put them on edge.

[* They weren’t there before, right?] She asked lowly and they both nodded.

Equal parts wary and hopeful, they approached them slowly and got a better look at them.

They were monochrome, their face cast in shadowed obscurity but still clearly not Gaster. They while they were eerily silent, they seemed to be horrified by the head clutched in their hand. Rocking and looking like they were having a breakdown but still, they didn’t make a sound.

…that’s not creepy at all.

[* Uh-]

Frisk was cut off as the head began to talk, its voice monotone and lifeless.

[* Alphys works faster but the old royal scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster, they say he shattered across time and space…] The chuckle it gave was as dead as it’s voice. [* How can I say that without fear? I’m holding a piece of him right here.]

They both jumped when they glitched out of existence and the world whirled back to life around them, the music returning along with the bright glow of lava and the rumble of machinery.

She was suddenly aware of her phone ringing and she pulled it out, realizing she has missed some calls.

She brought the phone up to her ear. [* Hey Alphys. Sorry I missed your other calls. They didn’t come through for some reason.]

There was a sigh of relief from the other end.

[* I-it’s fine. I-I just lost sight of you on the monitor for a moment and I couldn’t get through to y-you. I-I’m not sure what happened.]

[* We entered the void momentarily. Don’t worry.] She pressed the button and looked around anxiously.

That had been _super_ creepy.

Alphys laughed, clearly thinking she was joking and she didn’t bother to correct her as she stepped into the elevator with Frisk and press 2, the only option not “out of order”.

She sighed with contentment as the doors shut and the cool air poured in from the ducts.

It had air conditioning. Did she _have_ to leave?

[* I-It must have been a glitch. I-I’ll have to c-check that camera later. D-did you see the core?]

[* Yeah… Hey Alphys, who built it?]

The kids looked at her curiously.

[* Oh, uh… the last Royal Scientist I think?]

[* ...did you know them? Did they train you?] She fished, not sure what she was looking to catch. Or if there were fish in the water at all.

[* I…I don’t think so? I-I don’t remember them. I-I feel like I s-should know their name but I-I just can’t right now. Sorry.]

She sounded like she had failed her somehow and Fancy smiled kindly, sure she could see her camera.

[* It’s fine. Just curious.]

[* O-oh, ok then. Uh, you s-should head for the core by the way. It has an e-elevator to Asgore’s palace. H-he’s really very nice. I’m sure o-once you e-explain he’ll help you. A-and with your human soul… Y-you’ll be able to get through the b-barrier.]

[* Yeah, that’s the end goal…] Fancy said, voice oddly blank as she tapped the toe of her boots on the metal floor.

[* Y-…you don’t sound very excited.]

[* Just…been down here awhile. It’ll be hard to leave ya know?]

The kids frowned, catching onto her real meaning and looked down at the floor.

[* O-oh! Uh, d-don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll all work out!] Alphys tried to cheer them all up and Fancy mustered up her best smile.

[* It’s fine, it’s the people that really matter and we’ll find a way to set you all free and you can go too.]

[* Oh…you…you r-really think so?] Her voice was simultaneously filled with both hope and doubt.

She shared a glance with the other two and smile.

[* We know so.]

[* That…sounds nice.]

They could hear the smile in her words and a long pause stretch on until the elevator dinged.

[* Oh! I-I’m sorry! I should let you go. I’ll talk to you later!] she hung up before she could say anything and she slid the phone in her pocket.

Stepping out of the cool elevator made Hotland seem even hotter and she immediately stepped back into the box and started repeatedly pressing the top floor.

She scowled as it kept flashing and making a jarring error sound at her till she sarcastically made it right back.

[* Fancy you can’t hide in the air conditioning forever.] Chara told her as they both stepped back in.

[* Watch me.] she said pressing the “close doors” button and sliding down to sit on the floor, definitely not pouting.

[* Nope.] Frisk said, opening the doors again and she groaned as the heat poured back in and chased away the cool. [* You just told Alphys we were gonna get everyone out. Can’t do that from in here.]

[* Watch me.]

Frisk sighed and a shared a glance with Chara before they both grabbed an arm and pulled their pouting babysitter to her feet.

[* _Noooooooooo._ ] she whined as she was drug out into the volcano before slumping and giving her charges a halfhearted glare, getting nothing but a matching pair of “you gotta” looks.

Spotting a familiar face, she made her over to the sentry station that seemed to be a hot dog stand at the moment with several monsters were hanging around, holding hot dogs as a now familiar tune started to play in the background.

[* Don’t take offense to this but you’re not the vendor I was hoping to meet right now. You know where the nicecream guy is by any chance?] She asked the man behind the counter as she reached up to scoop some snow from the roof of the sentry station, not even questioning how it was there.

But while it was blessedly cool on her hands for a brief moment it evaporated in the heat as soon as she removed it and she narrowed her eyes before sighing and leaning down on the counter.

He grinned at her as he stacked hot dogs in some kind of display.

[* i think he’s up on the next level in front of the resort.]

[* So basically, I won’t reach him till I’m _leaving_ the fire pit.]

[* pretty much. wanna buy a dog?] he held one out to her. [* first ones on the house for such a pretty face.]

She took it with a smile as Chara gagged and Frisk rolled their eyes, resting their chin on the counter.

She stared at the “hot dog” and her smile didn’t even budge.

[* This is a water sausage.]

She set the bun on Frisk's head and turned back to him, crossing her arms on the counter.

[* still makes a _hot_ dog.] he followed her lead, stacking more of them on Frisk who held very still so they wouldn’t fall as Chara joined in.

[* Got anything _cool_ back there con-man?] she asked, lifting herself up and leaned over the counter searching the shelves on the other side.

[* just the makings of a great hot dog.]

She eyed the green stems littering the floor that no doubt used to be attached to his “hot dogs” and let out a skeptical hum.

She also spotted the cake she had made earlier and rolled her eyes. Apparently, he _was_ doing his job as a sentry and keeping an eye on them. At least he was keeping his promise to Toriel too.

[* afraid i’m the _coolest_ thing back here.]

She raised her eyebrow and stood on her tiptoes, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug as he let out a surprised noise.

[* Oh, you _are!_ ] she sighed, feeling the death-like chill start to creep into her from his bones and she nuzzled the side of his head, foot popping in contentment as he turned blue.

[* I’m gonna carry you around for the rest of my time in Hotland.]

[* No you can’t.] The two kids said in absentminded unison as Frisk carefully stepped away from the counter so Chara had more room to stack.

[* Watch me.] she hooked her arms under his and hauled him over the counter. He let out a startled yelped, arms flying around her neck as she hitched him up under his thigh bones.

He was heavier than she expected a skeleton to be but it was still light for a person his size _sans_ the body mass. She might not have been able to lift him before her training with Toriel but now it was a piece of cake.

[* uh…] he started and she giggled, shifting him forward to look at him.

His face was glowing and his grin was wobbly as his eyes darted across her face.

[* uh…] he tried again, looking away from her shyly as his hands slid to her shoulders and he paused, glancing at her arms.

He stopped to stare at the muscles, flexing under his weight, before he felt her shaking with laughter and met her eyes for a second.

He turned an even brighter blue and looked away, laughing nervously.

[* Oh my god!] She burst out laughing and pulled him into a hug, grinning even as her face burned bright red. [* You are _so cute_. I love it!]

He made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a strange keening sound and it just made her laugh harder.

[* He’s out of water sausages.] Chara yelled, popping up from behind the counter and ignoring the adults making absolute fools of themselves.

[* Alright Fancy, you can take your boyfriend if I…can take…all these hot dogs…]

Frisk slowly turned and made their way down the path. They made it exactly one step before it all came tumbling down around them even as Chara flew up and tried to hold it steady.

She laughed as they both stared forlornly down at the scattered buns and hot dogs.

[* I guess that means I gotta leave you here.] She sighed dramatically before setting the skeleton on his counter, his skull still looking like a lightbulb with a face.

She giggled and pulled his hood over his eyes, giving him a bunny kiss before waving goodbye.

[* Later Sans, thanks for the chill time.]

He lifted the hood just enough to stared after her wide-eyed as she turned to the kids, suddenly much more chipper despite the heat, and scooped up Frisk.

She perched them on her hip and they wrapped their arms around her neck, still gloomy.

[* Hey now, it’s ok.] she told them, grabbing Chara’s hand and pulling them along like a sad little ghost balloon. [* It was actually pretty impressive that you made it that far. Wouldn’t have made it past two myself.]

Sans watched them go before pulling the hood back over his face and falling back on the counter.

[* i think she’s trying to kill me buddy.] he told the little white dog sitting on his stool.

He yipped happily, sounding a lot like laughter and licked his cheek.

 

* * *

 

With Alphys’ help, they went through more puzzles and it went off pretty smoothly except for one made entirely of pressure plates and Fancy found herself being tossed through the air above molten magma once more. She was not pleased.

Another hitch had involved being attacked by some royal guards but Frisk had distracted them by playing matchmaker and convincing them to go get ice cream instead of turning them in.

Smooth as _butter_ this kid.

When they found themselves in the dark again they knew what to expect and so there was little surprise when the stage lights suddenly flashed on and the unmistakable sound of a news beat came on.

[* Hello and welcome to MTT News. There seems to be a disturbance in eastern Hotland and our brave correspondents are on the scene.] Mettaton’s voice came through a hole in the wall in front of them, cut in the shape of a widescreen TV. [* Correspondents, please look around and see if you can find anything to report.]

The three of them shared a look before shrugging and investigating the various object scattered around. There was everything from a dog to a water glasses, but after some “subtle” hinting from the news anchor, they settled on the movie script.

 [* Sorry to tell you this Mettaton, but it seems this one’s a bomb.] Frisk told the camera as it was revealed to be a bomb and Fancy threw it away with a quiet shriek and jumped back pulling them behind her.

The wall fell way, revealing the suit-clad robot determined to take their soul.

[* A well, when in doubt: add more explosions!]

With a snap of his fingers, everything in the room was revealed to be a bomb and Alphys helpfully pointed out the bomb defuser she had programmed on their phones.

[* I call the dog.] Fancy ruffled their hair before running off, making a b-line for the tiny fluff ball.

Between them, they defused all the bombs fairly quickly and Alphys “saved them” from the giant bomb and sent Mettaton into a retreat, “foiled again.”.

He was actually a good actor. Just a bit…eccentric. She might have believed this act if she didn’t know better.

Fancy gave the dog another scratch behind the ears before they left the set and headed towards the elevators

[* Again?] she asked as they rounded a corner and the world dimmed and fell silent, nothing but the glow and distant rumble of the core.

With a sigh, they approached the figure by the elevator wondering what kind of creepiness awaited them this time.

It was…. abstract. One second it looked like a giant gray head sprouting from the ground the next they decided it looked more like something else. Couldn’t really pin it down.

[* Hi?] Fancy tried as the visible eye on the being staring ahead blankly.

[* I can understand why Asgore waited so long to hire a new royal scientist. The previous one…Dr. Gaster, his brilliance was irreplaceable...]

The being droned on and Fancy could recognize the story Sans had told her in its tale and it fell silent for a moment before speaking up again.

[* Well I needn’t gossip. After all, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.]

It didn’t speak again and they all felt a chill go down their spines, looked around and finding no one.

They turned back to the monster, but it remained silent, just staring off with dead eyes. Was it even breathing? It didn’t vanish like the last one had.

Unable to take the silence anymore, she hurried the other two into the elevator.

It slid closed and started to rise but the silence persisted and Fancy frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. She hated silence.

The ding when they reached the top floor seemed incredibly loud and made them all jump but not as much when the doors opened and another gray figure stood at the door staring in with the same dead eyes as the other two.

They all backed up against the back of the elevator, eyeing it warily as it started to tell even more of the story on how the doctor had fallen into his creation.

[* Will Alphys end up the same way?] It wondered before becoming still and quiet.

Sick of the silence, she didn’t linger and hurried past it with the kids in tow.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the music and noise returned and glanced back to find the path to the elevator empty.

She felt a tug on her hand and looked down to find them both looking at her with concern and she summoned a smile, patting them on the head.

[* I’m fine. I just don’t like quiet.]

She headed forward and looked around, finding a spider bake sale and she smiled at the familiar sight of spiders selling their pricey but tasty goods.

[* Hello dearies, can I interest you in some spider baked goods?]

They looked to the table and found a little spider girl behind it. She didn’t look very old, early teens at the most. She was cute as a button but her eyes were trained on them and had a calculating feel that made them both uneasy.

[* _Oh, I know you_.] she said with a wide smile. [* You’re the humans from the ruins that have given the other bake sale so much business.]

[* Yeah, that’s us you must be Miss Muffet.] Fancy greeted her politely remembering the thank you note they had received a from the “spider queen” through telegram back in the ruins.

[* That’s me.] she giggled.

[* How’s the fundraiser going?] Frisk asked, leaning against the counter.

[* Good, we have enough to rent a heated limo now but it turns out there are no limos down here, so we have to raise enough money to pay someone to build one so we can rent it.]

Fancy half listen to them talk as she skimmed the baked goods and picked out two donuts for sale. They paid and waved goodbye to Muffet who waved back cheerily telling them to come back anytime.

As she turned to leave Fancy spotted something familiar and froze.

The monster from the first-floor glitch was standing there. He was in full color and he was holding at a donut instead of a disembodied head, but it was him.

His eyes darted to hers, eyes wide and panicked.

[* I didn’t want to buy anything but that girl…she kept staring at me!] he whispered, as if afraid of being heard. [* But it cost _so much._ Now I’m out of money!]

She laughed nervously, nodding before hurrying away quickly.

No. No thank you. she was creeped out enough for one day thank you very much.

They made their way through more puzzles and a what seemed to be Muffet’s domain and she froze when she looked up and saw a huge pair of eyes watching them from within the darkness.

She could hear whatever it was scuttling around up there, the webs around them shaking.

[* That’s Muffet’s pet. It won’t bother us unless she wants it to, don’t worry.] Frisk assured her, waving up at the ceiling before pulling her along.

She didn’t take her eyes of the shadowed ceiling till they were out of the room.

The eyes didn’t blink once.

Outside was a road with a view that looked out over a city and she paused to take it in.

[* It’s the city of New Home. I’ve never been there while the monsters still lived in it.] Frisk stopped next to her, watching all the light twinkle in the dark and Chara looked over all the buildings.

[* I wonder how much it’s changed…]

[* Wanna take a look? We got nothing but time.] She offered and they nodded eagerly and pulled her towards the steps.

They all paused when a spotlight flicked on them and they shielded their eyes squinting through the light.

[* Oh, right.] Frisk murmured as the spotlight moved to shine down on the robot peeking out at them from the top of the stairs.

[* Could it be?] He rolled out quickly, posing at the end of the ledge and staring down at them. [* My love?]

After a short pause, his hands flew to his chest and she had to take a moment to appreciate how expressive he was with such un unconventional body.

[* It is you!] He lifted his skirts elegantly and swept over to the stairs and they both had to bite their lip at the sound of his tire bouncing down them all.

Chara was lucky. No one could hear them.

The robot rushed over to them, his hand flying up to what might have been his forehead.

[* My love, why did you come? You know how dangerous it is. You’ll be locked away for sure.] They watched as he began to glided across the stage, singing about a doomed romance and when his song was finished he posed with a hand to his forehead looking so very sad.

And then he dropped them into the “dungeon” with a press of his button.

They landed on one end of a strip of land and looked up to find a field of tiles spread across the stretch of land between them and the exit.

Mettaton flew down to join them and let out a gasp. [* Oh _no!_ You’re in the _dungeon_ , you’ll have to solve this ridiculously complicated puzzle if you want to get out alive and if not…]

With a snap of his fingers, a wall of fire appeared on both ends.

[* You’ll be _incinerated_!]

He started to explain the rules of the tiles but then paused and shrugged.

[* Oh whatever. You did this puzzle a few days ago, right? No need to bother. You remember the rules.]

Fancy made a doubtful noise, looking between the fire and the tiles but Mettaton paid her no mind carrying on as he was.

[* Oh my love! I so sad! So sad I just can’t stop laughing.] He broke into maniacal laughter and snapped his fingers again before turning to them. [* You should run.]

The flames started closing in and Frisk ran for the tiles, starting a very deadly game of hopscotch. But they seemed to know what they were doing so she followed.

They were sprayed by various fruity scents and shocked by a few missteps but they still managed to reach the end of the path and he shut down the tiles and flames.

[* Very good darlings. You solved the puzzle. But as they say: out of the frying pan and into the fire. Now you get fight me-!]

He was cut off by their phone ringing and Frisk answered it.

[* Ha! I hacked the firewall and shut down the…]

[* … ]

[* … ]

[* …yes, Dr. Alphys. They solved the puzzle and I shut down the flames because I knew there was no use since you were just going to stop them anyways.]

It was silent for a moment as they all waited awkwardly.

[* They…they solved…? Oh, of course. U-um…]

[* And now, I going to fight them!] He ripped off the dress and tossed it aside as their souls popped out of their chests as the world darkened around the battlefield. [* Are you ready darlings? I do hope you are because here. I. _Come!_ ]

[* Oh! Frisk.] Alphys called and Fancy handed the phone to them. [*I installed one last thing on your phones. Frisk do you see the yellow button?]

The looked at their phone and nodded when the spotted the yellow gem on their keyboard.

[* Good now press it.]

They pushed it and soul their soul turned yellow and moved to hover in front of their phone, the top screen turning into a crosshair.

[* Now aim and fire.]

They lined up their shot with the robot and pressed the button and a bolt of electricity shot out of their soul and nailed him square in the chest.

He clutched his chest in agony, moaning in theatrical despair as they kept shooting him.

[* Oh! _Oh!_ Oh no! You defeated me! Could it be I underestimated you? Curse you! And curse you to Doctor Alphys!] He pointed at them angrily before he flew away, leaving them all alone in the “dungeon”.

[* Well, he’s gone. You did it!] Alphys cheered from her phone.

[* All thanks to your help.] Frisk called back and Fancy supposed that was true.

I mean, they _could_ have just ridden the elevators to the core and met with the king _hours_ ago, instead of going through “mysteriously reactivated puzzles” while being hunted by a “malfunctioning killer robot.” but they could have also done all that _without_ her help and that would have been bad.

[* O-oh! I…I didn’t really do anything. Just pressed some buttons and upgraded your phones.]

She was silent for a moment before speaking up, her voice quiet and timid.

[* …c-can I…can I say something?] She asked, voice dropping low. [* Before I met you two…I-I didn’t really l-like myself… But h-hanging out with you and being able to help you and be u-useful…I-I’m really having a lot of fun.]

Fancy’s heart softened and the three humans shared a glance.

[* Been fun hanging out with you too Alphys.]

[* Lots of fun! Thanks for everything.] Frisk chimed in.

[* Oh…] the voice on the phone wobbled like she was going to cry, but she sounded happy.

[* T-thanks you guys! I…I’ll talk to you later!]

[* Bye.] They all said before disconnecting and she glanced at her clock.

[* It’s getting late. How about we look around the city before we grab some dinner and a room somewhere?]

They both nodded, the two of them running up the stairs and she followed at a more sedated pace.

She found herself humming Mettaton’s song from earlier and scowled at the music when she realized it had been playing the tune.

[* I said stop doing that. I don’t want that stuck in my head!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth talk: I _hated _this chapter.__  
>  The main thing I do with this story is explore what Fancy and all the other changes do to shift the story.  
> But everything with Alphys, Mettaton and most of Hotland was set up and scripted by those two so there wasn't much to change and I _hate _just rewriting stuff from canon.__  
>  It all felt unbearably brief, vague and jarring when I was trying to string what little I had written for Hotland and I had to come up with so much to fill the space between.  
> But after getting some space from it I'm ok with it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Grab that block of ice lift it over your head turn around throw it in the ocean. Snap back, eyes straight. Convey. Convey. Ready you paws, here comes another cold one.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lenf1Yb-W7s)  
> 


	10. Interlude: The City of New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans take some time to sightsee.

Frisk ran up the stairs to the City of New Home with an enthusiasm she had seen only in movie montages. Chara looked equally excited as they flew up to the top to stare out over the city and when Frisk got there, they took it all in with a big grin and wide eyes.

[* Me and Asriel used to come here all the time. There’s so much to do! I can’t wait to show you everything!] Chara told them, grinning and Frisk returned it, eagerly following the ghost down the stairs.

Fancy reached the top of the stairs and paused, taking in everything.

The city opened with a little circle of shops. There was a fountain in the middle where the kids were playing and it was lit up, helping to brighten up the various shops, boutiques, and restaurants surrounding it.

If tourism was a thing in the underground this is where it would have been centered but instead, it was a bustling shopping center where people just off work were grabbing dinner, roving the shops and just taking a nice walk at the end of the day.

She had never seen so many monsters in one place before. Animalistic, geometric, abstract, elemental. She had known they came in all shapes and sizes but it was her first time _seeing_ it on such a level in person.

It looked similar to the ruins but there was a more modern feel to everything and it was so crowded. All the buildings were lit up and occupied.

It was really nothing like the ruins, where a handful of a community occupied a small part of an empty, abandoned city. It had always felt a little like they were wearing something too big for them but this place was even bigger but felt so full, like it was overflowing.

And while it still felt like daytime it was lit up like a city at night. Lights shining out of every window and there were strings of them all around.

It didn’t have the same Christmas feel as Snowdin but the main theme in decorating down here seemed to be filling everything with as much light as they could to distracted from the endless black above.

She made her way through the crowd to the fountain where Frisk and Chara were sitting, Frisk running their hand idly in the water as the ghost pointed out what had and had not changed since they had been alive.

[* Want to make a loop around here before we go see the rest of the city?] They both nodded, hopping to their feet.

[* Hey, uh…]

They all looked up as a lanky cat monster approached them, the striped clothing marking them as a young but the style of the clothing definitely leaned more toward teenager.

[* You guys are playing the humans in Mettaton’s new series, right?]

[* Uh…] She shared a glance with the kids who shrugged before turning back to him. [* Yes?]

[* Oh, uh, that’s…cool…my little sister was hoping she could get your autograph.]

Fancy’s brow furrowed in confusion. Sister…? But then she saw a tiny mouse monster peak out from behind his legs.

When she made eye contact with her she squeaked and ducked back into hiding and Fancy smile.

[* Yeah, sure. Of course.]

She leaned down, so she could peak around him and see her face. Well, what wasn’t hidden in his pant leg.

[* Do you have a pen and paper?]

She nodded shyly and pulled a cute little notebook and pen from her tiny purse, handing it to her before looking down, hands clasped behind her back and feet pigeon-toed.

Fancy signed her name and passed it to Frisk who did the same and the siblings looked confused when Chara signed.

[* They’re a ghost…invisible you know. Really help on set…?] She tried and when the siblings just nodded acceptingly she wanted to kick herself.

Of course, the monsters would just accept that someone was just invisible. That wouldn’t be weird with them. They really shouldn’t have been worried about explaining them.

She handed the notebook back to the girl who grinned and said a quiet “thank you” before disappearing behind her brother again.

[* Did you want one too?] she asked him and he blushed before nodding and digging out a paper and pen.

They all signed it again and he thanked them too before they both left, and they heard the excited chatter of the little girl once she was far enough away.

[* Guess we’re movie stars now.] She told them and Frisk started to pose as though there were cameras all around, nudging Chara till the joined in.

She noticed a few monsters taking picture of them and looked around to see more. Huh, maybe there _were_ cameras everywhere.

They wandered the small center, window shopping and getting stopped for a few more autographs and pictures before they slipped out into the rest of the city.

First thing was a park in the middle, where there was a playground and a small pond and paths leading people in-between districts.

They played on the playground for a while and Fancy entertained herself with a swing till the other kids started to trickle home for dinner and the duo got bored and came and got her, making a b-line for the aquarium.

It wasn’t an aquarium in the usual sense so much as a habitat for aquatic monsters that you could walk through so it was more like a stroll through a neighborhood. No tours, no gift shop, no signs explaining what was in the habitat you saw here. Only houses and shops like the rest of the city just underwater and behind a glass wall.

Other than that, there was just the business and residential areas, which she didn’t think would be very fun but they insisted on seeing anyway.

It was a nice walk though and it was interesting to see everything the ruins used to be.

It was small as far as cities went, but then again, all the monsters combined wouldn’t fill a normal city and you could walk across the whole underground in a day. Frisk had done it plenty of times.

The buildings were nice, well maintained and clean. There was an area of the park that was being used to produce plenty of food for the monsters and that was without culinary magic that could just create food from magic.

They weren’t hurting but it was…crowded.

They had built all they could build here and they were running out of space, she remembered hearing some gerbil or hamster-man back in Grillby’s complaining about how people were going to start moving to Snowdin. It was cold and cut off compared to this but at least it still had space if only just some.

Good thing they were getting out soon…

They made their way back around to the shopping center and Fancy looked around, checking what was still open.

The crowd had died down, the restaurants were still fairly busy but there weren’t as many people out walking the streets. It was darker now mostly just the street lamps and the lights from inside the buildings. The fountain lights had dimmed to a soft glow and the water shimmered in the dark.

[* Did you see any food joints you might want for dinner?]

[* We already have plans at the resort.] Frisk told her running over to hop up onto the fountain rim.

[* We do?] She asked in confusion. [* I don’t remember making any.]

[* We do.] Char just nodded, a secretive smile on both their faces and Fancy sighed, knowing she would get nowhere with this one. They liked keeping her in the dark as much as possible.

They headed towards the resort and she perked up when she saw a familiar face waiting by the door. Well, napping by the door.

[* Sans!] she greeted brightly and he blinked awake, eye lights clearing and focusing on them.

[* hey.] he returned, cheeks dusted with a bit of blue when he saw her but his grin was still friendly.

[* Are you our dinner plans?] she asked, looking between him and the kids and Frisk nodded.

[* i guess i am then.] he said agreeably and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, nodding his head towards the side of the building. [* thanks for treating me. come on, i know a shortcut.]

They followed him around the corner of the building and they found themselves in a fancy restaurant that was…definitely Mettaton themed.

It was about as fancy as one would expect from a hotel restaurant but smaller and there weren’t many tables. But then again, how many guests were you going to have with a population this size?

Sans held a chair out for Frisk, ruffling their hair when he pushed it in and even did the same for Chara, who hopped in the chair and crossed their ankles, sitting like a proper royal and thanking him politely when he pushes them in after getting a subtle nod from Fancy.

Toriel would be pleased.

[* They say thank you.] She took the seat he pulled out for her and gave him a warm smile when he pushed her in. [* And thank you.]

His face dusted with blue again and he smiled scratching at his cheek bone as he made his way to his seat.

[* you’re welcome.]

A waiter came and took their drink orders before leaving them to look over their menus.

[* so, how was it on set? looked like a wild ride.] He set down his menu after a brief scan and she tossed him a brief glance before turning back to hers with a dry laugh.

[* They said showbiz was a cut-throat business but I didn’t think this was what they meant.]

[* People really like our “human disguises and asked for our autographs! It was so cool!] Frisk grinned putting down their menu.

[* yeah?] he asked, smiling and resting his chin in his hand, giving them his full attention.

[* Yeah, everyone thought I was adorable. Kinda like a lot of people thought Fancy was pretty. A lot of them were blushing around her. They were all crushing pretty hard.]

They shot her a teasing grin and she rolled her eyes.

She tried not to let it go to her head. She thought she was hot stuff but she knew monsters tended to think of humans as extremely beautiful in general.

The deadly kind of beautiful, like a siren or a rose with _poisonous_ thorns, but beautiful all the same.

[* Don’t _you_ think Fancy’s super pretty Sans?] They turned their teasing on him and he backtracked, sitting up and reaching for his water.

[* heh, oh look our waiter. everyone know what they want?]

Frisk leaned over and held up the menu to her. After a hushed conversation to make sure it really was what they thought it was despite the fancy name they confidently told the waiter what their order which was basically gourmet mac ‘n cheese.

[* I’ll have the steak and salad, well done, and the paired wine please.]

[* and i’ll have the regular and the appetizer platter. the good ones that will make us too full to finish our actual meal.] he grinned at them, handing them his menu and they laughed.

[* Sure thing Sans. We’ll get right on those.]

[* thanks pal.] he called after them as they head back to the kitchen.

[* Come here often?] she asked, raising an eyebrow and he shrugged.

[* i’ve done some stand-up here a few times.]

[* Stand up? You? A _comic Sans?_ ] She teased, well-aware he’d probably heard that one a million times but everyone still laughed.

Dinner was nice and mostly listening to Frisk and Chara talk about their day. Once Frisk was done with their mac ‘n cheese and grape juice (in a fancy wine glass as was tradition) Chara demanded the brownie with ice cream and all the add-ins and took control to savor it with a glass of milk.

Out of the corner of her eye, Fancy noticed an orange figure creeping slowly along the wall and when she glanced over they both froze.

They started sweating and began licking the water off a ficus, avoiding all eye contact and she felt a chill going down her spine as she stared at him with unease.

[* hey, you ok?]

She looked away from the monster and found Sans watching her with worry. [* you look like you’ve seen a ghost but that pretty normal for you so that can’t be it.]

The kids followed her gaze and froze when they saw the monster who tensed but kept licking the plant next to them, desperately trying to look natural.

[* We, uh…] she glanced over at the now low-key hyperventilating monster. [* We might have had a few void encounters today. No Gaster but… they all had something to say about him.]

His face grew serious and he leaned in. [* what happened?]

[* Nothing much, they just talked about things you already told me. You know the grey version of that Snowdin kid I told you about, right? With the thousand-yard stare and the creepiness but they didn’t remember it ever happening? Same thing. This guy at Muffet’s bake sale was one of them too. It wasn’t them but it _looks_ like them.] She rubbed her arms, glancing over at the monster from the corner of her eye. [* Nothing bad just… _creepy._ And quiet…] She muttered the last part, mostly to herself.

They all fell silent, staring at the table in thought, unsure what it all meant or if it meant anything at all.

[* Are you all done for they night?]

They all looked up at their waiter and Sans nodded.

[* ah yeah. just put it all on my tab. can we get this to-go?]

They nodded and left to go fetch some boxes.

[* so, where you staying tonight?] he asked as they walked into the hotel lobby.

[* Here probably, if they have a room. If not, there’s always your place.] she joked as she made her way towards the counter and he nodded with a smile.

[* yup doors always open.]

He lingered as they booked a room and she cut him a look when she saw his mouth open.

[* You’re not putting this on your tab Sans. You’ve done more than enough for us already. We’ve got money, don’t worry.] She dug in her pocket and laid down some gold. [* You know, for someone so determined to scam money out everyone you sure are quick to spend it.]

He held his hands up backing away.

[* all right, all right. you got it.] He smiled and glanced at the clock. [* i’m gonna head out. you guys get some sleep. big day tomorrow.]

[* Yup. Sure is.] she sighed, thinking about just _how_ big.

[* you’ll be fine. kid knows what they’re doing.] he ruffled their hair before turning to her, pausing when she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

[* Night Sans. Thanks for dinner.] she said, giggling when he turned blue.

[* ha…no problem.] he backed up as he rubbed the back of his skull. His eyes big, bright…stars? [* see ya.]

He took off with a spring in his step and Frisk and Chara gave her a look which she chose to ignore.

She noticed the music changed with his departure and the tune she had been hearing over dinner played in her head for a moment before she gasped as it clicked in her head.

[* He has a date remix of his theme. I swear. Why don’t we have a theme songs?] She asked them and they just shrugged.

[* Ms.?]

They turned to the receptionist, a body with a giant hand for a head, and she pushed the gold back over the counter and handed them a key card.

[* Your room is free. Mr. Mettaton wants his “fabulous guest-stars well-rested for tomorrow’s finale.” He also requests you make you appearance in the core during prime time so you can get maxim ratings.]

[* Oh… uh, right on.] She took the card and gave her a smile. [* Tell him “Thank you” then. And thank you too.]

They followed the hotel directions to their room, passed the normal rooms and up to the second floor where there were less doors crowded together and they found theirs, unlocking it and peaking inside.

Somewhat wary of a surprise attack, she was braced when she turned the lights on.

[* Oh, ok this is nice.] she nodded taking in the room and Frisk cheered and ran toward inside.

There was a swanky sectional set up around a top-notch entertainment center, a fireplace, a kitchen and a dining table.

Chara phased through the other door in the room to peak at the other side.

[* Found the bedroom.] They called before disappearing inside, Frisk running after them. [* And the bathroom.]

[* You could live out of this place.] And she had lived out of some hotels in her life. She wished she had something this nice.

It was all pink and black but it worked, very sleek and modern. The tackiness came in when Mettaton was the decorative theme.

The place was littered with him.

He was the art on the walls, the statues on the counters, the throw pillows on the couch.

[* Good lord…]

[* Fancy come look at this bathtub! It’s even bigger than the one at home! It’s a _swimming pool!_ ]

 

* * *

 

Seeing as prime time was pretty late Fancy let Frisk and Chara stay up…not that she had been very strict about keeping to a bedtime.

Everyone had just been so tired they crashed at a halfway decent hour.

Apparently, that went out the window when there was a giant TV with movies, video games, and music so, after a ridiculously big bubble bath they set up camp in the living room and Fancy had the bathroom all to herself for a few hours.

She sent Sans the camera shots she had taken of the room with the caption. “He put this on _his tab._ Noah fence but I am never staying at your place again.”

When she was done with the tub she made her way back into the living room and laughed at the sight of Frisk crashed on the sofa, Chara nowhere to be seen so they were probably tucked away inside them.

Their take-out container from the restaurant was empty, as was the pint of ice cream they had somehow acquired.

She took a picture before scooping them up and carrying them off to bed, tucking them in and snapping another picture. She was hoping to make an album out of all this when she was done.

There was some old classic that had fallen into the underground playing on the screen and she plopped down on the couch with her own take out box and watched the end of the movie as she scrolled through her feed.

Mettaton was really gearing up hype for tomorrow. Recaps, best moments, “Will this be the final confrontation between the humans and the Underground brightest star?”

She set down her phone and watched as the story onscreen came to an end.

Mettaton wasn’t the end but he was the beginning of it. She… she wasn’t _trying_ to drag this out. She was just trying to savor it and take her time.

There was still stuff to do, walls to climb and fights to win. They still needed to find Gaster, still needed to face Asgore…and Flowey.

The credits started to roll and she stretched, cleaning up and turning off the TV before stepping out to the balcony.

She dialed the number and as expected no one answered and it went to voicemail.

[* Hey Nanna. Well I’m sure you already saw what we’ve been up to today on the television.]

She finished telling her about their day, promising her they were safe and that they loved her before hanging up with a sigh and heading back inside.

She climbed into bed and despite the huge size of it, Frisk still curled right up next to her and she pulled them close.

One of these nights she was just going to go to sleep and not stay up to think about how much she was going to miss this if she ended up leaving.

 

* * *

 

They both slept late but once Frisk was up she wasn’t allowed to sleep any later. Or at least that’s what she guessed from the pillow to the head she received when she tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

Apparently, they had been on the phone with Papyrus and now they had lunch plans with the crew. But for now, they got dressed and headed out to a tiny café in the city for brunch before going to play in the park for a while.

[* U-um.]

She looked up from her swing and found Alphys standing there awkward and unsure. But then that was just Alphys.

[* Oh hey. You’re early.] She gave her a friendly smile, nodding at the swing next to her.

[* I-I didn’t want to be late b-but…I guess I came way t-to early though.] She looked down at the ground as she sat down.

[* Nah, it’s fine. You can hang with us. Bet I can swing higher than you.] she teased before kicking off.

Alphys looked around shyly but despite her embarrassment she started to swing and soon she was soon giggling.

Frisk and Chara ran over from the jungle gym, greeting her loudly and cheerfully greeting as they hopped on a swing and quickly caught up.

Alphys started to slow down, cheeks rosy with laughter and Fancy flipped off mid-air, sticking the landing Frisk followed her lead and landed on the ground with not one, not two, but _three_ whole flips.

They stuck their tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes, pushing them away lightly before turning to Alphys.

[* Well we still have an hour to kill, do you wanna go walk around the shops?] She pointing towards the city entrance with her thumb.

[* O-oh uh, sure.] Alphys hopped to her feet and they headed back up the path as Frisk and Chara ran around doing cartwheels and flips and just goofing off.

Frisk suddenly tripped and fell to the ground and pushed themselves up, looked at their foot with confusion before looking around with an annoyed glare.

[* Hey sweetie you alright?] Fancy lifted them to their feet and checking to make sure they weren’t hurt.

[* Yeah…I just tripped.] They dusted off their clothes as Chara continued to look around with a glare.

[* Over what?] she asked looking at the flat sheet of grass surrounding them.

[* My feet. You starting to rub off on me.]

She rolled her eyes and shoved their forehead away as they giggled.

 

* * *

 

Alphys was shy and a bit awkward but seemed to be having fun and loosened up the longer they shopped.

They kept buying random knickknacks and jewelry and talked her into doing the same and when they reached a clothing shop Fancy held up a black skirt for her.

Alphys looked nervously between the skirt and Fancy’s own hemline and she looked down at her outfit in confusion. It was a white sundress and the hemline was admittedly very short. So, short it actually had a leotard under so she didn’t have to worry about how active she could get.

Slut-shaming or body policing wasn’t exactly a thing in the underground so she wasn’t worried that’s what Alphys was thinking but there was still the issue of having the confidence to wear it.

She looked back to the skirt she was holding up. I wasn’t _that_ short though…

Alphys looked between the skirt and the leggings she was wearing for a few moments.

[* I-I’ll try it on!] she finally said, fist clenched in front of her and determination in her eyes.

The humans cheered as she headed into the changing room with it and when she came out she spun around nervously for them.

[* H-how does it look?]

They both gave her both thumbs up. It fit perfectly, the hem ending just above her knees and she had taken Fancy’s advice and tucked her anime print tee in.

[* Looks super cute on you.] Fancy said, adjusting the lab coat which now had some cute pins in the lapels and an adorable pen in the pocket from the earlier shops. [* Maybe a belt too? Let’s look around.]

They did find a belt and some cute flats and Alphys was looking super cute and, more importantly, super happy and confident.

Fancy teasingly waved some cute sock at her but Alphys just turned red and waved her away with a shy giggle.

The underground’s thing for sock was endlessly amusing.

They finished off the shops just in time to spot Undyne and Papyrus racing up to the restaurant and skidding to a stop at the door with Undyne just barely in the lead.

[* _NGHAHH!_ I win! All right!] She cheered, lifting the skeleton up into the air like a victory belt.

[* Hey guys!] Frisk ran towards them and Alphys turned bright red, staring at Undyne with stars in her eyes and her hands on her cheeks.

 The two monsters looked over at them, Papyrus at an odd angle from being held up.

Undyne grinned at Frisk briefly before her eyes caught on Alphys and her face went slack.

Papyrus wrenched himself out of her hold, landing smoothly on his feet and scooping Frisk off the ground in a tight hug and pulling Fancy in too when she reached him.

[* Alphys…you look…super cute!] Undyne grinned, stepping closer to the blushing scientist.

[* R-really?] she asked shyly, looking down at her feet. [* Y-you look n-nice too Undyne.]

The rest of them shared a knowing look as the two women blushed and smiled at each other.

Fancy looked around as she made her way over to the door. [* Where’s Sans? Leave him behind in your race-]

[* Yo.]

Speak of the devil and he’ll suddenly open the door for you, already inside the restaurant.

[* Oh, there you are. Thank you.] She greeted him with a warm grin, brushing his cheek with her hand as she passed.

He grinned after her as she walked up to the host and got side-eyed by Papyrus and the two kids as they walked passed him.

Probably would have gotten looks from the other two members of their party if they weren’t so preoccupied with each other at the moment.

[* SO, HUMANS, HOW HAS IT BEEN WORKING WITH METTATON?] Papyrus asked once they had been seated.

It was a small sort of closed off party area with a large booth. It wasn’t much but it gave them a vague feeling of seclusions.

[* Not much acting involved honestly. 100% authenticity on that screen.] she quipped, opening her menu.

[* We do all our own stunts.] Frisk chimed in and everyone chuckled.

[* So, everything going well on the quest to break the barrier? Have you seen any trace of Gaster?] Undyne asked looking between them.

Fancy glanced at Alphys who looked interested but not confused and the scientist locked eyes with her.

[* O-oh, Undyne told me everything last night. S-sorry?]

[* No, no, it’s fine. Saves me having to explain everything. I told Sans last night but we saw more of those creepy monochrome versions of people while we were making our way through the Hotland yesterday. They all talk about Gaster but the was no sign of the good doctor himself.] She sighed before giving Sans a reassuring smile. [* We got time. There’s no rush.  We won’t leave till we find him.]

He blinked in surprise before waving her off. [* hey, it’s fine. you’ll get it done. you’re the hero after all.]

[* Well, the hero’s babysitter.] she corrected ruffling Frisk’s hair.

[* D-do…do you really think you can break the barrier?] Alphys asked toying with her napkin.

[* I don’t see why not. We’re both mages and Toriel trained us both. The king already has 6 souls and between us we should have the power to bring it down.]

She didn’t want to get into _how_ they planned to do it. Best not to ruin lunch with talk of evil flowers and near death experiences.

She wasn’t too down for thinking about it either.

[* Huh…] Alphys said, falling silent as she stared at her food.

[* None of my guards have seen any sign of Gaster or any “monochrome people” who just randomly appear but we’ll keep looking.]

[* That’s all we can really do. Keep looking. Not like I know _how_ to get into the void or trigger one of the encounters. They just kinda happen while we make our way through.] Fancy shrugged.

[* AS LONG AS WE KEEP TRYING AND DON’T GIVE UP. I’M SURE WE WILL BE SUCCESSFUL IN ALL OUR QUEST! YOU WILL BREAK THE BARRIER, SANS WILL FIND OUR MYSTERIOUS MIGHT BE A RELATIVE, AND I WILL BECOME A ROYAL GUARD!] Papyrus proclaimed, fist raised with a big grin and Fancy saw Undyne wince slightly.

[* You know Papyrus. If we break the barrier and you all move to the surface, there won’t be a need for the Royal Guard. You might want to start considering other employment.] Fancy pointed out and the skeletons shoulders slumped.

[* B-BUT IT’S MY DREAM.]

[* Well why do you want to be a royal guard?] She asked and he paused.

[* I want to be a hero and help people. So they’ll look up to me and want to be my friend.]

[* You could do that as a police officer or a EMT. Or you could be a fire fighter and help protect people by fighting fires and rescuing them. Plus, you get to save kittens from trees. The most important job of all.]

[* I FIGHT FIRES ALL THE TIME WHEN UNDYNE IS AROUND.] Papyrus said, eyes sparkling as the Sans snickered getting a dirty look from said fire starter. [* ARE THEY REALLY CONSIDERED HEROES AND EVERYONE LIKES THEM?]

She nodded. [* People also buy their calendars ‘cause they’re considered hunks.]

That had the whole table cracking up but only seemed to sweeten the deal for Papyrus.

[* I’LL BE CONSIDERED A _HUNK_? PEOPLE WILL BY CALENDARS OF ME LIKE METTATON!?]

She nodded, biting her lip as she giggled.

[* I WILL DEFINITELY CONSIDER THAT AS AN ALTERNATIVE CAREER IF THE ROYAL GUARD DOESN’T PAN OUT.]

[* i’m sure you’ll make one _hot_ fire-fighting hunk bro.] Sans chuckled as he patted him on the back.

[* _SANS!_ ]

The rest of lunch went well, everyone chatting and joking. Papyrus and Alphys especially seemed happy to be spending time with so many friends.

Afterward, The kids ran back to the park to play with Undyne and Papyrus for the rest of their lunch break leaving the other three to trail behind.

Fancy slung her arm around Sans’ shoulder and teasingly asked him if he wanted to help her find some socks as she gestured to the shop in front of them. The one shop in the square they couldn’t hit with Frisk.

The small skeleton turned blue as Alphys burst into giggles next to him.

Fancy laughed too and affectionately kissed the side of his head before leaving him alone and heading towards the park instead, listening too Alphys tease him quietly as he grumbled back.

They goofed off for the rest of the time, playing on the playground and leaving the rest of the kids and their parents to stare. Undyne and Fancy got into a competition where Undyne lifted both Papyrus and Alphys up on her arms while Fancy hitched Frisk up on her hip while she slung Sans over her shoulder.

This time Alphys was the one blushing brightly but she seemed to be enjoying her perch.

Finally, Undyne and the brothers had to get back to work and they took off waving goodbye as they head for the elevator.

[* We still got some time, you wanna come back to our room and watch some of that “Kissy Cutie” anime?] Fancy asked Alphys as they left the city and she perked up but then looked thoughtful.

[* I’d love too but…I-I need to go talk to someone. Sorry.]

[* It’s cool. See ya later Alphys.] They waved as she left on the elevator before heading back towards the hotel.

[* You wanna get a starfet? They’re really good.] Chara asked, pointing to the fast food joint next to the elevator and she shrugged.

The doors swished open and she perked up at the sight of the familiar blue bunny sitting at the counter.

[* Nice! Hey hunny bunny. Hotland still good for business?] She called out with a wave and the bunny turned around, smiling at the sight of them.

[* Hiya Fancy, Frisk. Yeah, it’s doing great. I made twice as much nice cream today and still sold out. Business is _very_ good _._ I was just grabbing some food after the lunch rush wiped me out.] He looked even more bright and cheerful than usual which was saying something.

[* I’m glad. You deserve it. You’re so sweet and the product is amazing.]

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

[* Well jeeze Miss Fancy. Thanks, that’s sweet of you.]

[* Welcome to MTT Emporium. Home of the Glam Burger. Sparkle up your day™.]

The strained and falsely cheerful voice came from the cat monster behind the counter. His smile was huge but his eyes said he was dead inside. It…it looked like a painful expression to have on your face…

[* Oh right. I’ll have the hero sandwich please with a large drink.] Nice gave him a big smile but the other monster didn’t even seem to notice, just robotically putting in his order.

[* Ok sir. And you two.] He turned his blank gaze on them.

[* Uh, two starfets please.] What had this poor man been through?

[* Coming right up-] he paused as Frisk lightly placed their hand over his.

[* Tell me your woes burger man.] They stared into his eyes with sincerity and understanding.

[* … ]

[* … ]

[* … ]

 

*  *  *

 

Burgerpants, the only name they managed to glean from the fry cook, was at first wary of the child. But the emotional dam turned out to be a weak one that held back _a lot_ and it wasn’t long before he was leaning heavily on the counter with a cigarette as he spilled out all his issues to the rare sympathetic ear.

[* That’s rough, my dude.] Frisk patted his head and gave him a quick scratch behind his ears that reeved up the self-soothing purr coming from the stressed cat.

[* I just don’t get how a guy like that got so big! How is a rectangle sexy!? I just don’t understand. What’s wrong with people!?]

[* Sweetie where I come from people are attracted to a triangle so I’m not sure what to tell you.] Fancy shrugged and seeing as this was the underground Burgerpants just nodded wearily instead of giving her a weird look.

[* Hey buddy,] Nice rubbed his back. [* Have you had your break yet? Why don’t you take one and sit with us for a bit?]

Burgerpants nodded and after whipping up their orders he sat down with them at one of the tables but shot right back up looking nervous when two girls walked in.

He skittered back to his post and took their orders, handing them the two glam-burgers that they seemed absolutely giddy over.

After a moment of hesitation, he slipped back to their table and sat back down picking up the conversation where it left off.

[* Yeah, you just need some time off. How about we all go down to Waterfall after your shift ends? There’s lots of nice, relaxing stuff to see down there.]

Burgerpants blushed as the rabbit leaned in close, giving him another smile. [* O-oh, uh, yeah sure. Sounds great.]

[* Sounds fun but we’ll have to pass. Gotta finish this thing with Mettaton soon.] Fancy nodding up at the TV that was playing one of the near constant advertisements of the upcoming showdown. [* Have fun though.]

[* Good luck dealing with him.] Burgerpants huffed.

[* If you’re going to Waterfall you _gotta_ go to the dump. It’s the coolest place there.]

He tensed up as the two girls approached the table and looked between them eagerly.

[* Oh yeah?] Nice smiled politely.

[* Yeah! We could, like, totally show you!] The cat chirped, tail twitching happily.

[* That’s where we find all the stuff for our shop! Lot of good stuff in the garbage.]

[* It’s great garbage!]

They chatted for a bit, eventually talking Fancy and Frisk out to their back-alley shop, promising to meet up with the boys after Burgerpants’ shift.

It was actually an interesting little shop, filled with knickknacks and other random things.

Frisk found a child’s cowboy hat and a toy gun and Fancy’s smile fell when she saw the name “Benjamin” on both.

They had found lots of things scatter throughout the Underground. She hadn’t missed the fact that the name sewn into the apron Frisk had picked up was also one of the names on Toriel’s height chart.

She bought the two toys and helped Frisk attach the gun holster to their hip.

She wondered how far that little toy had got Benjamin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell how much I love the image of characters just staring at each other as their dialogue boxes just loop "..."  
> I think I write it enough to get that across.  
> I think you can tell how much I like the idea of friends just eating together too.  
> The only way to bond really.


	11. The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale of the Hit "Attack of The Killer Robot"

After about an hour of just relaxing around their suite, she was awoken from a nap by the sound of a knock on the door and she heard Frisk yell “I’ll get it!”.

[* Did you order room service?] Chara called to her after a pause.

[* …no?] Her voice was sleepy and she yawned, stretching before she climbed off the bed.

She heard Frisk greet whoever it was and the sound of two other busy voice and when she stepped out of the bedroom, still shaking off sleep, she was immediately grabbed and sat down in a chair.

A quick look around and she spotted Frisk sitting in their own chair and they shrugged at her as two monsters set up a makeup cart.

[* Alright were going to do something a little different since we don’t need that “battle worn beauty” look today.] One told her as they brushed her hair back and started to clean her face with a warm wet rag.

[* Uh…ok?] She let them work on her and Frisk as Chara floated around, watching curiously and she was left with the familiar feeling of sitting at the hairdressers or having her make up done. Just replace the friendly chatter she was used to with awkward silence.

[* Alright, there you go. Good luck tonight.] They said cheerfully, packing up their equipment and vanishing as quickly as they had arrived and she stared at the door unsurely.

[* …thanks?]

She turned to one of the mirrors in the room half-afraid but sighed with relief at the sight of herself.

It was a full face of makeup today and it looked good. Everything was perfect if a bit old fashioned in style. They had pinned her hair up with a few strands falling artfully around her face but it would still be up and out of the way during the inevitable showdown.

She guessed she was fighting in this sundress then because it looked good with it and they had already pinned a matching white flower in her hair. Be a shame to ruin the pretty picture and not like this dress hadn’t been made to be able to jump around in.

Frisk tugged on her dress and she looked over them. They hadn’t gone as heavy on Frisk. Just a light foundation, a hint of color on their lips, with some light mascara and eyeliner.

Their messy bob was…not tamed but had been styled and fell back into place when she combed her fingers through it.

[* I’m sparkly.] They told her, moving her face from side to side so she could see the light shimmer in the make-up.

[* Oh, you are! That so cool! You look great!] She smiled turning their face side to side before glancing at the clock with a sigh. [* Well I think that’s a sign that he’s ready for us so I guess we should get going.]

They nodded and they headed downstairs deciding to leave their things in the room, not wanting to cart it anywhere else and she followed them out a door with a giant “CORE” sign above it.

It was quiet outside the hotel, the music echoing faintly from the hotel behind them as the wind blew through the open air and they paused at the shadowy figures that quickly disappeared into the Core, a large building that hummed and pulsed with energy and machinery.

[* That’s not foreboding at all.] She muttered before her phone rang and she answered it, letting Alphys’ voice pour through the speaker.

[* W-who were they? N-nobody’s supposed to be here…never mind we can’t worry about that right now.”

They nodded and made their way towards the entrance, Fancy warily eyeing the magma boiling down below.

Seriously, _no one_ thought of safety rails?

Inside it was all blue and metal and chilly, no doubt to keep the Core cool. It would be bad if it overheated, something this big, with this much power.

Alphys tried to guide them through the rooms but it quickly became apparent that nothing matched her map and she was beginning to panic.

[* Just breathe Alphys. Just breathe. It’s fine. I heard The Core is a giant puzzle that can be moved around to confuse people. Mettaton probably just shifted it around to try and throw you off.]

[* N-no, h-he w-wouldn’t! T-that n-not-!]

A monster popped into existence before them suddenly, some kind of sprite decked out in magician’s robes.

[* Call you back. Remember to breathe.] She hung up as he whipped out a wand and their souls appeared.

They threw themselves out of the way of the blast of magic he sent towards them and then Frisk whirled towards him and pulled out their trusty stick, pointing it at the magician.

[* _Expelliarmus!_ ] They shouted and a blast of magic shot out of it making Fancy jump in surprise.

The magic struck his hand, knocking his wand from it and leaving him unarmed as he stared at Frisk in surprise, holding his hand to his chest.

[* Oh, I didn’t know you were a fellow magician. I can’t fight you.]

Their souls returned to their chest even as he reached for his wand again and he tipped his hat to them before disappearing with a pop.

[* I didn’t know you could do that. What was that you yelled? Was that some kind of spell?]

They just grinned at her. [* They had all the Harry Potter books at the library. I may not be a wizard or a witch but I am a mage!] They sing-songed, heading down the hall Chara shrugged and they both followed her phone ringing as Alphys called back.

[* W-why are there still monsters here? N-no one’s supposed to be here…] At she at least sounded a little calmer, her stutter backing off slightly but she only grew more and more distressed again as they went deeper in and nothing she tried worked. Eventually, she hung up and they were left to pick their way through the metal maze of corridors alone.

They encountered more monsters, all of them armed and ready to fight. All of them waiting for them.

But Frisk knew just how to defuse each situation just like they always did and they eventually reached the doorway where they knew Mettaton awaited them.

[* Just make sure to pose and dance and make it as cool and fun to watch as you can. The sooner we get the ratings up the sooner it’ll be over.] They told her and she nodded before opening the door with the press of a button.

It slid shut behind them and it was silent as they approached the robot waiting for them.

[* Hello darlings. It’s time for our finale. For you to fight the malfunctioning killer robot… _not._ ] He stared them down, arms clasped behind him. [* We made a good show of it, didn’t we? Me and Alphys. She got attached to you, you see. Watching you on her monitors, seeing your adventures and the friends you made along the way. She wanted to be one of them, wanted to be a part of your adventures. So she reactivated puzzle, shut down elevators, and enlisted me to torment you. All so she could make herself helpful to you. So she could be the hero. But I have other plans…]

The was a knock on the door behind them and they heard Alphys’ confused calls through the metal but Mettaton kept talking, pulling their attention back to him.

[* She was hoping if she helped you enough you would trust her and listen to her when she told you to stay away from Asgore and just stay down here. She didn’t want to risk your lives or his. But she had a change of heart, now she thinks you can do it. Break the barrier and free us all without anyone having to die. I can’t have that. The king has promised war on the humans and I can’t let that happen. I’m doing this to protect them you see. And with your souls, I can cross the barrier and join them. I could be a _real_ star. Shining with the ones in the sky and on the screen. So I’m sorry darlings but you won’t be making it past here.]

[* But the king is right there.] Frisk pointed behind him and Mettaton whirled around in alarm searching the darkness frantically.

[* What? Where-] He paused as something clicked and Frisk backed away from the switch on his back, their tongue sticking out at him teasingly.

[* …Clever. Very clever.]

The slow strum of an electric guitar began to play as smoke hid him from view and the sound of mechanical whirling filled the room.

[* _Oh yeah…_ ] They watched as the smoke was cleared away to reveal something new.

[* Well darling if you’re _so_ eager for the primer of my new body I’ll be happy to make your last moments…] Spotlights suddenly switched on and brought him into clear view. [* _absolutely beautiful!_ ]

He was shiny and metal and _tall_ with legs and shoulder pads that went for miles like he just stepped out of a glam rock video.

He snapped his fingers and the platform they were standing on began to rise as the stage lights flipped on, lighting up the stage and the world grew dim around their stage of their battle.

[* Are you ready darlings?] he purred before started things off with a bang by chucking a bomb at them.

They leaped out of the way and it was instinct alone that let Fancy duck under the kick aiming for her head.

She twirled away, jumping back out of range and placing herself in front of Frisk. She caught sight of the screen that had the ratings reminding her that she had to make this good.

She heard a click and then there was a bang as a bullet of magic shot past her and hit the bomb headed for them, making it go off before it reached them.

She glanced back and found Frisk aiming the toy gun from earlier, their tongue out in concentration and the barrel smoking.

They lowered it with a grin that she returned it, giving them a thumbs up.

[* Phone might not work on him. But I have a gun. Remember. Make it look good.]

Taking their own advice, Frisk and Chara started their dance and it was much showier and more practiced than the other two had been. She wondered if they would show up on camera but a glance at the screen showed a spike in the rating at their appearance.

Turning back to Mettaton she found him charging and tried to dodge out of the way but he caught her arm and spun her into a deep dip.

[* Going somewhere darling?] He purred with a smug smile and after a brief pause, she returned it, wrapping her arm around his neck before using all her strength to flip him and slam his back to the ground.

She spared a moment as he recovered to posed above him with a showy toss of her head before backflipping away from him and it paid off with a boost to the ratings.

He hopped to his feet with a grin. [* Well if you wanted to dance darling you just had to say so.]

He attacked and it was almost exclusively with posed kicks and showy sweeps of his arms that made it look and feel more like a dance than anything else and she tried to match that as much as possible without getting killed.

He pulled back and sent another wave of explosives their way that they had to dodge, Chisk taking shots where they could under the cover she gave him.

They both jumped him when he rushed forward to engage them again, dancing around him and jumping over his kicks as they attacked him from both sides. But he was proving to be a good fighter and managed to hold his own, artfully deflecting their attacks.

She was beginning to wonder how long this would take when one of his kick landed and sent her flying, hitting the ground roughly.

Chisk ran to her as she slowly climbed back to her feet, trying to clear the stars from her vision and they pulled a starfet from their phone, handing it to her.

[* He’s strong but this bodies not quite finished yet and can’t last long. Just out last him, he’ll take himself out.] They were quiet enough that he wouldn’t here and she nodded, downing the treat before wiping away the blood dripping from her lip and chunking the glass at an incoming explosive, setting it and a few others off in a chain reaction as they broke apart to escape the rest of the wave.

Chisk was right and the next time they went up against him his joints began to smoke and his shoulder joints soon exploded, his arms clattering to the ground.

He stared down at them in shock but shook it off and tossed his hair.

[* No matter, who needs arms when you have legs like _these!_ ] He swiped at her with a kick, his heel slicing her cheek.

But for all his talk his legs went soon after and he hit the ground as they skipped back away from him.

He huffed with annoyance before glancing up at the rating board and the sight of it seemed to cure his mood instantly.

[* We’ve reached our rating call in mark! That means you folks back home have a chance to call in and speak to me on this our final episode before I take the humans’ souls and leave the Underground forever.]

A green light started to blink on his chest and he grinned down at it brightly. [* Lucky caller, what do you have to say on this our final episode?]

It was silent for a moment before a voice came through the speakers on his chest, timid and quiet.

[* Hello? Is this Mettaton? I’ve been watching your show for a while now, it’s my favorite. I get to live vicariously through it… But I guess this is the last episode... Thanks for letting me watch while I could. I hope you’ll be happy on the surface. Bye.]

Mettaton, who’s face had fallen, expression sad and guilty, suddenly looked up. [* No! Wait!]

Only silence answered him and his shoulders slumped. [ …They hung up… W-We’ll take another caller. Hello? You on air.]

Fan after fan called in and shared their love for Mettaton and his show and his expression was shocked and then overjoyed as his perfectly painted lips started to wobbled with a soft smile.

It was silent for a moment after all the callers had their turn and had to collect himself.

[* Darlings...] he began slowly. [* I think maybe it’s best if I stay down here for now. The humans have all kinds of stars and idols but the underground has only me. I can’t abandon them.]

They both gave him a weary smile. [* Maybe…you do have the strength to face Asgore and be humanities protector… Doesn’t matter, I can’t fight you any longer. This form energy consumption is…inefficient and I’ll run out of power soon.] He sighed before giving them a big camera worthy smile. [* Knock ‘em dead darlings! And to everyone else…thank you. I’ll see you next time.]

His eyes dimmed as his body went slack and they rushed forward to catch him as he slumped over, the stage lights shutting off as the stage returned to the ground.

The door behind them opened and Alphys burst through. [* Finally…M-Mettaton!] her eyes went wide at the sight and she rushed forward to check on him.

[* Oh, thank god.] she sighed with relief. [* He’s just out of batteries. He’s not…] she looked up at them and laughed nervously. [* Not that anything _could_ happen. He’s just a robot, if he got broken I could just fix him. Not like he could…]

She lowered him back to the ground and stood up shuffling ahead. [* L-Let’s go, you need to see K-King Asgore right?]

Chara and Frisk split apart and they all shared a glance and before following her silently.

[* Y-You must be excited. You going to b-break the b-barrier and you’ll get to go h-home…]

[* Yeah, soon we can all go to the surface and make a new home there together.] Frisk gave her a warm smile and she returned it shakily but it fell as soon as they looked away.

[* R-Right through this elevator…] She said pressed the button and the silver doors opened with a ding.

[* Wait…] She said before they could climb in and they looked at her as she slumped.

[* I-I can’t do this. I…I lied to you.] she turned away. [* A-About everything.]

[* We know.] They all said at the same time and Alphys turned back to them in surprise before looking down sadly.

[* O-oh…I guess there was no point to it all then anyway…I-I don’t know if you really can b-break the barrier w-without anyone having to d-die but... I h-hope you can and I’d un-understand if… I’m sorry for all the t-trouble I caused.] She turned and started to leave without another word.

[* Hey Alphys.] She called out and the scientist looked back. [* It’s ok, and don’t worry, we’ll get everyone out of here.]

She smiled but there was no real hope in it and she nodded before shuffling off.

She sighed, giving the kids a helpless look as the doors slid closed and the elevator began to climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara were totally practicing that fusion dance while Fancy was still asleep and while she was napping.  
> Gotta be ready for that big break.
> 
> I have only seen "Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them" but I've seen enough scenes of the other movies for that spell to have popped into my head while I was thinking of something to do with the fact that that monster thinks Frisk is a fellow magician if you bring out the stick.
> 
> Why can Frisk cast a Harry Potter spell? Its fun and it's magic so I ain't gotta explain shit.


	12. This Is The End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Humans meet King Asgore

There was nothing but the hum of the elevator for a long time as they waited silently and when it opened, it remained silent and the gray cast to the world outside made her tense.

[* It always looks like this.] Frisk patted her arm and Chara nodded.

[* It didn’t use to.] Chara added. [* I don’t know what happen. I guess Mom took the color when she left… Or maybe we did when we died.]

She stroked the back of their hair, trying to sooth them, but she still couldn’t bring herself to step out of the elevator.

It wasn’t just the gray and the quiet, it was the knowledge that this was the end.

Asgore then Flowey.

Flowey who was supposed to be impossible to fight. Who Frisk died numerous times too.

They had been extremely lucky so far. They hadn’t died once. Now it was almost a given, if not to Asgore who was so much stronger then certainly to Flowey.

The thought of dying was scary, even when you knew you could come back.

What would it be like? How much would it hurt? Would it be over quick?

She didn’t want to ask the kids. They didn’t like to talk about it much and she didn’t want to bring it up.

She felt a tug on her skirt and she glanced down to find Chara giving her an understanding smile [* Dad doesn’t want it to hurt much and while Flowey likes to toy with people his kills are quick. He’s too impatient to draw it out.]

The fact that they knew that broke her heart and Frisk looked at her with a face filled with determination.

[* We gotta do this, so everyone can be safe and happy on the surface. We gotta be scared for a little while if we wanna be happy for the rest of our lives.]

She really hated that these kid knew how to comfort someone facing death but nodded and took a deep breath, looking out into the grey.

[* We should get it over with then, let’s go.]

They took her hand and the three of them headed down the empty hallways, the sound of their footsteps echoing around them.

It opened up to a view of the city and this place even drained the colors from it too and muffled the sound from it into silence.

The music returned when they reached a very familiar sight.

There was no barren tree blanketed with leaves and no color, but other than that it looked just like…

[* Home…] she murmured as the soft music played around them. Not the same song that played where they lived with Toriel but it had a similar feel.

[* New Home.] Chara corrected softly. [* This is where I lived with the Dreemurrs before…everything.]

The door had a “come on in” mat in front of it and she looked around in surprise as they stepped inside. It was all the same and her feet carried her down the hall way leading to the bedrooms without a thought.

She opened the door to Frisk and Chara’s bedroom and paused when she found two twin beds instead of just the one. The first was in the normal place, surrounded by the familiar stuffed animals while the other had nothing like it had barely been lived in.

She left the children to poked around the room, while she moved down the hall, fingers trailing lightly over the golden flowers. They were the only splash of color in this place but Toriel had other plants, she only kept the flowers in her room next to a photo of her children.

She paused at the door to Toriel’s room, where an “under renovation” sign hung like on hers when they first moved in.

She opened the door slowly and peaked in, her eyes widened at the sight of the room.

It was trashed and scorched like a tornado of fire had raged through. She had seen this before. She knew what had happened.

She shut the door, cutting off the smell of ash and dust and moved farther down to her door.

This was completely different. That made sense, though. Toriel had done an even harder number on the room in the ruins than she had on the one here. There hadn’t been much of anything left and Fancy had needed many rugs and wall decorations to hide what she couldn’t fix.

This room was decorated in the style of the rest of the house, completely different than her own savaged, mix and match room.

It was the bedroom of a married couple, photos hung on the walls and sat on the desk and dresser. Photos of Toriel and Asgore, their children, their family.

There were little traces of Toriel, a jar of perfume on the dresser, a muumuu hanging on the side of the wardrobe. Here jewelry scattered here and there.

It felt like she had just waked out. He tried to make it look like she never left but you could feel the lonely emptiness.

There was an open journal on the desk and a glance showed every entry on the two pages just said, “It’s a nice day today…”

This wasn’t her room and this wasn’t Toriel’s, she felt like she was intruding and closed the door.

She stopped to look at herself in the mirror hanging there. This was where she had first seen herself in this world and where she had checked her hair and outfit in every day since.

She didn’t look much different than when she fell, maybe a little older and her tan lines had faded despite spending hours laying in the golden light next to Chara’s grave staring up into the glow.

[* Still me…] she whispered before heading down to the living room still hearing the kids still rummaging around in their room.

Out of habit and nostalgia, she lit the fireplace. It seemed wrong not to have one burning and the air seemed cold without it even if the air here was warmer than in the ruins.

Toriel’s chair was still as comfy looking as always but it didn’t seem to get much use and a glance at the bookshelf showed that it wasn’t used much either.

She made her way towards the kitchen noticing the extra child-sized chair at the table.

There were old drawings on the fridge and recipes for butterscotch cinnamon pie. None of them were right and it looked like nothing else but tea was made in here.

She took them all down and wrote down the real recipe, cracking the door to the fridge open too check and see if he had all the ingredients. Lucky him he did.

[* We should bake one.] Frisk came up to hug her leg, staring into the fridge.

[* You think?]

[* Yeah, he doesn’t want to fight anymore once he smells it. It’s just a little bit, but it helps a lot. The dog ate the slice I brought from the ruins when he ate all the spider baked goods.]

[* Guess it’s baking time then.]

Making the pie was fun and familiar. A little weird without Toriel but before they knew it they were relaxed and playing around in the kitchen.

While it baked they hung out in the living room, Frisk and Chara playing with some toys and crayons on the rug in front of the fireplace while she curled up in the chair with a book.

It might have been kind of rude to settle into someone’s house like this but and the sign on the stairs said to “make yourself at home” and it was nice to feel like they _were_ back home for a little bit.

Besides, they were baking him a pie, not like they just freeloading.

Speaking of the pie, she climbed to her feet and headed into the kitchen, noting with a smile that the gloomy grey cast over the room had been chased away by the fire and the heat of the oven and it now had some of the warm cozy glow of home.

[* Is it done?] Both kids following her into the room as she pulled the pie out of the oven.

[* I think so.] She placed it on the counter to cool dragging her baking spoon across the crust to make sure there were no uncooked spots.

[* Maybe we can have a slice before we go find him? Instead of waiting?] Frisk asked, staring at the pie longingly and Chara nodded in agreement.

[* Gonna need all our strength.]

[* Don’t be rude. You can wait.] she scolded with a laugh and picked up the pie, moving to head back into the living room. [* Why don’t you grab the keys you found so we can-]

[* Toriel-?]

She froze when a giant figure suddenly blocked the doorway to the kitchen.

He looked similar to Toriel, but his horns were bigger, and he was about a head taller and wider around with a mane of golden hair around his head.

If she had felt small when she first encountered Toriel than she felt minuscule now.

He stared at them in shock and she took a step back.

[* Oh, uh, hi.]

[* …hello.] He finally spoke and his voice was low and rumbling and reminded her oddly of Santa Claus.

[* We were, uh, about to come see you. I noticed you were trying to figure out how to make one of these and I…] She bit her lip and felt Frisk hide behind her legs, peaking out at him.

Asgore looked at them and his eyes grew sad and resigned, his shoulders slumping as his gaze darted between the two of them but then he saw the pie and she could see the resolve drain out of him.

[* …Would you like some tea?]

[* …Sure that sound nice.]

They were silent as they moved around each other, but she felt his gaze as she pulled out plates and silverware from the cabinets and drawers, not even having to ask where anything was.

She set the table as Frisk and Chara sat quietly in front of the fireplace half-heartedly playing with the toys and looking up every time she entered the room.

Asgore glanced over at them as he brought the kettle in and he paused at the sight.

Frisk smiled with a shy wave and his eyes warmed, still sad but he returned their smile and waved his giant paw at them, making their face brighten.

[* Sorry we, uh, kinda settled in. It just took a while to bake the pie and this place looks just like home so…] She cut off her nervous rambling and returned to cutting up the pie and placing a slice on each plate.

[* It is no bother, I do not mind.] He assured her, pouring the tea into their cups and setting down the honey jar between their plates after mixing some into his tea.

It remained awkwardly quiet for a moment as they took their seats and she mixed some honey into their cups.

Asgore’s eyes widened as he took a bite.

[* This taste just like my wife’s recipe.]

[* …it is.] she said quietly after a moment and he looked up at her in surprise. [* We fell around a year ago, Nan- Toriel took us in and we lived with her in the ruins up until a few days ago.]

He was silent for a moment before nodding. [* Why did you leave? Did she not warn you?]

[* …We’re both mages, she trained us over the last year. I was hoping that maybe somehow between us we would be able to break the barrier without anyone having to die. 7 human souls made it, 8 should be able to break it.]

He didn’t seem sure what to say to that and neither were the three of them so it returned to silence as they ate.

Finally, she sighed and set her cup down. [* The least we can do is try, at the worst… you can take my soul and just make sure Frisk gets back to Toriel… but I don’t know if she can take another loss. I wouldn’t have left and risked putting her through more grief if I didn’t think this could work.]

He flinched, looking guilty, but nodded. [* We can try. Do you have any idea on how to use the souls to break the barrier?]

[* No,] She admitted. [* But intent is 9/10ths of magic and we’re intent on bringing it down.]

He chuckled weakly and ate the last bite of his slice, having savored every bite despite the atmosphere.

[* Would you like to try now?] He asked with a polite smile and she nodded, grabbing their plates and telling Frisk and Chara to clean up their toys.

[* I can get those, you are guests after all.] He took the dishes and carried them toward the kitchen as she dug out a cake holder to place the pie in.

He led them downstairs and through another long hallway with another view of the city and then into a grand hall bathed in the golden light pouring from the windows.

Chara frowned, the sight of the hall making them uneasy and they hid away inside of Frisk who looked around the room with haunted eyes.

Fancy stared at the light with wide eyes. [* Is that...?]

[* It is the glow of the barrier. It looks a lot like sunlight does it not? It comes from the sun I believe, it turns a paler color like moonlight at night but it is… not the same.]

She stepped into it, holding her hand out and feeling the warmth wash over her as she was bathed in the golden glow.

She felt someone’s eyes on her and looked up, seeing a pair of glowing eyes trained on her in the shadows of the pillars. She thought she might have seen more of them but then Asgore spoke up behind her, his voice warm and friendly.

[* Good afternoon Sans. Do not worry, they are with me.]

The skeleton stepped out of the darkness, easy grin in place and gaze much less intimidating in the light.

[* This is Sans, you may have seen him around. He is a royal sentry. Him and his brother are our best lookouts. Almost like they were made for the job.]

Sans rubbed the back of his neck.

[* aw jeeze your majesty, i’m just a lazy pile of bones. my brother _is_ pretty cool though.]

[* He is a _very_ good sentry. Doggedly trailed us through the entire underground. I don’t think we had a moments peace since we left the ruins.] She joked and he chuckled as he approached them.

[* Ah, so you know each other.] The king asked with a small smile.

[* yeah. they’re…] he ruffled Frisk’s hair and they gave him a weak smile. [* they’re good people your majesty.]

Fancy finally noticed their mood and scooped them up in her arms, petting their hair soothingly with a concerned look, but they just buried their head in her shoulder silently.

[* That is…good to know.] Asgore turned to them and smiled. [* Sans has an affinity for justice and he’s a good judge of character. The best guard dog I’ve ever had.] He chuckled, patting him on the back and the skeleton gave him an affectionate look. [* No one’s gets to me past this judgment hall without getting through him first.]

Sans shrugged. [* ain’t nothing to it but to do it. you better get going though, barrier isn’t going to break itself. if everything’s good here i’m going grillby’s. txt me when you’re done.]

[* I will.] she called and he gave them a lazy salute before leaving the hall.

[* He is a good kid,] Asgore smiled after him. [* I see you are friends already.]

[* He’s a sweetheart. Him and his brother.] She agreed and they made their way through the hall, Fancy setting Frisk down when they started wiggling once they were out.

They made their way through a flower covered throne room and down another hall and there it was. The barrier.

She could see actual sunlight shining through and it felt a little like standing in the ocean, the magic of it pulling her towards it before pushing her back and when she stepped closer it began to physically move her.

[* This is the barrier that keeps us trapped here.] His hand glowed with magic as six containers rose out of the ground one empty and the rest filled with souls of different colors and with another swipe of his hand the containers opened and the souls floated out.

They approached them, and when she got closer she realized that they had been shattered and were barely held together.

She reached out to touch the one that was purple like hers but without the red hue. At first, it was smooth and cold beneath her fingertips but at her touch, it flashed with light and she could feel a faint beat. Other colors started to swirl up and mix with the purple like they had been laying undisturbed at the center until now leaving only the basic color of perseverance.

She pulled back when the air around it started to shimmer and a small child came into view, clutching a notebook to her chest. She had warm golden brown skin like Frisk and curls wrangled into a braid. Her big curious eyes that blinked at her from behind a pair of glasses that matched Frisk’s.

[* …Hi?] she said, unsure what else to say to the ghost. [* You’re… Palila right?]

The girl nodded shyly and Fancy smiled leaning down to her level. [* Hi Palila, it’s nice to meet you. Toriel told me all about you. I’m Fancy.]

She looked down sadly, squeezing her notebook tighter. [* I miss her.]

Fancy gave her a sad smile. [* Me too. We have to get her and everyone else out of here though. Can you help me with that?]

She nodded and took the hand Fancy offered her.

[* Who are you talking too? Can you see-]

Chara’s question was cut off when a bunch of thick vines suddenly impaled Asgore through his torso and they all cried out in shock as he stared down at them for a moment before looking up at the humans and crumbling away to dust.

His soul floated there for a moment before a white pellet shattered it and thinner, whip-like vines shot out and yanked away all the souls, Palila screaming as her hand was ripped from Fancy’s.

They heard a cruel chuckle that tugged at Fancy’s memory and a yellow flower popped out of the ground.

[* All this time and you still don’t get it.] He grinned at them, showing off way too many teeth and seemed unaware of the tiny ghost struggling against the vine wrapped around her soul. [* In this world, it’s kill or be killed.]

The souls in his grip started to glow till it was too bright to see but they felt the waves of power hit them, knocking them back farther and farther and they felt and heard the world start to shake and crumble.

Fancy pulled Frisk too her and they clung tightly to each other as it all crashed down around them till there was nothing left but the void and everything was black and empty with only the sound and feel of the howling wind around them.

[* Are you ok?] she asked looking down at Frisk and Chara who just looked around warily.

[* It’s…not over…] Chara said, eyeing the darkness until a button with the word “ **Restart** ” appeared before them. [* There it is.]

[* He’s waiting. He crashed the game so he could keep us here to play with for as long as he wants. The only option is to fight him or sit here forever.] Frisk slumped, disappointed. [* I thought, maybe since Asgore wasn’t weakened maybe he wouldn’t…] They sighed. [* Guess not.]

[* So, if we want out of here we have to fight him. No other choice.] She stared at the button she knew she had to press eventually.

[* Yup.] They agreed eyeing it with just as much dread.

They all sat in silence for a moment, no one wanting to do this before Fancy sighed.

[* Just, stay behind me. Maybe I can take the brunt of it and you won’t have too…] She trailed off, not wanting to say the word and reached for the button. [* You ready?]

[* As we’ll ever be.] Chara remarked and Frisk nodded.

[* Alright let do this.]

She made herself press it before she could talk herself out of it, regretting it immediately as they felt the world shift like it was trying to restart, and a vaguely familiar melody started to play before glitching out and falling silence.

It didn’t feel like the void anymore, but they were still surrounded by empty black till they turned and saw a giant box looming before them.

[* Its a save file.] Frisk said, warily approaching it and Fancy followed, studying the listed details.

With a deep breath, Frisk pressed “ **Continue** ” and jumped back when something smashed into it from behind, making it crack.

Fancy pulled them behind her, as it cracked and crumpled away revealing Flowey’s face, huge and grinning down at them.

[* Howdy! It’s me, _Flowey_. _Flowey the Flower!_ ] He sing-songed. [* I owe you a _huge_ thanks for keeping that old fool distracted and getting him to bring out the souls. Without you, I _never_ could have gotten past him. You even called off the guard dog. But now, with _your_ help... **_he’s dead_**. **And _i've_ got the human _souls!_** ]

They all shivered at the demonic growl his voice dipped into on the last word.

[* Boy! I've been empty for so long... It feels great to have a _soul_ inside me again. _Mmmm_ , I can feel them wriggling...] He giggled before cooing at them mockingly. [* _Awww_ , you're feeling left out, aren't you? Well, that's just **_perfect_**. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more... before I become **_God_**. I wonder how powerful I’ll be with **_eight_**. And then, with my newfound powers... Monsters. Humans. **_Everyone_**. I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world.]

[* Oh, and forget about escaping to your old **SAVE FILE.** It's gone _forever_. But don't worry! Your old friend Flowey…] He gave them a wink. [* has worked out a replacement for you! I'll **_SAVE_** **_over your own death_ so you can watch me tear you to _bloody pieces..._ over, and over, and _over_...** ]

They were all trembling and she felt ice cold fear shooting up and down her spine but she felt Frisk gripped her skirt and she remembered what she had to do.

Flowey frowned at the determination on their faces.

[* ...what? Do you really think you can stop _me?_ ] He laughed scornfully. [* You really _are_ idiots _._ ]

His distorted laughter echoed around them as the world flashed with a red light and his new body came into view.

It looked like a giant photoshop patchwork of eyes, machinery, and plant life, with a huge screen serving as his face and he grinned viciously down at their terror-struck faces.

Their souls came out and he lashing out with a vine, shattering through her soul and impaling it in her chest before she could react it and the world faded to black as the pain started to catch up with the shock.

[* This is all just a bad dream…] She heard Asgore say but then Flowey tacked on in a chipper tone.[* And you’re _never_ waking up.]

He laughed again and _God_ she was already sick of the sound.

She blinked and found herself clutching her chest staring at the “ **Continue** ” option before her, alone and untouched.

She felt something rise up inside her, fear, anger, whatever it was, but Frisk and Chara were still with him, alone and she slammed the load option before it could really process and then she was staring at the behemoth again, feeling Frisk’s hands fisted in her skirts.

She was ready this time, dodging the vine, and Frisk was equally quick to jump in, pulling out their toy gun and firing at the plant as all hell broke loose and the music became a frantic beat that sent their adrenaline pounding.

Quick as she was she still died a lot in the first few moments but she just kept slamming “ **Continue** ” and starting over falling back on instinct and survival.

She could already see the scowl forming on his face when she kept resetting before he could touch Frisk and she smirk at him. And she’ll just keep coming back before he could, it was one little victory she could have over this weed. And the two kids had died enough for this place. It was someone else’s turn.

The kids fused at some point but she couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to when. Finding the gun was the best thing that could have happened for the kids, it really helped them attack from a safe distance while she took the hits and handled any hand to hand to hand fighting with the sharp gardening knife they found in Asgore’s house.

But really, most of it was just running for their lives.

She was quickly becoming familiar with the feeling of being impaled. And shot. And sliced open and in two. And burned. And crushed. And she was certainly familiar with dying at this point.

They were quickly started to feel the disorientation of redoing the same nightmare repeatedly and Flowey kept resetting them back by a few moments or a few minutes, reloading his health and throwing them off till they just learned to think on their feet and roll with the sudden shifts in time till time stopped meaning anything at all and it was just a looping shifting blur of “stay alive.”

Suddenly the screen started to flash with the word “ **Warning** ” and the image of the cyan soul and she froze unsure what to do with something new after what felt like an eternity of the same attacks and deaths in a constant cycle.

How long had they been doing this? Her body kept resetting to the start of the fight where it had plenty of energy but her mind was so tired and it felt like it had been _hours_ of this at the least. It might have been days.

The world around them glitched and they were suddenly surrounded by a thousand copies of the toy knife they had picked up in the ruins so long ago.

They spun in slow circles around them but they quickly learned they would still cut and they ducked and wove their way around them.

[* There!] Frisk suddenly yelled, pointing the “ **ACT** ” button twirling around amongst the knifes.

They used their nimble size to slip through the knives and pressed it and Fancy watched as the world slowed to a stop and a girl formed where the button had once been, her hair pinned up prettily, and she blinked at Frisk in surprise.

Frisk didn’t seem to see her but she smiled and with a flash of cyan, all the knives turned into bandages that attached to their bodies and burst into healing magic that poured into them, healing them and giving their bodies a boost like a shot of adrenaline.

And then it glitched and they were back in the warzone with Flowey.

[* We’re getting there keep going!] Frisk yelled, firing a few shots and she nodded dodging a barrage of vines.

And it really felt like they were. They survived until another soul acted up and then they survived that until Frisk could catch the act button and each one turned into the ghost of a child who would give them enough to make it through to the next soul in a new, more hopeful loop.

They never had to encounter the same soul twice when she would die so that was a small sign that they were moving forward.

After being healed by the yellow soul she was braced for the next round with Flowey but then the souls appeared and surrounded them, sending healing magic towards them till they were overflowing with it before they faded away, some of them shouting words of encouragement and then they were back with Flowey.

**[* Flowey’s defense has dropped to zero.]**

They spared a glance at the stat box that flashed before them but couldn’t give it anymore when the bullet hell started up again but there were little objects of healing magic trickling through now keeping them from dying and fast on their feet.

Frisk fired shot after shot and Fancy slashed at everything, watching his heath trickled down slowly.

Finally, after another eternity, his heath ran out and screamed in rage.

[* _NO!_ HOW _COUD YOU… **YOU…**_ ] He grinned mockingly as he loaded a **SAVE FILE** and his heath returned to full. [* You idiots.]

For a while Fancy found herself trapped in a loop as he killed her and reloaded repeatedly, over and over again till she fell to her knees, soul hanging on by a thread as they were surrounded by pellets waiting to finish them off.

[* Did you really think you could beat me?] he sneered. [* I am the **_god of this world._** Nothing can save you now. You and your worthless friends. Try calling for help. Cry into the darkness: _“Mommy, Daddy, somebody help!”_ See what good it does you.]

Fancy was still in shock after the repeated deaths she had just been through, blinking in and out of consciousness as blood dripped from her wounds and pooled beneath her, but Frisk yelled as loud as they could.

[* _Please help us!_ ]

Flowey paused looking around curiously before grinning. [* But nobody came… What a shame, nobody else is gonna see you die.]

He laughed again and the pellets started to close in and Frisk and Chara eyed them warily, drawing close to Fancy.

But when the pellets went in for the kill time suddenly shifted and they were unharmed and back to full health.

[* …what? How’d you?] Flowey asked, staring at their stats in confusion. [* Well I’ll just…]

**[* Load Failed.]**

[* Wh…where are my powers?] He asked, beginning to sweat.

There was a flash and the human souls surrounded him as he looked at them in confusion.

[* The souls…? What are they doing?]

The souls began spinning around him and the humans jumped as and he screamed, body flashing a rainbow of colors as he started convulsing and thrashing, his body rebelling against him.

[* No! No! You can’t do that! You’re supposed to obey me. Stop! Stop it!] He screamed and they looked away when there was a bright flash. [* _STOOOOOOOPPPPP!_ ]

Finally, it was quiet and dark again and the sound of howling wind returned

They looked up and a battered limp flower lay where the giant monster had once stood and two options appeared next to him.

**[*FIGHT]                                                                                                                                        [*MERCY]**

Frisk, bless them, didn’t even hesitate or think about it, they just reached for “ **MERCY** ”.

[* …what are you doing?] He asked looking up slightly. [* Do you think I’ve learned anything from this? No.]

He looked back down but when the option came back up Frisk just chose “ **MERCY** ” again.

[* Sparing me won’t change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.]

He scowled when they kept choosing **MERCY** and threatened them and everyone else but still they kept choosing mercy and his snarl faded into confusion.

[* Why are you being…so nice to me?]

**[* MERCY]**

[* ...I can’t understand.]

**[* MERCY]**

[* …I can’t understand!] Tears welled up in his eyes. [* I just can’t understand…]

And then he was gone, retreating into the ground, and they were alone.

A doorway glitched into existence in his place and they looked at each other before sighing.

She shakily climbed to her feel and they walk through it feeling the world clicked back into place like someone hit a restart button but they were still alone in the void.

They walked for a bit but nothing changed and after the adrenaline wore off and they began to felt the wear and tear on their bodies and minds after so long fighting.

And healing magic and determination, as great as they were, had just boosted that adrenaline and kept them going way longer then they should have and they were _really_ feeling that too.

[* I’m sorry I just…] Fancy said, sinking to the ground. [* I gotta lay down for a bit. Just for a little bit.]

The other two just nodded and the ghost vanished inside Frisk as they yawned and laid down next to her, curling up to her chest.

[* Just for a little bit…]


	13. An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans are tired.

They were dimly aware of the sound of a phone ringing but both were too tired and ignored it, letting it go to voicemail.

They listened as Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne told them how things were doing. They told them to call whenever they wished and that they would find a way to see them again soon before wishing them luck wherever they were and saying goodbye.

They went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When she finally did wake up it was because the kids made her and she opened her eyes, groaning when she saw the empty black of the void.

She grumbled and shifted to rest her head in her arms. She was still so tired and she didn't want to deal with...  _everything_ that had happened yet.

[* Fancy, we slept a long time. Like, _a really long time_. We gotta get up, come on.] Frisk kept shaking her and she sighed.

[* Fine just…give me a minute.]

Knowing how long she took to wake up and that laying there slowly accepting consciousness was part of it, they let her be and used her hip as a pillow as both of them remained silent. A heavy, somber mood hung in the air.

She listened to the sound of the wind in the empty void for a while. She didn’t like quiet but she could deal with it for a bit. She wasn’t ready to get up yet.

She had died a lot. She had a long, heavy, dreamless sleep between her and that fight, but it still happened.

And the two of them had been through this how many times?

She reached down and ran her hands through their hair with a sigh, staring off into the black of the void.


	14. True Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a secret under the lab. What could be down there?

[* Would you like to try right now?]

Fancy blinked and looked around.

She was back in Asgore’s home and he was smiling politely at her as the gentle strum of a song filled the air where the wind once howled.

She stared at the last bite of pie sitting on her fork caught between feeling like she had always been here and like it had been a very long time.

How long had they slept in the void? She had been so tired…

She glanced over at Frisk and Chara and found them looking around and clearly readjusting to the shift themselves.

[* Uh…there’s still some things we need to take care of actually.]

He nodded and she stood up, grabbing her plate and telling the kids to clean up their toys, feeling the déjà vu of it all when again he took the dishes from her and she was left to put the pie away.

[* We’ll be back. Not sure when, don’t know how long it will take, but we’ll be back.] She told him, taking Frisk’s hand.

[* We’ll get everyone out of here. It’ll all be ok.] They promised him with a smile and he returned it, nodding and giving them a gentle pat on the head.

He watched them go before shutting the door and looking around his now empty home.

The fire still crackled in the fireplace and the smell of his favorite pie still lingered in the air but that was the only trace of them left.

He wished she hadn’t told them to clean up the toys. The color and warmth already seemed to be draining in their absence and he moved to stand in front of the fireplace.

He was suddenly very tired and sunk to his knees, head bowing as he buried his hands in his hair.

[* What have I done? …I am so sorry Toriel…]

Just a brief moment of time spent with them and he became aware of just how wrong had been.

He could have done what she had. He could have filled his home with the fallen humans instead of…

He had made a huge mistake.

 

* * *

 

A few elevator trips and a boat ride later they were sprinting through Snowdin, so not dressed for the weather and freezing their tails off.

They knocked briefly before diving inside the brothers’ home, not even waiting to be invited in.

[* Ugh. Should have changed before coming back.] She grumbled, slamming the door shut behind them and cutting off the chilly air.

[* WHY? YOU’RE JUST GOING BACK TO HOTLAND.] Papyrus said from the couch where he and Undyne were watching TV.

She smiled and headed over to give him a big hug while Frisk tackled Undyne in one.

Undyne grinned and squeezed them back, slinging her arm around the other two and turning it into a group hug.

[* So, what you need?] Fancy asked once she was free, setting down between them on the couch.

[* I just need you to deliver a letter for me.] Undyne was suddenly awkward as she held up an envelope and she took it, looking it over curiously.

[* They don’t have postal service down here?]

[* SHE JUST DOESN’T HAVE THE COURAGE TO DELIVER IT HERSELF.] Papyrus said teasingly and quickly found himself in a headlock. [* PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!]

She scooted forward to avoid getting caught in-between and looked over the envelope with a smile. [* Let me guess: you want this delivered to Alphys?]

Undyne side eyed her. [* …yes.]

She giggled. [* Yeah sure, it’s no problem, we’ll head over there right n-]

Frisk snatched the envelope and waved her away.

[* I got this. We can go by ourselves. No one wants to kill us anymore and you’re still tired from that last fight. You need to rest we still have a lot to do.]

[* You’re just sick of having a babysitter.]

They both rolled their eyes.

[* Just relax, we have our phone. We’ll be back later.] And before she could say anything or get up they took off, yelling their goodbyes.

[* _Be safe_.] She hollered after them, staring at the door with concern.

[* _Relax._ ] Undyne urged her, pushing her back into the couch. [* It might not seem like it, being humans and all, but they’re right; the Underground is totally safe.]

She sighed and leaned back into the couch, staring at the screen. [* Still feels wrong to let them just run off on their own like that.]

[* It’ll be _fine._ ]

She hummed and settled back against the couch letting herself relax and just watch TV.

She was still tired. Which was weird because she knew she must have slept a _long time_ in whatever coma she had been in.

Suddenly, Undyne tensed up next to her and her eyes grew wide.

[* Wait… I didn’t sign that letter. _She won’t know it’s from me!_ ]

She shot to her feet with a loud panicked cry before scooping her up and taking off.

[* i’m home.] Sans called as he opened the door only to get barreled over by Undyne and then scooped up by his brother who ran off after her.

She shivered as the cold air whipped against her skin and Undyne slide to a stop at the river.

[* _NGAHHH!_ They took the boat.] She took off back where she came from and shot past the brother’s place and straight into the mist.

[* _Undyne._ You’ll run faster if you put me down.] She hollered at her and the taller woman paused for a moment before setting her on the ground and taking off, Papyrus at her heels.

She rubbed her arms and glared after her.

[* nothing like a jog in the snow after a long day’s work.] Sans quipped teleporting beside her, his brother not even pausing and just kept going, leaving them behind.

[* _Oh_ , hey!] she pulled him into a tight hug like she had the others. [* It’s so good to see you!]

He returned the hug, patting her back but raised an eyebrow [* hasn’t been that long pal.]

[* For you.] she corrected, squeezing him tight before letting him go and he gave her a questioning look.

[* Long story.]

She filled him in as they followed the taller, more energetic duo through Waterfall but paused when they suddenly found themselves in the dark.

Sans clapped his hands and the lights came on revealing it as Alphys’ lab.

[* hey alph. ya here?] he called but only silence answered them. Actual silence, no music just this distant hum and beeps of machinery.

She shifted in unease and Sans moved deeper in still calling for her.

[* guess she not here…] He paused, staring at the paper stuck to the metal doors of the bathroom.

He tensed and she hurried over to read over his shoulder, curious.

[* _Oh no…_ ] she whispered and Sans cursed moving to press the button next to the door.

[* knew she didn’t turn this into a bathroom.] He muttered pressing the down button when both of them were inside. [* did this happen before? is she gonna be alright?]

 [* Frisk told me we had to come down here and find out what she’s done. They never mentioned that note. But they did mention Alphys on the surface, so that means she’s still alive and didn’t…]

[* that…relieving. we should still check on her. just in-]

The elevator started to shake and a red light began to flash.

**[* Warning. Warning. Power lost.]**

They both screamed as they felt the elevator go crashing down.

 

* * *

 

When she woke, she was lying on the cold floor of an unfamiliar hallway and she weakly pulled herself to her feet, feeling banged up and…drained?

She was in a hallway that was lit only by dim emergency lights and she looked around spotting Sans still out cold in the elevator.

It was unlevel from the crash, the light inside flickering as she pulled him out into the hallway and he came too with a groan, blinking and looking around bleary.

[* lost power.]

[* You don’t say.]

He huffed out a laugh before letting her pull him to his feet and he eyed the elevator before leading her down the hall, pausing when one of the screens on the wall lit up as he passed.

**[* This is it…**

*** Time to do what the King has asked me to do.**

*** I will create the power to free us all.**

*** I will unleash the power of the SOUL.]**

They shared a look and made their way down as they read about Alphys’ research on human souls and her discovery of “ **DETERMINATION.** ”

When they reached the end of the hall he sighed at the sight of the door before him.

[* when the power goes out you have to turn it back on by turning on four different switches scattered through the lab.]

[* Y'all gotta make everything a puzzle huh?]

He laughed a bit. [* it’s tradition. the real problem is you need keys to turn them on, keys alphys probably has. c’mon maybe we can find her.]

He nodded towards the hallway to their left and she followed eyeing the dim creepy corners around them.

He paused when they reached they room at the end of the hall, taking in the dimly lit machinery.

[* this place is way creepier than i remember.]

She laughed weakly and stuck close to him as he made his way through the dark room. He seemed to see better and she really didn’t want to turn on her flashlight and lose what little night vision she had gained.

He led her into a small room with what looked like a power box glowing a dim red and another note was beside it.

Sans squinted at it. [* she dropped it down the drain in one of the sinks out there.]

[* You can read that?]

[* had to if i wanted to be able to read her chicken scratch lab notes.]

[* Hey, I’ve seen your handwriting padna. You got no room to talk.]

She moved back to the last room and fumbled with the faucet, turning it on but hearing nothing and moved to the next, still getting nothing. When she reached the last one it shook but nothing came out and she tapped the faucet with her finger, leaning forward to try and see down the drain.

She jumped back with a small scream as a glowing white mass spilled out of the faucet and…smiled at her.

[* oh, that’s not normal.] Sans said taking a step back as it shifted and morphed into three separate forms that surrounded them.

They were…hard to describe… like several heads fused together on some kind of body?

Static started to blare out of their phones and amidst it, they could hear garbled voices.

[* _Come join the fun._ ]

She heard Sans let out a nervous laugh from where he was guarding her back.

They burst into small glowing orbs that filled the air around them and blew up into giant heads at random and they quickly learned that contact was harmful. They evaded them till they finally reformed, still circling them.

[* _Come join the fun._ ]

[* Can…can we not?] she asked, a bit breathless, eyeing them all warily as she reached behind her to make sure Sans was good. He was still pretty low on HP.

[* i’m fine.] he murmured.

[* _Be seeing you._ ] One of the voices said even as the others grumbled and morphed back into the orbs, making them go another round of dodging. But when they were done they seemed disinterested and disappeared down the drain leaving them to stare after them.

[* …ok…] she breathed turning to check on Sans as her soul returned to her body.

She paused for a moment, catching a glance at it. It looked kind of odd in the dim lighting…

But then it was gone and her attention turned back to Sans.

[* i’m fine.] he repeated. [* didn’t touch me. you weren’t so lucky, though.]

She eyed the wound on her arm, the only one she had but also the one that had clued them in on the attacks being dangerous.

She sighed. [* Don’t even have a bandage on me.]

[* there’s a first aid kit beyond the door the switch will unlock.]

He crept back over to it the sink and saw the red key now sitting in it. It probably bubbled up when that thing had gone down the drain.

[* did you know that was gonna be down here?] he asked, hesitating for a moment before quickly snatch up the key before anything could snatch _him_.

[* They said there was some creepy stuff down here. I guess that qualifies as creepy but a little warning might have been nice.]

He let out a brief laugh. [* yeah, a little. what were they, though?]

She could only shrug and he did have any answers himself so he let it go for now.

He brought the key back into the room and she stuck close, even more unwilling to be alone now.

He turned on the box and it lit up and started to hum but the lights remained off.

[* one down, three to go.]

He grabbed some chips from the vending machine on their way across and handed them to her.

[* here, food will help you heal too.]

[* I remember when I just had to heal the normal way.] she joked taking the bag and opening it as she walked.

He just raised a brow.

[* Before magic and “soul food” my body just had to recover from this stuff with time.]

[* that would take forever.]

[* Exactly.]

At the end of the hallway was a room filled with… lots of hospital beds.

[* keeps getting creepier huh?] he sighed handing her the first aid kit hanging on the wall.

She hummed in agreement and sat down on one of the beds, digging around in it.

He laid down on the one next to her and let his eyes slip closed but tensed when he sensed something standing beside the bed.

He knew Fancy was turned away from it and didn’t hear her react, just sighing in frustration at the unorganized mess that was the med-kit.

He felt it reached out to him and he started to build up his magic, ready to send it flying back. His breath caught when it’s hand was just an inch from him and he felt the ridges of his spine stand on end.

But then it reached down and pulled the covers up over him, tucking him in and patting his head before he felt it leave.

[* _Finally!_ ] she said, pulling out what she needed and he jumped eyes snapping open and a quick scan of the room showed no one but the two of them. [* Hey can you…? What are you doing?]

[* …power nap?]

[* Lazy.] she scolded lightly. [* Can you put this on my arm?]

She handed him the bandages and slathered some ointment on the wound before holding it out for him.

[* You ok? You look kind of…shaky.] she asked him as he wrapped the bandage around the injury that was already looking better.

[* i’m… fine?] His eyes darted about he couldn’t have imagined that, right? [* …something, uh… tucked me in?]

She froze and felt a shiver run up her spine. After a long pause, she took his hand and held it as she crawled off the bed and pulled him to his feet.

[* This place is creepy.]

She didn’t let go of his hand and he didn’t either, both of them searching the shadows warily.

[* didn’t use to be…]

The next room was filled with flowers and she tensed before realizing none of them had a face.

Sans read over the entries, eye growing wide. [* she made flowey?]

[* Not on purpose. Or at least she didn’t know what he’d become or that Asriel’s ashes were scattered on those flowers and carried what was left of him.]

She walked across the room, her reflection following in the mirror but she froze when it suddenly stopped and turned to her.

She warily turned to it and it smiled at her before shifting into a white figure with a bird shaped head.

It took a step towards her but butterflies suddenly swarmed its head, consuming it. It tried to swat them away before seeming to scream in silent agony, the music hitting a chilling note.

It stumbled towards her, now headless as the butterflies flew away and she dove out of the way and back towards Sans, the two of them backing away as it stumbled after her.

It rejuvenated its head but kept shaking it so violently that it kept flying off its neck before another would take its place.

[* ok pal, maybe _don’t?_ ] Sans’ hand and eye glowed blue as the monster was seized by magic and pushed to the end of the room, away from them.

They both jumped when it let out a screech and its body spazzed out as it morphed into a more bird-like shape that swooped towards them.

[* _Mother Mary full of Grace._ ] she rambled off the prayer as she scooped up Sans and skittered back.

Oh wait, Frisk wasn’t here. She could curse instead.

But the bird paused and flapped its wings a few times before settling on the ground settling to the ground, bowing its head contemplatively.

After a quiet pause it let out a quiet shriek before launching its self over them and out of the room, Fancy dropping to the ground to stay out of its way and bringing Sans with her.

[* Well then…] she said once the music returned to normal and Sans groaned, slumping over.

[* thought i knew this lab like the back of my hand. guess i was wrong.] He still looked a bit frazzled and she laughed weakly, climbing to her feet and pulling him up with her.

[* Thought I knew what I was getting into. Guess _I_ was wrong.]

He led her to the end of the room and into another small room with a power box and another note.

[* shouldn’t be surprised she doesn’t have any of these on her. she’d lose her head if it wasn’t attached... she left it in a fridge. there’s a room full of them where they kept samples.]

[* Even when you’re not trying to you monsters make it a puzzle.]

[* you know. i think i’ve had more than enough of you mocking our traditions.] He side eyed her and she rolled her eyes dipping into a curtsy.

[* My apologies, Mr. the Skeleton. Do forgive me.]

He hummed and looked away, hand on his hips. [* i dunno. that was kinda a slight against my whole race.]

She took his hand and batted her eyelashes, grateful she still had MTT’s eye makeup to play it up.

[* _Pretty please?_ ] She brought his hand to her lips, kissing it softly and giggled when he turned blue.

[* _ok you’re forgiven._ ] He looked away as his face glowed, illuminating the tiny room.

[* Oh good, can’t have my favorite guy mad at me.] She intertwined her hand in his and pulled him out of the room.

Both of them slumped a bit when they remembered where they were. They had almost forgotten there for a moment.

He led her down to where the refrigerators were and they paused while passing one room. There was an odd sound coming from it and a hesitant peek inside showed it to be a bathroom and there was a figure sitting in the bathtub, behind the curtain, rocking back and forth.

[* Do we have to go in here?] She whispered and he shook his head. [* Then let’s not.]

They quietly crept away from the room and down the hall, Fancy glancing behind them to make sure no one followed them.

She was almost positive she saw something creeping through the darkness.

[* uh, fanc?] She had stopped walking and her hands were fisted in his jacket, chaining him to this spot.

She didn’t let go but she did start walking again, still eyeing the shadows behind them.

He suddenly stopped and she stumbled into him and looked ahead.

Oh no.

[* _Stay here with me…_ ] It whispered and like the others it sounded like several voices speaking at once.

[* weird too, uh, point this out now but…these things look kinda familiar i’m noticing.] He tensed as it slipped closer to loom over them.

[* _Do you think I’m pretty?_ ]

[* Uh…you have nice arms?] She offered and it flexed its arms thoughtfully.

[* _I get that a lot._ ] One of the voices came through clearer than the rest and Fancy cocked her head.

[* You know, there is something familiar about them.]

[* _Stay here with me…_ ]

[* sorry pal…we kinda have things to do…? can’t really visit for long.] Sans tried and the monster slumped.

[* _…visit…again…?_ ] It sounded very lonely and they shared a glance.

[* Sure. We’ll come visit you again when we’re not so busy.]

It perked up. [* _H…happy…_ ] It managed before it wandered away down the halls.

[* not all these guys are bad.] Sans relaxed a bit.

[* None of them have been all out hostile really. Just creepy.]

[* _very_ creepy.]

He led her the rest of the way down the hall but paused when he realized the room was full of cold mist and you couldn’t see a thing.

[* the switch for the fans is back this way.] He sighed, turning around and heading back the way they came.

He apparently didn’t want to walk the whole way and teleported them back to the start of the hallway where there was a wall of fans on the other end surrounded by more of the mist and tiny glowing orbs that they eyed warily.

He switched on the fans and the mist cleared away but (at this point unsurprisingly) the orbs pulled together to form a giant…dog?

The air was filled with the sound of distant, distorted barking as it took shape with black shadows shaped like smaller dogs between its legs

[* You wouldn’t happen to have a stick, would you?] She asked him quietly but the dog’s…dogs’…ears still perked up at the word.

[* uh, no. but i have this.] He held up his hand, a giant bone forming, and he held it out to the monster moving it side to side teasingly.

The dog crouched, following the bone and the barking grew louder and faster till Sans chucked it down the hallway and the dog went bounding after it.

[* nothing to it but to do it.] He grinned before being barreled to the ground by the dog and pinned beneath its goopy weight as the bone clattered to the ground beside his head.

It vibrated above him happily, a single black orifice forming on its face and a froth began to drool from it, dripping onto his face.

[* …good…dog.] he said freeing a hand to pat its chest and Fancy smile, reaching out to pat its head, cringing a bit when it’s body clung to her fingers like slime.

She picked up the bone, only for it to grab the other end and lift her clean of her feet, swinging her side to side in an ineffective game of tug-a-war.

Sans’ eyes lit up with blue magic as he pulled the bone down till her feet were on the ground and she shifted her grip and stance, tugging and pulling at the bone as the dogs let out a playful growl.

Eventually, it did manage to pull it from her grasp and gnawed on it as it leaned against her, the tiny black dogs between its legs smiling contently and she giggled, petting it.

[* alright big guy. can you maybe scooch a bit?] Sans asked from where he was still pinned under it and it shifted off him and more heavily onto her, bits of its body clinging to him before snapping back into place

[* we gotta go now. see you later buddy.] He climbed to his feet and patted its belly. It whined for a moment but then it went back to its bone.

She pet his head a few more times before pressing a kiss to it. [* Bye baby.]

[* That wasn’t bad at all!] She said with relief once they left it to its bone and he teleported them back to the other end of the hall.

The room was now clear of mist and they started digging inside the refrigerators, looking for a key.

She jumped as the fridge she was about to open shook and she pulled back, taking a moment to acknowledge that she was not dumb enough to open this.

But then again, she was dumb enough to be down here in a creepy abandoned lab the first place and with a sigh she opened the door.

It was empty. Freezer too.

Huh.

Sans laughed at her and moved on to the last fridge, but jumped as it started to shift and morph at his touch and he stumbled back with a yelp.

The form finally settles on something that looked a lot like a snowflake and the music shifted into a slow, distorted version of the music that played in Sans and Papyrus patrol route outside of Snowdin, making him shiver.

It didn’t do anything, just staring at them and after a moment of silence Sans cracked a weak smile.

[* uh… _ice_ to meet you?]

It looked up at him in surprise.

[* _Sn…o…wy?_ ] It sounded like a woman’s voice, raising up above the others and his eyes widened in realization before growing sad.

[* oh mrs. drake…] His voice was soft and sad and Fancy looked at him in surprise.

[* _Haha…I remem…ber…_ ] she said smiling. [* _Haha…thank…you…_ ]

She wandered away and he stared after her, looking absolutely heartbroken.

[* Mrs. Drake?] she asked him once she had left.

[* she was…is the wife of the resort comedian. she fell down a couple of years ago and was taken to the lab with everyone else who had fallen down at the time at the request of the king…] He glanced over at one of the screen holding the lab entries. [* i think i have an idea of what happened down here.]

He picked up the key lying on the ground where she had once been and looked over at the door in front of them.

[* there’s another power box in here, we should see where she left this key while we’re here.]

He read the note and gave her a dry smile that made her try to decipher the words on the note.

[* Something, something… curtain?] Her brow furrowed with confusion. [* I haven’t seen a single window in here _or_ in the lab upstairs. Where would there be curtains?]

[* _shower curtain._ ] he simply said, still watching her.

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened.

[* No. No no. No no no no no.] She shook her head and he walked past her with a laugh, but it sounded a bit weak and she gave him a concerned look.

[* …were you close?] She asked, walking alongside him and he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck

[* we had dinner a few times, me and her family when i would perform at the resort. they’re good people. when she fell down…they didn’t take it well. her son snowy ran off to snowdin and her husband just doesn’t have it like he used to. still the funniest guy i know but he’s… sad.]

He kicked the ground as he walked and she didn’t know what to say so she took his hand again, holding it in both of hers.

He gave her a smile and squeezing her hand. [* i’m alright it’s just… _sad_.]

[* It is.]

They made their way down the hall but he paused nodding to the door next to the DT-Extractor. [* that’s has a power-box too.]

It also had a TV and a lot of VCR tapes and she went to read the lab entry while he checked the note by the power box.

**[* ENTRY NUMBER 4**

*** I’ve been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS.**

*** I ended up snooping around the castle…**

*** And found these weird tapes.**

*** I don’t feel like ASGORE’s watched them…**

*** I don’t think he should.]**

She glanced over at the tapes, one stack was labeled in order and curious, she put the first one in, her eyes widening when she heard Toriel’s voice even if the screen remained black.

It was her and Asgore, awaiting being new parents and making corny videos.

She was giggling and cracking puns just like always and she sounded young and excited. Asgore did too.

The tape finished and she pressed the eject button, putting in the next one

The first one was Chara and Asriel goofing off with the camera still black from the lens cap.

He really did sound just like Flowey, just sweeter. Much, _much_ , sweeter.

The next one was much the same until they mentioned the flowers and her stomach dropped.

The rest of the tapes documented the royal children’s plan to free everyone and when the last one finished she silently set it back in its place.

He patted her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile gesturing to the note. [* she left it in one of the hospital beds.]

She nodded and left the room and tapes behind.

[* You’re sure there’s no other bathrooms in here?]

He nodded and she groaned before entering the room.

They approached the shower with slow hesitant steps as the figure behind it kept rocking back and forth and it was completely silent except for the sound of it.

_‘They’ve all been pretty nice so far. I doubt it's hostile.’_ She mentally assured herself right up to the shower curtain but now whatever it was on the other side was rocking harder, their presence agitating it.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled it back and… it was empty. Just a key sitting in the tub.

[* I don’t need this kinda stress I swear.] she grumbled, picking up the key and they quickly left the room, heading back towards the beds.

They paused when they saw Frisk and Chara talking to the amalgamates and when the children spotted her they came running over.

[* You’re here! I couldn’t find you or get a hold of your phone.]

[* Yeah, not much of a signal down here. Frisk, Chara, sweethearts.] She cupped both their cheeks. [* Why did you tell me what was down here? Or about Alphys’ note?]

The two children shared a glance and shrugged. [* Didn’t seem like a very important we could just tell you when we got here.]

She smooshed their cheeks together with an annoyed smile and they both made an unhappy sound.

[* We were supposed to come down here _with you_. Wasn’t that big a deal.] Chara grumbled pushing at her arm.

She let them go and glared at them for another moment before turning to Sans. [* You said one of the beds?]

He nodded and Frisk held up a key.

[* Got it.]

[* And we got the rest. Come on then, let’s get these lights working and find Alphys.]

They made quick work of the rest of the power boxes and headed back to the main door, the kids filling them in on exactly what went wrong in Alphys’ soul research to make the monsters fuse together like they had.

[* She didn’t do anything on purpose. She was trying to help.] Frisk finished, doing most of the explaining for the sake of Sans who couldn’t see Chara.

[* she _would_ shut down and lock everyone out when it all went wrong.] He murmured to himself, not sounding mad or disappointed, just worried.

All four lights on the door were lit up and it opened to another elevator but Frisk just pressed the button on the other set of doors in the room.

When they opened, there was a shift in the air and they all paused, the humans sharing a knowing glance.

[* that door wasn’t there before…] Sans said quietly, staring at the gray door sitting at the end of the hall instead of the door to the power room.

[* Welcome to The Void.] She told him and his eye widened as she walked towards the door.

It was nothing but the now familiar darkness of the void behind it and a white mass that was sporadically glitching in and out of sight.

She gestured for the kids to stay back and warily approached it, unsure what to expect.

It shifted towards her and she paused as a dialogue box appeared before it. She couldn’t understand the symbols or the sounds that came with them but she did recognize them.

[* …Gaster? Dr. Gaster?]

He spoke again but it still wouldn’t come through and he glitched out of sight so long she was worried he wouldn’t come back.

Suddenly, he returned and she latched onto him. Her body begin to glitch and she felt an electric tingle under her skin as she felt her body come apart and back together.

She didn’t like it _at all_ but she didn’t let go. She could feel him slipping away and if she let go she would lose him. And Sans needed him. She wouldn’t let her friend lose **HOPE**. Not when she had it in her grasp.

[* I’m gonna try and take you out of here, take you home. Hold onto me.] She squeezed his hand and finally she felt him stabilize a bit and the white pixels started coming together returning to the familiar form.

He looked at her, then to Sans who was being held back by Chara so he wouldn’t go running into the void after her like Frisk had. They didn’t know what would happen to him.

He stared back at Gaster with wide eyes and the older skeleton’s face filled with delight and hope and he nodded, walking with her to the door.

She warned Frisk not to touch them, not wanting the glitch to spread to them too so they trailed beside them worriedly and everyone held their breath as the two humans stepped back into the lab and she pulled the doctor through after them.

As soon as he left the room the door glitched out of existence and they felt the world shift back into place. But then it seemed to stall and the room began to shake, the already dim lights started to flicker in and out.

Gaster and Fancy started to glitch wildly both hitting their knees as it stole their strength and Sans clutched his head, yelping as a violent headache hit him out of nowhere.

Frisk and Chara watched with horror as the others crumpled to the floor in agony but just when everyone was sure this was a _huge_ mistake it all started to settle and with a few more hitches and stutters both Gaster, Fancy and the world returned to functioning order and Sans fell quiet, letting out a relieved breath.

They were all silent for a moment as the music picked back up and the adults weakly climbed to their feet.

Gaster and Sans looked to each other and after a moment a huge grin appeared on Sans’ face and threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

[* grandpa!]

The humans glanced at each other, eyebrows raised in surprise.

[* Grandpa?] she mouthed to them. Hadn’t he been unable to remember anything about him?

She only got shrugs.

[* i can’t believe it’s you!] Sans laughed, eyes tearing up.

[* YOU REMEMBER ME?] He asked, grin and voice as powerful as Papyrus’.

[* not until a few seconds ago, but yeah.]

Gaster smiled and patted his face, tears forming as his smile grew sad.

[* I’M SORRY MY BOY. YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH BECAUSE I...]

Sans placed his hand over his, shaking his head. [* hey, no. we all knew the risks when we started building the machine. everyone knew what we were getting into. we took all the precautions it just…went wrong.]

They were silent for a moment and the humans shifted awkwardly, feeling kind of intrusive and Gaster turned to them, giving them a grateful smile.

[*OH, _THANK YOU_ , MY DEAR, FOR COMING TO GET ME. YOU AND YOUR COMPANIONS… ONE OF WHICH I CAN NO LONGER SEE FOR SOME REASON. IT WAS TERRIBLY LONELY AND BORING IN THERE. ONE GROWS TIRED OF STARING AND SCREAMING INTO THE VOID AFTER ABOUT A MONTH I’M AFRAID.]

There was a beat of silence before the others laughed awkwardly.

[* I bet it does. And it was no problem. Glad we could help.] She turned to Sans. [* Maybe you should get him home? Papyrus would love to see him I’m sure. We can take it from here.]

He nodded but moved over to them and while he was a mellow kind of guy she could see the joy in his eyes and grin.

She looked him over and his stat box appeared and they all smile as his HP ticked up to 3.

He chuckled and gave them both a grateful look. [* thanks you two. really. you sure alphys will be ok?]

Frisk nodded glancing over to the generator room. [* She just gotta work through some stuff.]

[* We’ll look after her.] Fancy assured him. [* It’s no problem, I’m glad you got him back. And some memories apparently.]

She leaned in and gave him a sly smile. [* I told you. You own me 20g.]

His eyes narrowed playfully. [* you bet he was my dad. he’s my _grandad_.]                           

[* I said “ _like a dad_ ” and even if I did I was only off by a generation. So 1og.]

[* _5._ ]

[* Go take you grandfather to see your brother you cheapskate.]

He laughed and hopped up on his tip-toes to kiss her cheek before swooping around them ruffling Frisk’s hair.

[* you love me.] He called back, grinning smugly as he backed away.

[* I do.] She smiled back, hands on her hips and his eyes widened, stumbling before catching himself and they all laughed as his face turned blue.

[* YOU NEVER WERE A SMOOTH ONE SANS. YOU GET THAT FROM YOUR MOTHER. I REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU TRIED TO FLIRT WITH THAT BOY FROM YOUR SCIENCE CLASS AND CAUGHT HIS PANTS ON FIRE. HOW YOU CAUGHT A FLAME ELEMENTAL’S FIREPROOF CLOTHING ON FIRE I’LL NEVER KNOW, BUT I GUESS THAT’S WHAT MAKES YOU ONE OF MINE.]

 [* grandpa please.] Sans mutter burying his face in his hands.

[* AH, EVERY WELL.] He chuckled before turning to the humans and placing his hands on their shoulders. [* THANK YOU, TRULY, FOR COMING TO GET ME AND NOT LEAVING ME TO BE FORGOTTEN IN THAT PLACE.]

Frisk patted his arm. [* It’s what we do. We’re the heroes, we find everyone their happy ending.]

[* YES, YOU WILL.] He told them with a kind smile before following Sans out of the lab. [* YOU KNOW, I MUST TELL ALPHYS I LOVE WHAT SHE’S DONE WITH THE PLACE. RATHER CREEPY BUT IT HAS AN ATMOSPHERE. I CAN ROLL WITH IT.]

 [* Bye Sans, bye Sans’ grandpa!] Frisk called as they left.

[* Well we can check that one off our list.] Fancy told them. [* Next is getting these lights back on in this creepy place. Come on.]

They followed her into the generator room and Frisk flipped the switch, the lights flickering on as the lab hummed to life.

[* That’s _much_ better.] Fancy blinked, eyes adjusting.

They heard something like a laugh and looked over to see the three amalgamates from the sink creeping into the room and approaching them.

Whether they had meant to or not these monsters had attacked them so she was wary, pulling the kids behind her.

[* _Hey!_ ] Someone snap and they parted, letting Alphys through.

She gave them a timid smile. [* S-Sorry. They get kinda sassy when their hungry.]

She bit her lip before opening her mouth to explain, but they shook their heads.

[* We know. We read you lab entries and Sans put it all together went he was here earlier.] Fancy explained.

She wilted a bit. [* H-he knows? W-…was he angry?]

They shook their heads, Fancy giving her a reassuring smile.

[* He understands. He was just worried about you. He’s not here because we found Gaster and he had to bring him home. But he wanted to make sure you were alright.]

Her eye widened and Frisk stepped up to take her hand.

[* We’re not disappointed in you Alphys.] Frisk assured her and she smiled softly.

[* Thank you. I-I be alright but I need to stop hiding and l-lying. I-I need to be h-honest and face my actions. No matter how h-hard.] She took a deep breath, steadying herself, before turning to the amalgamates. [* O-ok guys, it’s time. Let’s take you home.]

She waved goodbye to them and led the amalgamates out of the room, nervous but determined.

[* She’ll be alright.] Chara smile and Frisk nodded before turning to her.

[* Alright. You ready? We get on that elevator and that’s when it starts.]

She sucked in a breath as Flowey’s fight flashed through her head, but forced it from her mind as much as she could, keeping the end goal in mind.

[* Yeah, let’s do it.]

As soon as they stepped foot on the elevator Frisk phone rang and when they answered it, she could hear someone speak to them.

The elevator doors shut and a red light started flashing before they were thrown to the ground as the elevator shook and shot up way to fast.

It came to a sudden stop and she was tossed into the air seeing stars as she slammed into something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans wasn't actually going to be here at first. It was a last minute thing. Gaster wasn't a thing until I wrote that scene where they met the demon in the void and I was like "...you know they could meet Gaster here." And the other two were like "Do it."  
> And then I brought him in. I'm easy to enable.
> 
> Sorry if "SAVE: Dr. W.D. Gaster" being more of sidequest is disappointing. I just couldn't think of anything major plot worthy of doing with him.  
> I've mostly used him for the bro's backstory, which won't feature here and not getting him back would have been bad for Sans.
> 
> Fancy was originally going to go down here alone and blind but this is where I wanted to do the Gaster scene and I wanted at least one of the bros to be there for that and Sans is closer to Alphys.
> 
> Plus it's nice to have someone who knew where everything was. Do you know how hard it is to write someone just lost in a creepy lab? No thank.


	15. SAVE the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hold onto your Hopes and Dreams.

They were tossed from the elevator and into the hallway, sending her rolling into a wall and just laid there for a moment, waiting for her vision to clear and her head to stop spinning.

[* This place, is bound and determined to ruin elevators for me.] She grumbled and heard a noise of agreement from the other two.

She climbed to her feet and waited for them to steady beneath her before looked back at the elevator.

It was covered in vines and she doubted they would be using it anytime soon.

[* Come on, let’s get this over with.] She sighed pulling Frisk back to their feet.

 

* * *

 

When Asgore opened the door they could tell he hadn’t slept since they left with his hair rumpled and his eyes red.

Unsure of what to say she decided to just cut to the chase. [* We’re ready.]

He nodded silently and once more lead them to the barrier.

It really was different at night, the area was bathed in a pale silver instead of gold and he was an intimidating sight in his regal cloak and cast in shadows as he brought out the souls.

[* Alright humans, y-!] He was suddenly sent flying by a fireball that hit him square in the chest and their heads snapped over to the entrance where Toriel came storming through.

[* Oh, my children. Are you alright?]

She embraced them both, squeezing them tightly before pulling away to look at them.

[* Mom!] Frisk cheered burying themselves in her skirt.

[* Nanan! I missed you!] Fancy grinned, hand falling to her side. [* And yes, we’re fine.]

[* Tori! You came back!] Asgore stood to his feet, delighted.

[* _Hush you!_ ] she snarled at him. [* And do not “Tori” me!]

He wilted and Fancy brought her attention back to her, with a hand to her cheek.

[* No, no, he wasn’t trying to fight us. He was going to let her try and break the barrier with the souls and our magic.]

[* Everyone stop! Nobody fight anyone! Or I’ll have to…I’ll have to…] Undyne skidded to a halt in front of everyone and looked between Toriel and Asgore.

[* Oh hi, are you one of Fancy and Frisk friends?] Toriel asked her with a friendly smile. [* Nice to meet you.]

[* Oh…uh yeah, I am. Nice to meet you.] She walked over to Asgore and leaned in. [* Is that your ex. That’s rough buddy.]

Alphys and Papyrus similarly rushed in, no one wanting anyone to fight and both were puzzled by Toriel’s presence while Sans just popped up next to them.

[* Oh hello!] Toriel turned to him brightly. [* I think we might know each other?]

[* oh hey, i recognize your voice too.] He greeted her, breaking out into a bright grin.

[* I am Toriel. Pleased to meet you!] She beamed at him and he shrunk into his jacket a bit, cheeks dusting with a bit of blue even as his eyes crinkled with a smile.

[* names sans.] He made a good impression of smooth, one eye slipping closed in a charming wink. [* and, uh, nice to meet you too.]

Fancy peeked at him from behind Toriel, raising an eyebrow and looking between him and her with a teasing smile that made him turn blue and loose and the cool act, hiding in the fluff of his parka.

The air was suddenly much lighter as Undyne comforted Asgore as he sulked about being replaced by a younger man and Toriel teased Papyrus with puns.

[* Oh. _come on!_ ] They all looked over as Mettaton appeared, back together and strutting in with a mic and camera, pointing with his leg at Alphys and Undyne who had been flirting. [* Just smooch already!]

[* _WHO ASKED YOU?_ ] Undyne yelled at him before grumbling, but Alphys took a deep breath and turned to her, cheeks flaming.

[* No! We should!]

[* You sure?] Undyne asked turning a little red but couldn’t help her excited grin. [* Alright. Let do it!]

[* Wait, not in front of Frisk!] Toriel panicked stepping between them and everyone laughed as the two women blushed.

Toriel looked over the room with a smiled before turned to them.

[* My children, I know you wish to try and break the barrier and I will let you, but if it does not work, maybe you could be happy down here now that you have made all these friends?]

She looked at Fancy when she said this and she looked down at her feet and nodded, looking guilty.

[* I can try.]

[* That is all I can ask.] Toriel nodded with a soft smile before turning to everyone else. [* Now that were all here, maybe we should try out the human’s plan and see if we can break the barrier.]

Everyone agreed, their faces hopeful but then Alphys gave Papyrus a curious look.

[* Papyrus…if I got here before you, how did you know how to call everyone?]

[* Let’s just say: a tiny flower helped me.] He beamed, looking incredibly pleased.

The kids grew serious as Fancy froze, growing nervous and afraid and she could see Sans look at his brother out of the corner of his eye, smile tense.

The feeling of lighthearted happiness was shattered, reminding them why they were here.

[* A…tiny…flower?]

There was wet cracking sound and Fancy froze, everyone suddenly turning to stared at her in growing horror as she slowly looked down at the vine impaled through her chest and watched as her white dress was dyed red.

Her soul appeared and it looked…different? Before she could really think about it a storm of pellets rained down on it, chipping and cracking at it till it shattered and everything went black.

The vine ripped itself out of her chest and she fell lifelessly to the ground.

Toriel cried out, rushing to her but everyone was quickly snatched up and bound by vines.

Frisk and Chara dropped to their knees next to Fancy, staring in confusion as the seconds ticked by and she just stayed there, staring up at the celling with empty eyes. She had never stayed gone so long before.

[* _“Why isn’t she resetting?”_ ] Flowey appeared, mimicking Frisk’s voice. [* That’s what you want to know right?]

He laughed before giving them a smug grin.

[* She can’t. She doesn’t have the “ **DETERMINATION** ”. After knocking her out with that elevator accident in the lab, I used the equipment down there to extract it from her. She has so much because of you, you know. Your souls are linked somehow and that’s why both of you can reset.

* But she hasn’t had enough time to regain it and so now she **_dead_** and she **_can’t come_** _**back**. _ I made sure she doesn’t even have the basic amount needed to come back if you reset. She’s dead. **_Forever._** And there’s **_nothing_** you can do to bring her back.]

His grin was nothing but teeth as the souls floated around him.

[* And now, with these human souls I stole while you were having you little “ _moment”_ , I can make you play with me forever and ever and ever and she can’t get in the way again.]

They saw a vine reach for Fancy’s shattered soul and they lunged for it, scooping it up and holding it close.

They looked down at the shards and saw he was right. The color was different, almost blue with only just enough red too even make purple.

Chara cupped their hands around it theirs and they closed their eyes, trying to will it to reform or give it enough to reset. _Anything_.

But nothing happened and she stayed gone. Gone forever.

They felt tears sting their eyes but looked up as Flowey laughed at them.

[* It’s not going to work~] He called mockingly. [* You’re all mine now. Soon I’ll have the souls of all your friends and then I’ll achieve my true form. And you know the best part? They’re all here for _you_. She _died_ for _you_. **_Over and over again_**. And that wouldn’t have happened if it was for the fact that they loved you. Because you listened to them and you encouraged them. You made them love you. And now they’re all gonna die for you. Just like her. All because of _you._ When are you gonna realize what I’ve been telling you all this time? It’s kill or be killed.]

Frisk and Chara looked at each other then back down to Fancy’s soul.

They sucked in a deep breath and stood to their feet, Frisk tucking her soul away in their pocket before glaring at the flower.

[* It’s _not_. It’s about love and friendship and family!] They yelled at him, tears streaming down their face but there was a fire in their eyes. [* And I don’t care what you say! You’ll never change that! And I’ll beat you and show you you’re wrong!]

[* _YOU’RE WRONG!_ ] Flowey snarled. [* And I don’t care if I gotta kill you a million times to show you!]

Frisk covered their head as a shower of pellets rained down on them and their HP dropped lower and lower.

But when it was at just a sliver they felt the heat of flames surround them.

[* Do not be afraid my child…] Toriel smiled at them, even as tears poured from her eyes. [* We will _always_ be here to protect you.]

Flowey scowled and sent more pellet but they were blocked and deflected by spears and bones.

[* THAT’S RIGHT HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN!] Papyrus gave them an encouraging grin, despite everything. [* JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO, BELIEVE IN YOU!]

[* Hey Frisk!] Undyne called out. [* If you can get past _me_ you can get past _anything!_ So don’t worry. We’re with you all the way!]

Sans looked at them, eye lights finally returning to his void filled sockets. [* huh? you haven’t beaten this guy yet?] His grin was strained but he was trying to be as encouraging as his brother. [* come on, this weirdo got nothing on ya.]

More pellets were knocked away by fire and electricity and Alphys gave them a weak smile. [* Technically it’s impossible for you to beat him… B-but somehow… I know you can do it!]

Asgore nodded. [* Human, for the future of humans and monsters you must stay **DETERMINED**!]

The humans both nodded, wiping away their tears even as more replaced them. No matter how many times they heard these exact words they still meant the world to them

They turned as more monsters poured into the room, all familiar faces from their journey, having seen what was happening through Mettaton’s camera and came rushing to help however they could.

[* C’mon, you got this!]

[* We’re with you!]

[* _La la la!_ ]

[*You’ve _GOT_ to win!]

[*You can do it!]

[* _Ribbit!_ ]

They smiled, their HP filing up with everyone’s Hopes and Dreams.

They glanced over at Fancy’s body. They would **SAVE** her. They would **SAVE** everyone. But first, they had to **SAVE** the world.

[* Urgh. No! Unbelievable! This can’t be happening! You…YOU!] Flowey snarled and they turned back to him, knowing what would happen and what they had to, and watching his face twisted into a wicked grin.

 [* I can’t believe you’re all so _stupid._ ] He cackled. [* **_ALL YOU’RE SOULS ARE MINE!_** ]

The world grew white and began to shake with powerful magic that rang loudly through the air till their ears were ringing, and then it faded and in the darkness and the quiet and a figure about their size stood with his back to them.

 He looked around, flexed his fingers and let a quiet laugh.

[* Finally, I was so tired of being a flower…] He turned to face them and smiled. [* Howdy! Chara, are you there? It’s me you best friend…]

There was a flash and suddenly he looked much older and smirked down at them as he hovered in the air.

[* ** _Asriel Dreemurr._** ]

Frisk and Chara held hands, fusing together in a flash and glared up at him.

This was the end. They had won this fight alone before. They could do it again.

They just had to hold onto their Hopes and Dreams.

They just had to stay **DETERMINED**.

He raised his hands and they lit up with flames that rained them down on them and they easily dodged them.

He huffed out a laugh and stopped playing around, the black void around them shifting into a swirling, fluctuating vortex of color and he started to rain down stars instead.

The ducked and wove through them, not even bothering to attack, they just had to survive.

[* You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore…]

He struck at them with giant bolts of light and they avoided the first few but one came out of nowhere and struck them, their soul shattering.

But it refused and they climbed back to their feet, still shaking and twitching from the electricity but they gave him a determined glare.

They could feel Chara pull away inside them, focusing on holding their soul together and keeping them going and the red in their eyes faded away.

That seemed to annoy Asriel who manifested a pair of swords.

[* After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything.]

They managed to avoid the swinging blades but when he slammed them together they shattered and the shards sliced through them body and soul.

But they refused.

[* All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!]

They listened to him say the familiar lines they had heard before as stars and lightning attacked from above and blades sliced at them but they refused to give up.

[* Now, _enough_ messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!]

He transformed into a giant skull, and opened his mouth, sucking in everything, including them no matter how hard they tried to pull away, and his jaws snapped down on them.

But they refused.

[* ... even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...?] He stared down at them, eyebrow raised before he laughed. [* Wow... you really _are_ something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my _real_ power! Let's see what good your **DETERMINATION** is against _this!!_ ]

The was a flash and they squeezed their eyes shut.

The world was ending. They could feel it slipping and crumbling away but they wouldn’t let it!

[* _Urah ha ha_... Behold my _true_ power!]

Everything around them was now black and he floated above them, looking like the delta rune come to life.

An angel of death.

[* I can feel it... Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you...]

He launched comets at them and even when they struck them they kept going. They had to.

[* Still you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!]

The next barrage was so large it was impossible to dodge but they just came back, glaring at him and he laughed.

[* Still!? Come on... Show me what good your **DETERMINATION** is now!]

It was impossible to **SAVE** themselves or Fancy. They couldn’t reach the **SAVE FILE.** But they knew they could **SAVE** something else.

[* I know you’re in there!] They yelled, staring at his chest. [* You gotta remember me!]

His face furrowed with confusion as they both felt something in him call out to them and in a flash, Alphys stood before them, her head hidden by a cloud of white pixels.

This was fine, they knew just what to do.

[* Hey Alphys! Remember how you wanted us to watch your favorite anime with you?]

She shifted with an intake of breath like she was ready to nerd out on them but then she wilted and shrunk in on herself as a wave of robots and bombs came at them.

[* You hate me, don’t you?]

They shook their head and dodged around them running up to grab her hands.

[* I _love_ you Alphys. We all do. You gotta believe in that and yourself.]

Her fist clenched and she shook her head. [* I have to keep lying.]

[* No, you don’t. You told the truth, remember? And everyone still loved you and wanted to be with you. You’re _free._ ]

They tugged at her hands and the pixels cleared away, the scientist blinked at them in confusion before giving them a huge smile.

[* You’re right! My friends like me! And I like you too!]

She was gone with a flash of light and then Undyne was there and they shifted their stance.

[* Undyne do you remember our cooking lessons?] They tried but she just tossed them a spear before beginning her attack.

[* All humans will die.] She snarled and Frisk blocked the spears before rushing her, drawing their fist back in a punch.

Undyne tensed and brace for the attack but their fist just lightly bumped against her stomach in a playful punch as they smiled at her.

[* We could be friends too.]

She paused, the cloud around her head flickering before roaring back like a flame and she drew back her spear, aiming it at their head.

[* You’re our real enemy!] She roared and Frisk jumped out of the way as it impaled the ground before them. [* **MERCY** ’s for the _weak._ ]

[* I got passed _you,_ didn’t I?] They gave her a big toothy smile, like the ones she had when she was happy and it made her pause before the pixels cleared away and she returned the smile.

[* Well, I guess some humans are alright.] She pulled them into a headlock, giving them a noogie before she disappeared and the brothers stood before Frisk.

[* Papyrus, do you remember when you made me and Chara friendship spaghetti?]

[* I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN!] Papyrus shook his head and his brother just shrugged.

[* just give up. i did.]

The jumped and ducked under the wave of bones that came at them and gave him their biggest grin.

[* Sans, do you have any jokes? You must have a skele _ton_ of them.]

Papyrus groaned and stomped his foot, launching another attack as they giggled and Sans gave a weak chuckle.

[* why even try?]

[* THEN EVERYONE WILL…]

[* Do you remember all the puzzles you made for me to solve?]

[* … ]

[* you’ll never see them again…]

[* You did get Gaster back though Sans. Your grandpa, remember?]

They both looked up at them in surprise, the pixels vanishing in a flash and the brothers gave them matching grins.

[* NO! WAIT! YOU’RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!]

[* nah, i’m rootin for ya, kid.]

They vanished with salutes and Toriel and Asgore took their place.

[* I’m going to free us all mom. I promise.]

They both sent a wave of fire towards them and Toriel fist clenched as Asgore bowed his head.

[* This is for your own good.]

[* Forgive me for this.]

[* I’m going to **SAVE** everyone. I promise.]

They both winced but sent another wave of fire.

[* No one will ever leave again.]

Her hands were clutched to her chest and the grief in her voice made Asgore look away.

[* This is my duty.]

[* I’m not going to fight you. I refuse.]

They were both silent and Frisk walked up to Toriel, wrapping their arms around her.

[* I’ll see you again soon.]

The spell broke, the pixels cleared away and she smiled fondly at them, petting their hair.

[* Your fate is up to you know.]

Asgore nodded and gave them a warm smile.

[* You’re our future now.]

There was a flash as everything shifted and they stood before Asriel again.

They reached out to him, knowing he was in there somewhere.

[* Huh? What are you doing?] He backed away as they both saw the flash of a memory.

Asriel helping a fallen human to his home, playing with them, living with them. They were his best friend.

The world faded back into place and Asriel looked shocked as tears started to well up in his eyes.

[* Wh... what did you do...? What's this feeling...? What's happening to me?]

Chara’s tears dripped down their cheeks and they kept reaching out to his soul even as he shook his head and snarled at them.

[* No! _NO_! I don't need _anyone!_ ]

He lashed out and they endured as he attacked and attacked and attacked; as he yelled and cried and pleaded with them to just let him win so it didn’t have to end. So he didn’t have to lose them.

He unleashed his most powerful attack on them but they just held on, fighting through it even as their soul only held on through a rapidly thinning thread.

He lowered his arms, looking down miserably as his tears dripped to the ground.

[* I’m so alone, Chara. I’m so afraid…]

Chara broke into sobs which channeled through to Frisk as they watched Asriel lowered himself to the ground.

[* Chara, I… I…]

He shrunk back into himself, wiping at the tears streaming down his face with his sweater.

[* I’m so sorry.] He sobbed and then let out a weak laugh. [* I was always such a crybaby, wasn’t I Chara...?]

He looked up at them and his shoulders slumped, looking back down. [* Yeah, I know. You’re not really Chara right? They’ve been gone for a long time.]

 [* You’re…Frisk, right?]  He gave them a wobbly smile. [* That’s what you kept trying to tell me in the ruins?]

The nodded, both their tears settling.

[* That’s a nice name… I haven’t felt like this in a long time. I didn’t have a soul as a flower so I couldn’t feel love for anyone. But now…] He clutched his sweater. [* Now I feel mine and everyone else’s love and compassion.]

His smile was warm as he closed his eyes. [* You were right. It really is all about love and family and friendship. I can feel them. How much they love you. Even if most of them barely know you… Monsters are weird like that. They all care about you a lot. Alphys and Undyne, Sans and Papyrus… Toriel.]

He opened his now remorseful eyes and bowed his head. [* Frisk I understand if you can’t forgive me or if you hate me. I did so many terrible things to you and everyone you care about. Just to hurt you. There’s no excuse for what I’ve done...]

They walked over and took his hand, holding it in their own and just nodded. [* I forgive you.]

His eyes widened before filling up with tears and he wiped at them. [* Frisk come on. You’re gonna make me cry again.]

He squeezed their hand and straightened his shoulders trying to look brave and noble like the little prince he was. [* Besides. Even if you do forgive me, I can’t keep these souls. Returning them is the least I can do. But there’s something I gotta do first.]

He backed away from them, clutching his chest. [* I can feel everyone’s hearts beating with the same desire and I can give it to them. With everyone’s power and **DETERMINATION**.] He started to levitate off the ground and the souls spread out around him in a beautiful display. [* it’s time for monsters…to go free.]

They smile softly to themselves as magic and wind whipped around them and beat against the barrier.

He looked like an angel.

And then, with a flash and the sound of a crack, the barrier was gone and they could feel it tumble down around them as his feet returned to the ground.

He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

[* I gotta go now. I’ll turn back into a flower in a while. I won’t be able to love and I won’t be “myself” again… so just forget about me ok? Go be with the people you love.]

Frisk nodded but stepped forward to pull him into a hug, squeezing him tight and he paused before returning it.

[* Ha…ha… I don’t wanna let go…] He whispered and held onto them a bit longer.

[* _I love you Asriel… I’m so sorry…_ ]

[* Me neither.] They whispered and felt him squeeze them tighter before forcing himself to pull away.

[* You’re gonna be ok Frisk. Because they’ll all be with you no matter what you choose. So go and do you best ok?]

[* I will. I promise.]

[* Goodbye Frisk… And take care of mom and dad ok?]

They nodded and he waved before turning and walking away, everything growing darker and darker with every step he took.


	16. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reunited.

[* _Frisk! This is all just a bad dream…! Please…wake up!_ ]

They blearily opened their eyes and found Toriel hovering over them. Tears stained her face and she sobbed with relief when she saw them awake.

[* Oh, thank god! You are alive!] She scooped them up and held them close.

[* Mom…?] They asked blearily. [* ....Fancy!]

They shot up and looked around as Toriel let out another sob.

They spotted her, lying on the ground, surrounded by their friends. They were looking between her and Frisk sadly and they rushed over, kneeling beside her. [* Fancy?]

She was cold and still. Her eyes were shut now like she was sleeping, and the wound in her chest had been healed even if her dress was still stained red.

[* I tried to heal her but… she is gone.] Toriel rested her hands on their shoulders and they could feel how they shook.

[* We could find any traces of her soul.] Alphys tone was quietly and mournful. [* Did she have to give up her soul to break the barrier after all?]

Frisk shook their head and pulled the shards of her soul out of their pocket. They were cold and dark and gleamed in the darkness.

It still lacked  **DETERMINATION**. They had promised to bring her back but… they couldn’t just reset. That wouldn’t work this time.

They didn’t know what to do and a glance at Chara showed they had no answer either.

They started to shake, clutching her soul to their chest despite the sharp edges digging into their palm.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. If they were good and just **stayed determined** they were supposed to **SAVE** everyone. They could do so much if they just **stayed determined**.

But time travel couldn’t fix this one. She was gone. They couldn’t get her back. She was gone forever.

Chara’s hands wrapped around Frisk’s and squeeze them tight and they both willed it to reform and come back. But just like last time it stayed lifeless.

[* We can load to before she died. Flowey probably won’t feel like fighting us again. Maybe he was lying?] Their voice was shaky and Frisk nodded, quiet sobs still shaking body.

But before they could do anything, something caught their eye and everyone looked up as the six human souls circled above them and the shards in Frisk’s hands were lifted up piece by piece to float at the center of them.

We’re they taking her with them? Would they be unable to get her back?

 [* _No!_ ] They shot to their feet. [* You can’t take her! She needs to stay here! She has to come back! Please!] They cried reaching for her soul and they were just about to reset when the shards started to piece themselves back together, rebuilding itself even as it remained dark and lifeless.

They began to spin faster and faster around it till they were just a ring of rainbow light that grew tighter and tighter around her soul till there was a flash.

They were all forced to look away and when they opened their eyes her soul was back together, the cracks filled with the rainbow of colors.

There was a weak pulse of light inside it that grew stronger with each beat and the purple quickly regained its red hue and returned to its normal color.

It was so much bigger now and the other six souls were smaller, circling around hers like comets leaving trails of color trailing behind them.

They watched as it sank into her chest and they could see the first few pulses of light travel through her body before fading away. It was quiet for a bit, as they waited with baited breath, hoping for a miracle.

There was a sharp intake of breath when her face screwed up with discomfort and her chest started to rise and fall. Her eyes blinked open and she let out a groan as everyone else broke out into cheers and laughter.

She flinched and looked at them all in confusion as everyone cheered and she let out a pained grunt when Frisk and Chara hugged her tightly.

[* Gently, gently my child.] Toriel told them softly as she helped her sit up, letting her lean against her.

[* What happened?] She asked, voice hoarse as she stared down at the new scar on her chest. It had been healed well so it wasn’t… as bad as it could be but it was still pink and red and raw. [* Oh that…that’s not good. That hurts.]

Toriel laughed, eyes still damp. [* How do you feel?]

[* Like I got impaled through the chest.] She gave her Godmother a look and Toriel rolled her eyes as Fancy gingerly touched the scar. [* And also like my heart grew three sizes? And I see why The Grinch didn’t like it.]

They all chuckled while Toriel wrapped her in a gentle hug before lifting her up.

[* Come, we should let you recover some before going up to the surface.]

Fancy caught sight of the puddle of blood on the ground, _her blood_ , and cringed, staring back down at her chest.

She looked over everyone here and paused when she saw a few unfamiliar faces in the crowd. _Human_ faces.

[* Uh...] she asked, confused, and then her eyes landed on Palila, who smiled and waved at her. [* The children are here?]

Everyone looked around in confusion and when Frisk and Chara turned to scan the group their eyes widened.

[* I see them!] Frisk stared, wide-eyed, at a boy dressed like a cowboy and then at all the other children. [* It’s the other kids! The human souls!]

[* I…is that possible?] Toriel asked, voice hushed, and Alphys shifted.

[* W-well…yes? They f-fused with Fancy’s soul so they’re still _here_. T-they just don’t have c-corporeal bodies for us to see? I g-guess Fancy could see them now that she f-fused together with them-]

[* I’m _what?_ ]

[* But I don’t know why Frisk would…]

[* Our souls are linked!] Frisk said proudly. [* We have a _connection_.]

[* I’m _what?_ ] Fancy asked again, turning to Toriel and she just gave her a soothing smiled.

[* I will explain on the way back.]

She turned back to the crowd of friends, eyes linger over what she couldn’t see. [* …If you are there…I have missed you all very much and I am very glad to have you back.]

They all smiled at her and all the children, corporeal or otherwise, followed after her like ducklings as she started to head back to the house.

Palila grabbed her skirts and smiled up at her. [* We missed you too mom.]

Toriel paused and looked down. She couldn’t see anything but after a moment she smiled warmly before continuing to walk.

The others shared a glance, and some of them shrugged before following as well, unsure what else to do.

Everything about this was weird.

[* I really liked this dress.] Fancy sighed, leaning against Toriel’s chest as she looked down at the red stains.

[* I can make you another.] Toriel assured her. [* You do need a change of clothes, though…]

[* your bags are still at the resort, right? i got it. be right back.] Sans ducked out at the elevator outside the golden hall and he was waiting with the bags when they got to the king’s home.

Toriel stared at him in surprise before thanking him with a smile and carried Fancy’s into the bathroom with them.

He headed back into the living room where everyone set in to wait, the T.V. on and Mettaton was on screen reporting on the fallen barrier and the story of what had brought it down.

[* That’s… pretty weird.] Undyne watched as Frisk interacted with something the rest of them couldn’t see and toys and books and things started moving on their own.

[* I-I could…m-maybe make bodies for them like I did M-Mettaton? T-They s-seemed to be able to possess c-corporeal things like him.] Alphys watched with curious eyes as a teddy bear stood up by itself and dug the cowboy hat out of Frisk's bag and placed it on his head before starting to swagger around.

Another followed his lead and possessed a rabbit, pulling on one of Frisk’s shirts that was more like a dress on them and the others followed suit till there were six stuffed animals walking around, chasing each other and playing. Enjoying being alive again in whatever way.

[* …really weird.] Undyne narrowing her eyes.

Papyrus picked up the teddy bear and squeezed it tightly in a hug.

[* I THINK THEY’RE ALL ADORABLE. ODD AND A BIT UNNERVING. BUT ADORABLE.]

It seemed to huff before patting him on the back.

[* it’s un _bear_ ably cute bro.] Sans chuckled but got distracted from his brother’s angry _“SANS”_ when he saw Toriel leave the bathroom with Fancy in her arms still.

He followed them down to Asgore’s room, Frisk and Chara quickly passed him up as they ran after them.

Toriel tucked her into the bed and Fancy sighed, rolling her eyes.

[* Oh, woe is me, rendered incapable of doing _a thing_ for myself.]

[* Oh hush.] Toriel scolded, rolling her eyes as well as the kids crawled up onto the bed with her.

Asgore cleared his throat and they looked up at him as he held up a slice of pie and a cup of tea.

[* Oh, thank you King Asgore.] She gave him a polite smile as she took them. [* And thanks for letting me use your bed.]

[* It is no problem. The least I could do after you saved us all.]

She shrugged, petting Frisk’s hair. [* I just got the hero there in one piece. I just died after that.]

[* Well, um, that still leaves me greatly in you dept.] He smiled at her then at Frisk. [* Both of you.]

[* You should eat that.] Toriel helped her sit up and placed the plate in her lap before handing her the teacup. [* And try to get some rest. It will help you recover quicker. I will make you some soup.]

She stroked her hair before turning and heading for the kitchen and Asgore nodded at them before he left as well.

[* Thanks, Nanan.] She called and Sans pushed off the wall now that it was just them and the kids.

[* need me to hold the fork for you?]

[* I will punt.]

* * *

Toriel made her way back towards the living room and a stuffed rabbit ran up to her, stumbling over their too large t-shirt as they reaching up for her.

Her heart melted and she picked her up.

[* Hello Angelica.]

Stitched paws touched her face and she felt tears sting her eyes. She held her close, almost able to feel the girl’s body cradled in her arms.

Soon she had five other stuffed animals at her feet, all wanting to be held by their mother and she scooped them up in her arms.

Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus all watched with watery eyes.

[* Ok it’s weird…but really _freakin'_ sweet too.] Undyne wiped at her eyes and Alphys covered her snout with her hands

[* I’m not crying, _you’re crying!_ ]

[* I’M _NOT CRYING._ I JUST HAVE SOMETHING IN MY EYES.] Papyrus sniffled and Undyne pulled him into a headlock.

[* And what’s in your eyes dork?]

[* _TEARS!_ ] He wailed before loudly blowing his nose…somehow.

[* Let’s go check on Fancy before I dehydrate or something.] Undyne muttered, climbing to her feet and heading down the hall.

She passed Asgore, who was looking at Toriel and her children with sadness and regret, and patted his shoulder sympathetically before they all headed down to the room.

 

* * *

 

[* So…it’s over?] She asked Frisk who nodded, both the kids curled up on either side of her.

Frisk was once again doing most of the explaining for the sake of Sans who was just sitting there silently, stuck in that awkward place of being in the know but out of the loop that left him with a 50/50 chance of being more or less confused than everyone who wasn’t.

[* Why couldn’t I **RESET**? It just went black and then I woke up and it was over.]

[* Flowey stole all your soul’s **DETERMINATION** while you were knocked out in the lab apparently. You wouldn’t have enough to come back even if I **RESET** like everyone else. You’d still be dead.]

[* That’s…by far the creepiest thing that happened in that lab. And that’s not a low bar.]

Sans laughed quietly, nodding in agreement.

[* Do you want me to **RESET** again now that you can come back so you don’t…] Frisk asked, trailing off and Fancy shook her head.

[* Everyone survived it and now we have six more ghost kids running around. They all seem pretty pleased with being here again so we’ll just roll with it and I’ll get a cool scar out of it.]

Frisk nodded and they handed Fancy’s teacup to Sans before climbing off the bed.

[* Well, we have some unfinished business to take care of before we head to the surface and you have your boyfriend to play nursemaid so I’ll see you later.]

Fancy raised a brow at them. [* Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go have fun. Tell Toriel where you going and keep your phone on.]

[* We just saved the world.] Chara gave her a dry look. [* _By ourselves._ Not for the first time.]

 [* Alright, alright.] She held up her hands in defeat and they waved goodbye and left the room as the others poured in, Undyne ruffling their hair before loudly greeting Fancy.

They found Toriel in the living room with the children and Asgore standing awkwardly to the side.

[* Tori…Toriel.]

She sighed with weary annoyance before turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

[* Can we talk?]

She glared at him before giving him a curt nod and she shooed the children back to their toys before walking into the kitchen.

Frisk winced and moved towards the door.

[* Hey mom, I’m gonna go take a walk around the Underground and see everyone before we head up to the surface.]

[* Ok, be safe. Keep your cell phone on.] She told them with a wave and Chara sighed as Frisk laughed at them.

[*I will. Be back later.]

[* Have fun!] She called as they left and headed down towards the elevator.

 

*  *  *

 

The hotel was buzzing with chatter as people celebrated and wondered if it could be true.

They could see people hurrying around the city when they stepped outside and Nice called out to them with a wave.

[* You did it!] he beamed at them. [* You broke the barrier. I didn’t even know you were trying too.]

They shrugged, waving at the snowman piece who now had a three-snowball high body and pretzel stick arms to wave back with.

[* Someone had to do it.]

He laughed and dug in his cart, handing them a triple scoop cone. [* As a thank you to the “hero of monsters.” I sure hope they like ice cream on the surface.]

[* Don’t worry they do.] They took it and thanked him before climbing into the elevator that let them out next to Alphys’ lab.

They considered heading back through Waterfall, but time was limited and Waterfall would be there tomorrow. Something else wouldn’t.

So they hopped onto the river person’s boat and sat down, letting Chara take control when they reached the chocolate scoop of the ice cream.

They hopped off the boat at Snowdin and thanked the river person before heading into town.

They paused when they saw Gaster walking through town, still decked out in his fancy dressing gown and house shoes. The only thing different was that he now had a pipe.

He spotted them and greeted them with a wide smile.

[* AH, IT’S YOU!] His brow furrowed as he leaned in to study them and Chara stared back with disinterest, licking their ice cream. [* YOU ‘RE THE OTHER ONE, TORIEL AND ASGORE’S SECOND CHILD, YES?]

They nodded, raising a brow and Gaster straightened.

[* I SEE YOU SUCCEEDED IN Your GOAL. IT WAS A BIT OF A CHALLENGE TO CONVINCE MY BOYS TO GO TO THE BARRIER WITHOUT ME BUT THEY NEEDED TO BE THERE.]

He looked around at the town that was looking more lively than usual and smiled.

[* IT’S AMAZING HOW MUCH A PLACE CAN CHANGE YET STAY THE SAME. EVERYONE SEEMS TO EXPERIENCE A NASTY HEADACHE BEFORE REMEMBERING ME AND THEN THEY START STARING IN SHOCK.]

He chuckled before shaking his head. [* BUT YOU DID COME HERE TO LISTEN TO THE RAMBLING OF AN OLD MAN. YOU’RE ON YOUR WAY TO SEE YOUR BROTHER, RIGHT.]

They nodded, eyeing him with confusion and he shrugged.

[* I SAW A LOT OF THINGS IN THE VOID. MAYBE TOO MUCH.] He sighed but shook it off and headed onwards. [* YOU SHOULD GO, I KNOW YOUR TIME IS LIMITED.]

They watched him for a bit as he looked around, seeming overjoyed and content with just being able to take a walk-through town.

But he was right so they kept going, stopping briefly to talk to monster kid before making their way through the woods.

They slipped through the entrance to the ruins and traveling up into the house they had called home for over a year and paused at the top of the stairs, taking in the rooms they knew like the back of their hand and the familiar smells and decorations.

They could hear the fire crackling in the living room, the clock ticking and a few days away felt more like a year.

The old tree that couldn’t hold onto its leaves sat in the yard and the crisp air of the ruins filled their lungs as leaves crunched under foot.

They ran into a Froggit who stared at them in surprise, shocked to see them still alive and back here.

[* The barrier is broken. You should tell everyone it’s time to leave the ruins and return to the surface.]

Its eyes widened in shock. [* Are…are you sure?]

They nodded giving it a small smile. [* You’re free. Everyone is.]

It looked like it could hardly believe it but smile brightly and quickly hopped towards the abandoned city while they headed deeper into the puzzles, telling any other monsters they came across.

Finally, they made their way back to the beginning and Chara paused, staring and the young boy staring sadly down at the flowers and then up at the actual moonlight shining down on them. They silently handed control back to Frisk who made their way over to him.

Asriel looked up at the sound of their approach and smile sadly before looking back down at the flowers.

[* Frisk, I told you to forget about me. Don’t worry, someone has to look after these flowers.]

They just sat down next to the grave and he sighed before joining them.

They talked for a while. About Chara and their quest to break the barrier, about Flowey and all the other things they had talked with him about before.

But when he told them it was time for them to go, when they had to leave him behind every other time, they hesitated.

[* Frisk, please. I can’t hold this form much longer and…I want you to remember me like this. As your friend.]

They hesitated before everything shifted slightly. They were still sitting beside the flowers but Asriel looked at them in surprise knowing they had reset.

Frisk smiled at him. [* We have all the time in the world actually.]

He thought this over before smiling softly.

 

*  *  *

 

They ran around the ruins watching TV and playing with the toys in the house, running down to swim in the spring and playing hide and go seek in the abandoned city as everyone celebrated and started to pack their things.

Frisk would just **RESET** when Asriel started to slip away and they would play a little longer.

Eventually Frisk got a concerned text from Fancy but after a quick explanation, she left them be.

It felt like they played in the ruins forever but eventually they **RESET** and Asriel just sighed, not getting up from the ground.

[* Frisk…thank you. But you can’t just keep resetting like this. You have to move on with your life and I don’t have a soul so I can’t go with you. You have to let me go.]

Frisk stared at him, shoulders slumping. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye to him yet and they searched for any other reason to stay a little longer but ended up thinking over his words instead.

[* I really care about you Asriel.]

He gave them a wry smile.

[* You care about everyone Frisk. But yeah, I care about you too.]

[* Chara really cares about you too. They love you. You’re their brother and their best friend.]

His brow furrowed in confusion. [* What are you…]

[* Fancy told me stories.] Frisk began, thinking of over a year of story times. [* Of fairytale characters and their adventures together and how true love could break any curse and how it could do great things…]

He still looked confused and Frisk brought their hand to their chest, pulling out their soul. They turned to Chara who looked equally confused and they held it out to them.

[* I want you to split it in half and give one to him. Like the one story with Snow White and Prince Charming]

They both looked at Frisk with wide eyes and Asriel started to protest, asking who they were talking too but Frisk held Chara’s gaze.

[* Soul are amazing, the six children didn’t even know Fancy and their souls fused and we didn’t know each other either. With how much we care about him it should absolutely be able to work. Your soul was already fused with his so it already belongs to him too anyway.]

Chara’s eyes widened and they looked at their soul, seeing the white of a monster’s swirling in it. They were right. Asriel’s soul was in here too.

They took the soul and pulled till it split in half and both of them winced, Frisk falling limply to the ground as Asriel cried out and knelt down next to them and trying to shake them awake.

Chara could feel themselves wavering and quickly pushed a half of the soul into both of them before they faded back into Frisk, the world going black.

His hand flew to his chest as he felt the soul stutter and shoot out a few pulses of life before it leveled off and he felt his body start to stabilize and stop fading away.

He stared down at his chest in wonder and felt a rise of hope but then looked back down at Frisk.

They hadn’t come back yet and the timeline hadn’t **RESET** either.

[* Frisk…come on…please.] He shook them again, afraid they had done something to kill themselves for real this time.

He could sense the other half of their soul, his now too, as it stuttered and fluctuated, trying to function on its own.

He held his breath willing it to stabilize and trying to reach out with his own.

Their halves connected with a spark and Frisk’s started to stabilize and beat in time with his own, their chest started to rise and fall once more.

He felt a flood of relief but nervously watched their face waiting for any sign of consciousness.

Finally, their eyes flutter open and a hand moved to their chest.

[* Owie, that’s gonna sting for a while.]

He laughed and hugged them as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

[* I can’t believe you did that! Are you _crazy?_ ]

[* It worked, didn’t it?] They laughed, patting his back. [* Following fairytales led me down here in the first place and they’ve yet to lead me wrong.]

He pulled back and shook his head at them. [* You’re _are_ crazy.]

[* Yeah, but you gotta be to pull off the stuff I do.] They joked, grinning at him.

[* Who were you talking to earlier? What was that?] He asked looking confused once more and Frisk paused, looking nervous.

[* I was… talking to Chara.]

His eyes grew wide and he pulled back.

[* How…?]

[* When I first fell, I landed on their grave and… long story short our souls fused together and they’ve been with me ever since.] They placed a hand on their chest. [* _I’m_ not Chara, but they’ve always been with me.]

[* Are they… are they here now?]

His eyes searched the cavern and his eyes snapped back when a figure formed on the other side of Frisk.

Chara stared at their lap, biting their lip nervously before looking up at him.

He stared at them and felt a rush of emotion, all of them too tangled and jumbled for him to make sense of at once and before he could even start they start to speak, tears streaming down their face.

[* I-I’m so sorry.] They sobbed, head dropping back down and hiding their face from view. [* I was so stupid and angry and set on revenge and I dragged you down with me. _I’m so sorry._ ]

He still wasn’t sure of everything he was feeling but he did know that this was Chara. This was his best friend and he was their brother and he would love them no matter what, no matter what happened in the past.

He leaned over to pull them into a hug, squeezing them tight and rubbing their back.

[* I forgive you.]

They froze, before wrapping their arms around him and burying their face in his shoulder.

[* I missed you so much.]

[* I missed you too.]

Frisk sat up and pulled them both into a hug when they looked at them.

[* Come on, we should head back. Our family is waiting.]

[* I can go back?] Asriel asked and then his eyes widened. [* I can go back!]

He grinned in delight and they climbed to their feet, moving to head towards the exit but then Asriel clutched his chest, wincing.

The humans held his shoulders, worried something was going wrong as his soul emerged from his chest, a red heart that was only half full, the rest just an empty outline.

A white, seed shaped sliver of his soul broke off from the rest and landed on the ground. They watched as it grew from a sprout to a flower in seconds till a familiar golden flower bloomed and Flowey’s eyes blinked opened, looking at them in surprise before his brow furrowed and he looked down at himself then back to them.

[* Why-? I…I don’t understand… Why am I still here?]

Asriel backed away from him in fear and Chara eyes him warily while Frisk’s knelt down to his level thoughtfully.

[* I…guess that makes sense? You’re more of a reincarnation of Asriel than just him as a flower. Same memories but you’re a different person. You weren’t just going to disappear.]

He seemed to think this over before drooping. [* …You should go. You were going to leave me here anyway.]

They were all silent for a moment before Frisk turned to the grave, spotting the gardening tools Toriel used to maintain the flowers on it and they reached over, grabbing a pot and a trowel.

Flowey let out an annoyed sound as Frisk held him by the stem and dug a wide hole around and under him. He couldn’t wiggle free and vanish underground with them holding him by the stem and so he thrashed and yelled and nipped at their arm angrily. But he was placed into a pot anyway and he snarled at Frisk as they picked him up.

[* What are you doing, you idiot!?]

[* I’m taking you with us. You’re going to come to the surface and be a part of our family.] They told him as they headed towards the exit once more.

[* Do you think I’m some kind of _pet_ or _houseplant!?_ ] He hissed, eyes narrowing.

[* No, you’re Flowey the Flower. And you my best friend, right?] They asked with a smug, teasing grin. [* That what you said. And all my friends are coming to the surface with me. Especially my _best friend._ ]

[* I thought _I_ was your best friend.] Chara grumbled, catching up and Asriel followed hesitantly, eyeing the flower.

[* Don’t be immature.] Frisk shifted Flowey’s pot to one arm so they could press their hand to their heart. [* I can have more than one best friend. I have a lot of love to give.]

[* Yeah, clearly _too much._ ] They snarked back, looking at Flowey pointedly.

[* Are you sure about this Frisk?] Asriel asked them, walking on their other side and they nodded.

[* This is our good end and _everyone_ is getting their happy ending. Whether they want it or not.] They added and Flowey glared at them, petals flaring in anger.

[* What do you have to gain from this? I can’t love you and live happily ever after in your big happy family.]

Their smile remained but it softened.

[* Flowey, you grew from a piece of Asriel’s half of the soul. That means _you have a soul_. Even if it’s just the seed of one.]

He paused thinking this over with wide eyes and they leaned in to nuzzle their cheek against his. [* You’re gonna _like us~_ You’re gonna _love us~_ Live happily ever after with us~]

He scowled and growled before biting their cheek.

[* Cut it out, you _weirdo!_ ]

 

* * *

 

[* _I’m back!_ And I brought a surprise!] Frisk called as they stepped back into the house with a huge grin and found everyone but Sans and Fancy mingling in the living room.

[* Oh, hello. Who is this?] Toriel greeted Flowey with a warm smile and he shrunk a bit as her face became thoughtful. [* Have we meet? You look familiar…]

He leaned away. There were two incidents she could know him from and it would not be good for him if she remembered either of them.

[* This is Flowey. We’re best friend and you can adopt him like you did with everyone else because he’s staying with me.] Frisk held him up to her level, or as close as they could get.

[* Oh?] Toriel asked, a mixture of surprised and amused and they nodded before bring him back down and turning to the door.

[* But that’s not all.]

Everyone looked at the entrance Frisk had left open and you could feel everyone freeze as Asriel timidly stepped into his home, eyes darting between his feet and his parent's faces.

[* …Asriel?] Toriel asked quietly as Asgore slowly rose from his seat.

[* Hi mom. Hi dad.] He greeted with a weak smile.

They rushed forward to hold him and he grinned, meeting them halfway

[* _How?_ ] Asgore asked, petting his head as tears ran down his face and Asriel buried himself in their arms, starting to cry as well.

[* It’s a long story. Frisk brought me back.]

[* I-I cannot believe it.] Toriel sobbed kissing his face.

[* Me either…] He gave them a wobbly smile before his eyes widened. [* _Oh!_ And Chara’s here too! But they’re a ghost and their soul is fused to mine and Frisk’s so you can’t see them. Like the thing with the other kids and Fancy.]

The king and queen’s eyes turned to Frisk who shrugged with a smile.

[* Long story.] They joked. [* They’ve been with me since I fell, I died when I did and they brought me back by fusing their soul to mine. Gave me the **DETERMINATION** to keep going. Hold on.]

They closed their eyes and when they opened they were a shade of red the royal family knew well.

[* Chara?] Asgore asked as Toriel’s hand flew to her mouth.

They bit their lip and looked away but Toriel reached out to them and they couldn’t resist burying themselves in their families embrace.

[* I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to hurt you. And I just felt so guilty I couldn’t face you so I wouldn’t let Frisk tell.] They cried into her chest. [* I put you through so much when you were so kind to me. I’m so sorry-]

They stopped when Toriel kissed their forehead and shook her head.

[* My dear child, we are just so happy to have you back with us. Even if we don’t understand how.] Asgore told them warmly as he reached around Toriel to hold their head and she nodded, placing a hand on both her children’s cheeks.

[* I’m so happy to have you back and I am so glad you brought Frisk with you when you returned.]

A stuffed goat suddenly threw themselves onto Toriel’s shoulder, hugging it tightly.

[* Hello Frisk.] Toriel smiled and pulled them into the hug and patting their head.

Flowey sat in the middle of the family hug with the stuffed animal, Frisk wrapping their stuffed arms around his pot and he felt…odd.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he leaned against Toriel’s chest, closing his eyes.

The other children all watched happily as Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus stared at the scene with opened mouth shock and even more emotions.

[* IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL!] Papyrus buried his face in his hands.

[* I can’t take anymore feels today. I just can’t.] Alphys cried, clutching her heart.

[* It’s _so sweet man_ , but how many people are gonna return to the dead in one day?] Undyne held up the child possessing a stuffed mouse as tears poured from her eyes.

They just shrugged at her.

 

* * *

 

Fancy had slept and slept and slept. Waking up every now and then only to find Sans snoozing next to her on the bed.

She was sure it was the main reason he had volunteered to stay and play nursemaid when Toriel had shooed everyone out earlier so she could sleep.

But he actually woke up and ask if something was wrong every time she stirred, comforting her when the dreams weren’t so pleasant or absent, so she guessed it he was actually doing a good job.

It got a bit repetitive after a while and she felt like she had been sleeping forever even though her body felt no more rested as time pass.

But she was bored of sleep and so she decided to stay awake and chat with Sans as she played on her phone.

She finally caught on when she was suddenly waking up again and Sans blinked awake, asking her what was wrong the same way he had every time.

[* Frisk is resetting a lot.] She grabbed her phone to send them a text and he sat up, concerned.

She relaxed when they texted back that they were fine but she grew sad as she read what they were doing and told them to take their time.

[* Their fine. Their just taking time to enjoy a moment before they have to leave it behind.]

She spent the rest of the resets killing time, playing on her phone, sleeping more, talking to Sans, screwing with Sans on the Russian Roulette that it might stick.

She was spending this one just trying to push all his buttons and get him flustered, teasing him over pictures of them on the Undernet and his crush on Toriel.

She gave him a playful kiss just for being so cute and smoochable and giggled when he rolled away from her with a frustrated groan, his face glowing blue.

She heard a commotion in the living room and they both looked up.

[* That’s new. Guess it’s gonna stick then.] She sighed, glaring up at the ceiling. [* I hate being stuck in this bed. I’m missing out.]

[* i’m sure it’s nothing.] he yawned and pulled the covers up over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I have to let Sans in on it? Now he's curious and wants to be in the room where it happens instead of hanging out in the living room with everyone else.
> 
> Yeah, don't worry I don't wanna keep anyone dead.  
> I just thought that final battle was best with just those three and Flowey agreed.
> 
> And Fancy wasn't just gonna stay out of it and Flowey knew that.
> 
> This is where things get tricky.  
> World building with the other two is fun but it's not always easy to manage what everyone wants.
> 
> One person loves Flowey and the other wants Asriel back and other things like that. But it's fun to tweak it till we find a way to make all the little happy endings everyone want to work.
> 
> It's also tricky cause this is the end. The in between was mine to do whatever I wanted but the beginning and the ending have to link up to the others stories and that probably one of the hardest things.
> 
> Fun fact: The whole scene with Frisk and Chara giving their soul to Asriel and the reunion with his family was the first thing I wrote after finding UnderTale so it's older than this fic and just got tweaked to fit in.


	17. We Did It...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surface is waiting...

Once everything settled down they decided it was time to go see the surface and Toriel went down the hall to make sure Fancy was good to go, Frisk, Chara and Asriel following with Flowey in tow.

Sans and Fancy listened with wide eyes as they were filled in.

That was not “nothing.”

But there wasn’t much time to dwell on it, the world was waiting and everyone was eager to go and see it.

Fancy was levitated to the exit by Sans, much to her annoyance and he just grinned at her, eyes and hand lit up with magic.

[* you should _really_ stay off your feet. you’re still recovering.]

She grumbled and shooed at him with her hand, positive this was just him being a little shit and getting payback for her earlier teasing.

But he let her down as they all reached the exit, all of them sobering up as they stared at the light waiting for them.

After a long pause, Frisk took the first step and they all followed, watching in anticipation as the light grew brighter and bright till everything came into view.

A forest spread out before them and they could see little towns and communities with a city and a mountain off by the shore.

The ocean was huge and beautiful and stretched out as far as they could see but the sky stretched even farther.

She heard the gasps and awed sounds from the monsters as she stared up at it and it felt so wonderful to have nothing and everything above her after so long underground.

It was still early, not early enough to see the stars but the sky was soft and clouds drifted above them as soft streaks of pink and orange starting to weave their way across the sky from behind the mountain where the sun was rising.

It was amazing.

She turned to the monsters and smiled at their amazement, lowering herself down to sit on the ledge.

[* Oh my…]

The sight was both familiar and completely new to Toriel and Asgore and the king looked to his subjects, his heart warming as he saw his son's fur lit by daylight for the first time.

[* It is wonderful is it not?]

[* It’s amazing…] Alphys eyes darting from the city to the ocean and to the sky. [* Way better than anything I’ve seen on TV.]

[* Frisk, Fancy,] Undyne scanned the horizon, try to take everything in, to find an end to it. [* You _lived_ with this?]

Frisk nodded, while Fancy’s lips twitched with a secretive smile.

It wasn’t what she knew, but it also kind of was. A familiar scene made out of pixels and data but somehow it was just as good as the world she had known before all this.

[* I could stand here and watch this for hours.] Asgore smiled serenely, resting his hand on Asriel’s head.

[* It is beautiful…] Toriel agreed but turned to the rest of them. [* But we should really consider what comes next.]

[* Oh. Right.] Asgore cleared his throat and stood before their little group with a big smile, head held high. [* Everyone, today is the first day of a bright new future and begins a new age of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk, Chara, Fancy, I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassadors to the humans?]

Frisk and Chara nodded immediately but Fancy hesitated. Would she even be here much longer? This was the end, right?

[* …I’ll do everything I can while I’m still here.] She promised him and he nodded, thanking them.

[* YEAH! THE HUMANS WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADORS!] Papyrus cheered before posing. [* AND I WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I’LL GET STARTED RIGHT NOW!]

He took off down the mountain and Sans shrugged with a put-upon sigh.

[* well, someone has to keep him out of trouble.]

He gave them all a lazy salute before heading back towards the underground and Fancy laughed when Undyne groaned with annoyance.

[* Do I have to do everything? PAPYRUS! WAIT!] She scooped up Fancy and took off after him. [* Come on “ambassador.” You’ll be handy when we run into some humans.]

[* _Careful!_ I’m fragile right now.] Fancy clung to her and Alphys hurried after them.

[* Undyne, wait for me!]

The rest watched them go and turned to each other.

[* Everyone is so eager to get out there.] Asgore chuckled, patting Asriel’s head as his son looked out over the stretch of land, torn.

On the one hand, he was excited, on the other, his last and only run in with the surface… hadn’t gone well.

[* Dad will you…come with me?]

The smile his father gave him was understanding and sad.

[* Of course, my son.]

Toriel stared fondly after them before turning to the rest of the children.

[* I know Fancy has a life and a family waiting but what of the rest of you? It has been many years for some of you. Is there anywhere you wish to return too?]

The children all looked at each other before turning back to her and shaking their heads.

People with anywhere to go back to didn’t climb Mt. Ebott.

[* We wanna stay with you mom. I never wanted to leave you. I just had too for a little while.]

Toriel laughed, patting Frisk’s head.

[* Yes, I suppose if you had not and just stayed with me we would not be here. So it was for the best that you did.] She gave them all a warm smile. [* But if you truly have nowhere else to go I will gladly do my best to care for you all. Come along now, they are waiting for us.]

Frisk grabbed her hand and shared a smile with Chara before looking around at the stuffed animals that walked with them and the flower in their arms looking around with wide eyes.

It was time for everyone to start enjoying their happy ending.

 

* * *

 

The first encounter between humans and monsters of the new age was a tall skeleton in homemade armor running down the trail from the top of Mt. Ebott and into a public park that was starting to fill with people out enjoying the pleasant morning.

He barreled into the park and skidded to a stop, striking a pose and introducing himself loudly.

[* HELLO HUMANS, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THE MASCOT OF ALL MONSTERKIND.]

He was met by silence, the humans unsure what was happening.

[* Wicked costume man!] A younger man finally called out to him with a grin and he beamed, striking a pose.

[* THANK YOU HUMAN! THIS IS MY BATTLE BODY. MY BROTHER MADE IT FOR ME.]

[* Your bro’s got skills, man.]

[* thanks, pal.] Sans winked at him, somehow suddenly at his brother’s side.

The other humans began to relax, some going about their day and some taking pictures. Wondering if there was some kind of event or convention going on.

They drew even more attention when three women came running down the mountain after the skeletons.

Undyne looked around the park with an eager sharp-toothed grin as Alphys nervously stuck close to her but drank in all the sights.

Fancy wiggled out of Undyne's arm, sick of being jostled around so much.

When she was free and on her feet, she looked around at her fellow humans curiously.

It didn't take long for her to realize no one knew what was really up, just watching the monsters with amusement or curiosity.

Part of her was kind of worried. Humans had a history of handling people who were different poorly. But then sometimes they could be pretty awesome too.

They would just have to wait and see which side the coin landed on.

Her phone suddenly spazzed out on her, alerting her to everything she had missed while she was gone and she checked it, staring at all the notifications.

Facebook, Tumblr, missed texts and calls.

Surprised and hopeful she tapped on her contacts and brought up her mother’s name, who most of the missed calls had been from, pressing the call option.

[* Fancy!] She looked up when her name was called and spotted her mother running towards her.

She looked a bit different, being a video game sprite would do that to you, but it was definitely her.

[* _Mama!_ ] She cried in surprised delight, sprinted over and throwing her arms around her.

She could feel her body protesting but didn’t care much right now.

[* I missed you! I’m so glad you’re ok!] The older woman squeezed her tightly and the relieved joy in her voice obvious.

[* I missed you too!] She pulled back, giving her a confused look. [* …What are you doing here?]

Her mother rolled her eyes.

[* After you got yourself trapped in a video game, good job on that by the way.] Fancy winced as her nose got flicked. [* I warned you not to play with stuff like that. Told you were gonna learn your lesson one way or the other.]

[* That was Heaven, not me!] She protested, rubbing her nose and her mother rolled her eyes.

[* Oh, don’t give me that. Like you’re not just as bad! It was just hers that went wrong first.]

Fancy pouted at the scolding, but couldn’t deny it.

[* Anyway, after we figured out what happen, Heaven tried to undo it and… long story short: it went a bit left and we got pulled into. Not underground where we could be of any use mind you, just here by the mountain.]

[* You’re joking?]

[* I wish.]

[* How did you know I was here?]

[* We saw you get out on the laptop.]

[* “The laptop?”]

[* Yeah we- never mind it’s a long story. Later.]

She was pulled back into another hug and she just shook her head, hugging her back with a weak laugh.

[* This was all so crazy. I was afraid I’d never see you again.]

She felt tears start to fall as her mother squeezed her tight, kissing the top of her head. [* You think I wouldn’t find a way to get you back? Or get to you wherever you were?]

[* Yeah, kinda dumb of me.] She laughed as she continued to cry cried. [* Who all’s here?]

[* Oh, just everyone who was sitting in the living room at the time.]

Before her mother could clarify, Fancy heard her name being called again and looked up to see more people running up to them with a dog in the lead.

Ah. Just the whole household then.

She soon found herself smothered in more hugs and kisses and “I missed yous” and she laughed feeling ridiculously happy.

Once they were done Fancy brought them over to meet her new friends and family and the monsters greeted them warmly while her family greeted them with lots of thanks and even more excitement for some of them.

Her parents thanked Toriel for looking after her for so long and Nana, Fair’s roommate and best friend was fangirling over meeting the cast of Undertale.

Papyrus seemed delighted when Fair called him a sweet precious cinnamon roll and he blush when she started to tell him how cool he was.

Undyne elbowed Sans, commenting that the sisters seemed to be a couple of skeleton charmers and he chuckled awkwardly, sinking into the hood of his parka.

[* I can’t believe you caused all this by botching a magical firewall.] Fancy told Heaven as they watched the humans and monsters interact.

Heaven raised an eyebrow at her. [* Botched? It worked perfectly fine thank you very much. “Worked better than expected” you could say. Bet you’ll never use your sister’s stuff without permission again.]

Fancy rolled her eyes. [* Oh fight me, _Hellen_.]

[* It’s _Heaven._ ] She shoved her and Fancy laughed before wincing.

[* Ok, fight me when I haven’t recently died.]

Her friend's eyes softened and drifted down to her chest, hidden under a sweater.

[* I am sorry you had to go through all that.]

Fancy waved her off and wove her hand in hers.

[* I’m glad you did it. I love all of them. I don't regret it.] She smiled at them all, watching them talk and laugh as the monsters kept stopping to stare up at the sky. [* I… I can't believe it's over. I can't believe this is our life now and that you're all here.]

Heaven shrugged. [* I didn’t do all that research trying to fix this mess not to get you back one way or another.]

[* Aw. You like me.] Fancy teased leaning her head on her shoulder, glad to have her and everyone else back.

[* Maybe a little.] She agreed, resting her head on top of hers.

 

* * *

 

It took the whole day for people to realize monsters had emerged from the mountain and even then, not everyone believed it. And no one had been sure what to do, there wasn’t exactly a protocol for this.

But for now, it was fine and the monsters had set up a camping community on the mountain where they could stay under the beautiful sky.

It had been a long, big day, in a series of long big days for some, and everyone was tired but it was also their first time seeing the night sky so they were all still up and out, staring up at the cosmic wonder above them.

[* We did it you two.] Fancy said quietly, yawning as she laid back beside Frisk and Chara, their friends and family all around, staring up at the swirls of stars in wonder. [* Took a long time but we did it.]

Chara and Frisk looked around at everyone they had saved. The ones they had already saved before and the new ones they had never had a chance to.

They shared a smile and turned to look up at the sky watching the stars twinkle.

They had fought their way back to a happy ending and this time they were going to stay there.

[* Yeah, we did it...]

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AH._  
>  I've never finished anything this big before.  
> I mean I've written _more_ for some things but never finished.  
>  Does it show that I've never written an ending before?  
> I didn't know what to do...
> 
> This chapter was mostly tying up loose ends and tying it into the other fics. AKA what happened to the others from "the real world" is written by the others.
> 
> Fair is my sister's character (no duh?), Nana is our friend's, and Heaven is more my self-insert than Fancy ever will be.  
> I am so not nice or friendly enough to be Fancy.  
> The parents are my parents self-inserts because they would hear us talking about it and wanted in.  
> My mother actually had a lot of say in my characterization of Toriel.
> 
> I just kinda skimmed them. They're not really important until the sequel.
> 
> _SPEAKING OF THE SEQUAL._  
>  It not done yet.  
> If I ever lose interest I'll post whatever I have but I'm still having fun and I stayed on the last fic for _a long time_.  
>  I _think_ if you subscribe to the series it's in you'll get an email when it does post tho.
> 
> I will be posting deleted, extended, and other scenes and stuff that didn't fit in this story [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9615224/chapters/21722360)  
> If there was something that happened underground you wanted to know more about or want more on. Just ask and I might have something or I _might _write something. I make no promises.__
> 
> And [this](https://undertale-trapped-in-a-game.tumblr.com/) is the blog I made for all these fics 'cause the others like to draw and will want somewhere to post them and other stuff.  
> Tho as I write this it only has a link to this fic.
> 
> Thank you _so much_ to _everyone_ who gave kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, commented or just read this. You made my day every time I got an email.  
>  I'm sorry I didn't answer every comment. I wanted to keep the count as honest as possible.  
> But I really _wanted to_ and they made me so happy to see.
> 
> This was my first-time post in my adult life and I was _super_ rusty but it was fun.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone and this fandom as a whole for being so fun.  
> And _especially_ thanks to Toby Fox and his team for making this fantastic game.
> 
> **XOXO**


End file.
